


New Justice and Karry Prime: Crisis of the League

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: New Justice [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, F/M, Fort Rozz (DCU), Justice Legaue, M/M, Millma Verse, Multiverse, Prime - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 106,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: After a mysterious warning Rae and Prime Barry end up working for the speed force, traveling the multiverse on a series of mission. Meanwhile with a new enemy at home Kara has to lead the Justice League, but things might hit too close to home
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Caitlin Snow/Original Male Character(s), Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Sara Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Series: New Justice [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103562
Comments: 47
Kudos: 10





	1. Fort Rozz: Nerd Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a special season of New Justice as it's more of a crossover season and a build up to our upcoming Crisis event. We hope you enjoy.

-August 2020-

Rae was in the living room with a golf club in her hand and a golf ball on the floor, putting the golf ball into a cup. It missed and rolled away, Clarky watching it thoughtfully, before Kara's foot stopped it.

"Didn't you get a membership to the same club your grandparents are in?" Kara asked, picking up the ball. Emily might have forced Rae into the golf tournament with Richard, but Rae had liked the sport enough she had decided to join on her own. She was getting better, even if she wasn't great. It was relaxing.

"Chris' video has gone viral," Rae said. "That, plus the pie video, and I decided not to go out."

"You didn't need to dump the pitcher of lemonade on him," Kara reasoned, tossing the ball back and Rae caught it.

"First off, it was still mostly water," Rae stated, and Kara smirked at that. "And secondly, he was filming me live on his page without my permission. I could have used my powers thinking I was alone."

"I know that, and I talked to him about it," Kara said with a nod – since then, Chris had been getting his food blogs up and running and had made a 'cooking live with Rae' section… he just hadn't told Rae he was doing it. When Rae had caught him at it there had been a small argument ending with Rae dumping a pitcher of what would have been lemonade on his head. Rae hadn't realized he was still filming – and because of her previous fame with the pie video, it had now gone viral. "I did watch all the videos. They are kind of flattering," Kara added.

"Yeah I told him I would do some more videos with him. On my terms," Rae said.

"So, what has you down?" Kara asked, knowing Rae's mood was off.

"Leona," Rae said sadly. "I know it's time. In the speed force we decided to have her about a year after we got married," The two had celebrated their year anniversary last month. "But if you're not ready, I don't want to force you. It's just throwing me… Speed force jet lag and all that."

"Rae," Kara said softly at this. "I am ready," Rae was a bit surprised by that. "With the times we watch after Kori, babysitting Kathleen, and Helen, plus Arthur and of course Ryan, Richie, Ellen, and Jason…. Wow, a lot of kids now I think about it, but my mind has been thinking of the speed force children lately. If it's time for Leona, I say we have Leona."

Kori, their double of Karry's Star, had decided to stay on Themyscira and was considered Emma and Jace's daughter, meanwhile, Kara and Rae had babysat Sara and Tommy's daughter, Kathleen, sometimes and when Rae found out Catwoman had a child with Bruce she had wanted to meet that girl as well.

With Kara's admittance to wanting a child, Rae grinned, moving over, and kissing her wife passionately.

"So, which one of us…?" Kara asked when Rae was done. "And who is the father?"

"Yeah that's another problem," Rae said after a moment. "Leona was… she was a speedster and a Kryptonian. It was like she was half me and half you, but I just don't… I mean, the speed force must have skipped over that… although maybe Chris, but that would be weird…."

"No," Kara said instantly to that. "I just… give me a second. Chris, I need you and your watch!" Kara ran out of the house and Chris came running after her, leaving Rae there stunned.

"And they say I am weird," Rae said to Clarky who, gave a bark back as she went to put the golf ball on the floor to try and put it back into the cup. A few moments later, Kara and Chris were back, and Chris had some type of machine in his arms.

"Put it in the extra room," Kara demanded her cousin, who brought it up the stairs.

"What is that?" Rae asked, following Kara up. Chris was putting the machine down and Kara was setting it up.

"It's the artificial womb," Kara explained. "It can take DNA samples from any two compatible animals and make a baby," Rae raised an eyebrow. "Kryptonians and humans are compatible..." Rae nodded. "Okay, it doesn't need to be a male and female DNA pattern. Any two people. Although you do have to avoid double-y chromosomes when you do two males."

"Wait, so you're saying this thing will make us a son or daughter?" Rae realized.

"No, it will make us a daughter," Kara said. "We're both females. No y chromosome available."

"It's right," Rae said with a smile. "Let's do it."

"We just need to put a little blood," Kara said, taking out a tiny knife and cutting the tip of her finger – the farmhouse being under the red-light dome, she wasn't indestructible, after all. She went and put the blood into machine, it disappeared into the machine as she handed the knife over to Rae who did the same. Rae, Kara, Chris and Clarky, who had followed them up, watched as the machine lit up for a moment and there was some movement within.

"What's going on?" Chris finally asked, cocking his head at the movement within as he bent down to look inside the small glass cylinder.

"It's mixing the DNA and creating an embryo," Kara explained. "It's how we resurrected the Kryptonian animals after all – using DNA strands to create an embryo… Hold on a second," a moment later, another light flashed, and Kara smiled. "We have an embryo. We can watch our child grow here." Kara pointed at the screen on the side. "Right now, she's only a cell."

"So, in 9 months you two will have a daughter?" Chris asked, shocked at that.

"Actually," Kara corrected, "more like 6 months." Both Rae and Chris looked at her. "Kryptonians are born after 8 and the wombs actually speed it up a little. For humans, the body forms within the first 3 months, after all – after that it's just growth." Kara paused, tilting her head, and looked around. "I guess we need to get this room ready to be a nursery…." Rae gave a nod at that as well but a smile.

"I better get jam for all the help you will need," Chris remarked, and Rae had to pause at this as Chris ran from the room.

-New Justice-

The next day Caitlin was in her lab, looking over at the mess Rafe had left. She had not seen him in about a week, and he wasn't answering his phone.

"Dr. Snow?" A voice spoke, and Caitlin looked up to see her boss. "Have you seen Dr. Stein? We have a lab finally ready for him. Sorry it took so long."

"No, I haven't seen him," Caitlin said with a head shake.

"Weird," the man said. "Maybe he went on vacation? I'll have to check with his boss," he turned to go out the room mumbling to himself.

Caitlin took out her cellphone and dialed Rafe again. It was the first time she had done it in the lab and she heard a phone ringing, she paused looked around, finding Rafe's phone in a desk drawer. She then hung up and called Lily, Rafe's sister. He had given her Lily's number a while ago.

"Urm, hi Lily, it's Caitlin," Caitlin said.

"Oh, hi Caitlin," Lily replied, and Caitlin heard a baby crying. "Sorry, Ronald Martin is a handful," Caitlin smiled at the name. "Can you tell that brother of mine to give me a call back? I haven't heard from him for like a week."

"He left his phone at the lab," Caitlin said. "I was actually hoping he was with you."

"Sorry," Lily said. "He's has moments where he's not heard from in weeks. When he turns up, give him a slap from both of us."

"Okay," Caitlin said, saying her byes as she hung the phone, looking around the lab for evidence that Rafe had been there: his coat on a chair, his tools and a makeshift device he'd made were around – it was evidence she had ignored for a while. She went over to his machine and looked at it. "I need the nerds..." she mumbled after a moment.

-New Justice-

Rae came into the Grant's Penthouse to see Dawn laughing and Rae instantly recognized the reason: it was the video of Rae throwing the pitcher of lemon water on top of Chris's head. Carter was next to his sister, laughing as well even though he could not see it. Annie Grant was chuckling into her coffee.

"There she is," Joel said with a smile.

"What is it with you and throwing food at people?" Cat asked from her position as Rae closed the door. Clarky giving a bark out at that.

"That was a drink, not food," Rae muttered, dryly.

"At this rate you'll be the next Gordan Ramsey," Annie pointed out to Rae.

"Very funny," Rae said. "Close that will you?" Dawn gave a smile and laugh but nodded and closed the laptop.

"Speaking of Gordan Ramsey," Cat said holding up a couple of small pieces of paper. "These are the TV cooking shows that want you as either a contestant or judge," Rae raised an eyebrow as Cat shoved the papers into her hands. "And these are the restaurants who want to hire you as chef."

"What?" Rae asked as Cat shoved another set of papers into her hands. "How do you even have this?"

"No one can seem to find how to call you so they all thought calling your current employer would be a good idea," Cat explained. "And this is the list of agents who can take care of this for you," Cat handed Rae another sheet of papers. "I had my assistant draw that one up as she was busy taking these other numbers."

"I don't need an agent," Rae said, putting all the papers down. "I'll ask Laurel if Queen Consolidates can take care of this – the Sanctuary is a part of the company, after all, and I sort of work for them sometimes… or am part owner now." Rae shrugged.

"You're not even going to look at those offers?" Annie asked. "I mean those are some top restaurants."

"I could be head chef of the Kryptonian Restaurant if I wanted," Rae shrugged. "I did create most of the menu after all. I have enough fame as the Flash. Besides, being a head chef would not be possible with my Flash duties and now me and Kara are starting a family…"

"You're pregnant," Joel said quickly, making eyes go to Rae.

"No," Rae smirked.

"Kara is pregnant!" Cat concluded.

"No," Rae said. "We're using one of the Kryptonian artificial wombs."

"Oh, now that's new," Annie remarked, nodding to her sister at this.

There was a knock on the door and Joel opened it.

"Hi, I need Rae," Caitlin said, coming in pass Joel.

"Wild Fire?" Rae said.

"You didn't allow me to guess. I would have guessed that too," Cat pouted at Rae taking the guessing away from her onto Caitlin's superhero name.

"I need you to order the nerds to help me," Caitlin said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Rafe is missing – and when I just talked to his friends and his sister they said it doesn't sound like their concern and he might have just gone on vacation, but I am telling you he didn't," she stated quickly.

"I didn't get half of that," Rae said. "Who's Rafe?"

"Rafe… um… Raphael Ferdinand Stein," Caitlin said. "He's…"

"Martin Stein's son?" Rae asked, suddenly attentive, and Caitlin nodded. "Firestorm's son is missing. Why didn't you start with that? Nerds on the coms now!" Rae was taking out her communicator as she said that, to get the nerds on board.

"You know Wild Fire, next time lead with it's one of her former League members' son," Cat said as Rae talked to the nerds, instructing them to find him now.

"Well, it looks like you're right. He is missing," Rae said after a moment, re-joining the conversation. "Our nerds will meet us anywhere we want."

"My lab," Caitlin said as Rae summoned her speed force suit and changed Clarky into his outfit. She then grabbed Caitlin before running out of the penthouse.

"That was probably the quickest amount of time Rae's been here," Cat commented as Annie laughed.

-New Justice-

"Well, there is definitely some type of radiation coming from the device," Adam concluded – the three nerds having studied the handmade device Rafe had left over. "It was definitely turned on at some point."

"We can turn it on again?" Jess suggested as Winn played with the machine. A moment later, the device turned on and opened some type of portal. Clarky barked at it.

"My guess is he went through that," Winn muttered, pointing at the portal.

"Well we have to…" Caitlin started, but Rae put a hand on her, stopping her from going through the portal.

"Nerds, how do we know there is anything on the other said," Rae pointed out, "and it's not open space? Rafe could be dead." Caitlin went pale at this as the Nerds looked at one another, worried.

"I've got an idea," Adam said, grabbing Rae's goggles from her and throwing them through, even stunning Rae herself.

"Hey!" Rae complained, as Clarky growled. "You better have a good reason for that!"

"This," Adam said, after a moment holding out his cellphone. "Live video from your goggles. They are definitely on a floor somewhere…" Rae looked at the video. She couldn't see much, but the goggles were on something hard, definitely a floor. "And the goggles reading also show the atmosphere is not dangerous. A human can go through."

"Okay," Rae said with a nod. It was a good reason. "I'll go." The group looked at her. "Nerds, keep the portal open. Caitlin, make sure no one comes in. Clarky, if anyone but me and Rafe come through that portal, you bite them. Bite first ask questions later." Clarky gave a bark and growl at this, confirming he understood.

Rae put her helmet on and took a deep breath before stepping through the portal. It was like stepping through a zap tunnel – one minute she was in the lab and the next, standing in a strange hallway.

She picked her goggles up and put them on.

"Can you read me on coms?" Rae asked, unsure if it would connect or not.

"Got you," Winn's voice came back.

"Good," Rae said as she heard voices and decided to vibrate herself, so she was invisible – there were definitely aliens walking through the hallways. Rae slowly followed and noticed the layouts. "You guys see what I see?"

"Yeah, this is a prison," Winn's voice said back, apparently manning the coms. The layout of the place had a definite familiar prison feel with cells. There was something missing though… with no prisoners in cells and no guards in the hallways.

"Fort Rozz?" Rae said, noticing the name on one of the walls. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She followed the sounds of footsteps as she looked for the missing scientist. Everyone was definitely going to the same place.

Rae found them in some large open room. A machine was on one side and she could see Rafe. She didn't need Caitlin in her ear confirming this was Stein's son: she had seen him once or twice, never met him. Besides, he reminded her of her old friend. He was bruised and battered, though, with visible injuries and blood.

"I'll compete fixing it if I am allowed to go first!" Rafe was saying. "You don't need me once it's fixed."

"Listen here," it was a man with shoulder-length hair and beard. He grabbed Rafe violently. Next to him was a man with darker skin and the weirdest color eyes Rae had ever seen. "You will do what I say!" The bearded man demanded, and Rae could see he was harming Rafe. That she couldn't take.

The prisoners were making a circle around the two who seemed to be in charge, with Rafe too. Rae couldn't grab Rafe without risk of him getting hurt worse, so she got through the middle, instantly becoming visible as she shocked them all.

"Hands off the nerd! He's one of mine," Rae demanded.

"Flash?" Rafe's voice was barely above a whisper but the look in his eyes brightened at seeing the hero.

"Who are you?" The prisoner with the beard asked.

"The Flash, leader of the Justice League and Defender of Earth," Rae said valiantly. "And he," she pointed at Rafe "is the son of a former friend and therefore under my protection. I'll only ask this nicely one more time. Let. Him. Go!"

"You come here and make demands? Do you know who I am?" The prisoner laughed at this.

"Well," Rae said looking at the two men. Their clothing was slightly tattered, but she recognized the symbols on their chests. "The symbols on your chests are Kryptonian house symbols, meaning you're Kryptonian. Since they're both the same symbol, you are both in the same house so either brothers or cousins, although I can't say I see the family resemblance. And the house is the House of Zod? Not impressed." Rae gave a smirk as she said it, remembering the symbol of the House of Zod when Clark and the Justice League had taken on General Zod and a couple of his allies. It was how Chris got the armor he wore as his Superboy outfit.

"Why you…!" The strange eyed Zod moved forward.

"Brother," the one with the beard stopped the other one. "You know a lot about our houses for someone from a primitive planet," he looked to Rae, who could see she had intrigued the man, but he kept his hold on Rafe. She needed to keep talking – get him to let go of Rafe. It was the only way she could run Rafe out without risk of hurting him worst.

"I'm going to let the primitive planet comment slide this once," Rae said, holding up a finger. "But I am technically a member of the House of El. Married in, of course."

"The House of El?" The bearded prisoner seemed shocked and Rae could see his grip loosening. Other prisoners were mumbling but the brother with the weird eyes held out a hand to control them. "They survived?"

"Several members," Rae said, wondering why that seemed to get to him. But she never found out as he let go of Rafe – the man falling to the floor at his capturer's feet. Rae didn't waste a moment.

Usually people on her planet were used to her speed, but no one here knew it. She shocked them as she ran and grabbed Rafe in a flash and then ran for the portal.

Rae could hear the prisoners yelling but none were fast enough to get her as she exited the portal back in Caitlin's lab, Rafe in her arms as she let him go.

"Close the portal!" Rae demanded. Clarky was growling at the portal, his eyes lightning up, but Jess pushed a button, closing the portal.

"Flash," Rafe said, Rae letting him go. "I got to… Ow…"

"You need medical attention," Caitlin said, coming up to Rafe and putting a hand on him.

"No, I need… oh," Rafe said, seeing Caitlin.

"Anything world ending today?" Rae asked, noticing Jess' eyes on Caitlin and Rafe. Jess was Caitlin's ex, and this was her new boyfriend.

"No," Rafe said.

"Then we'll call a full League meeting tomorrow in Watchtower. Right now, let Wild Fire take care of you," Rae said.

"Wild Fire?" Rafe asked and then looked at Caitlin who looked down. "You're...? Oh wow…"

"Sorry," Rae said, not realizing Rafe had not known, but Caitlin gave her a nod and wave off. "Caitlin, take him to Justice Hospital. Nerds you're free to go."

-New Justice-

Rae and Clarky walked into their home; Clarky going to sleep as Rae went up the stairs to find Kara in the nursery.

The room had been painted. She could smell the paint and see the new color pink on the wall.

"Have you been working on this all day?" Rae asked; Kara did not use a yellow sunlight bracelet to keep her powers inside the dome, unlike Chris, meaning she had to do this at human pace.

"Yeah, been thinking of getting someone in to paint Superman and the original Flash on the wall. Maybe one or two other old League members," Kara said. Rae had to give a smile at that. "Keeping track of Leona's growth as well. Right on schedule." Rae looked but it was still just a bunch of cells. "Did you go visit Karry or someone?"

"No," Rae said, confused on the question.

"Well your feelings kind of disappeared the way they do when you go to another Earth," Kara explained.

"Ah. Yeah, I was a little far," Rae admitted, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "We might have a problem coming up… a big one," since the defeat of the Injustice Alliance there hadn't been a big villain for about a year – some minor ones popping up needing League team ups, but nothing big.

"Oh?" Kara asked.

"Depends on the answer to this question," Rae said and Kara was curious. "Have you ever heard of a place called Fort Rozz?"

"How do you know of Fort Rozz?" Kara said quickly, and Rae could feel it from her emotions.

"I just had to save a nerd from there," Rae said and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Adam, Jess, or Winn?" Kara asked.

"No," Rae said, trying not to laugh at that. "Raphael. Martin Stein's son. Caitlin's new boyfriend. He made a portal there apparently and got himself trapped. So, big problems?"

"Kryptonian prison," Kara sighed. "In the Phantom Zone."

"Yeah, this could get bad," Rae said with a sigh, looking at where Leona was growing. "Whatever happens, let's try to get this done with before she's born."

"Promise," Kara said with a nod, and hugged Rae.

-New Justice-

The next day, Rae had called a full League meeting. Raphael was there next to Caitlin, who was in her Wild Fire outfit. Sara had Kathleen on her lap and Laurel was smiling at the baby as everyone gathered.

"So, to catch everyone up, this is Martin Stein's son, Raphael. He goes by Rafe." Rae explained. "Yesterday I just saved him from the Kryptonian prison Fort Rozz where he accidentally opened a portal to. Now Rafe, why don't you fill us in?"

"I had been trying to make your zap tunnels," Rafe explained, looking at the device he had used to get into Fort Rozz to begin with. "But because of copyrights you had I had to look for another way, but I seemed to have opened a portal right to Fort Rozz. Apparently, after Krypton blew the prisoners escaped, killed the guards, and took over the prison. But the guards managed to destroy their teleporter. The only prisoner able to fix it was someone named Brainiac 5 or Indigo, but she was killed. They have other mad scientists, but none of them knew machines…. until I arrived."

"You fixed it?" Laurel asked.

"I slow walked it, but I had no choice. I was trying to get them to let me use it first. I thought I could program it to break after one use," Rafe sighed. "But they weren't agreeing, and it wasn't finish by the time the Flash came to get me, but it only needs one part. I am sure they will figure it out. And it's set to come to Earth. I'm sorry."

Rafe looked down while everyone looked to Rae.

"Don't be," Rae said surprising him. "You did what you had to do to survive. Anyone in this room would have done the same. Supergirl, how bad is this?"

"Well, it is a Kryptonian prison and while there are other species in there a good portion of prisoners were Kryptonian," Kara thought. "Once they are on this planet though…"

"They get all the same powers as you," it was Donna who finished the sentence.

"Freeze breath," Jessica nodded.

"Heat vision," Tommy added in.

"Super strength," Mon decided to point out.

"We know the list," Sara added in. "We have an army of Kryptonians coming for this planet. An army of Kryptonian baddies."

Rae looked around and saw the long faces.

"Hey," Rae said. "None of this defeatist attitude. We're the Justice League. We beat the Reverse Flash, Savitar, the League of Assassins, and the Injustice Alliance. Sure, they are powerful, but we know weaknesses to Kryptonians too. We can handle anything together. So, I say this…"

Rae didn't finish the sentence as she disappeared in a flash of light, everyone jumping and looking at where she had been.

"Any chance that's normal….?" Rafe asked pointing and then noticed the looks. "Okay, so that's a no."

-New Justice-

"…this army of Kryptonians…." Rae stopped her sentence as she looked around. She was on what seemed like a platform in empty space. There were two Barrys standing in front of her too. One in normal clothes and the other in nothing but a blue speedo.

"Something going on there Rae?" The Barry in the speedo asked.

"Fort Rozz," Rae answered.

"Oh," the same Barry answered with a nod. "That explains it."

"It does?" The other Barry asked.

"Of course, you don't get it. Krypton is still alive for you. Means you don't have to deal with their prison," the speedo Barry responded.

"That makes you Prime," Rae realized, figuring that out and Prime Barry nodded, summoning his outfit to prove it. "And you're…" she turned to the Barry in the speedo, "Karry?" It was a wild guess but knew she was right with the smile that Barry gave. "What's with the speedo?" She had seen Karry Barry in a bathing suit before, but never anything that small.

Prime Barry gave a chuckle as Karry Barry rolled his eyes.

"I was about to go for a nice swim with my wife," Karry Barry said. "Before I ended up here. Wherever here is."

"Yeah that was my next…" Rae stopped as there was a white light and another speedster appeared; she recognized her Amazonian counterpart's Flash outfit. She was also the only Flash who carried a sword. Taking off her helmet, she noticed Karry Barry in his speedo.

"This is more of you than I ever wanted to see," Amazonian Rachel said as she looked at Karry Barry. Rae laughed as Karry Barry summoned his speed force outfit to cover himself up. "Where are we?"

"Join the club. We don't know," Prime Barry said as there was another flash of white light and Jay Garrick showed up. He was in the sitting position and fell over as he arrived, coffee and a newspaper in his hand.

"Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Please say Alien?" Rae asked as Jay got up.

"Yeah," Jay said holding out his arms and bringing Rae into a hug, which she accepted. "And another one?" Jay smiled, hugging Amazonian Rachel who smiled as well. "So, what's going…?"

It was at that moment another white light showed up with another Barry. He was in cowboy hat and shoes and was holding a chicken. "Barry-White," Karry Barry said with a smile.

"Barry-Blue," Mutant Barry said, back blinking.

"How many of you are going to show?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah you don't like Barry," Rae said remembering that from when she came to help with the Nazi invasion. It had been a long time ago from Rae's perspective.

"What is going on?" Mutant Barry asked, ignoring the comments on Rachel not liking Barrys.

"That's the ques…" Prime Barry was cut off as there was another flash of light and Roland Garrick appeared. He must have been sleeping because he was still in his pajamas and had been laying down.

"Ow," Roe complained rubbing his head as he stepped up. "Hi?"

"Hero?" Rae asked and Roe nodded. "How many more speedsters are going to magically show up here?"

"Where exactly is here?" Roe asked but received a glare. "Okay no one knows."

There was another white light and another Barry appeared. Like Jay, he had been sitting down but was in the middle of a conversation. "We can…" He was saying, but then fell back, realizing he was in a different place. "Oh, come on!" He looked around at the other speedsters. "Look I like the multiverse. And Rae always good to see you." Rae figured this had to be SuperEarth Barry from that line. "But I am running a business! I was on a computer conference call with Belle and a client, I need a head's up before…."

"None of us did this," Jay said to calm the man down. Rae thankful he stopped the rant. "We're all as lost as you." Every speedster there gave a vocal agreement.

There was a flash of light and another speedster appeared, hitting into Prime's Barry and sending him flying. Rae paused at this.

"Ouch!" Prime Barry complained, running back to the new speedster who had stopped. They took off their cowl to reveal a female with shoulder-length brown hair and pale skin. Rae recognized her.

"Kandar and I were just… what just happened?" The female speedster asked.

"You're certainly not a Rae," Mutant Barry muttered.

"No, I'm Bailey," the woman stated. "Bailey Allen…"

"Nice to see you again," Rae spoke; Baily being another hero from their Nazi Earth take down.

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"I brought you here," a new voice spoke, and appearing out of the darkness on the platform was a man with dark skin and a strange blue outfit.

"You!" Karry Barry snapped. "You dare show your face to me! After everything you did to my world!"

"I guess you know him?" Prime asked his Karry double.

"He is the Monitor," Karry Barry retorted "He woke up the Second Chance Killer. He brought Zoom to my world. He's the reason Rae is dead! He's been testing our worlds."

"His Rae. Obviously," Rae had to quickly point out, not sure what to make of the situation now. She wanted to get back to Watchtower as they had their Kryptonian army to deal with.

"Since when does Karry have a Rae?" Prime muttered. This distracted Rae as she turned to Karry Barry.

"Do you tell no one what happens on your world?" Rae asked, bemused.

"I told you," Karry Barry pointed out.

"Sorry, but are you Mar Novu?" SuperEarth Barry asked. "The one Enchantress mentioned?"

"Mar Novu, the Monitor… I have had many names," the Monitor finally spoke, although quite calmly, obviously bemused by the conversation that had gone on between the speedsters. "An Infinite Crisis is coming. I know some of you have heard of this, while some have not. The multiverse will face a deadly threat – one it will barely survive," the Monitor stepped forward, everyone quiet now. "And you all have a part to play… as for billions to live speedsters must die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: So, our Monitor scene was the show's Nash scene – and coincidentally New Justice's perspective was first written, although the last seen. We have some great things coming up this season though.
> 
> Karry Universe 3000 Review Poll: As of today, the first part of the poll is closed. I will announce the winner on Facebook and start the 2nd part of the reward polling later. No more votes on couples will be taken.


	2. The Last Daughters of El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Prime Barry head into the speed force to get answers and end up with more than they bargained for. Meanwhile Kara gets a visitor.

It had been a minute since Rae had vanished in a flash of light. No one knew what to do as everyone looked to Kara, their second in command.

"I don't…" Kara frowned, worried as she could no longer feel Rae through their bond. "We need Pre…" before Kara could finish the sentence though, there was a bright light and Rae reappeared; Kara could feel her again and let off a sigh of relief. "What happened?" Kara moved and hugged her wife. "And you always reappear before I can finish saying we need Premo!"

Rae gave a nervous laugh at that as Clarky barked.

"It's not easy to expl–" Rae was stopped by their A.I., MIA.

"Prime Barry has just arrived at Home Base. And now Alien Jay has arrived. Mutant Barry, Hero Earth's Roland, Amazonian Rachel, Gender Earth's Bailey, and SuperEarth Barry have all arrived too," MIA spoke in quick succession, eyes turning to Rae in surprise at that.

"Where's Karry?" Rae asked, ignoring the others.

"Karry has not… Karry Barry has now arrived," MIA corrected herself.

"Good," she turned to the others. "I am going to a speedster's meeting. Home Base is off limits. You can all go home," Rae stated quickly. "MIA, tell them I am coming and open a zap tunnel to Home Base. Clarky, stay with Kara."

"Wait… the army of Kryptonians?" Sara pointed out, confused.

"Oh right. Well, believe it or not I have bigger problems than an army of Kryptonians," Rae said as the zap tunnel opened up. "I'll tell you later." At that, Rae left through the Zap Tunnel.

"That was our Rae, right?" Caitlin asked everyone.

"Yeah, it was Rae. Our bond cannot be faked," Kara said, confused as well. "I guess she will explain later and we can all go home." Kara shrugged as she nodded at Chris for the two of them and the dogs to go back to the Sanctuary, even if she was still worried about this army of Kryptonians.

-New Justice-

Rae arrived in Home Base to see the other speedsters talking, there was silence as the last speedster in Rae arrived.

"Alright Barry, what do you know of the Monitor?" The four Barrys look at each other at Rae's words, wondering who she was talking to. "Karry Barry, obviously."

"Barry-Blue. Use the nicknames," Karry Barry said and Mutant Barry gave a laugh at that but paused at the look Rae gave him "Or not… Anyway, all I know is he's testing the multiverse to find who's strong for some crisis that is coming. I guess we all passed the test."

"And what about this speedsters will die thing?" Amazonian Rachel asked, obviously annoyed at being surrounded by so many Barrys.

"There are a lot of speedsters in the multiverse," Jay pointed out. "Every Earth seems to have one; it doesn't necessarily mean us. This warning could help us when this Crisis comes."

"If we can figure out more about this Crisis," Roland pointed out. "Anyone?"

Rae thought of Oliver in Purgatory, but she still had not figured out if that was real or a dream. Now though, she was starting to lean towards it being real, but the idea of paragons was so different from everything else here – she doubted any of the other speedsters here knew about paragons anyway.

"A future A.I. mentioned Crisis to me," Karry Barry spoke again. "She said it was the biggest threat the multiverse has ever faced. But I know the speed force once told me I would run from death for a long time to stay with Kara, so it made it seem like I had a very long life…"

"And when I was stuck in the speed force, it gave me a fake life and that was most likely my future. And I had two kids – and I only have one on the way right now," Rae said.

"You're pregnant?" Everyone said at once, eyes going to Rae.

"No," Rae said.

"Kara's pregnant!" The ones who knew she married Kara, which was everyone but Rachel, Bailey, and Mutant Barry, said.

"No, we're using an artificial womb," Rae chuckled, getting a little tired of that.

"Congrats," Karry Barry grinned, patting his cousin on the back

"Back on topic though, according to your future thing I rescued you from, I am supposed to have more kids as well," Prime Barry pointed out.

"The speed force has never let me down before," Rae said with a nodded.

"That must be nice," Prime Barry mumbled, biting his lip.

"Well, that's nice for you three – it seems you are safe," Mutant Barry added. "But there is the rest of us." The others agreed with him at that.

"Look, we have two beings with knowledge of the future; one is someone who has tested us and already caused a speedster's death – Karry's version of me," Rae explained, and Rachel gave a nod at that, it not sitting well with her that a version of herself was killed by this Monitor. "And the other is the very thing that gives us all our powers – that's part of us. The speed force knows things, so…" Rae paused but she knew what she had to say. "I'll go in and ask."

"Go in and ask?" Bailey was the one to question this.

"You can go into the speed force?" Rachel added, seeming surprised.

"You haven't?" SuperEarth's Barry asked Rachel, surprised. "Rae, are you sure?" He turned to Rae at this.

"I'm the best person to go in," Rae stated, her eyes going to those who had never been into the speed force. "The speed force likes to send you on a journey of self-discovery when you go in. I have been in there so many times now though there isn't anything left. Well, I hope there isn't…"

"Well, you are the speed force's favorite child," Prime Barry pointed out.

"Who said that?" Rae asked, surprised by that.

"The speed force," both Karry and Prime Barrys said at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll go in with you," Prime Barry decided. "I've been inside so many times myself, we should be safe to go in together."

"Sounds like a plan to me. And I can go back to my farm," Mutant Barry said.

"I need to go back home anyway; apparently I have an angry client thanks to the Monitor," SuperEarth Barry sighed as everyone else agreed with the plan. One by one, all the speedsters wished the two luck before leaving until it was just Prime Barry, Karry Barry, and Rae.

"I think I might see about reaching out to other speedster," Karry Barry voiced. "See if anyone else has any information on this Crisis."

"Not a bad idea," Rae nodded, giving Karry Barry a hug before he went to leave.

"Your Premo or my Vibe?" The only remaining Barry asked.

"Vibe," Rae said. "Premo is still on his honeymoon."

"Oh, congratulations, Frankie," Barry grinned as they asked MIA to send them to Prime.

-New Justice-

Kara had decided to go back to work after leaving the meeting. It was a good way to take her mind off the Kryptonian army, after all.

"Ms. Lane?" An employee spoke, coming up to her as she tended the Kryptonian Donkeys, aptly named Bonkees. "I don't want to alarm you, but a womb is missing. We've looked all over…"

"Oh, it's not missing," Kara interrupted, her face going a little red now – she had grabbed the womb in excitement and not told anyone what she was doing. "I took it. It's at my house, currently in use." The employee frowned, confused. "Rae and I wanted a child that was both of us, so the womb seemed the best idea."

"Ah," the employee said, finally getting it. "Congratulations! I'll let everyone know they can stop the search," the employee moved to leave, but then paused. "Do the Queens know?"

"Good point. I'll let them know," Kara nodded, knowing she had to tell the whole Justice League as well. "But considering I am part owner and we are friends, I doubt they will care," the employee gave a nod as she finally walked off.

"Congratulations are in order," Kara heard a voice say as she continued her task with the Bonkees. Turning around, she saw a man that looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Members of the public –" Kara began, a little distractedly, but the new man spoke over her.

"A new member of the House of El is cause for a celebration." Kara froze at this. "On Krypton, there would be parties in the streets."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara said quickly, although knowing what the man said was true.

"You look so much like your mother," the man continued, making Kara frown as she looked back, to look at the man. "I can see Zor in there as well – especially the hair; Alura had dark hair, while Zor was a striking blonde."

"You…?" Kara took a really good look at the man, knowing the secret was out. It could only mean this was one of the Kryptonian prisoners. "You seem familiar," Kara decided; the man did look like someone she used to know, like someone from a dream.

"I was once the assistant to Alura Zor-El," the man said. "I am Poe. Can we talk, please? I have come to warn you..." Kara paused, but nodded, indicating for the man to follow her.

She didn't want to bring him to her house though, deciding to head to the Natu habitat – they were the most dangerous of her Kryptonian animals, after all.

-Speedforce-

After having gone to Prime's STAR Labs, Rae and Prime Barry had asked Cisco to send them into the speed force – the man wanted an explanation still on why his Barry had vanished, but neither speedster was prepared to give that to him yet.

Slightly reluctant of the lack of information, Cisco vibed them into the speed force – it was easier now than when it used to be, and Rae wondered if the speed force made it so, so that they could talk to her and get the information they needed.

"You know, this is becoming a tradition for us," Rae voiced as they started to walk. They seemed to be in what looked like a park, except it was empty. "I mean. I went in after you."

"And I went in after you," Barry agreed with a chuckle.

"Then there was that Flash spark thing," Rae added.

"What?" Barry asked, clearly confused as he stopped in his tracks at this.

"You remember," Rae said, turning around to look at Barry. "We went into the speed force because you were upset over invading… you know what, come to think of it, that was SuperEarth Barry," Prime Barry raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, cut me some slack here. I bounce between three of you. I was bound to get confused eventually."

"Well," Barry stated, starting to move again, "at least the speed force is keeping it pleasant this time. Last time…" he shuddered as he recalled the last time he was in here – the trials he has gone through. "Wait, it is a park in the day for you right?"

"Yep," Rae nodded, "and I think I know why…" she pointed ahead to a park bench

At the table was his mother – or at least, it looked like his mother – but Barry knew instantly that this was the speed force, waiting for them.

"My children," the speed force Nora said. "Sit. I have been waiting for you," Barry paused momentarily but as Rae sat down on the bench opposite his fake mother, Barry decided to follow suit, sitting next to Rae. "I don't normally keep two speedsters together but this is a special cause. Besides, you both only have one reason to be here, so I made a neutral area for both of you. And I choose Nora as you both think of her as a parent."

"She was my mom," Barry pointed out. "Still is, in a way."

"You know why we came?" Rae was the one to ask this, ignoring her own connection to Nora as a mother.

"Of course," the speed force said. "I am with all my children so when you were taken to that little threating meeting, I was there. I heard what that… man said to you."

"You seem angry," Rae voiced, hearing the anger in her voice, even if the speed force's face was pleasant.

"Do you know how long I spent building what I did?" The speed force sighed. "How hard it was connecting the entire multiverse? I had to decide which planet to connect to, to find the perfect champions. I chose Earth due to humans' abilities to mutate better than any other species. I had to wait and then I had to be careful – get the right people together, all to make the perfect speedster. To make you two." Barry and Rae frowned at each other. "And all your alternates," the speed force added. "I rarely failed getting one or both of you. I even interfered on Krypton, sending Kara into the Phantom Zone sometimes. Other times, sending her out in time because I knew you two worked better with a Kryptonian by your side. I have no idea why, but you do - and the kids of a speedster and Kryptonians are impressive. Alura, Nora, Skylar and Leona…"

"You interfered with Kara?" Barry snapped, ignoring the reference to his, Karry's, and Rae's daughters.

"Use your head Barry. How else do you think a piece of SuperEarth Kara's hair ended up on your outfit for that meta human to clone?" The speed force stated, stunning Barry. "That was me. And the reason Mutant Barry ended up on Karry Universe? That was me too. I did everything."

"Why?" Barry asked incredulously, while Rae remained in contemplative silence.

"Because versions of you that end up with Iris are simply the worst," the speed force answered, and Rae gave a chuckle at that. "I made all this possible. And Mar Novu thinks he can take it now… Use my children for his mess!"

"So, you'll tell us what we want to know?" Rae finally spoke, deciding not to address the speed force's anger.

"You want information into Crisis?" The speed force leaned back on her bench at this. "I am willing to give you certain information…." Rae and Barry looked happy at this, "for a price."

"What?" Barry asked. "But…!"

"As Rae knows, I had a Rae who did certain things for me. But she died on Karry," the speed force continued. "I need certain things done to help some of my weaker children or possible children. Who better than you two to help? I mean my favorite child," the speed force smiled at Rae at that, "and my favorite Barry." Barry raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't get me wrong, other Barrys are interesting, but there's something about you that's special. You might have had missteps in the past, but you have grown into an amazing speedster."

"Er, thanks?" Barry said, glancing between his fake mother and Rae.

"Consider it a mission," the speed force moved on, but Rae took a deep breath at this, fake Nora's eyes going to her now. "The mission will be done before my Leona is born."

" _My_ Leona," Rae corrected.

"Oh, I can already sense Leona is mine," the speed force stated. "I like these wombs – no mutation to take my child away from me like on SuperFlash or others." Rae frowned, but Barry chuckled, remembering the speed force calling Skye her child as well. "Once you finish all of my tasks, then I'll tell you everything you could possibly want to know about Crisis."

"What if Crisis comes before we're done?" Barry asked, a little tentative.

"Not possible," the speed force shook her head. "I know how long this will take. Leona will be born before Crisis, which is in 2021. You can ask Karry Barry if you don't believe me, I believe he found this information from his Gideon."

"Time can change though," Barry pointed out.

"Not this," the speed force said.

"I believe you," Rae told the speed force, her mind reflecting back to her visit with Oliver, and he telling her she would be called on a mission. This had to be it. She wondered if she should tell Barry. "I'll do it. Barry, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. I can't let you do it alone," Barry said, patting Rae's shoulder. "We're in."

"Good," the speed force said, "in that case, your first mission is to a world I've come to call Red Daughter," Rae and Barry exchanged frowns at the unusual name. "This is a special world because it involves a special speedster. The Barry Allen of this world I took from his original earth and trained him myself. It was an experiment, to say the least – and he became almost on par with your speed, Rae," the speed force nodded to Rae, "but when he settled for his love and new home, he stopped with everything I taught him. He needs reminding…"

"Okay," Rae and Barry stated, unsure what else to say about this as a portal opened behind them.

"You should find this world's Kara familiar to you, Barry Allen of Prime," the speed force smirked now.

"Why?" Barry frowned, looking to Rae for help, but she had nothing, so she simply shrugged.

"You'll see. Now go," the speed force insisted, and it was all the speedsters could do but to move through the portal.

-New Justice-

Kara had brought the man within the Natu habitat, telling her employees to leave as they stood at the edge of the area, out of view of the pubic.

"Such wonderful creatures," Poe said, looking at them. "I am so please you managed to bring them back."

"Who exactly are you?" Kara asked, not addressing the reference to the Natu.

"Well, I was once your mother's assistant," Poe sighed. "She told me everything. I even met you several times – when you came with your mom to work and when I came to El homestead to deliver paperwork. Your mother and father made me feel like more than their employee, more than my position. Until…" Poe paused, looking down. "I wasn't noble. I had no house to speak of. I was of the many. A rankless _,_ they called us on Krypton."

"I remember the term. But an average Joe as Earth would call it," Kara nodded.

"I guess," Poe said with a smell nod. "My daughter, she got sick. You know what it was like on Krypton – sicknesses were things of the past except for the extremely serious ones. It was something I could not afford. Medical bills were piling up…" Poe sighed. "And I did something I never thought I would do: a criminal asked me to lose some evidence that would have convicted him. The money from that would have given me everything to help my little girl. And I did it. But I got caught - I'm not a criminal master mind, you see. But do you know what hurt me the most?" Poe looked at Kara, who was simply listening, taking this all in. "Alura looked at me with such sorrowful eyes and told me that I should have come to her. In that instance I knew she would have helped. I begged her not to send me to Fort Rozz – a punishment colony on Krypton I requested. To be near my girl."

"But she couldn't," Kara said, shaking her head sadly.

"No. If she had gone easy on me due to a personal connection, she could have looked weak to the Council and would have lost too much. She sentenced me to five years in our most secure prison," Poe said. "I was almost out by the time Krypton blew up – even in the Phantom Zone that shook us all, including the guards. It went around like wildfire that Krypton was gone."

"What happened to your daughter?" Kara asked, taken in by this story. She was to become a mother soon herself and to hear of such a horror befalling this family didn't sit well with her.

"Alura paid for her medical expenses from what she told me. Where Kes went… I do not know. I assume she's… well, with Krypton gone." Kara nodded at that. He'd gone through so much to save his daughter, and all for nothing now Krypton, and Kes herself, was gone. "You should understand that I have no ill will to the House of El," Poe continued. "Alura did what she had to do; I made my own bed. No, when your speedy friend…"

"Wife," Kara corrected, knowing he meant Rae.

"When your wife," Poe corrected, "left with that Earth genius it didn't take the prisoners long to figure out how to finish fixing the teleporter – most of the prisoners came here, to Earth. Some of the aliens want revenge on the House of El, and I'm sorry to say that your wife did you no favors by revealing you were here. The Kryptonians are organized under the House of Zod brothers. The aliens may or may not listen to them."

"Zod?" Kara stiffened at this. She knew General Zod had been defeated by Clark long ago, and also knew that more Zods were in Fort Rozz but she hadn't connected those dots yet. Rae hadn't mentioned the people she had saved Rafe from were Zods

-New Justice-

Rae and Barry exited the portal on an unfamiliar, empty road. There wasn't a building in sight as the pair paused.

"Okay, so where exactly are we?" Barry asked, looking around.

"Not a clue," Rae shrugged. "I don't really recognize this area, but I think if we go up here…" she began to move at fast pace, Barry keeping up behind her until they stopped – a small farm stood before them at the end of the road; Rae and Barry looked at one another before moving forward some more, passing through the gate before stopping.

"Do you think...?" Barry started, but was saved a thought when his own voice called out.

"Hey Red, lunch is ready!" A slightly bulkier, blonder version of Barry Allen exited the farmhouse nearby, moving toward the barn and not seeing his two new visitors as he entered the other building.

"I'm getting Mutant Earth flashbacks," Prime Barry muttered.

"Yeah, but this definitely isn't Kent Farm," Rae stated, knowing the farm well as she lived there, obviously. Regardless, they moved forward, heading for the barn themselves.

"…beef in the oven for tonight," the blonde Barry was saying in the barn as he spoke to a familiar woman who was tending to cows. "The kids prefer that, after all, but I think chicken–" his Kara, who was blonde albeit with red streaks in her hair, had looked up as her Barry was talking, and seen the two speedsters looking in. Her Barry had paused at her look before turning to stare at Rae and Prime Barry.

"What…?" This world's Barry started as Kara stood, moving next to him.

"If we were bad guys, you two would be in serious trouble by now," Rae stated, arms folded as she looked at the two, not impressed at all at the slow reaction to them.

"Multiverse?" This world's Barry countered.

"Yeah," Prime Barry nodded.

"Who are you though?" This world's Barry asked Rae.

"I'm Rachel Garrick – your cousin," Rae stated, almost automatically these days.

"I don't have a cousin…" this world's Barry pointed out.

"Gees, this is like déjà vu," Rae muttered, remembering when she had first met Karry Barry and a couple of others and had this very conversation.

"You do in the multiverse," Prime Barry pointed out, trying not to give a smirk at Rae's comment. They had done something similar too when they first met. "Which is why we are here."

"What's going on?" Kara asked, looking between the three speedsters.

"I'd like to know that too," Prime Barry pointed out. "You two at a farm that's not Kent Farm, not even using your powers…" He could see why the speed force was concerned by this Barry – as Rae had said, if they had been bad guys, Kara and Barry would have been in trouble by now, knocked out or worse by not springing to action at the first sign of trouble.

"We're retired!" This world's Barry quickly protested.

"I didn't even know that was an option…" Rae frowned at this. "Every hero I ever knew died a hero."

"To be fair here, most of your worlds' heroes died young," Prime Barry said. He could picture a future where he put down the hero life to live his twilight years with Kara with no worries - although not until maybe Skye and other kids were old enough to take over on a permanent basis though.

"Why don't you come into the house? We can explain," Kara sighed, giving her Barry a look as he sighed and nodded. "If you're hungry, I'll put on some bacon. We're having eggs and sausages for lunch, and bacon is quick to cook."

Rae raised an eyebrow at this but nodded. She never turned down bacon. She and Prime Barry followed behind Kara and her Barry, back to their small farmhouse.

-New Justice-

"What about you?" Kara asked Poe. "How did you escape the Fort Rozz prisoners to find me?"

"I made them believe I was on their side," Poe admitted. "And once on Earth, I left. It wasn't hard to figure out you would be here. I will tell you all I know of the Zod's plot if you will help me get off this planet. I wish to leave and find somewhere to be peaceful. Live out my days, so to speak."

"You served your time. I think we…" Kara never finished her sentence three throwing stars came out of nowhere, slicing into Poe's neck and chest as he fell to the floor. In the dome, any Kryptonian was weak. Kara turned and saw an alien woman, recognized this species: the Finlay, who were able to manipulate light. She must have been following, invisible until now.

"Kara Zor-El, your mother put me in Fort Rozz. I shall have my revenge!" the Finlay woman called.

"Not a good idea," Kara said, moving in front of Poe's body now. No one else had seen the attack, as Kara had placed herself and Poe into an unseeable part of the enclosure.

"Why not?!" The Finlay laughed, but Kara heard the roar – there was a reason she chose the Natu habitat as some of those nearby noticing the threat against Kara. One who would protect her.

"Because _he_ considers me his mother," Kara said, as Simba ran forward, tail blade out and in one motion cut, he cut the alien's head off.

"Ew… good boy, though," Kara patted Simba's head and looked around; none of the visitors could see where Kara or the two other aliens were, but some were looking impressed by the roar Simba had given.

"Poe!" Kara remembered, kneeled down besides Poe now. "Hey, we'll get you into the yellow sun," Kara said,taking Poe's hand and covering the wounds. "Well get you help."

"No… Kara… The elder brother… he…. You…. El…" Poe gargled as blood filled his lungs. It made no sense as Poe gave a moan that sounded like his daughter's name, then stopped breathing. Kara could feel him go – there was nothing she could do for him anymore.

Kara sat on the floor, defeated. Another Kryptonian was dead. She may not have remembered him, but he had been, if for a moment, a connection to her parents and her long-dead home.

Slowly, she took out her Justice League communicator. She was going to need help to get the two bodies out of here without anyone noticing. She didn't need another murder investigation here, after all.

-New Justice-

Rae and Prime Barry sat in the small but modern farmhouse kitchen of this new world's Kara and Barry's residence; a big plate of bacon and a few sausages were sitting in the center of the round table while Kara fried up some extra eggs.

Both multiverse speedsters had noticed the curious pictures on the walls: an image of an old manor house, one picture of Kara with Mon-El, more images of Kara with Barry, and then pictures of children – at least three children, by the looks of it.

"Where exactly are we?" Rae asked, curious as this world's Barry sat down opposite them. She noted he was more muscular than the other Barrys she considered cousins, and his hair wasn't exactly blonde, but it wasn't brown either – more of a sandy color.

"Metropolis," this world's Barry stated as Kara served up the first of the eggs to her Barry. "The former home of Lex Luthor. After he died, Lena didn't want anything to do with the place so, after some negotiation, she gave it to us and helped knock down the former manor to create this farmland."

"Cool," Prime Barry nodded, appreciatively. "It's pretty. Surprisingly small considering how big Luthor Manor is."

Rae had grabbed some bacon, eating it as she looked around the kitchen. "Much smaller than Kent Farm," Rae gave a mumble. This was a lot smaller than the kitchen she was used to in her own farm house.

"The land around the manor is privately owned, so we needed to have as much land as possible on the property," Kara explained putting eggs onto Rae and Barry's plates now. "So, we designed a small house to get as much land as possible for our animals and produce."

"We went into farming because it appealed to both of us," this world's Barry supplied with a shrug to the curious expressions from both his double and Rae. "We wanted something that didn't require us to work in offices all days, so this was perfect, but let's skip the formalities," this world's Barry suddenly changed tact. "Ever since I came to this world seven years ago, we've not had any contact with my home world or any others. We don't have a Cisco on this world so no Vibe, so what are you doing here and why now?"

"To force you out of retirement, I suppose," Rae shrugged.

"Yeah, not happening," this world's Barry stated, putting an arm around Kara, who had sat down now, while using his other hand to wolf down the bacon and start on the eggs.

"It's going to have to," Prime Barry stated, helping himself to an egg, "because there's a Crisis coming."

"There's always a crisis, or an anti-villain league, or a Brainiac invasion, or whatever," this worlds Barry shrugged, leaning back as his Kara kept silent – there was something different about her to the Karas that Barry and Rae knew and loved.

"I don't think this is anything like that," Rae started slowly, glancing to Prime Barry who urged her to go on. This Barry was getting on her nerves more than alternate hers. "The speed force trained you, made you good and you've thrown that away for what?" She used the information she remembered from what the speed force had told her. It was pissing her off that the speed force put so much into this Barry and he had left it all behind.

"For a life!" Kara suddenly snapped at Rae.

"These powers aren't an accident. They are life," Rae snapped back before either Barry could say anything. "We are chosen to be so much more." she addressed this world's Barry now. "You can have a human life and be the hero too. Be what you were meant to be. I'm married to my own Kara and still lead the Justice League. So is this Barry," she pointed a thumb at Prime Barry, who was indeed married to his Kara and leading his Justice Society back home. "What the speed force did to you was a gift."

"What exactly did the speed force tell you about me?" This world's Barry asked, not phased by Rae's anger.

"Not much, only that she trained you and sent you here," Prime Barry pointed out before Rae could say more.

"She forced me to leave my home world forever," this world's Barry stated, "I was stuck inside the speed force for years, training, honing my skills… when I finally came to this world, I knew what I needed to do – to find Kara. I didn't expect to find a clone of her in her apartment."

"A clone?!" Prime Barry paused, now knowing why the speed force thought he'd be interested in this world.

"She was a puppet of Lex Luthor, but I opened her eyes to his manipulations and she turned on him; with the help of the Legion of Superheroes, we stopped Lex and then Kara… she left," this world's Barry picked up his egg at this and ate it in a flash.

"My original went to live in the future with Mon-El," Kara stated. "I took her place. But even after training from Clark, I just couldn't handle being Supergirl," Kara looked down at this as Rae and Barry let this information soak over them. Another clone of Kara.

"The Flash tried to fit in on this world," this Barry sighed at this, squeezing his Kara's hand now who didn't meet either Prime Barry or Rae's eyes. "But with the likes of Dreamer, Martian Manhunter, Superman himself, and the DEO protecting this world, the people never really grew too attached to the Flash. After a while I didn't really care to use my speed, and with Red here giving up her life as Supergirl and leaving CatCo –"

"Red?" Rae asked, frowning.

"I was called Red Daughter by Lex Luthor, but it was a name that stuck," Kara shrugged. "It's taken on new meaning with Barry. Legally I'm Kara Allen, but I'm Red in and about the home."

"You're married?" Prime Barry grinned at this, realizing the red streaks in her hair must be in reference to this nickname.

"Of course," Kara and her Barry said as one.

"Kids?" Prime Barry asked, but knew the answer already.

"One girl, two boys. Michael, Lucian, and Emilee. Twin boys and their younger sister," this Barry smiled. "All at school right now."

"Michael is named after a boy I once knew," Kara stated, a little sadly, but neither Rae nor Prime Barry decided to push this topic as an idea came to Rae.

"You'd do anything for your kids, right?" Rae jumped in, knowing on instinct that she would do anything for Leona already, and any other kids down the line. Ari, the unborn son from the speed force, came to mind for a second.

"Of course," this Barry sat up at this as his Kara leaned back in her seat.

"You'd protect them with your dying breath?" Rae added, "both of you?"

"Definitely!" Kara now stated, defiantly as she crossed her arms and her Barry nodded.

"Then you need to come out of retirement," Rae stated at this. "Because you need to protect your kids – if not for this world, then do it for them."

"Is this for that crisis you mentioned?" This world's Barry asked, shaking his head.

"Yes," Rae acknowledged.

"You seem so certain about it. What is it?" this world's Barry implored, looking between the two.

"We don't know much about it yet," Prime Barry pointed out. "But we know it's going to be the most dangerous thing this multiverse has ever faced; all worlds will be in danger, and we know all speedsters need to be ready – Kryptonians too," he nodded to Kara.

"I don't know…" this Barry stated, glancing to Kara.

"If you're scared…" Rae sat back at this, a small smirk on her face.

"I'm not scared!" This world's Barry pointed out.

"Then show me what you're worth," Rae said, vibrating, and without another word she jumped up. "I am the fastest speedster in the multiverse and the speed force said you were almost up to me. So, let's see what you've got. Unless you're chicken?" Rae turned and ran.

"Go," Kara stated to her Barry, biting her lip as the ghost of a smirk appeared on her Barry's face, he too speeding off in a flash of light, leaving Kara and Barry alone in a moment of silence.

"He did it for me," Kara finally spoke as she sat down, taking some cooling bacon, and eating it herself.

"Did what?" Prime Barry asked, taking some bacon himself too.

"Retired as the Flash," Kara stated sadly. "He knew I wasn't up for being a superhero, that I just wanted a quiet life after everything I've been through; I didn't have to tell him to quit, he just… saw what he wanted to see, made excuses to leave the hero game. But if you're right, if this world and all other worlds are in danger…" she left this thought hanging as Prime Barry leaned forward, taking Kara's hand.

"I have a daughter too," Prime Barry stated. "If I didn't think this was important, I wouldn't be here convincing a version of me to become a hero again – I'd be with Skye, my daughter. I hate leaving her side."

"I believe you," Kara nodded, sadly as Rae and this world's Barry reappeared in a flash of speed, both were laughing.

"See, I knew you had it in you!" Rae told this Barry, punching him playfully on the arm. The nerves he had pulled before had disappeared when they ran, when he was no longer denying his gift. She knew the speed force was behind that.

"I –" Barry started.

"Barry," Kara interrupted her husband's retort. "You need to do this. It doesn't matter if you don't believe this world needs the Flash – but our kids need the Flash. You need to get back out there, to run and train. I'm sure Alex and the DEO's offer to help is still there, to provide you with what you need."

"But –" Barry tried, but Kara had stood, moving over to put her arms over his shoulders, so they were face-to-face.

"I may not want to be a superhero, but you are, Barry Allen, and I don't want to hold you back anymore. The kids are getting older, are questioning their powers. You need to be there to help them, to help me… to help the multiverse," she glanced sideways at Rae and Prime Barry, who suddenly felt very out of place.

"I… okay," this Barry smiled weakly, but it was all his Kara needed as she leaned in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they embraced.

"Nice one," Rae whispered to Prime Barry.

"You too," Prime Barry smirked at this. It seemed they'd succeeded in their mission.

-New Justice-

Kara was in Watchtower. The Justice League had managed to get both bodies out of the Sanctuary without any questions. Now though, Kara was waiting.

"Kara," Laurel walked in through the Zap Tunnel. "The Kryptonian body was cremated as you asked." Laurel held out a large jar to Kara. "What are you going to do with him?"

"He's not of my house but he was of no house. A no one," Kara said, looking at the jar of ashes sadly. "I'll say the prayer for him, like a family member would have on Krypton. Send him out into space. Hopefully, his soul will find Rao's light. No matter what he did in the past, he died well. He died a hero risking his life to warn me."

"He might have not given you the entire warning, but he did let us know one thing," Laurel nodded. "They are here." Kara nodded solemnly. The worst Krypton had to offer were now on Earth and it felt like they were Kara's personal responsibility – many of them were sentenced to the prison by her own mother, after all.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Laurel asked.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, wishing more than ever she had Rae here to talk to. She couldn't feel Rae in her bond, but this time it wasn't a worry – she was on another world, Kara knew.

"Want me to interrupt that very long speedster meeting and get Rae here?" Laurel asked, as if reading Kara's mind.

"Rae has not been on Home Base for a while," Kara said, knowing that as fact. "It's fine. Chris is going to join me." Laurel nodded. "Oh, and Laurel, I took one of the wombs for my own use so Rae and me can have a kid. I should have told you first."

"Kara, that's great," Laurel said with a smile. "No need to worry. You'll be a great mom." Giving Kara a brief hug, Laurel left, and it was only a moment later when Chris joined Kara. Together they'd say goodbye to Poe the Rankless and send his remains into the void of space to be one with Rao.

-New Justice-

"That was impressive – both of you," the speed force said as Rae and Barry came back into the park. "I was wondering if you were the right choice, Barry," she stated to Prime Barry, who did a double take at that, "But I know now you were the right one. You two must be on call now though. When I need you, I'll open a portal for you, and you must come."

"Got it," Rae said and Barry gave a nod.

At that, two portals opened.

"The right portal is the Sanctuary on New Justice; the left is the Cortex in STAR Labs where Cisco is still waiting for you to call for a return," the speed force informed them.

"So, you could have done this every time we came in here?" Barry asked, surprised.

"Yes, but you always had a way out," speed force smirked, and Barry rolled his eyes. Cisco waiting around was pointless then.

"I'll call the other Earths and let them know what we're doing," Barry decided, turning to Rae.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon," Rae said, and the two walked through their own portals.

-New Justice-

Walking out of the portal, Rae knew something was wrong from Kara's emotions – she seemed upset.

"Kara?" Rae said, seeing Kara in the living room. Clarky and Krypto were trying to comfort her. Clarky ran to Rae's side. She knew the other Kryptonian dog they'd saved from the Injustice Alliance was in the barn, though.

"Where were you?" Kara asked, looking up to Rae in annoyance. "Karry? Prime? What was so important you would leave like that?!"

"I was actually in the speed force," Rae said calmly, and Kara's anger was momentarily abated. "It's… a long story."

"The speed force?" Kara breathed. "You went back in there? Rae, we need you here! They're here – the Fort Rozz prisoners are here. One of them came here to warn me…" Rae raised an eyebrow. "He was my mom's former assistant and he died. We need you, Rae. It can't be more important than this."

"It is," Rae said, moving to sit next to Kara on the sofa. "I need to do this to assure I am here in the future. For you... for this earth… for Leona. I have to work for the speed force right now."

"What…?" Kara asked, confused by this statement.

"Before, when I disappeared," Rae sighed, "well, there's this being called the Monitor – he's been testing Earths to fight in an upcoming Crisis. He's the reason Karry's Rae was killed. This Crisis is being advertised as the biggest threat the multiverse will ever face and the Monitor said speedsters will die during it," she could feel Kara's shock. "The speed force has information and will tell me and Prime Barry everything if we do certain things for her. I have to do this, Kara," she now turned to face Kara. "This could be the only way we survive this."

"But… we need you to lead the Justice League." Kara pointed out mutely. "This – the Justice League – it's you. It's always been you," Kara said. "But this does sound important…" Kara was understanding, even if she was upset.

"Rock and a hard place," Rae leaned back, petting her dog. "There's only one thing to do," Kara raised an eyebrow. "You need to take charge, Kara."

"Me?" Kara asked.

"This is your people," Rae said. "Kryptonians. I would have leaned on you heavily for this, anyway. I chose you as second – you have done it before, Kara, you take care of this. I'll take care of the multiverse and speed force stuff. And we'll both be done before Leona is born."

"I'll try my hardest to be you," Kara moaned. The last time she had taken charge of the Justice League, Rae had been in the speed force. The fact this was happening again made her feel uneasy, regardless of Rae's encouragement.

"Kara…" Rae put an arm around her neck, putting her head on Kara's shoulder. "Don't be me. Be yourself. And I'll be here if you need an ear." Kara kissed Rae's head. "We'll have to tell the League I am stepping aside for a bit. But let's take time to do some baby shopping and be happy."

"Okay," Kara said.

"And tell me everything that happened with your mom's assistant," Rae added. "I want to know."


	3. Lantern Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Barry head to Lantern Earth on their newest missions. Meanwhile Kara looks for information about their newest threat

Rae stood in Watchtower looking over her League.

She had assembled the entire Justice League in order to tell them what she knew of Crisis and what she had to do – they were definitely shocked as Rae explained the death warning.

"The only way for me to find out more is to work for the speed force," Rae now added. "She can call me whenever she wants, but it means I can't lead you against these Kryptonians. I will be putting myself on away so Supergirl and White Canary can officially lead the League without me."

Rae noticed the long faces at this. "Look, I put you guys together. You can do this without me," Rae stated, and saw the nods and the doubts. She didn't know what else to say to calm them down but didn't have to think of more as a portal opened, surprising people.

"Speak of the speed force… Okay, that's for me," Rae knew immediately that it was the speed force as she put her helmet on. "Clarky, you have to stay here." Clarky gave a moan at that.

"Good luck," Kara said as Rae walked through the portal and disappeared. Kara took a breath at this.

"Right. Everyone. I know I am not Rae, but these are Kryptonians." Kara stated. "I have led you before."

"I trust you," Mon said, and Chris gave his cousin a nod – he was in the League now after all. Everyone gave nod though, trusting Kara to lead them. It was a new energy in the room.

"Rafe wants to help," Caitlin added in.

"Well as Rae could say we could always use an extra nerd…" Kara frowned, causing some laughs. "But for now, I need to go get some information. Keep an eye out for an increased alien present." With that, Kara went and opened a zap tunnel to leave.

-New Justice-

Rae came into the speed force and saw Prime Barry coming out of another portal.

"Hey," Barry said to Rae, putting an arm around her. "This was fast. Only been a day!"

"Yeah," Rae said as they walked. "Where is… never mind." Rae noticed the figure of Nora standing there waiting for them. They were in the park again.

"Sorry to pull you here so soon and away from important meetings," the speed force said, addressing both of them. "I wasn't expecting needing you as fast as this, but I have sensed a disruption on a world. I have had to move my plans for this world forward. You know of them." The speed force pointed at Rae.

"I do?" Rae asked; the last world had been a completely new world to both of them. So, it seemed like their help wasn't just going to be new worlds.

"I believe you still owe them from that Nazi War," the speed force said.

"I paid back Amazonian and Different Power. So that leaves Basic, Survivor, and Lantern," Rae said, listing them off.

"The last one," the speed force said. "Lantern. As usual, a little background: The Rachel Garrick of that world's natural connection to me never developed completely, so she needed a little push. I was waiting until she was older, but then the Green Lantern Corp choose her, and she accepted – and then Barry was found by a Blue Lantern ring that had been scattered on the planet during a war. With those things on their fingers, I cannot make them speedsters – they are blocked from me. Nevertheless, I decided to make Wally one."

"So, what's the problem?" Barry asked. His Wally, and even Jesse, were on par with himself – especially with he and Harry training them every so often.

"Well, Wally – and indeed Jesse – are a bit like Jay Garrick. They are good enough, biologically, to be able to connect to me and the right personality type I enjoy, but they are not perfect. They are not you two," the speed force said. "You don't understand how perfect biologically you two are. Natural born speedsters like Rae are able to take higher speeds then ones I make, but Rachel Garrick can handle even more than others. Barry, you might not be born naturally, but you're so good biologically that you could equal some natural born speedsters. You two are perfect. But what's coming for Lantern Earth needs a perfect speedster, because only a perfect speedster could stop it, and even survive. You need to get your alternates to take off those rings. Rachel Garrick would be better, since she does not need concussing before taking her full speed, but if you can get Barry instead, I'll figure out how to keep him awake long enough. Preferably, of course, I would like both of them to become my children."

"So, we take off their rings?" Rae asked, thinking this would be easy.

"No, they need to take it off willingly. They have to reject the power. You must convince them," the speed force said, opening a portal. "I warn you, this one is very time sensitive. If you don't complete it by a certain point I'll have to grab you out. Danger is fast approaching, so be quick."

"It's kind of what we do," Barry stated, giving Rae a nod as they went through the portal.

-New Justice-

Kara arrived on the Kryptonian Island with Clarky and Krypto; she was in her normal clothes, deciding not to come as Supergirl since the island was open to the public now – the zap tunnel was in a private area near where Ha-Pri lived, but Ha wasn't there, so Kara went searching.

"Ha?" Kara called out to him when she saw him talking to another person Kara recognized. "And Katherine Leftwich!" Katherine Leftwich had been a vet at the Sanctuary, but Kara had chosen her to train to take charge of the Island.

"Ms. Lane," Katherine said with a smile.

"Hi," Kara said to her. "Ha, I need you."

"Sure, thing. We'll talk later, Ms. Leftwich," Ha said smiling as he and Kara walked away to talk somewhere private. "What do you need, Kara?"

"I need information on the House of Zod," Kara said to Ha.

"Zod?" Ha mused. "You could just go to the Fortress," Ha knew about the Fortress of Solitude, as Kara had shown him the place and he'd very much enjoyed it.

"I thought it better to come to an expert," Kara smirked, and Ha smiled, leading Kara to the Hall of Houses – a monument designed to honor the different Noble Houses of Krypton. Kara smiled at all the house symbols; the House of El was there in a favored position and more noticeable than others. It was the most famous house on Earth so the most popular of exhibits.

Luckily, the hall was empty at the moment since they opened it up later in the day.

"Zod is over here," Ha said, indicating Kara to the left. In a corner, not as grand but still recognizable was Zod – a symbol that looked like a claw reaching down from the top of the insignia. "Well, here it is," Ha stated solemnly, "once almost as important of a House as El; near the end of Krypton's life, the Zod family had become dishonored, lost and some, imprisoned."

"Ha, I know," Kara said, amused at the tour he seemed to be giving her. "The thing is, we're having trouble with a member."

"Ah," Ha said. "I think I know who. Bring up Dru," Ha told the system, and a holographic image of a dark-skinned man showed. "Dru-Zod, technically married into the House of Zod. He was a rankless who married Lyta Zod, taking the Zod name. He was power-hungry though as he tried to overtake the council and become a ruler of Krypton. He needed support of a majority of the highest houses. Luckily, it was the House of El that stood against him and got support of others houses to keep the council in place and stopped the rebellion. Dru and his alleys were banished from Krypton. This is actually what Disney wants to make a movie from."

"Probably because it ends on Earth," Kara nodded, making Ha turn to her. "Dru and his allies attacked Earth. Superman and the Justice League stopped him. He's dead."

"I've got to update this history," Ha muttered thoughtfully, not having been aware of that. Kara smiled at this.

"I am looking for two members actually," Kara informed Ha. "Both in Fort Rozz at the time Krypton exploded."

"This doesn't sound good," Ha said, and Kara gave Ha a nod. "But I think I know who you're looking for – if Dru tainted the name of Zod, it was his sons who completely destroyed the house." The hologram changed into two men who fit the description Rae had given Kara and the rest of the League: a darker man with long hair and a bearded, and a similarly tanned man who appeared almost hairless, albeit with the most unusual eyes.

"Quex-Zod and Weg-Zod," Ha sighed.

-New Justice-

Rae and Barry came out of the portal in STAR Labs of Lantern Earth. There was no one else there.

"Okay, I'll take my alternate. You take yours," Barry stated, and Rae rolled her eyes but nodded, figuring that was best. She didn't like other hers.

Before she could answer, and before Barry could leave, a door opened and Barry, Jesse, and Wally came in, all pausing at seeing the doubles.

"Erm, hi! I'm from New Justice," Rae said. "Remember, you came to help us with Nazis."

"Oh yeah," Lantern Barry said with a nod. "Don't tell me they came back?" There was a smile on his face as he said it though.

"No," Rae said, confusing him. "Myself and Prime Barry here are on a mission. He'll inform you. Where's my alternate?"

"Probably in her apartment with Tru," Jesse said, and Rae ran out only to return a moment later, looking coy as Prime Barry chuckled.

"Where would that be?" Rae asked.

"I can give you an address." Jesse wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Rae, who looked at it before running out again.

"Alright," Prime Barry said taking a seat as eyes turned to him. "We're here on an important mission from the speed force."

"Ah, so, you're here for me," Wally said, a smile coming onto his face.

"Actually, sorry, but no, Wally," Prime Barry stated, disappointing the man, and confusing him.

"But I'm the only speedster," Wally pointed out. "Except Jay, but he's retired."

"That's not it," Prime Barry said looked to Lantern Barry. "I'm here for you."

"Me?" Lantern Barry asked. "But I'm not a speedster."

"That's the point," Prime Barry stated. "You could be. You need to take off your Lantern ring and let the speed force make you a speedster."

"That'd be a hard no," Lantern Barry said. Prime Barry sighed at this as he stood once more – the speed force did say this would be hard, but he couldn't help it if he tried a direct approach first.

"Look, I get you being resistant, but this is important – there's a crisis coming and it's coming for this Earth sooner than others. This Earth needs a speedster fast enough to save it and sorry Wally, but apparently you can't be faster than me or Rae," Prime Barry said, glancing to Wally whose mouth was open a little at this.

"I'm a Lantern," Lantern Barry proclaimed. "Me and Jesse work together. We work together so well that we can handle anything together." Lantern Barry slipped a hand around Jesse's own, causing Prime Barry to pause. That was weird. He expected Jesse to be with Wally – they usually were on most world, especially his own.

"Hang on, you two are together?" Prime Barry asked.

"Getting married," Jesse said, kissing her Barry and making Prime Barry frown – he had never pictured a version of himself with Jesse. "Our wedding is coming up and our plans involve our Lantern powers. Pink and blue together and you know what pink and blue make?"

"Light purple?" Prime Barry said with a shrug.

"A perfect pair," Jesse said back, the two kissing.

"Right," Prime Barry muttered as he looked away from this scene, to Wally who looked put off now. He didn't quite know where to go with this now.

-New Justice-

Rae ran into the apartment, surprising Lantern Earth's Rae, and her friend.

"Hey," Rae stated, as the other blinked at her. Where to begin?

"You're from that other world," her alternate cut to the chase, pointing at Rae.

"Erm, yeah. New Justice," Rae said. "What's your nickname here?"

"Rachie," Rachie answered.

"Okay. Right to business. Rachie, the speed force sent me here," Rae said confusing the girl. "You have to take off that ring and reject the Lantern powers to become a speedster."

"And why on Earth would I do that?" Rachie asked, looking affronted. Already Rachie was annoying Rae.

"Because it's the only way to save your world," Rae pushed on. "And if we share anything in common, you will do anything to save your world. You were born to be a speedster – the only reason you're not is because you took that ring. Now, you need to take your place."

"My place is with the Lantern Corp," Rachie said shaking her head and folding her arm. "And I can solve any matter as a Lantern."

"Besides, Lanterns are respected throughout the galaxy – especially the green," the man with her Rae remembered as Tru, Mon and Kayla's son, said.

"Respect isn't going to get you far in this Crisis," Rae snapped, wanting out of this. She wished Prime Barry had taken on her double while she dealt with Lantern Barry. "Besides, Lanterns are not all they are cracked up to be."

"I'm sorry, but you break into my apartment and ask me to take away my right as a Lantern. Why exactly do you think I would be so forthright?" Rachie stated, glaring at Rae. It seemed the dislike of one another was mutual.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time," Rae snapped as Tru took a step forward, but Rae ignored him. "This world – the whole multiverse – is in danger, and your Lantern powers are going to be pretty useless when it comes."

"My powers are actually better then stupid speedsters!" Rachie snapped. "For one, you can't phase through the Lantern power."

"That's because it is energy!" Rae groaned. "But that energy needs to be recharged. Mine does not and I can do many things. I run faster than you can travel. I can make air into a physical barrier and even time travel."

"Urgh, I've had enough of you," Rachie scowled, holding up her hand and a green light came around Rae, holding her in place lifting her in the air.

"Hey!" Rae shouted, really annoying at this double now.

"Rachie…?" Tru spoke, unsure of this.

"If being a speedster is so great, get pass that!" Rachie ignored Tru as she actually laughed at Rae.

Rae scowled, but vibrated her cells in hope. She knew it was impossible to phase through this energy. But then she had an idea. It _was_ just energy and she could make energy too. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her powers fully – she was the fastest speedster and she knew it.

Lightning came around her body, expanding around the green.

"Rachie, let her go!" Tru yelled but there was an explosion and Rae got thrown into another wall while the two got thrown into the other.

"There!" Rae said taking a deep breath. That had been exhausting. She hardly ever tapped into her full powers before.

"That proves nothing," Rachie growled, getting up quickly. "Face facts, I will never give up being a Lantern! I was chosen by the Corp and by Kara. Now get out of my house!"

Before Rae could respond, more green energy hit her and sent her flying out of the window, landing in the street below.

"Urgh. There is a reason I hate my alternates…" Rae moaned, getting up now.

-New Justice-

Back on New Justice, Kara was looking at the holograms of the Zod brothers, remembering what Rae and Poe had said.

"Yes… That's got to be them," Kara mused with a nod.

"Quex and his young brother Weg. After Dru-Zod was banished, they tried to take revenge on the council and Krypton itself for rejecting them. Their plot killed many and could have destroyed Krypton early," Ha sighed. "They were sentenced by your mother."

"Yeah that's going to become a common link," Kara said. "What's up with Quex? His skin is so much lighter than everyone else in his family."

"He was born a year before Lyta married Dru, a natural birth at the time when we only did births by artificial wombs," Ha said.

"An oops," Kara nodded. "So, is he not Dru's son?"

"Not biologically," Ha shook his head. "But no one knew who his biological father was. Rumors at the time was he was just an unknown, someone with no house; others thought it was a man from a rival house but both refusing to come forward due to the stain it would be on both Houses. Some simply believed Lyta never told the father."

"What will they do here?" Kara asked, biting her lip as she turned to Ha.

"I don't know," Ha frowned. "Krypton is long dead. There's no reason for revenge – unless they go after you for the actions of your mother." Kara groaned at that. From what Poe had said, it seemed legit they were going after her for Alura's acts.

"Well, thanks Ha," Kara said, turning and hugging the man.

"You know, there is one other thing odd about Quex and Weg;'s sentencing," Ha spoke, making Kara paused. "The House of Zod requested a private audience with the House of El to make a final plea for a lighter sentence."

"Is that really so odd?" Kara asked.

"No Noble houses did it all the time. Although Alura was known for not accounting a criminal's House when prosecuting them," Ha said. "The odd part is the House of El accepted the meeting." Kara frowned. "To borrow the human phrase: there was no love lost between the House of El and House of Zod. Rivals, for as long as I can remember, for as long as our history goes back. They did meet but whatever Lyta said in that meeting, Quex was pretty sure it was going to get them off. Hold on a moment we have a recording of the sentencing. Many records were sent in the arc ship that contained the original DNA samples for the animals in your Sanctuary." Kara nodded at that as Ha moved over to an interactive holographic screen nearby

The images of Quex and Weg vanished as a new hologram showed, like an interactive TV show around them: Quex and Weg standing in separate forcefield, Alura was before them and Kara recognized the man who had come to her, standing behind Alura. Poe.

"I have heard the final pleas from Lyta," Alura said, standing before them and Kara could see the smirk on Quex's face. Ha was right: Quex thought he was going to be let off. "And they did not move me!"

"But!" Quex started, suddenly shocked.

"Silence!" Alura snapped, and the forcefield around Quex changed colors to make it he could not be heard. "Your defense has failed. Your pleas have failed; the evidence is clear; the crimes you have committed are unforgivable. I sentence you to life in Fort Rozz."

The recording ended there and Clarky and Krypto both gave a bark at that – the two having remained quiet until then.

"Any idea what Lyta said…?" Kara asked.

"No," Ha shook his head. "By this time, I wasn't close to the Els anymore – and since it was an El meeting and Astra was a Ze, even she probably never knew."

"Would my mom's assistant have known?" Kara asked.

"Probably," Ha said with a nod.

"Thank you, Ha," Kara said hugging the man again. "Can I get some of this information on a handheld?"

"Not a problem," Ha said.

"Oh, and Ha… would you be an uncle to my daughter?" Kara asked, remembering she wanted to ask this too.

"When you have a daug…?" Ha paused and then smirked, getting what Kara meant. "Of course." Ha hugged Kara and kissed her cheek as they went to walk out.

-New Justice-

Back on Lantern Earth, Rae found Barry sitting outside the Labs – she knew it was Prime Barry from the outfit. He looked defeated.

"You know, there was one flaw in this 'I take my alternate and you take your alternate plan'," Rae said sitting next to Barry on the floor. "I want to bang my head through a wall."

"Just to be clear, your head or your alternates head?" Barry smirked, turning to look at her.

"I was thinking mine but you're right. My alternate's head would be far more enjoyable," Rae said and Barry chuckled.

"I'd lecture you on that, but after speaking to Besse I get the feeling," Barry sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Besse?" Rae asked. "Did you talk to a cow or something?"

"No," Barry laughed at this. "Barry and Jesse – they are a couple, so Besse. I made it up to keep some sanity."

"What is it with your worlds and couple names?" Rae asked, rolling her eyes. "It didn't go well for you then?"

"Like talking to a brick wall," Barry moaned. "They're getting married and they want their Lantern powers then. I couldn't care less that Jesse is a Lantern too, but this Barry… I mean, I tried to show him how cool it was to be a speedster, but he challenged me every step of the way with his Lantern crap."

"Ditto," Rae groaned.

"You know, I thought I liked Lanterns, I mean Kal is a Lantern back home and he's awesome, but I never realized how stubborn they must be when it comes to their rings. Hell, even my Kal was happy enough to take off his ring once to give Kara the power," Barry stated.

"How did you manage to do that?" Rae frowned.

"I didn't. Kara did," Barry shrugged.

"Well, apparently this world's Kara chose Rae to be a Lantern…" Rae muttered. "You know, I'm beginning to think that the speed force sent the wrong people here – should have sent our Karas instead," Rae chuckled, not sure whether she was joking or not.

"So, we both struck out. What do we do now?" Barry asked, looking at Rae

"Well, we could destroy the central power core of the Lantern rings," Rae thought. "But it takes a few days for the rings to run out of power all together and I don't know where the central power core is."

"Is that even possible?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Yeah, happened on my Earth," Rae said. "No more Green Lanterns."

"Damn, my Kal wouldn't like that," Barry said. "But I don't think that's really a doable plan, especially as there's a time limit on this."

"No, not really," a new voice spoke and in a flash of green, a new Green Lantern appeared.

"Kara!" Barry jumped up, recognizing the older Kara instantly – he had been bonded by the older Kara on his Krypton. He knew her face well.

"Wow, you always look good, Kara," Rae said with a smirk, standing too.

"I got a call from my Rachie and my Barry," Lantern Kara folded her arms. "They told me what you two were trying to do. They asked me to come here to ask you to leave."

"But–" both Barry and Rae instantly protested.

"Why do you think there is a 'but'?" Kara glared.

"I know my wife," Barry and Rae said together. "Will you stop that?" The two turned to look at each other as they said that in unison.

"Talk about Borg," Barry said with a chuckle.

"I am both of your wives?" Kara paused, seeming confused.

"We're from two different Earths," Rae said, holding out a hand so she and Barry didn't copy each other again. "We're extremely close though, and I am married to my Kara and he with his. The way you look…. the way your voice is. You're just not here to tell us to leave."

Kara gave a soft nod.

"True. I want to know more," Kara said, "about what you were telling my Rachie and Barry."

The two looked at each other and then nodded. Telling this Kara all about the coming Crisis might be the key to convince her to get this world's Barry and Rachie to take their rings off.

"There's a Crisis coming," Rae started, "The whole multiverse in in threat and speedsters are the key to stop it."

"The speed force recruited us to help worlds," Barry added, "to strengthen those who are weaker in the hope of making the multiverse strong enough to withstand this Crisis.

"Barry and Raes are the strongest candidates to be true speedsters," Rae concluded. "The ones on this world would have been had it not been for the Lantern rings choosing them first. Wally and Jesse are good seconds, but for this, it has to be Barry and Rae. They're the only hope this world has."

There was a moment of silence as Lantern Kara took this information in with a frown.

"And you trust this speed force?" Kara finally spoke.

"Yes," Barry stated.

"The speed force is a part of us," Rae added for Kara. "She, in her own way, cares for us like her children. She saved my life more than once. She has the best intentions."

"And she's the closest thing to a god we could ever meet," Barry added. Kara turned at this, and the two could tell she was upset. Barry stepped forward though and putting a hand to her. "What's wrong?"

"I know you two are telling the truth," Kara said. "And… I picked Rachie. I gave her the ring, I trained her. If she needs to be a speedster to save this Earth it's my fault she is not…" Kara turned around, but her face was unreadable.

"It's not your fault," Rae said. "She wanted it, but she needs to be a speedster now."

"I am her mentor," Kara said with a nod. "I will talk to her – see if I can get her to take off the power ring. It will be a loss for the Corp, but maybe it's where she is meant to be."

Rae and Barry gave a sigh of relief and smile, not noticing the change in atmosphere around them. They had Kara on their side. That was the best way to get to this Earth's Rachel, and then maybe Rachie could get through to Barry. They had done what the speed force wanted.

Or at least they were close to doing it.

"Is that the speed force's doing?" Kara asked, bringing the two speedsters back as they looked up – Kara was pointing to the sky.

The sky had turned a deep hew of red.

"No," Rae was the one to speak.

"Please tell me that's normal though?" Barry asked but this Kara shook her head.

The Earth shook at this as Rae took her goggles out put them on.

"Wow, this is bad! The readings on these things are going crazy," Rae stated.

"Give me," Barry said, taking the goggles with speed and putting them on as the ground beneath them started to shake more violently. "Something's heading this way…" he added, seeing the wavefront coming via the goggles.

Suddenly, the sky was full of Lanterns, all of various colors as they moved to protect the planet. Barry took off the googles to look at Kara, but she was gone. He then looked to Rae, but then looked back at the sky, looking at the readings Rae's goggles were giving.

"We were too late," Rae realized, her voice hardly above a whisper as she watched the Lanterns who had taken the lead vanish into the redness that was coming

"It's anti-matter," Barry, however, was saying, looking at the readings on Rae's goggles. "A speedster could stop it though. With each other's speed we could… but damn, we would have to be vibrating at the same frequency as this world or…."

A portal opened besides them, but Barry was too distracted to noticed. Rae realized what was happening and put a hand on Barry's arm, yanking him into the portal with her. With that, the two were back in the speed force.

"What?! Rae!" Barry whipped off the goggles, throwing them into Rae's hand. "We could–"

"There was nothing you could do," Barry paused as the speed force, in her Nora form, appeared before them, realizing he and Rae were back at the park. "It was too late, there wasn't enough time. It came too soon. When your first attempt to get them to take the rings off failed… I am sorry. I had to try to save them, to make them my children – but now you know how serious this is."

"What… what exactly was that?" Barry asked, pointing behind himself to where the portal to Lantern had been.

"A wave of anti-matter sent by the Anti-Monitor," the speed force stated. "Crisis."

"Wait, you said it wouldn't happen until next year!" Rae turned, horrorstruck to the speed force now. "Leona…"

"Is safe," the speed force raised her hands at this. "The multiverse is complicated – it's not straightforward. For many worlds, Crisis is yet to come but for some, it is happening. Think of an earth quake. Sometimes before the major event there are foreshocks. That was a foreshock to crisis."

"What happened to Lantern?" Barry asked, thinking he knew the answer though.

"It is gone," the speed force stated. "This is why your missions are so important. The weaker worlds will be picked off first."

"Weaker worlds…?" Rae whispered.

"Weaker worlds," the speed force repeated. "I am sorry you didn't help them in time, but now you know. But now… it's time for you to go home," with that, the speed force opened two portals. "Prepare yourselves. The missions will only get harder – both physically and mentally. Especially now you know the consequences of failure."

The two looked at each other, both somewhat defeated, but they then walked through their own portals, back home.

-New Justice-

Since leaving Ha and the Kryptonian Island, Kara and the dogs had decided to patrol around, trying to find any evidence of any of the prisoners, but nothing came up by eyesight or by the Justice League system. They were being sneaky.

Deciding to come home, she walked into the house to find a pleasant smell – she knew Rae was home and her emotions were all over the place. Walking into the kitchen she found Rae decorating a large cake. Chris sat there eating parts of another one.

"What happened to dinner?" Kara asked.

"Skipping in favor of this," Rae said and Kara raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll make some mac and cheese as well…" Rae continued to decorate the cake as Chris eyed it and Clarky rubbed against his mistress, glad she was home.

"Something going on?" Kara asked, taking the tool out of Rae's hand.

"I'll let you know once Barry texts me," Rae said. "What about you? Something up?" Kara took out the device Ha gave her and brought up the holoimage of the two Zod members. "Hey, the House of Zod brothers!"

"Quex," Kara said, pointing at the older one. "And Weg."

"Weg? Seriously? What does that stand for? Weird eye guy," Rae chuckled, and Kara actually laughed at the joke. The gray/silver eye color was rare, even on Krypton after all. "Any idea what the warning from Poe was?"

"Might have had something to do with a plea their mother gave to my house before their sentencing, but what was said was private," Kara said, with a shrug. "Seems they have every reason to hate me and the House of El."

"Quex seemed more fascinated you survived than mad," Rae said, remembering that as her cellphone binged. She looked at the text and then groaned.

"Now will you tell me?" Kara asked.

"Barry and I failed," Rae said, stopping completely to look at Kara now. "We couldn't do what the speed force wanted – and we learned the consequences of failing."

"The speed force did something to you?" Kara asked, afraid. The speed force always seemed to love Rae.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "She was understanding, but Lantern World – the ones who helped us with Nazis – they're gone. We failed and the world we were sent to was destroyed. If we had been successful it could still be there. My alternate and Barry's alternate could have saved it..." Kara was shocked. "This isn't a game Kara. Billions of lives are gone now..."

Kara put her arms around Rae and brought her close as Clarky and Krypto rubbed against them.

"This will be the last time," Kara whispered. "You won't fail again."

"How do you know?" Rae asked.

"Because I know you and Barry - the two of you don't take failure well. But together you'll make a great team," Kara said. "Protect the multiverse. I got our world." Rae nodded kissing Kara cheek. She needed that confident boost.

-New Justice-

On Prime Earth, Barry was sitting on the deck of his and Kara's beach house, overlooking the ocean and the setting sun. He had Skylar, his eighteen-month old little girl, in his lap as she giggled at Powie who was splashing about in the pool. He had just texted Rae on New Justice – despite what the speed force had told him, he had to get Cisco to check and double-check.

But Lantern Earth was gone. Vibe had checked it, and even Vibe Junior on Mutant Earth had checked it. He felt hollow at doing such a bad job.

"Barry?" He looked around to see Kara had entered the house, heading straight to him. "I feel your grief. The mission?" She sat next to her husband on the adjoining beach chair as Powie got out of the pool and shook off, Skye laughing and clapping at the water going everywhere as the dog then moved over to the baby, to lick her affectionately.

"We failed. The Barry and Rae there were… difficult and now the world is gone," Barry sighed.

"Gone?" Kara paused at this.

"I asked Cisco and his Mutant double to check. It's gone. There was this anti-matter wave…" Barry sighed as Skye jumped from his lap and to Kara, who grabbed her daughter to hold. "I can't let that happen to us. To you and Skye…" he looked at the pair of them as Powie whined, feeling Barry's sadness too as she put her head in his lap.

"You won't fail again," Kara stated defiantly, a small smile on her face as Barry frowned. "Because I know you and Rae – you don't take defeat well, but together you make a great team," Kara stated. "You need to take it more seriously going forward, to do your very hardest. You two, you can protect the multiverse and our families."

Barry smiled weakly at this as he stood to give his wife and daughter a kiss. "I don't deserve you," he stated, jokingly.

"Well you have me and you've got this mission in the bag," Kara stated, standing up. "Now, Colin and Polly will be back soon with ribs and burgers. We're having a barbecue."

"Nice," Barry chuckled as he took his daughter back from Kara. He knew she was right – and he would do anything to protect his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hope you enjoyed this and yes, we destroyed Lantern Earth. A world needed to be killed, and Lantern was one Millie lost passion for almost instantly – especially since we decided to stop using Lanterns, so we figured why not.


	4. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laurel needs some of Oliver DNA, Prime Barry volunteers to get it. Of course he makes a mess of the timeline as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World
> 
> Note: We now have an Instagram! Please follow us by searching for MillmaVerse on there!

"What's exactly is going on here?" Kara asked as she walked into her living room.

Rae was there with Prime Barry, both having had white boards up and papers on the floor. They both had plates in front of them with half eaten things Kara could not identify. That was when Kara suddenly noticed the little blonde girl running to her at superspeed calling 'mama!'.

"Wrong mama, Skye," Barry said, but smiled as Kara picked the girl up, not seeming to complain. "We're going over worlds we know and what we know of the speedsters there – just in case the speed force sends us there. We've got to be prepared."

"It's been a while since your last mission," Kara mused, holding Skye still. "I think you two are going stir crazy waiting."

Before either could answer the door opened and in came Laurel.

"Kara!" Laurel said and then paused. "Rae, Barry?" She frowned at Barry.

"Prime Barry," Barry supplied, and she nodded, getting it.

"Can I help you?" Kara asked as Barry got up to take Skye away from Kara; Clarky moving over to sniff the girl, who pet the dog happily. Laurel momentarily smiled at the scene before turning her attention back to Kara.

"Yeah… you one time offered me that you could make me and Oliver a child using our artificial wombs," Laurel stated.

"Yeah, but I thought you said you were happy with Arthur as your son?" Kara pointed out.

"Of course, I am, but I know one day Arthur will have return to Atlantis to be King. And I love him, but I know that's his destiny. But with Sara having Katie and you two going to have a child I…. well, I want one of my own. With Oliver," Laurel explained.

"Isn't your Oliver dead?" Barry asked, Rae slapping him to silence as they watched the scene with interest.

"Do you have a piece of his DNA?" Kara asked Laurel, as if Barry hadn't interrupted.

"That's the one problem. I can't find any," Laurel said and turned to Rae. "So, I was wondering if… well, would you go to the past and get some?"

"You want me to time travel?" Rae asked, seeming shocked. Clarky gave a bark as if getting his mistress's confusion. "That's the biggest speedster no-no. Something the speed force hates us doing. And while I am working for the speed force..."

"It would just be a little trip," Laurel said.

"Laurel, I'll go through my stuff, see if I have an old outfit or something with some DNA on it – and check Watchtower. There might be something there," Rae said, getting up to move over to Laurel. "Worst comes to worst, we'll ask a multiverse Oliver to contribute some DNA. But I'm not time traveling. It's too dangerous." Rae gave a Laurel a pat, calling Clarky to her and then ran out to look for the DNA.

"But it wouldn't be my Oliver…" Laurel mumbled to the last comment.

"Powie!" Skylar added sadly now Clarky was gone, and Barry chuckled, picking up his daughter who called all dogs Powie currently.

"When you say DNA…?" Barry asked, unfamiliar with the artificial wombs – he knew Kara and Rae were expecting, with a baby growing in one, but was unsure how it all worked.

"Any sort of DNA," Kara supplied simply, "blood, hair, skin…"

"Oh, so not… you know… sperm?" Barry asked.

"Technically you could use sperm, but you don't need to with these machines," Laurel added. "They combine two strands of DNA to make an animal – or in this case, a human. Its why Kara and Rae have been able to create Leona."

"Oh," Barry bit his lip, an idea coming to him at this, "You know… my relationship with the speed force isn't as good as Rae's. One more little trip to the past to get a bit of DNA won't be too harmful."

"Really?" Laurel grinned now, and Barry gave a nod – he was shocked by the hug Laurel gave him. "Thank you!"

"No problem, I do need a date to go to though. The day he died?" Barry asked.

"No," Kara said instantly. "Rae was on scene right away. Your alternate made sure of that to make sure she discovered the bodies."

"And even going into Flashtime wouldn't help," Barry said with a nod. "A speedster would sense that and speed up to find me."

"I've got an idea," Laurel said. "Not long after he, Roy and Thea joined the League, Oliver came home injured. He said it was a training accident gone wrong. You can easily get some blood from there."

"Was Rae at the session?" Barry asked.

"They joined the League at about the same time," Laurel confirmed and then had a thought. "But you are about the same height and weight as Roy..." Barry raised an eyebrow and then got what Laurel wanted.

"It won't affect the timeline?" Barry asked.

"Nothing but that training happened there, and I think Roy can miss one session," Laurel said. "He never mentioned it…"

"Let me get some equipment. Give me the details of where and when to go," Barry said with a nod. "Can you look after Skye?"

"Of course," Laurel grinned as Barry handed his daughter over, who looked up at Laurel in curiosity.

-New Justice-

Almost 10 Years Ago.

Barry came out on the street and ran fast into the apartment that Laurel had told him to go to, finding Roy there changing into his Arsenal suit and Barry was fast taking out a needle he brought and shoving it into his neck; Roy was unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Roy," Barry muttered, dragging Roy to the bed. "You'll wake up feeling refreshed," he added, feeling guilty at what he had done but knowing why he had done it. He then took the suit off Roy and put it on himself, grabbing the eye mask and putting that on too.

It was easy to get to the Arrow Cave where Oliver and Thea were waiting.

"You're nearly late Roy!" Thea said with a coy smile.

"Um… sorry?" Barry said, vibrating his vocal cords so his voice was not recognized.

"Something wrong with your voice?" Oliver asked with a confused look.

"Oh, a cold," Barry said, pretending to cough. "I'll be fine."

"Well come on," Thea said as she opened up the zap tunnel. "Never gets old right." Thea gave a smile at that as the three went through the zap tunnel; Barry paused at where they exited – he had never seen this place before on New Justice as it seemed to be some type of training ground.

"Hey," Barry recognized the voice and saw Rae was sitting on some barrels – she was a lot younger than Barry had ever known her, but he knew the old outfit. She was wearing her goggles and had her helmet in her hands. He hesitated at seeing her, wondering if she'd recognize another speedster. "So, what's up with a training session? Why'd you call me here?"

"Well, we figured since the four of us are the newest members," Oliver said having a smirk on his face. "We should get some training in. So how about you run out that way and then come back at me?"

"And then?" Rae asked, raising eyebrow.

"Then you'll get hit by an arrow," Oliver said, and Barry knew what this was as he rolled his eyes; Oliver had done it to him after.

"Want to bet?" Rae asked with a laugh, putting her helmet on. "50 dollars."

"Sure," Oliver said with a nod and Rae ran out fast.

Barry took a breath as Rae ran back at them, able to see her clearly due to his own speed. Oliver pointed at arrow at her and then fired it; Rae catching it before it hit her, but instead of bragging she started vibrating. Barry heard the hidden trap Oliver had set up go off and the arrow went for Rae, but they went right through her, then hit right into Oliver, causing the man to fall down. The arrows in his side as he cried out.

"Go Rae," Barry mumbled, trying to hide his smirk. She'd been at this since she was 13 after all and had been a speedster all her life – Barry knew she'd be more impressive than he.

"What did you just do?" Oliver yelled out as Barry went to help, sneakily taking out a vial he had brought to the past with him he took some blood in it then helped bandaged the wound with bandage Thea had supplied.

"You owe me 50 bucks," Rae said, toying with the arrow she caught.

"You underestimated the Flash…" Barry didn't recognize the voice, but he turned around to find a man in a black suit with bat ears – he'd never met the Batman of his world, but figured this had to be the infamous vigilante. "Flash has been at this longer than you. She was also a unanimous vote. You were not. You'd do well not to underestimate teammates."

"How could you have possibly known I had hidden that here?" Oliver asked Rae though, getting up. He not letting a wound get the best of him. Barry was looking down so that Rae didn't see him, making sure the mask was on properly.

"Besides how cocky you were?" Rae said. "These goggles are not just decorations. They see a lot more than anyone else – I saw those traps instantly," Rae laughed and then paused. "Frankie, what's up?" Rae asked, clearly into a com. "Who's there? Frost? The ice meta? Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Flash," Batman nodded, stopping her before Rae ran off. "Something going on?"

"Frost, the ice meta hero is in Central-National," Rae said. "She wants some help. Going to go hear her out."

"Frost is not in the Justice League. Be careful," Batman said.

"Sure, thing Bruce," Rae said. "But she is a hero and you all worked with me before I became part of the League," Rae pointed out before she left and Barry let out a sigh of relief – Rae was the only one who could possibly recognize him.

"You three should probably get more practice in," Batman said before turning and leaving. Oliver pulled a face and mumbling before telling them to go back to their base.

-New Justice-

Back at the Arrow base of operations, Barry excused himself saying he wanted to get home because of the cold. The others didn't give him a second glance as he moved out to the elevator and then out of the building.

Once clear, he started to run – he had to return the outfit to Roy and then go home. But, before he reached the apartment, someone ran into him and pushed him up against a building in an alley.

"Nice outfit Barry," it was Rae's voice and Barry was monetarily worried, but then noticed this wasn't the young one – the outfit was the new one and she was clearly not a teenager anymore. "I felt you the moment you time traveled," Rae answered Barry's confusion. "Took me a moment to figure out when… My world after all. What exactly were you thinking?"

"I was just getting a little blood," Barry said, holding up the vial of blood he had taken from Oliver. "No harm, no fowl."

"That depends. Where's Roy?" Rae asked.

"Oh, I just gave him a little sleeping drug. He'll be out until morning," Barry said.

"You did what?!" Rae asked, taking a step back.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Barry asked, taking down the hood now they were alone.

"Because Roy saves my life tonight!" Rae hissed at Barry, shocking the man.

"No… but Kara and Laurel said nothing happens tonight," Barry remembered.

"And of course, they didn't check Justice League systems to confirm that," Rae said, rolling her eyes. "There was no news on it. We kept it hush."

"What happened?" Barry asked, dread in his voice.

"Ramsey Rosso," Rae said and saw the confusion. "Never heard of him, I see. He's the son of the woman who was Crystal's mentor. He experimented with his blood and the metamorphosis to make his blood this… black-goo-thing." Barry raised an eyebrow. "He was impossible to kill or hurt. He could control his blood and then infect others. He called them his Blood Brothers and Blood Sisters, but they were really enslaved zombies. He came to Central-National to get the device from STAR that spread the metamorphosis over the world. Putting his blood into it would have made the world…"

"His slaves," Barry finished, his mind working fast as Rae explained all this – and Rae nodded. "Where does Roy come into this?"

"Crystal had some type of light thing that would stop the blood and turn Ramsey back to normal. I agreed to help her with it. Our plan was working it seemed and then it wasn't. The blood came out and he attacked me to kill me. But Team Arrow had decided to come after I showed them up at the training; Roy was first there, and he shot an exploding arrow at Ramsey. It stopped the attack. I should have been infected with the blood, but my speed healing healed me."

"And?" Barry asked, hanging off of Rae's words.

"And we figured the reason the light didn't work is because it couldn't wipe out every little bit of the blood as the blood would regeneration. But the light, plus my blood, should work. We beat him to STAR and cured Ramsey. The Blood Brothers and Sisters went back to normal and had no memory of anything. Ramsey had to be hospitalized… I think he's still in a hospital, actually."

"Okay, so considering you still remember Roy saving you… maybe he wakes up early? Thea might…" Barry started.

"No," Rae shook her head. "We're still in play right now. No changes to the timeline we made our set. If we're going to make sure my history stays the same, we need to stay here now." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Because if we leave and things change, the paradox will cut through the time line breaking not one but two time loops which will then cause this Earth to break under the pressure and die with you and Skye still on it."

"Time loops?" Barry asked. "No one mentioned time loops! How did you let time loops get made?"

"My Barry and Wally had a lot to do with it," Rae groaned.

"Why does no one tell me anything? Barry groaned to this.

"Look you're going to have to be Roy again," Rae stated. "I'll go keep an eye on me and Crystal."

"Rae!" Barry said quickly, making Rae stop. "I can't shoot an arrow."

"Oliver and Thea can," Rae said after a moment. "Make sure they get ahead of you. Just make sure they go." Barry gave a nod, pulling the hood back over himself again and heading back for the Arrow bunker as Rae ran towards Central-National.

"Roy?" Thea said as Barry walked back in. "We thought you were heading home?"

"Decided to stay," Barry said, vibrating his vocal cords.

"You sure man? You don't sound good," Oliver said.

"Nah, I'm good," Barry said.

"Well good, we can use a tie breaker anyway," Thea said. "Oliver here wants to go to Central-National and butt into whatever Flash was doing with Frost; I say we should just leave her be."

"I say we're all the Justice League now," Oliver pointed out.

"And you just want to pay her back for one-upping you," Thea stated with a smirk.

"She was so smug," Oliver protested, and Barry tried not to laugh – he knew that feeling, sometimes he felt like he was several hundred steps behind Rae, the naturally born speedster and speed force's favorite, but it was just who she was.

"Ah, but you were a bit cocky yourself," Thea countered. "Before you had a reason to be."

"I think we should go," Barry interjected, making Thea look at her. "Just maybe see if she could use some backup?"

"Seriously?!" Thea rolled her eyes at Barry, annoyed at this.

"Hah. Well, Roy's on my side so suit up," Oliver said, opening a zap tunnel and heading through.

"We're already suited up!" Thea countered, following her brother as Barry sighed in relief following. It looked like Roy had sided with Oliver in the original timeline then.

-New Justice-

Rae lingered on top of a building., staying low as she spied on herself and Crystal.

She remembered the meeting fondly. This day was more important for other reasons as well – it was one of the first bonding moments inside the League. Clark and Diana had already been mentors to her, as had some of the other League, but this was a true friendship forming. She and Crystal had gotten along from the word go, and this was the time her and Team Arrow truthfully bonded too.

Rae watched as they shined the light on Ramsey – everything was happening as her memory said it should right now: The private location with the plan seeming to work; then Ramsey and his Blood Brothers and Sisters turning up; he shaking off Crystal's attack, and sending his blood-goo at Rae as he knocked Crystal away.

"Barry…?" Rae whispered as the exploding arrow didn't show in time.

But she didn't have to wait long as Oliver came into view, Thea and Barry pretending to be Roy behind him. Oliver sent the exploding arrow which knocked Ramsey off Rae; Crystal had gained her bearing and sent ice out as her and Team Arrow fought Ramsey and the Blood Brothers and Sisters.

"Come on…" Rae moaned, noticing her past self was still on the ground and the fighting had moved away, so Rae ran down to herself.

"No this is a lot worst than it should be…" Rae took a breath and then light appeared around her hand, she putting her hands on her past self to give herself a speed boost – and Rae saw it working, the wound healing…

Rae ran back on top of the building before her past-self had gained consciousness.

"That was close." Rae mumbled. "Now it's up to them."

-New Justice-

Barry was fighting but trying hard to make it look like he was using the bow as a physical weapon – it seemed safer than to try to use the bow and arrow, or his speed when the past Rae could sense his speed.

That was when past Rae ran onto the scene and used her helmet to send out a vibration that knocked the Blood Brothers and Sisters away.

"Where did he go?" Rae asked, referencing Bloodwork.

"Probably heading for STAR," Crystal said.

"And what are you three doing here?" Rae asked, looking at Thea, Oliver, and Barry. "I didn't ask for backup!"

"Well we decided to see if you needed help," Thea said.

"You're upset I outsmarted you," Rae said, and Barry nearly laughed; Rae was fast on it.

"It's lucky you did or else we…" Oliver started.

"Well, I thank you for the timely arrow." Rae was quicker than Oliver could reply and put an arm around him, kissing his cheek.

"Well… you're welcome?" Oliver said, seeming embarrassed.

"Sorry… but how are you not dead or one of the mindless drones of Ramsey?" Crystal spoke up to Rae.

"Speed healing," Rae said turning to Crystal. "My body must have rejected the blood."

"This didn't work because we could not get rid of the blood completely all at once. But it did lessen it… what if we use the light and somehow get your blood into him?" Crystal theorized.

"Frankie is agreeing that could work," Rae said with a nod, Frankie obviously in her ear from this comment.

"But we need to get to STAR – fast," Crystal said.

"Fast is sort of my thing. You three in?" Rae asked.

"Absolutely," Barry said quickly. He had to see this through now.

"Going to put in a message for the rest of the League," Thea said, and Rae gave a nod before running, taking people one-by -one to STAR. It was different for Barry to be run by someone – weirder than running himself – but he was glad Rae didn't pay attention to his face this close up, or his exposure to the speed force this way didn't alert Rae to his presence.

"Hey Roy, you didn't get sick this time?" Rae commented as they stopped, and Barry blinked. On his Earth it was always Diggle getting sick, but he guessed here Roy did.

"He's got a cold," Thea joked, punching Barry playfully on the shoulder as she said this. Rae shrugged at this, looking around to STAR Labs behind them – she hadn't taken them directly inside, just outside for protection.

"Flash?" Barry turned automatically but backed away quickly. He recognized Harrison Wells, who seemed different to his Wells and next to him was a female Barry didn't know. "Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, and the Frost?"

"HR, HP," Rae said with a nod to them. "If STAR has any advance security measures, I would activate them now, if I were you."

"Oh, something to add into my new book?" HR said, using his drum sticks to hit an imaginary drum.

"I'm on it," HP Wells said, the two going back into the building.

"I sent an alert out to the rest of the League," Thea said; she had a communicator in her hand and Barry noticed around the lab a blue force field surrounding it. He knew his STAR Labs had similar defensive techniques so tried to look surprised at this.

"I don't think they will get here in time," Frost gasped, and Barry turned. Heading toward them was this Ramsey guy. Now he got a proper look at him, Barry noticed his veins and eyes were jet black and he looked like an absolute monster – he had many people with him, who also had the black veins and indeed, looked like zombies.

"The people with Ramsey are innocent," Crystal added. "They have no control on what they are doing."

"We need to get to Ramsey," Rae said, and Barry saw a shadow of the older Rae he knew in this younger one – she wasn't ready to take charge yet though as she turned to Oliver. "Any ideas?"

"We'll distract them. Some more exploding arrows should do the trick," Oliver nodded at Thea and Barry and Barry, who had to hide a groan as Barry took out an arrow and held the bow, trying to look his most professional. "We'll buy you two the time to get to the main guy."

Oliver aimed an arrow and hit in front of the ground of some of the Blood Brothers and Sisters, the exploding knocking some back and deterring others. Thea following suit; Barry took an arrow and aimed, his arm shaking a bit, but the arrow exploded long before it hit its target.

"Arsenal!" Oliver yelled at Barry at that. "Aim better!" Barry took out another arrow and sent it out – instead of exploding when it hit into the people, some type of sticky stuff surrounded them, entrapping them. Barry impressed himself. "Wrong arrow, but not a bad idea…."

Rae had taken Frost and the two worked their way, using Rae's speed, to Ramsey, separating him from his zombies.

"You should be one of mine," Ramsey said, pointing at Rae.

"Too bad for you I have a greater force than your blood running through my veins," Rae said, a familiar smirk on her face. She was having fun with this.

"She needs to not treat this like a game," Barry heard Oliver groan, who had noticed Rae's smirk too and Barry tried not to laugh – that was never going to happen for this Rae.

"You can't stop me! My blood will heal the world. I will stop death," Ramsey said, and Crystal shined the Light on him, the Light starting to take away the blood. "Hah! That will never work…"

"Maybe not alone," Rae said, cutting her hand and then ran, phasing through Ramsey but leaving blood inside of him.

"What did you do?" Ramsey asked, suddenly falling to his knees. Crystal was still shining the Light on him and that, plus Rae's blood, seemed to be doing the trick. He seemed to lose consciousness at this, and then all his Blood Brothers and Sisters stopped, too – the black in their own veins going away as they started to regain their humanity.

"Why do they always have to lose consciousness?" Crystal asked, frowning down at Ramsey now as she turned off the Light.

Before anyone could answer, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, and Batman showed up – almost at the same time.

"Sorry, guys, a little too late," Rae said; she still had a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to take him to a hospital," Crystal said after a moment – she had been checking over Ramsey now while HR and HP had come back out and were helping the confused people. Barry could hear a fake story being made already. This would be sweep under the rug.

"I think we need some explanation," Batman said, arms folded.

-New Justice-

Barry found himself in New Justice's Watchtower, sitting down and looking at a screen to keep his face hidden as the entire original League was there. Rae and Oliver took the lead, explaining what had happened that night and once they were done, there was silence for a moment.

"It seems you did a good job," Clark said, putting an arm around Rae and bringing her into a hug. Rae laughed at that; a smile on her face that made Barry smile under his mask as she played with the man who was her mentor.

"I agree," Batman said. "Maybe next time though, hit the button to call us a little sooner."

"Sure," Rae waved him off at this. "What about Frost though? She's been a hero for a while. She alerted me when she came into my cities for help. It seems she deserves some recognition."

"We'll put a note to her in the file for this," Batman said. The tone in his voice made Barry shake his head – he didn't like this man at all; he was way too serious, too cautious. He doubted very much if any of Rae's New Justice League would have made it in if Batman had still been around. Hell, he doubted Batman would have allowed many of his own Prime JSA in either.

"We have talked about adding her to the League before," Diana spoke up. "It might be time to revisit that?"

Batman looked around at the group, his face unreadable.

"Not to night. We'll discuss this in a new meeting. We have to decide if she meets all our recommendations to be added to the League," Batman explained, diving into a speech about what was needed to get into the League – something he doubted Rae even remembered for her League as Barry himself ignored most of it.

Once they were finally dismissed – which seemed like a lifetime with Batman droning on – Barry went to move off with Oliver and Thea, but paused as Oliver grabbed Rae's attention, who moved over to him with a pleasant smile on her face.

"What's up, Olly?" Rae asked pleasantly, Barry keeping well back so that he wasn't recognized, but close enough to overhear what Oliver and Rae were saying.

"Today, after taking on my traps and then facing off Ramsey… you seem to treat everything like a game," Oliver stated, and Rae's eyes slightly steeled over at this, but she said nothing as he continued. "I know you got into the League for your talent, your abilities, and hell, even your youthful prowess, but one day it won't be a game. One day you need to take this seriously."

"I always take this seriously," Rae stated, this time deadly serious herself.

"You just… have a lot to learn kid," Oliver sighed.

"I think you have a bit to learn Olly. I have been at this longer than you. I have fought way bigger enemies than Ramsey," Rae shot back at Oliver giving him a smirk. "It's either you find the fun or you become Batman. Don't become Batman." Rae gave Oliver a playful push as Barry watched the scene.

"Rae will learn to be more serious in time," Barry muttered to himself sadly as Oliver said his goodbyes – Barry didn't quite remember the timeline, but knew Oliver, Thea and Roy himself would be dead, and Rae would be leading the League eventually. It was never a game, leading a League… but you had to have fun too.

Dismissing himself from Oliver and Thea the moment they got back to the Arrow headquarters, Barry sped back to the side alley where Rae had originally caught him and was pleased to find she was waiting for him.

"What is up with Batman?" Barry asked before she even said hello.

"He's one of a kind," Rae said, smirked. "The speech for letting people into the League?" She guessed.

"Yes," Barry nodded. "I don't think anyone I know has given that sort of speech. Karry's Kara and Barry haven't, me and Kara don't and as far as I'm aware, you don't."

"I don't remember half of what he said anyway," Rae laughed. "We have our own ways of dealing with the Justice League, that was his."

"So, what happens next?" Barry asked, moving on. He kind of curious what's going on after this adventure.

"Well Frost goes up for a vote and…" Rae paused thinking things over. "Roy needs to vote yes. Before we go home, we have to make a pitstop into tomorrow and let Roy know what happened while he slept."

"Kara and Laurel made this sound so simple…" Barry muttered to himself as Rae gave him a sideward glance.

"When has time traveling ever been simple?" Rae asked Barry.

"Good point," Barry said with a nod as they ran off.

-New Justice-

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Rae said, holding the plate over Roy and shaking him. "How much did you give him?"

"Just enough to…" Barry paused as Roy groaned.

"Bacon?" Roy muttered, sniffing.

"I never lie about bacon," Rae said as Roy sat up taking the offered plate as he blinked at the two.

"Flash, what are you doing in my apartment?" Roy asked, it finally seeming to get across his mind this was not normal. "And did you get a new outfit… and age ten years overnight? Who is he?" Barry was in his normal speedster outfit now with the mask up. Roy's clothes folded neatly next to him on the bed.

"I'm not the Rae from this time period," Rae said making Roy frown. "Speedster can time travel; I am from about ten years in the future. See my friend here..." Rae didn't turn around as she pointed at Barry. "He time traveled and messed some things up –"

"Hey!" Barry protested.

"…so, he had to pretend to be you to fix it…" Rae added, without even acknowledging the interruption. And, as Roy ate his breakfast, Rae gave Roy a complete picture of what happened the night before.

"Okay, wow," Roy said as he put the plate down, taking the last piece of bacon and eating it. "Well thanks for letting me know. I think."

"Yeah, see there's another reason why we're talking. Frost, she's meant to get into the League but only gets in because me, you, Oliver, and Thea stuck together. You need to vote yes on her."

"Sure thing. No reason to go against Oliver and Thea this time," Roy said, and Rae frowned. "I'm guessing this is a keep-my-mouth-shut thing too."

"Yeah, you never saw us," Rae said with a smile and then hugged her old friend.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Roy said and then paused. "He pretended to be me the entire night and no one realized?" Rae nodded.

"Apart from the cold," Barry spoke up.

"Yeah, I need to make a miraculous recovery from that. But yeah, that's not concerning at all," Roy stated, a little worriedly as Rae laughed.

"Don't read too much into it. He kept a mask and hood on and pretended to have a cold. Did wonders to stop people not realizing he wasn't you," Rae said, and Roy nodded. "See you soon." Rae knew that was a lie on her end, but Roy would see the younger her shortly.

"That never gets old," Roy said as the two sped off.

-New Justice-

In the present day, Rae and Barry came back into the living room of the Kent house.

Kara, Laurel and Clarky, who Rae had obviously left in the present, were playing with Skye, who seemed to be enjoying it.

Clarky gave a bark and ran to Rae who pet him and then grabbed her tablet and did a quick speed-read.

"Good," Rae said after a moment. "Everything went as planned. Frost got into the League."

"Of course, she did," Laurel said, confused.

"We nearly messed that up," Barry said, but held out the vial of Oliver's blood. "But we did get this." Laurel grinned and hugged Barry again as she took the vial; Kara gave Skye to Barry as the two went up the stairs.

"Next time you want to mess around with timelines, mess around with your own," Rae said after they were gone; Rae having a feeling another womb was up there for Laurel and Oliver's kid to grow in.

"Been there, done that," Barry said with a smile. "Pissed off the speed force beyond belief. It's common for me. Anyway, I think Skye and I should get home."

"Hold on a second Barry," Rae said; seeing Oliver in person had brought back some things and she had to tell Barry about what she knew. "Do you remember after Joker and Harley blew up and I got knocked out?"

"No," Barry said, frowning.

"Oh, that was Karry Barry," Rae said after a moment.

"You really need to sort that out," Barry said. "Start a diary or something." Rae chuckled at this suggestion.

"Okay, the point being here I don't think I was really knocked out," Rae said, making Barry raise an eyebrow. "I had this… meeting. I thought it could be a dream, but I know that it was not now. It was Oliver, my Oliver. In purgatory." Barry sat down at that, frowning. "He said he has become something called the Spectre and that the multiverse is in great danger and that the friendships we made might be the only thing to save it. He talked about worlds being weak and how we had to strengthen the weak worlds – he even mentioned I would be called on a mission to do it."

"Sounds like our speed force missions," Barry said thoughtfully, and Rae nodded.

"There's more," Rae said, and Barry paused. "He said there are seven worlds that are special – and that a person on the world is a paragon and that my world is one of these worlds and I am one of the paragons."

"What's a paragon?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," Rae said truthfully. "It never made sense."

Barry hugged Skye close to him at this as he sighed. Crisis was coming at the worst possible time for all of them – Rae and Kara were having Leona; he and his Kara were still new at being parents… now this warning from New Justice's own Oliver.

"Crisis, speed force missions, a warning about speedsters dying, and now paragons," Barry sighed. "We really are going into the unknown now."

"There's not much more we can do but continue what we're doing," Rae said, and Barry agreed. "The speed force will tell us more."

"I just hope it's not too late," Barry stood at this.

"See you soon." Rae hugged Barry and kissed Skye. With that, Barry left to go back to Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hope you enjoyed this trip into New Justice's past. Prime Barry can't help but mess up the timeline and Sigma loved every moment of it.


	5. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Barry head to a new world that brings back bad memories for Rae. Meanwhile Kara and Chris learn a hard truth.

"Okay, so explain what you're doing to the camera," Chris said; he had a camera in his hand as Rae was cooking – she had agreed to film a video for him. Since it wasn't live, Chris said he could use a real camera and edit it.

"Just going to add a bit of this Kryptonian fruit into the dish," Rae said, cutting up the fruit. "Every piece of this fruit, including the seeds, are edible." Rae explained as Chris took some of the seeds and threw them into his mouth. "But the fruit is also extremely spicy. Comparable to human ghost peppers, so better to use with extreme care."

"Now you tell me," Chris said, grabbing a cup of water, tossing the camera to Rae who caught it and turned it around as Chris ran for the sink to refill the cup.

"Who told you to eat the seeds?" Rae asked as she laughed, Clarky giving a bark from his spot. "Milk works better." Chris turned and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and started drinking.

"Well this didn't go as planned," Kara commented, walking in with a laugh. Rae turned off the camera. "Chris, maybe next time ask before you start eating samples."

"We need more milk," Chris said, tossing the gallon down and sitting down.

Before Rae could answer this, a blue portal opened near her.

"Damn. Well, we knew the break wasn't going to last long," Rae said – it had been a long time since the trip to Lantern and she had wondered how much longer it would be. Nevertheless, Rae summoning her speed force suit and put her helmet on her head putting the camera down.

Clarky gave a moan and Rae gave him a pet.

"Sorry boy," Rae said. "You…"

"You can bring the dog," Rae heard Nora from the portal and looked up, surprised.

"Never mind; it seems you can come," Rae said and quickly changed him into his outfit. Clarky gave a happy bark as he followed Rae into the portal, and it closed behind them.

At that moment Rae's phone, that was on the counter, rang. Kara took it, seeing the caller ID was Cat Grant.

"Hi, Ms. Grant," Kara said into the phone. "You just missed Rae."

"Well I could use you, in fact," Cat said, and Kara paused. "You know a Kryptonian Seeing Eye Dog doesn't work well when two Kryptonians are holding you hostage…" Kara took a breath in. She hadn't heard from the Fort Rozz escapees since they escaped a month ago. She had been waiting.

"I'm on my way!" Kara said hanging up the phone. "Chris, Krypto, I need you two as well," Chris changed into his outfit fast as Krypto barked and was changed too. Kara getting on her outfit as well. When she exited the house, Beppo landed on her back. "Fine you too. Come."

-Speedforce-

"You brought Clarky?" Barry asked as he met up with Rae and Clarky; Clarky giving Barry a bark at that.

"Speed force said to do it," Rae said as the two walked.

"I did," the two never got used to the speed force persona appearing out of nowhere. "He's safe as long as I let him in here," the speed force Nora bent down and gave Clarky a pet which he seemed to enjoy.

"He's a good boy," Rae said as Clarky went back to her side.

"Maybe I should bring Polly with me next time," Barry mused.

"Don't push it," Nora snapped at Barry, who frowned at that. "You time travelled again, Barry – and on New Justice of all places!"

"Ah, yeah, about that…" Barry glanced to Rae at this.

"You're on your own with that," Rae threw up her hands at this, laughing

"Well, it may have been for the best," Nora seemed to calm at this. "At least nothing was changed, and it might give you a better understanding of the world I am about to send you to."

"That feels ominous," Rae muttered.

"And why has it been so long since we had a mission?" Barry asked. "Is it because we failed…?"

"Lantern's death has little to do with it," Nora mused, "Karry Universe actually took care of something I was going to give to you, and besides, after Lantern, you two needed a break. But now a child of mine has lost her way and has big decisions coming up – if she chooses wrong, the results could be disastrous for the world and for the upcoming crisis." Nora turned to Rae. "This will be a difficult one for you." Rae pointed at herself, confused. "It's the reason why I figured your dog should come along, but your knowledge of this world will come in handy."

"I have been there before?" Rae asked.

"Not exactly – and there are some minor differences with the Kryptonians and Daxamites to what you know," Nora explained. "It's also in 2019, just to not surprise you. Barry," she turned to Barry now. "This is important: keep Rae's head calm."

"Why should I be kept calm?" Rae asked, feeling worried now.

"You'll soon find out," Nora stated as a portal opened behind her. "The world awaits."

-New Justice-

Kara was the first flying through the window of the Grant Penthouse, where Quex and Weg-Zod awaited.

Quex had an arm on Cat as Weg held onto a struggling Kryptonian dog, Ember, who looked like she wanted to kill someone. The rest of the Grant-Foster family, including Adam and Annie, were on the couch.

Kara lit up her eyes, followed by Krypto, Beppo, and Chris.

"Put the dog down," Kara said in practically a hiss; Ember had come from her Sanctuary, and was one of her animals even, if she now had a master in Carter.

"Maybe I'll tighten it," Weg said.

"That dog gets injured and this one will rip your neck open while the rest of us take care of your big brother here," Kara snapped, and Krypto growled as if daring the man to do something.

"Weg," Quex said calmly, "we're not here to kill anyone. Let the dog go." Weg gave a look but opened his arms; Ember jumped down and instantly bit Weg's leg, causing the man to yell before she went to sit right on top of Cater, protecting her master.

"Now release Cat," Kara added.

"A moment before that. Since I know once I let her, go you will try to attack," Quex reasoned.

"Why go after the Grants?" Kara sighed. "These are people my wife really cares about. They're basically family. One hair gets injured and you're not going back to jail. You're dead."

"I have no desire to hurt you, your wife, or your family. I needed a way to get in touch with you and looking over some recent history going to these people has been a good way to get your speedy little wife there and hence you as well," Quex explained. "The truth is, we're family." He had a smile on his face as he said it.

"You're House of Zod. We've been rivals for generations!" Kara countered.

"That's true. I was born the House of Zod to Lyta. But my father, my biological father, not Dru, was Seg-El," Quex said. "Your grandfather."

"No," Kara said shaking her head instantly.

-New Justice-

Rae, Barry and Clarky came out of the portal directly into the familiar Watchtower base – both recognized it as it was the same from New Justice. But they weren't alone.

"What that…?" Clark, dressed as Superman, rounded on them.

"We're here in peace!" Rae said quickly, noticing her alternate there, in her old outfit, along with Mon.

"We're from the multiverse," Barry added.

"Frankie says traveling between worlds is dangerous," the Rae of this world said, as her dog, who was the duplicate of Clarky started to growl at Clarky, who growled back. "Koda!" This Rae yelled at the same time New Justice's Rae yelled "Clarky!" The two dogs stopped but gave their alternate masters strange looks at the name.

"Clarky?" This world's Rae asked.

"Why does the dog have my name?" Clark asked.

"Because you're dead on my Earth and Frankie is a moron," New Justice Rae, and heard the giggles at that. "World hopping is not dangerous, and in fact could be the thing to save us all. There's something coming, something big, and we're here because we have been working for the speed force. We have a mission here."

"A mission?" Rae recognized Batman voice and Barry groaned. Coming from the nearby Zap Tunnel, Batman appeared. "I give missions around here." The look he gave wasn't a fond look at the world hoppers and Rae paused at that. Barry sighing remember the Batman he had met in Rae's past.

"Leave them alone," Clark groaned, stepping up. "Sounds like this could be important. We should hear them out."

"Unless something has changed, I am still leader around here," Batman said, "which means we have to call a League meeting."

"Fine," Clark sighed, rolling his eyes as Clark pulled out a League communicator.

Barry decided not to talk as he watched, in silence, with Rae, as familiar and unfamiliar faces appeared. He sensed his Rae stiffening up slightly as Watchtower filled. Rae mumbling as each member entered, saying their names. When everyone was here, Batman spoke to them.

"We have a world hopper here who are on some type of mission. Clark thinks it's time to question our leadership though," as he spoke, Barry and Rae noticed the League members separating; some going behind Clark and others to Batman.

"And some leader you are," Clark scoffed. "A leader doesn't have the right to rule. The people following give them that right, because they trust the leader to make the right decision. You can't just discard a warning because it came from the multiverse."

"Why does this sound familiar?" New Justice Rae asked Barry in a whisper, who shrugged. He really didn't like Batman so had to agree with Clark.

"I will do what I want," Batman stated.

"Yeah, because, you always do what you want. You did it with Metallo, and you're doing it now. Well I want to hear them out," Clark said but Rae groaned.

"Metallo…? No, no, no…" New Justice Rae whispered, taking Barry's hand, and indicating for Clarky to follow her. As Clark and Bruce argued, she went to the computer and used her old code and, happy with it, the zap tunnel opened and the three went out of it.

"You think they realized those three world hoppers aren't here anymore?" Thea whispered to Mari as Clark and Bruce continued to fight. Mari gave a shrug at that.

"Boys!" Diana yelled, moving between Clark and Bruce. "You know my feelings on what Bruce did and the real argument here, but at this moment this fight is pointless. The three from the multiverse took a zap tunnel out of here."

"What how?" Bruce asked, turning around and glaring.

"Seemed they used the Flash's code," Red Tornado spoke, looking at the computer. "That Rae must have the same one in her own Justice League. How interesting."

"We need to go after them!" Bruce said.

"You're going to chase around two speedsters?" Rae laughed at that.

"Who was that man with your alternate?" Crystal asked Rae who shrugged.

"They went to Central-National," Red Tornado added.

"I'll go grab Frankie and go after them myself," Rae said. "See what they want."

"You sure?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, that husband of mine is useful for one thing and its multiverse stuff," Rae said. "Come on Koda," Rae put her helmet on and opened up a portal, following the two.

"This isn't over," Bruce glared at Clark, who glared back.

-New Justice-

Back on New Justice, Chris was confused while Kara was just angry.

"Seg-El, our grandfather, is his dad?" Chris asked Kara, confused.

"Seg and Lyta were from rival houses," Kara confirmed, shaking her head. "They would not… grandpa would not," Kara remembered her grandfather fondly – he used to take Kara on his lap and tell her about how the House of El was meant for greatness, that she would one day achieve that greatness herself – a hero to the people. He told so many stories of their family.

"That's apparently what made it fun," Quex chuckled, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "I won't claim my biological dad and mom were a great romance. He was in the science guild and she, the military; both had pressure of their houses upon them when they met. Apparently, he had some charming lines and they played around a couple of times. But Seg was a man of his house – he was meant to marry Nyssa. From my understanding fell in love anyway with her. Seg left my mom without much of a goodbye. Lyta would have done the same. But she had one little surprise – me."

Quex stopped as he looked around the Grant Penthouse.

"Mom could have chosen to get rid of me secretly. It would have been better for her and the house, but she chose to keep me. After my birth, Dru was a good choice in husband – so hungry to join a superior house he didn't care taking a kid not his own as his. But mom always told me who my real father was, and she swore me to secretly. The House of El and the House of Zod could never be one – there was too much history."

"I don't believe a word of this," Kara scoffed.

"Why do you think the House of El accepted to hear mom's plea?" Quex said. "Seg knew it was possible. But your mom…"

"Even if all this is true, it doesn't change what you did," Kara said. "Revenge for a father you don't even claim as your own. You were going to try to kill so many people!"

"Just to get our father back to Krypton where he belonged," Weg countered.

"Weg," Quex ordered, holding out a hand.

"Your father tried to overthrow the council," Kara said, and Krypto growled as Beppo beat his chest angrily.

"Supergirl, let's just take them," Chris moaned.

Quex let go of Cat and then held out his hand. With his own fingers, he managed to cut his palm and let some blood drop into the countertop. "Don't believe me? Test it yourself, blood doesn't lie," Quex said. "And what is it our family likes to say? Blood binds us."

"'Stronger together' is our motto," Kara corrected, knowing 'blood binds us' was sort of another Kryptonian mantra the House of El took. But for right now, their real symbol seemed more appropriate.

"Of course," Quex nodded. "Weg, come along, brother."

"But…" Weg began.

"Come!" Quex demanded, flying out of the window before Chris or Krypto could try and attack, Quex following.

"Is everyone okay?" Kara asked the silent Grants.

"We're all fine," Joel said with a nod.

"Ember?" Kara asked, and the dog gave a bark as if saying okay. Carter was hugging the dog anyway.

"Sorry you got dragged into this," Kara sighed as Chris moved to collect the blood sample. "Take that to the fortress," Kara told Chris, who gave a nod and left with Beppo.

"Don't worry about it, Kiera," Cat said, and Kara raised an eyebrow at the name, but said nothing to it. "Kidnapping us seems to have become an annual tradition…." Kara gave a tiny smile and then she and Krypto left to catch up to Chris.

-New Justice-

Rae had taken Barry and Clarky to the top of a building, Barry having barely able to keep up.

"Rae! What's going on?" Barry asked after the two had finally stopped.

"How can this world exist?" Rae asked in confusing response. "This world..." Barry was confused and Clarky gave a bark. "Did I ever tell you about Flashpoint?" Barry shook his head, frowning. "When I was battling Savitar we accidentally time traveled and accidentally killed you in the past – well, my you – before he became the Reverse Flash. When I went back to my time I was in a world where you never killed my old League."

"What happen to time traveling destroying your world due to time loops?" Barry asked, folding his arms now.

"I always wondered that myself but now I think the speed force kept my world stable long enough for me to correct the damage," Rae dismissed, "probably to teach me a lesson." Barry gave a nod there – that sounded very much like the speed force. "The world was a nightmare," Rae groaned. "I was engaged to Frankie and the League was split in half due to a rift between Clark and Bruce over some Kryptonite robot Bruce made. And worst of all, my new League members were either dead or in jail… except Kara, who was the same person she was before she met me."

"Well, now we know why the speed force said this would be hard for you," Barry realized, "and for me to have you keep a calm head." Barry put a hand on Rae's shoulder as Clarky rubbed her legs. "But you know we have to help your alternate."

"I know," Rae sighed with a nod. "We can't let this world go to hell. Well even if it's already there."

"There could be some positives," Barry reasoned. "So, you know this world. What do you think your alternate needs help with?"

"I don't know her though," Rae said. "Let's go and see if she actually went through with marrying Frankie. Follow me, I think I know where to find her."

-New Justice-

Rae ran through the apartment window followed by Barry and Clarky to see herself cozying up to a guy; New Justice Rae cleared her throat to get their attention, this's world Rae jumping and turning around.

"Oh, you're not Frankie," This world's Rae sighed, relieved. "I was actually supposed to be looking for you…"

"Gal?" Barry asked, recognizing the man. The younger brother of Kal.

"Do we know each other?" Gal asked Barry. "And how are there two Raes?"

"They are from the multiverse," this world Rae sighed. "I came here to find Frankie but Gal was waiting and… well, I got sidetracked."

"Wait, you…?" New Justice Rae put the pieces together, noticing the wedding photo on the table. "Wait! You're cheating on Frankie? How could you cheat?!" New Justice Rae remembered the feeling from when she saw Frankie with Gypsy; the betrayal and sadness it cost her and right now she was feeling anger and disgust at her alternate. "How could –!"

"Whoa, Rae," Barry said, putting an arm around New Justice's Rae. Koda and Clarky had been circling each other. "Calm down a bit. This isn't your world. Don't let this get to your head."

Rae took a deep breath, calming.

"Who is Gal anyway?" New Justice Rae asked.

"Kal's little brother," Barry responded.

"How could Clark have a little brother? He was the last child born on Krypton," New Justice Rae pointed out.

"He and Cora," Gal corrected and both Rae and Barry seemed confused. "Kal's – well, Clark's – twin. She was meant to be sent here with Kara and Kal but there was a problem with her pod and it never took off. Luckily, the Argo bubble worked… sort of. Argo was flung from Krypton and drifted through space for a while. I was born after the destruction there but then Argo itself was also destroyed. Cora and myself were the only ones who got out. We bumped into Mik and Mor who had been heading to Earth after helping their people overthrow their parents. They wanted to rejoin with Mon but got stuck in the Phantom Zone. We got them out and all of us came here. We now have a little Daxam/Krypton colony on the moon we live on and take zap tunnels here."

"So, you can sleep with my alternative," New Justice Rae muttered, darkly.

"So, there's a Daxam/Krypton colony here?" Barry interjected, sensing Rae's annoyance bubbling again and wanting to cut her off in case she shouted again. Luckily, she didn't.

"Well, that explains the differences the speed force mentioned," New Justice Rae said, quite calmly now, knowing Clark did not have a twin sister and she highly doubted Argo survived anything on her world for Gal to be born. Plus, Mik was currently in prison on her world and loyal to his parents.

"The speed force?" This world Rae said.

"Our mission here. It's from the speed force," Barry said. "She sent us here."

"She?" This world's Rae asked.

"She tends to take the form of females," Barry shrugged. "My mother, mainly."

"Who exactly are you?" This world's Rae asked Barry, surprising both Barry and New Justice Rae.

"I'm Barry… your cousin," Barry said, and this world Rae paused for a fraction of a moment before Barry was surprised by a quick hug that was tight and tears in her eyes. "Whoa," Barry added, a little winded by this.

"Your Barry is dead," New Justice Rae realized.

"Bus accident as a kid," Rae answered back as she separated from Barry. "But you're both speedsters? You're lucky."

"He's not my world's Barry," New Justice Rae explained, thinking of her own Barry – the Reverse Flash. The last time she had thought of him was when Lucifer had mentioned to her that he was in hell and begging for Rae to save him. "We're from two different worlds. But we're really close." Barry gave a nod as they all sat down.

"So, you don't have a Barry here," New Justice Rae added. "That explains a lot…"

"It does?" this world's Rae asked.

"Long story," New Justice Rae waved this off.

"Okay, so what did the speed force send you here for?" This world's Rae asked, looking between the two.

"Apparently a big decision is coming up for you," Barry said. "And you have lost your way."

"I have?" this world's Rae asked, frowning now.

"Oh, trust me, you have," New Justice Rae muttered. "For example, what we walked into." New Justice Rae said. "How could you cheat?"

"Oh, Frankie is too," this world's Rae groaned. "He sleeps with Gypsy, Lisa, and Stephanie. One-night stands. It's nothing…."

"Did Clark introduce you to Kara?" New Justice Rae asked, and this Rae nodded. New Justice Rae sighing – it seemed while on her earth Rae was a good influence on Kara it was the opposite here. Kara ended up being a bad influence on this Rae. "Look, Kara has major issues with commitment. And you have an issue too. You're with the wrong person."

"Me and Frankie were…"

"Not meant to be," New Justice Rae said, cutting off her alternate. "Not in love, and the cheating just proves it. Neither of you two are happy. That's why you find other people to be with."

"I can't lose Frankie," this world's Rae said, quickly, and New Justice Rae got what she meant.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the nerds have come in handy," New Justice Rae said confusing everyone but Barry, who at least knew what she meant by 'the nerds' as she took out her Justice League communicator and played the famous video of her throwing at pie in Frankie's face. "That was the end of me and my Frankie, when I discovered he was cheating on me – a neighbor caught that on video" Rae said, putting the communicator away now. "I was upset for so long and Frankie, he acted out as well – even though he was a member of the Justice League and I was the leader."

"Leader? But Batman…?" This world's Rae asked.

"Long story," New Justice Rae dismissed. "But Frankie ended up quitting and I thought the two of us were done but we weren't. He's my best friend now. He stood beside me at my wedding and I stood beside him at his. We're not meant to be together romantically, but if there's one thing I know, it's that you will never lose Frankie. Not really. But the two of you deserve to be happy."

"I agree," Gal said, surprising everyone. "Rae, this is what I came here to talk to you about." This world's Rae was surprised as New Justice Rae decided to take a step back, letting Gal speak. "I know we agreed to be casual, but I have been watching human movies and couples in the street… I want to find someone I can take to the movies and to restaurants, to go on those dates and I want that person to be you. I like you Rae and I know you're miserable in this marriage. Divorce wasn't a Kryptonian custom, but I think in this case you made a mistake. Choose happiness. Choose me. Please…"

"Gal…" this world's Rae said with a small smile, taking his hands. "You have been the light the last few months. There's a reason I go back to you and not to anyone else now. But I need to talk to Frankie. He's probably at CatCo."

"Well, there's no time like the present," New Justice Rae smirked at this, trying not to find it weird her double was with Kara's cousin.

"We'll come with you then – to make sure you don't chicken out," Barry spoke up, not really having much else to do than just go with the flow; this world's Rae nodded as she called Koda to her and ran out, the other two speedster and Clarky going to follow.

"You think this is it?" Barry asked his Rae as they were left alone for a moment

"Too easy," New Justice Rae said as she ran off, Barry following and ended up in front of the CatCo building. All four looking up as both New Justice Rae and Barry unsummoned their speed force outfits.

"You can come with me," this world's Rae spoke, pointing at Barry. "But you…."

"No one will see me or Clarky," New Justice Rae said quickly, putting a hand on Clarky and vibrating the two of them so no one could see either one.

"We can make others invisible?" Rae asked.

"We can turn invisible?" Barry almost echoed, surprised; to receive a slap on the head he knew was from the Rae he came with. "Something to discuss later…"

"Gal, I think it best you wait out here," this world's Rae added to Gal, who nodded, understanding.

"Don't worry, we have her back," Barry added to Gal, who smiled weakly.

With that, Barry followed Rae into the building, passed reception, and to the elevator and up. Barry had been to this version of CatCo on Alien Earth but not for a while – although he was always surprised to see how similar it was to his world's CatCo, the layout practically the same despite his world's CatCo being the former CCPN building.

This world's Rae, Koda, and Barry got out on the right floor as Rae went directly to Frankie's desk, surprising the man who looked like the double of New Justice's Frankie – with short hair and a short beard, instead of the Cisco Berry was used to.

"Frankie?" This world's Rae said as Frankie looked up, smiling at Rae before his eyes met Barry.

"Rae, hey, who's he?" Frankie said, sitting up. "You look familiar." Barry knew this Frankie had the vibe power so must have seen versions of him by vibing.

"He's not important," this world's Rae said. "We need to talk." Frankie gave a nod as he leaned back in the chair.

"Can this wait until I get home?" Frankie asked.

"No, because I can't chicken out," this world's Rae said as Barry put a hand on her shoulder, knowing she needed the support. "I want a divorce."

Frankie stood suddenly at this. "Why?" Frankie asked.

"I want to be with someone else," this world's Rae said.

"You can be with whoever you want," Frankie dismissed. "We agreed to an open marriage."

"No Frankie," this world's Rae sighed. "I am falling in love with someone else."

"Who him?" Frankie asked, moving fast around the desk, surprising Barry. He was about to hit Barry, but the speeder's reflexes were too quick as he dodged out of the way. Regardless, that grabbed people's attention as even Cat Grant left her office.

"No," Barry said calmly, as a growl was heard. Barry had a feeling that was Clarky, but lucky Koda was there, who growled as well. "I'm just here for moral support."

"It's not him," Rae sighed, putting hands on Frankie. "It's another guy. And one who if you punch, you will break your hand." Frankie took a deep breath at this.

"A super?!" He hissed at Rae as Cat came over.

"Rain, what are you doing here on your day off?" Cat said, looking at Rae. "And causing a scene in my office too."

"I just need to talk to my husband. Sorry, Ms. Grant," Rae said, and Cat gave a nod and look before going back into her office, although lingering to watch. Barry heard a slight chuckle from thin air as he suspected New Justice Rae was amused at Cat's interruption. "Frankie, don't make a scene, please," this world's Rae implored. "Look this whole arrangement was something I thought we needed. But overall, it's unfair all around."

"But… I can't lose you Rae," Frankie said.

"Why do you have to lose me?" This world's Rae asked. "We were friends before we were together, and I think we were better as friends. I still want the happily ever after – the house, dog, and the kids. A man who I don't want to be with anyone else. I agreed to an open marriage because I was afraid of losing you too, but we can be friends. We can always be friends." Frankie looked thoughtful at this, and Rae leaned in to hug him. "And you deserve the same. A woman who can be your everything."

"Okay," Frankie sighed. "I don't like it but if you want a divorce, we can figure that out. Can we finish this later? Alone, at least."

"Sounds good," this world's Rae said, turning to look at Barry with a smile.

They had done it, surely? This was what the speed force had sent them here to fix.

Barry wondered where his Rae was, to smile at her but heard the groan as his head was forced to look towards one of the TV's in the room – his Rae obviously forcing him to turn to look. Blurry images of Batman and Superman were met with the reporter and, before Barry could question this, Cat came out of her office and grabbed a remote, turning the TV up so the office could hear-

"Earlier in Metropolis Superman and Batman broke into a battle for reasons unknown," the news reporter was saying. "Hopes of a reprieve were soon dashed as the rest of the League arrived at the scene, only to start a civil war among themselves. Metropolis is now a war zone with no help coming. Police are trying their best to get people to safety, but this is bad. The only member of the Justice League not to show yet is the Flash and Flash Dog," the announcer was saying as in the background scenes of fighting was shown, people running and screaming. It looked like hell as Barry now moaned.

This world's Rae gasped as she backed away and to the elevator, Barry quick on reflexes as he Koda followed her. Once they were in the elevator, away from public eye, did New Justice Rae and Clarky turned visible once more.

"Rae, you can't…" New Justice Rae never finished her sentence as her alternate glared at her double, grabbed her dog, and ran, phasing through the elevator. "Not getting away from me that easily!" New Justice Rae growled, about to run through the elevator herself, but Barry grabbed her instead, stopping her.

"Rae! What is happening?" Barry implored.

"You saw the news report. This is war," Rae stated.

"But… why? How?" Barry asked. "I just don't…" he was a little lost; he knew from his Rae's earlier description of Flashpoint that something bad had gone down between Batman and Superman, but he didn't know all the details, all the ins and outs.

"Just follow my lead," Rae stated, just as the elevator doors opened to reception and she sped out.

"I really am just along for the ride…" Barry groaned to himself, as he nevertheless ran after Rae, out into the street – Gal had vanished, probably alerted to his cousin fighting – and headed towards Metropolis.

-New Justice-

Back on New Justice, Kara, Chris, Krypto, and Beppo were in the Fortress of Solitude; Kara having given Quex's blood to Kal-X for it to be tested. Kara was keeping Beppo safe – or more likely, the Fortress safe from Beppo.

"What does it mean if he's telling the truth?" Chris voiced. "For the House of El?"

"Nothing unless I say it does," Kara said, surprising Chris. She had been thinking about this. "I am the matriarch of the House of El – not to mention the eldest member as well. Blood doesn't just make him a member automatically. Not unless he's accepted."

"Kara Zor-El, the blood sample you wanted analysis has led to a message activation," Kal-X said. "I must play it for you and Chris-El."

"Oh?" Kara asked, looking at the robot as the familiar hologram of her grandfather popped up. Seg-El was an old man, his hair thin and greying, but his dark eyes shining with coy optimism.

"My grandchildren," Seg said to the room. "If you are seeing this message then you have met Quex and he has told you his heritage; I am afraid to say that it is true," the hologram paused reflectively for a moment at this as Chris and Kara shared a look.

"When I was younger," the hologram continued, "I met Lyta-Zod and we had an attraction, but it was nothing more. When I finally met your grandmother though, I never looked back. But when I heard tell of Quex-Zod I knew it was possible. Lyta never told me completely though until he was in Alura's court – Alura choose not to let it affect her decision and I agreed with that. You see, as I am making this recording, we know Krypton is on its last legs and the plan to send you to Earth is being laid out. By activating this protocol, Quex must have made his way to Earth as well and the choice is now yours on what you will do."

Kara leaned in forward as Seg message continued.

"My grandchildren, I will leave you with these words of wisdom: we say blood binds us, but that's not the whole truth. Blood does bind us, but so does a shared heritage. Traditions that have been passed down through the House of El – and most importantly, our love. Quex-Zod does not have that. He was born and raised a Zod. And I am unsure if that will ever change. Maybe I am pessimistic but be careful. To us, he is not an El." With that, Seg disappeared and the message was over.

"…well, that answered that question," Chris said after a moment's silence.

"And leads to a lot more," Kara voiced. "But that's all we're going to get here. Let's get Beppo back to the Sanctuary before he destroys something here." Krypto was growling at Beppo, who was by a door playing with the codes to open it. "…or accidentally releases the sun eater... Beppo!" Kara yelled, grabbing him before he could open the door. Chris chuckled at this.

-New Justice-

New Justice Rae was running to catch up with the new world's Rae.

This world's Rae had gotten, a head start, obviously, but New Justice Rae was the fastest speedster there was – she grabbed hold of this Rae with one hand and then speed up even more, running up a building and dropping her alternate there.

"What do you think you're going to do?" New Justice Rae asked her alternate who seemed stunned at the disruption.

"What?" this Rae said, dropping her Koda who she'd had picked up to run. Clarky was next to New Justice Rae, who had done the same, and now gave a growl and Koda growled back. "How are you so fast?!"

"Don't bother asking that," it was Barry who finally caught up. "The answer could really give you self-esteem issues." It had him for a while, but he had learned to accept Rae's impressive speed. While Karry and Mutant him had been equal with him for a while he did always outclass SuperEarth and other Barrys, except a Barry where the dark matter explosion made him extra fast. Recently he had noticed he had been running faster and he thought he might be the fastest Barry now since the speed force said he was her favorite Barry. He would have to test it.

"Never mind that. What do you plan to do?" New Justice Rae asked her double.

"Fight besides Clark," this Rae said instantly.

"Against the other members of the League?" New Justice Rae folded her arms.

"You don't know what Bruce did," this world's Rae defended.

"He made a Kryptonite powered robot that went after Clark and nearly killed him. Adam Cray gave his life to stop it," New Justice Rae explained, surprising Rae. "I get it, and trust me I don't like that behavior, but look at yourself. Look at your League. It's split down the middle. You can't meet without arguing. Is this what your world needs? Is this what our father wanted when he suggested the League to some of those heroes? None of these people are villains. They are all heroes. If you fight each other to death who will protect the Earth?"

"I…?" This world's Rae seemed a little stunned.

"Why did you become the Flash?" It was Barry who asked this, as New Justice Rae nodded her approval to the question.

"My father was murdered by Maxwell Lord when I was only one. I did this to follow in his footsteps. To do what he could not. To be the Flash," this world's Rae explained.

New Justice Rae wondered for a moment if it was an alternate Maxwell Lord like her Earth, or actually this Earth's Maxwell Lord but she decided not to question it.

"Then the question for yourself is what would he want you to do?" Barry spoke up.

"No," New Justice Rae cut him off, shaking her head. "No, not what he would do… This is about you, Rae. I lead my League because my cousin killed every member of my old league." This Rae looked shocked, glancing at Barry.

"Not me," Prime Barry stated. "Hers."

"That event is the only thing that makes us separate." New Justice Rae continued. "One little twist of fate. Now, just like I stepped up when my League died, it's time for you to step up. Make the right choice here, Rachel."

Both Barry and this world's Rae seemed stunned at Rae calling her double her full name, but it seemed to knock some sense into this world's Rae.

"I… I have to go," this world's Rae said, and then ran off, Koda following her.

"Should we go after her?" Barry asked, glancing at his Rae now.

"No," New Justice Rae said. "She heard what I had to say. She thought for a moment before rushing into battle. Now she has to make the right choice."

"Can we go see?" Barry asked, a little coy now.

"Of course," New Justice Rae said with a small smirk.

-New Justice-

The new world's Rae ran into Metropolis. It was easy to find the fighting, the devastation.

She wanted to join Clark's side, but her alternate's words were ringing in her head, so with speed, this world's Rae starts separating people who were fighting – using her power and winds when necessary.

"Listen to me!" Rae yelled out, with Koda giving a growl. Only some of the fighters stopped, with Batman and Superman still on head – Rae noticing Batman even had Kryptonite armor, which had weakened Superman considerably.

Seeing no other option, she used her powers to get to supersonic speed, focusing this on the ground near Clark and Brice's feet, causing the tarmac to explode, just as her alternate, Barry, and Clarky arrived on the scene.

Both Batman and Superman were flung back, and the force of the punch on the ground caused the other fighters to stop as this world's Rae yelled out one more time: "Listen to me!"

"Not bad, but you can get more power behind that," New Justice Rae muttered, reminded of when she did something similar on Amazonian Earth.

The Justice League had been shocked by this interruption and seemed to separate into their two different groups – members gathering by Batman and others by Superman.

"I am tired of this," this world's Rae said, moving forward. She could see the smirk on Bruce's face and Clark looking confused – clearly, they thought Rae was switching sides. "I am tired of the fighting. Batman, what you did was wrong. What you're wearing is wrong too – and you can't even be man enough to say you're sorry. And Superman, you have let this fester and infect the entire League including with Wonder Woman. You three use to be amazing leaders, and people I would follow to death… but that time has long pass. This League is a shadow of its former self. It's not what we should be. This was not my dad's vision."

As this world's Rae spoke, she realized the truth of her words and she realized what she had to do. She hadn't fully decided until this moment.

"And I just can't do it anymore," Rae continued. "I quit."

"What?" Clark asked.

"I quit," Rae said, louder now and taking out her communicator out, throwing it on the floor and then ripping the Justice League symbol off her outfit. She threw it on the floor too, even if it had ripped a small hole in her outfit. "I need to become the person I was meant to become; the person I will be. I have drifted so far. I'm going back to my cities and back to my roots. As a hero and as a person. You need to decide what you all need to do going forward – but this isn't it. Goodbye," and with that, she turned on her heels and ran, Koda following.

New Justice Rae and Barry stood there, surprised by this outcome. New Justice Rae was in shock – she didn't expect that to happen. Barry put a hand on her shoulder, but he was just as surprised too, as Clarky rubbed her leg. The rest of this world's Justice League seemed shocked too as they started to move off.

"Did we fail?" Barry had to ask.

"I don't think so," New Justice Rae said tilting her head, confused.

"Then why are we still here?" Barry asked looking around for the speed force portal, before glancing to the sky, wondering if they'd see that same red energy again that they had seen on Lantern.

"I think… I still have some unfinished business on this world," New Justice Rae muttered, a sudden determination in her mind.

-New Justice-

New Justice Rae, Barry, and Clarky walked into this world's Watchtower through the zap tunnel – Diana, Clark, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Arthur Curry, Constantine, and several other members of the Justice League was there. They looked defeated.

"Rae?" Clark said, seeming to brighten up and then noticed the outfit. "Oh, it's you."

"Thanks Clark," Rae said sarcastically, and Clarky barked. "Hey, we added the 'y' to your name so you would stop doing that," she told the dog; Clarky barked again though.

"Why are we here?" Barry looked to his Rae at this, still completely in the dark and feeling several steps behind.

"Because of them," Rae stated, pointing at the gathered League members. "I'm sure your Rae leaving had an impact…?"

"Yes. It started a chain reaction," Diana replied. "Bruce decided to make a new League and many of the vigilantes, except for Team Arrow, followed him. They are going to use our old island headquarters. Other members have decided to go off on their own, like Rae."

"What will you do now?" Barry asked, looking at those gathered. "Surely you're not going your own ways if you're here now?"

"We have to rebuild," Clark stated. "Win back those who left and protect this Earth."

"I might be able to give you some advice on that," Rae said, surprising them. "If I can get something from your computers. It will help your Rae…."

"If there's one person we want to win back the most, it's her," Clark said. "What do you need?"

"Files you have on a villain known as Toymaker," Rae muttered.

"He may be Toyman," Barry added, knowing he sometimes went by that too.

"I got it," it was Red Tornado. "A serial killer who uses toys as his weapons. He's never been caught."

"Is Mary Schott one of his victims?" Rae asked.

"Yes," Red Tornado said.

"I need a copy of that to give to your Flash," Rae said, and a moment later Red Tornado handed Rae a flash drive. "Okay, and I made a deal so help it is... Diana," Rae turned to Diana, who was confused. "I know you lost Donna," Diana tilted her head clearly upset. "Our worlds are similar – separated by one event. So, I am very certain when I say you have a twin brother out there." Diana looked surprised. "He's on an island called Herculea. I don't remember coordinates that well, but I know it's in this area." Rae went back to the computer and input the global position. "His name is Jace and he's a good man. An excellent ally."

Rae turned to face Oliver and Thea. "And Diana is not the only one with a brother on that island. Tommy should be there as well – never becoming the Black Arrow due to the Justice League staying alive, he probably stayed with the males Amazonians," Rae said.

"Do you know who killed Laurel, Dinah, and Sara?" Oliver asked, curious of her knowledge.

"League of Assassins," Rae said. "Sara was a member. It's a long story."

"A very long story," Barry added, knowing his world history as well. "But the League have what's called a Lazarus pit," he spoke up, inspired by the idea that his Sara had come back to life through it. "If you can find that, and I hate to say it, their bodies, they could be brought back – but you'd need John, or another magic user, to get their souls back. It's an idea, you don't need to use it," he stated to the frown from Oliver at this.

"That's some dangerous bit of magic," John spoke up.

"But doable," Barry assured, to a nod from John. "Although you might want to consider the blood lust that comes with that before doing it."

"Aquaman," Rae said as Barry finished, she stepping forward. "Aqualad and Aquagirl?"

"Aquagirl?" Arthur asked. "You mean Selena? They are in jail in Atlantis…."

"Yeah, yeah, your brother is an ass," Rae chuckled. "He wanted to kill you, but it's not Aqualad's fault your son died. He would do anything to protect you and your family. And you are a king. Go to be a king." Arthur seemed taken back being talked to like that.

"Clark," Rae said turning to the man. "Did you get over your paranoia and marry Lois?"

"Yes," Clark said, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Damn, I can't have Diana slap you for that again," Rae said, but then Diana slapped him anyway.

"It did take him far too long," Diana said noticing the look and Rae laughed. Even she and Clark started to laugh, some of the tension from earlier, gone.

"I don't know what's up with your other siblings or Mon brothers – our worlds are different there, but they don't seem to be heroes," Rae said, and Clark gave a slow nod. "Kara?"

"She has an outfit, but she's just likes her Sanctuary," Clark said.

"She has so much potential, she's just lost. She needs the kick in the ass," Rae said. "On my Earth it was you dying; now it has to actually be you. She has a lot of issues though. On my Earth I helped her heal, let her move passed her aunt's death. It's not going to be me here. My alternate is not the person who can help, and besides, she seems more interested in your little brother. Clark, help her."

"I will," Clark said nodding.

"Me too," Oliver said, making eyes go to him. "I have known Kara for a while due to work with the Sanctuary. I like her." Clark gave a smile and clapped Oliver on the back.

"You have a Daxam-Krypton colony," Barry spoke up, wanting to say something too, as there were some scattered nods. "Use them. You'd be surprised at how many ordinary people there may want to help out," he remembered when his own Krypton and Daxam had teamed up to defeat an invasion force and knew just how good they could be, especially teamed up. He looked to Rae, who smirked at this.

"That's it," Rae stated. "I'm sure you can handle it from here. I have to go talk to my alternate…" Rae said opening up a zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

New Justice Rae, Barry, and Clarky ran into the new world's Nora and Henry's house to find Rae sitting at the kitchen table, an iPad in hand and Koda by her side.

"Rae?" Nora asked, having been baking cookies and turning around at the surprise home invasion.

"Multiverse," this Earth Rae said, only just looking up. "I thought you two would be gone by now?"

"We have some more business," New Justice Rae said.

"By we, she means herself," Barry spoke up. "I'm just along for the ride…"

"Who are you?" Henry asked, looking at Barry.

Barry suddenly paused, remembering what this world's Rae had said about his alternate, and he and she shared a momentary glance before Barry said, "I'm Barry."

"Barry…?" Nora squeaked, eyes darting between Henry, her Rae, and Barry.

"Yes… mom and dad," he had lost both his parents and they had lost their son, but he had long since accepted their deaths and moved on, and while he was sure they considered Rae as real their child as anything, he had to wonder what their reaction to finding the adult version of their dead kid would be.

"Oh, Barry…!" Nora threw the tray of cookies in the air, this world's Rae running and catching them quickly as Nora moved to hug her alternate son, pulling Henry into the embrace too. Barry wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, but it was the second time today he'd been winded by a hug from a family member.

"Any real reason why you're here?" This world's Rae however, asked looking at her alternate while she put the cookies safely down and took one to eat.

"I want to know what you plan on doing now?" New Justice Rae said, honestly curious as Nora and Henry let go of the flustered Barry.

"Well, apparently the Justice League had been making money by having the rights to all their heroes. With me separating, Red Tornado is giving me the rights to both me and my father's legacy. It's a lot of money. I did have Red put them under my aunt and uncle's names for a bit until my divorce is final – no reason to distrust Frankie, but also no reason for him to get that money." New Justice Rae had to laugh at that as Henry and Nora now shared a look at that.

"And then I am going to find a new place to live," this world's Rae continued. "I have never lived on my own in my own place. I went right from here to Frankie's apartment and now back to here." New Justice Rae paused – that was something she never realized about herself. After her own Henry and Nora's place, once she'd left Frankie, she went right to Kara's house which she loved and been there ever since. "And also, a place for my own little team of heroes. I am thinking of buying this old firehouse and renovating it," she showed Rae and Barry the picture on the tablet and Barry chuckled

"Who you going to call?" Barry sang, making everyone look at him confused. "You're supposed to say 'Ghostbusters!" Everyone still gave him a look. "The movie? Ghostbusters….? They had a firehouse… no? Oh, come on!"

"Team of heroes?" New Justice Rae asked, deciding to ignore Barry who was muttering darkly that he needed to get everyone together to watch those films – including the female reboot he loved.

"Why not take some new heroes under my belt; Gal might want to get in on it and the West twins have powers," this world's Rae said.

"Careful with them," New Justice Rae said. "Julia's fine, but her twin brother… You know you might need tech support who's not Frankie. And I know someone perfect. Winn Schott Junior."

"He's in jail," this world's Rae said instantly.

"I know and I know what he did was wrong, but if he was not a meta human do you think he would have gotten as much time in one of the highest security prisons for accidentally killing someone?" New Justice Rae reasoned, remembering in Flashtime one of Winn's pranks went wrong, resulting in the death of a coworker.

"No," Rae said knowing that was unfair overall. "But what can I do?"

New Justice Rae put the flash drive Red Tornado had given her on the table.

"Thank Clark for this. These are files on a serial killer called Toymaker – he's Winn's dad. Winn should have seen his father murder his mother and repressed that memory. There's a meta human called Madam Abbot who can bring the memory back. Winn can trade testifying against his father for an early release." this world's Rae took the flash drive. "Promise me you'll look into this?"

"I will," this world's Rae said, just as a portal opened.

"Yes!" Barry called. "Took her long enough…"

"Who… what?" Nora and Henry spoke up, looking at the portal. "Frankie?"

"No, the speed force," Barry stated, getting up to hug his parents goodbye.

"Yeah, that's our ride," New Justice Rae added as Clarky barked.

"Oh, can we send someone with a phone system?" Barry asked this world's Rae. "Old Justice World needs adding. You need to see Ghostbusters for one."

"Old Justice?" This world Raes asked.

"My world is called New Justice because the old League died," New Justice Rae chuckled, getting the name. "Your world the old League is alive, so Old Justice. So, phone system. Yes or no?"

"I still have no idea what it is, but it sounds like Frankie would hate it," Old Justice Rae said.

"You're not married to him anymore," New Justice Rae smirked.

"True, screw Frankie. Send it," Old Justice Rae said.

"Nice, and then watch Ghostbusters," Barry said, heading into the portal. Both Raes rolled their eyes at this.

"Well, would like to say it's a pleasure but this world is honestly a nightmare come to life to me," New Justice Rae sighed, heading to the portal with Clarky.

"I don't like you either," Old Justice Rae chuckled as New Justice Rae laughed at that, her dog and herself walking through the portal and back into the speed force.

The speed force Nora was waiting for them, looking sympathetically at Rae now.

"I know that must have been hard for you, separating a Justice League," the speed force instantly started, "but that League was failing. If that Rae had continued fighting with Clark, it would have led to more death – the world would have been weaker for it and they wouldn't be able to protect themselves for what's to come. They have found their way," the speed force said with a smile.

"Yeah," Rae said biting her lip.

"Was there much point in me going though?" Barry voiced. "I pretty much followed behind Rae like some obedient dog," Clarky barked at that. "Okay, behind Clarky, behind Rae," he smirked to Clarky who nuzzled his leg.

"I told you, you were there to keep Rae here calm. Besides, you needed to learn your lesson for time travelling again on New Justice," the speed force stated as Barry rolled his eyes at this.

"Before we go," Rae spoke up, "I was told by the devil himself you decide on all speedster's afterlife…?"

"Lucifer Morningstar," the speed force said, surprising Barry now at this reveal. "Yes, I take care of or punish my children even after death, but you two have nothing to fear. You have lived good lives…"

"I am not talking about myself," Rae said. "Can you re-decide for a speedster you already sent to hell?"

"Your cousin?" The speed force asked, and Rae nodded. "Your cousin failed me. I let him in because he had potential to be like his alternates," she nodded to the Barry present. "Not as much, but once he was your equal… well, your old League had to die but it didn't need to be by his hand. He could have stood beside you. He chose not to. He failed me and I sent him to hell for it."

"I know," Rae said. "And what he did is unforgivable, but Lucifer told me he calls out. Begs for me to save him."

"And you would take mercy on your greatest enemy?" The speed force asked. "You would save him?"

"If I could, I would, but I can't. However, you can," Rae said, stepping forward and Clarky giving a bark. "Besides, I don't like the person I become without him," the speed force stepped forward and then she was Nora no more but Rae's own dad, and he brought Rae into a hug.

"That is why you're my favorite," the speed force said. "I will send my Black Flash to hell and take Barry out. I will not give him heaven. He will get purgatory." Rae nodded that, seemed fair. "And I will make sure he knows he has you to thank."

"Black Flash…?" Barry spoke up. "You mean… my Hunter?"

"No, not your Hunter," Jay stated, remaining in this form as he looked to Barry. "Karry set your Hunter free."

"Oh. Remind me to thank them for that," Barry stated thoughtfully. "So, who or what is Black Flash now?"

"Hunter Zoloman," The speed force Jay smirked.

"But… you just said…?" Barry stated.

"Multiverse, Barry Allen," the speed force sighed, just as two portals opened behind him. "Now go home until I need you again."

"You're a bigger person than me," Barry said to Rae as they moved off. "While I regret what happened to my Hunter – even if I doubt, I had much choice in it; if Eobard however is in hell, you can leave him there."

Rae laughed as the two went through their own portals and away.

-New Justice-

Kara push her wet hair back.

When she had returned to the Sanctuary it had been to a problem with the dome's water system – the dome obviously produce rain to water all the plants inside, which was usually a slight drizzle at times people weren't usually in the dome – enough for the plants inside, but for some reason it had been downright downpouring during visiting hours. She had to take care of it and gotten completely wet from head to toe. Employees were handing out towels and umbrellas to the guests too.

She was over the fence to her house and when she heard a voice.

"This is an amazing place you have here," it was Quex standing before her house. Krypto, Misty, Marble, and Drizzie were in front of the door growling at him along with Beppo and Kal. Karry Krypto's double, now renamed from Killer to Dragon was growling too, albeit away from the other dogs

"How exactly does your dog have powers here?" Both Kara and Krypto had received yellow sunlight jewelry to keep their powers under the dome – Kara only turned her on when needed, but Krypto, who's was in his collar, had just sent heat vision out at Quex, who dodged it.

"Same way I do," Kara said, powering up her eyes, having switched on her yellow sun necklace. "What are you doing here?"

"You must have tested my blood. You now know I am telling the truth," Quex said, but at that moment, a portal open and Rae and Clarky came out.

"Whoa!" Rae said seeing the man and running to Kara's side. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Please keep calm," Quex said, giving Rae a nasty look Kara didn't like but he seemed to soften. "We're family. You know that."

"You might be biologically my grandfather's son, but I have not accepted you into my house," Kara spoke, pointing at Quex. "And I have not decided to take you. My parents and grandparents rejected you. I have not seen a reason why I should accept you now."

"What have I missed?" Rae asked, surprised.

"I'll change your mind," Quex glowered.

"But for now, leave and don't come back. This Sanctuary belongs to the House of El. Those from the House of Zod are not welcome," Kara spat.

"Clarky, Krypto, why not show him out?" Rae added, and the two dogs barked. Quex did not argue as he walked away, with the dogs following him. "Kara…?"

"I'll fill you in on everything, but yes, he is technically, biologically, my uncle," Kara sighed.

"I was actually going to ask why you're wet?" Rae corrected and Kara looked down at her sodden clothes and then laughed.

"I'll tell you that too. After a hot shower," Kara said, heading to the house and then paused. "Unless you want to join...?" Rae smirked, going to follow her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this extremely long chapter and its revelations. Obviously, Old Justice had more meats on the bone than Quex's history, but there's more to come on him.


	6. Family Doesn’t Start with Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Barry are on a new world trying to help a lost speedster, but have a disagreement on who that speedster is. Meanwhile Forts Rozz prisoner attacks Gotham

Rae, Kara, and Chris sat in Rae's grandparents' house. They were spending the day with them. Clarky was cozying up nearby in a very luxurious dog's bed Emily had bought him.

"I still can't believe we're about to be great grandparents," Emily was saying. "We're only recently found out we were grandparents," Emily winked at Rae at this, who chuckled.

"So, Rae," Richard countered. "I was thinking we could go to the club for a few hours and get some holes in? It is October, so soon it will be too cold to golf."

"I'd just have to run home and get my clubs, but that is only true here – remember you have a speedster here. This winter we can go to Florida, Hawaii, any number of places that have great golf. Even overseas," Rae said with a smirk.

"I love Florida," Emily spoke up. "Richard, we should do it – we have a condo out there anyway, why not?"

"I completely agree; Rae, you're on," Richard smirked; but before anyone else could comment, a blue portal opened, which made Richard and Emily jump, the latter shrieking at the appearance.

"Oh damn, sorry – that's for me," Rae apologized, taking her helmet out of her pocket and goggles, making the helmet large as she summoned her suit. "It seems I am going to have to cut this short. Rain check on the golf?"

Clarky gave a cry out, running to Rae's side now.

"Can you take him again?" Kara asked, genuinely curious.

"Speed Force?" Rae asked and knew the answer was yes without a voice coming from the portal. "Yeah, come on Clarky." Clarky gave a bark as he ran into the portal – even before Rae, this time.

"What exactly was that about?" Emily asked, looking to where the portal had been and then to Kara.

"Rae's been asked to go on special missions by the Speed Force – that was her, well, the speed force's calling card," Kara shrugged.

"And we thought our lives would be relatively normal, having a grandchild in it," Richard muttered, to a laugh from Emily, Kara, and Chris.

"Urh, well, with Rae gone," Kara added, realizing she was with her in-laws with no buffer between them now, "should we…?"

"Nonsense! You are family. We can continue our day with you and Chris instead," Emily said with a smile.

-New Justice-

"Does the Speed Force always come at inappropriate times for you?" Prime's Barry asked as he came out of the portal beside Rae in the familiar park.

"That time I was with my grandparents…" Rae shrugged as Clarky ran around their heels.

"Snap. Kara's grandparents were around too," Barry smirked.

"Kara's grandparents?" Rae paused at this.

"Seg-El and Nyssa, yeah," Barry explained. "They're fun."

"They're dead on my world," Rae sighed at this. "Were you on Krypton or…?"

"They came to Earth. Soaking up the sun's rays to live a little longer," Barry smirked at this. "Not ready to go yet, those two."

"That's the House of El for you," Rae chuckled.

"Hello, you two," both had been distracted in their conversation to notice the Speed Force Nora standing there with a smile as Clarky barked. "Three, sorry…" Clarky backed down happily. "I have another lost speedster for you two to help – this one needs to accept a hard truth."

"What type of hard truth?" Barry asked, frowning. "Only last time with Old Justice –"

"I can't tell you," Nora interrupted. "You must figure it out yourself," this made the two speedsters look at each other. "Sometimes I can tell you exactly what you need to do but sometimes I can only hint to it. You must discover the plan yourself and figure it out on your own," with that, portal opened near Rae, Clarky, and Barry. "Good luck my children."

-New Justice-

Sara was patrolling Gotham. Ever since she had given birth, she had been working to get herself back into fighting shape and she had done it – she did miss Kathleen when away from her, but knew if she wanted to continue as White Canary, which she did, she needed to be out and about. Besides, Tommy and Shellcase had gone to Canary City to help Laurel, Thea, and JT take on some gang violence that had gotten bad there.

"White Canary?" It was Alfred in Sara's ear. "You're needed."

"Give me directions," Sara said, turning her motorcycle around and following Alfred's directions.

On a street was a dark woman who was obviously an alien, given the facial markings, torturing the public – she had a large metal rod in her hand she was using as a weapon and guns seemed to have little effect.

Sara road forwards and stopped the motorcycle, jumping off with her bo staff out.

"Finally, one of these infernal Justice League members come," the woman spat. "You will call the daughter of Alura to me!"

"Daughter of Alura?" Sara asked.

"You call her Supergirl," the woman said.

"I know who you meant," Sara said. "But trust me, you don't want Supergirl here. Who are you anyway? Why do you want Supergirl?"

"They call me Tormock," the woman said, "and Alura sentenced me to Fort Rozz! I will now have my revenge against her lineage," the woman, Tormock, took out a green rock Sara knew as Kryptonite. She was prepared.

"You're going to have to go through me," Sara said, ready to fight.

"Gladly," Tormock said, using her metallic gun-like rod and attacking Sara, who interrupted her with her bo staff; but the metal rod was a lot heavier and the woman a lot stronger as Sara's staff snapped.

-New Justice-

"White Canary definitely needs help," Alfred said, using the Batcave's computers to hack into nearby cameras to see what was going on; Sara's League of Assassins training was helping a lot, keeping Sara in the fight, but the woman was too much for the vigilante to handle alone – especially without Sara's own weapon of choice.

"One of the League members can get here fast," Selina Kyle said – having decided to take Alfred up on his offer, she had been shown everything and were now living in the manor; Helen and Kathleen were in the cave as well now, and Selina had to admit it was all impressive.

"I'll put out an alert, but you would be fastest," Alfred said, putting an alert out to the Justice League with the warning of Kryptonite for Supergirl.

"In case you forgot, Catwoman is dead," Selina said.

"But… Batwoman can live," Alfred said, confusing Selina but Alfred pushed a button and the wall moved aside. Beyond the wall was a glassed wardrobe and standing center stage was an outfit that looked a lot like Bruce's, only it was her size and fit for a woman. The bat symbol on it was different though, as it was red. "It's yours, if you want it?"

-New Justice-

Rae, Barry, and Clarky came out in a house neither of them knew. They were in the corridor, away from prying eyes but could hear the argument instantly:

"But dad!" Rae recognized her own voice and the two peaked into the room. "Come on. Please, I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter what you want," Jay was telling this world's Rae – she looked no older than 16 and New Justice's Rae had to raise an eyebrow. The three were unseen by the two in the room. "Now go and run yourself to your mother's house!" Jay snapped.

"It's not even her house. She lives with her parents!" This world's Rae complained.

"Rachel Elena Garrick, I have had enough of your attitude! Go, now!" Jay said and the young Rae rolled her eyes but got up and ran through the wall leaving the house.

"Well… that was a bit harsh," New Justice Rae spoke, surprising the two in the room as she, Barry, and Clarky stepped in.

"Rae?" Jay paused. "Are you time traveling? How many…"

"No time traveling," Barry said quickly, stepping between Rae and Jay now, wondering if Rae was about to snap at her alternate father.

"Barry?" Jay paused as Barry lowered his mask. "Oh. Multiverse…" The two nodded. "I have heard tales of the multiverse and of a multiverse daughter – a girl who took on Savitar." Barry nodded at Rae, knowing a bit of the tale now. "That was you? Well this is a welcome visit."

"We're kind of here on business," Rae stated. "What year is this?"

"2020," Diana stated with a smile.

"What? How?" Rae looked at Barry at that. "How old is my alternate?"

"She's 16," Jay answered.

Rae cocked her head to Barry, confused now.

"How can my alternate be 9 years younger than me while we're in the same year?" Rae asked, but Barry shrugged.

"Ask the Speed Force when we get back," Barry said, and Clarky seemed to choose to agree at that moment, giving a little bark.

"The Speed Force?" Jay asked.

"We're here on a mission from the speed force," Barry explained, and Jay's eyes grew wide.

"Sit," Jay said, pointing at the couch. Rae and Barry took a seat and Clarky jumped up to sit between them.

"Long story short," Barry said, "there's something coming to threaten the multiverse and the speed force has sent Rae and me on a mission to help other speedsters, hoping to give worlds the one-up to prevent this threat. Given what we've just witnessed, it seems more than likely we're here because of your Rae. I think whatever you were arguing about is a good place to start."

"Oh," Jay paused as his eyes flickered to New Justice Rae, then back to Barry. "I just sent her to her mom's house for Thanksgiving. She's mad," Jay sighed, shaking his head.

"Wait, but it's October, right?" Rae asked, and Jay gave her a small nod at this. "But Thanksgiving isn't until November!" Rae pointed out, looking around but noticed Thanksgiving decorations were up.

"Thanksgiving is today," a new voice spoke as Diana Prince came into the room and paused at Rae, Barry and Clarky.

"Multiverse," Jay told Diana, who gave a small smile while Rae and Barry looked at each other – it seemed that this world, Thanksgiving was in October. Other worlds, other traditions.

"What's so bad about going to her mom's house?" Barry asked.

"She hasn't seen her mother since before she was one," Jay explained, making Barry blink, as Diana stood by the doorway, looking at the multiverse trio with curiosity. "You see, Rae was born with powers, while her twin sister, Rochelle, was not." Rae raised an eyebrow at that as Clarky barked. Normally she had a twin brother, not a twin sister. "There was an accident when Rae was young with her powers. Rochelle – I think she goes by Rory now – got hurt. She healed but it freaked Joan out; she wanted me to separate Rae from the Speed Force and deny Rae her birthright. I said that wasn't just stupid, but dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Barry asked. "I've lost my powers before and I was fine. Not that I would agree to depower my child…" Barry couldn't even think of what his response would be if someone told him to do that to Skye. She was both Kryptonian and speedster too.

"I assume you were not born with your powers though?" Jay asked, and Barry nodded. "We were normal beforehand, me and you – our bodies could adjust back, but Rae and children like her, children born to the Speed Force are different. Their bodies are designed to take the speed. The energy. Their hearts, brain, all their organs are not made to be normal. Disconnecting her from the speed force, even at a young age, could result in their death. I told Joan no, but Joan was so freaked after that, that our marriage failed pretty fast."

Rae had remained quiet. She had no connection to her birth mother at all and the only connection to her father was the helmet she had on her head right now; she did consider Alien Earth's Jay a surrogate parent, but having been raised by Henry and Nora, they were her parents... she might have an idea what this new Rae was going through.

"We divorced," Jay continued, "and I took custody of Rae while Joan took full custody of Rochelle. We made an agreement though, that when both were 16 and Rae had full control of her powers, Rae would spend Thanksgiving with her, and Rochelle would spend Christmas with me."

"And let me guess, you married Diana soon after your divorce and Diana raised my alternate as her own?" Rae voiced, nodding to Diana who chuckled at the guess.

"The same as your world?" Diana asked.

"Oh no. I was raised by Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora. It's just become a common theme that you're a mother figure to me. You were like my big sister on my Earth," Rae said.

"Were?" Diana frowned.

"Long story," Rae dismissed.

"Well, I think I know what we have to do," Barry said, standing up. "Rae needs to accept her mother. We've got to go talk to your alternate."

"Barry, I…" Rae stopped as Barry ran out. "Wait! You don't even know where to go!" Rae grabbed Clarky to phase him through the wall and ran after Barry.

"It seems we have some…" Jay started, standing up and then paused, taking hold of the back of the chair to steady himself. There were sparks coming off him and he felt suddenly weak.

Diana raise an eyebrow at her husband as she moved forward to steady him.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked; she had only seen similar sparks when Rae or Jay ran.

"I'm fine," Jay assured her with a smile. "I am going to go to my lab." With that, he left the room, heading to the basement which, it turned out, was his lab.

Diana sighed, but didn't get another word in as her own sister walked into the room.

"Diana?" It was Donna who was holding Diana and Jay's young son, Elliot – the boy was only 5. Diana and Jay had chosen to wait until Rae was older to have kids on their own. "This one woke up and tried to grab my weapons. He doesn't seem to have his father's or sister's speed though."

"No. Elliot takes after us," Diana said, taking the boy from her sister.

"So, can we train?" Donna asked, wanting to train with her sister again.

"Donna, it's a holiday. We're going to have people over. No training," Diana said with a smile as Donna pouted.

-New Justice-

Sara was in her fight, but she heard the motorcycle; she didn't turn to see it until something was at her opponent and exploded on her, causing Tormock to cry out and step back.

As Sara turned, a woman jumped off the other motorcycle dressed similarly to Batman, albeit with a red symbol – Sara knew this was Selina, but no one else would recognize the former Catwoman.

"Nice outfit," Sara said to the woman with a nod.

"Thanks," Selina said.

That was all the time they had to chat though – the explosive weapons having bought them that, but Tormock was back on them. Sara had grabbed a broken light pole, using that in replacement for her bo staff, but now she had Selina with her who had bat weapons – Selina helping with the attack, it now being two against one; the two getting the upper hand.

And then another bat weapon hit Tormock and Batgirl swung down.

"Hey! I'm Batgirl," Stephanie said, turning on Selina as Tormock took on Sara again.

"Can't you see? She's Batwoman not Batgirl!" Sara said as Batwoman and Batgirl rejoined the fight.

They didn't have much longer before Supergirl landed though, with Superdog and Superboy besides her, and Sara knew this fight was over.

"I hear your looking for me," Kara called as Tormock held up the Kryptonite, but Kara had gone to Watchtower and found the anti-Kryptonite devices, much to the confusion of the alien as Kara didn't weaken under the green stone. "Going to need to do better than that."

Using the moment of confusion, Sara nodded to the two Bats and both threw exploding devices at Tormock, and right after that Sara hit her arm with the temporary bo staff. The alien woman went down.

"Sorry it took so long," Kara sighed. "One of the nerds decided to put these in storage," she indicated the anti-Kryptonite device over her Supergirl symbol. "Remind me to yell at them. But I see you got back up?"

Kara eyes went to Stephanie with a nod; Stephanie had been the only non-Kryptonian member of the League not at work or in the middle of another fight. It was the reason why she had gotten here fast. And then Kara looked at Selina. "Nice outfit. I like the red."

Selina blinked. When she had taken the outfit from Alfred and left the kids, with him she wasn't sure how the League would react – the Flash's warning about Catwoman in her head. "Thanks," Selina said as Superboy landed. "I feel it's missing something though…"

"Maybe some more red?" Sara spoke up as Selina frowned at the thought.

"We'll take her to jail," Kara now said, taking the alien woman and passing her to Chris, who gave a nod and flew off. "White Canary, Bats – get the Kryptonite off the street. And then everyone come to Watchtower. I do mean everyone," she nodded to the surprised Selina as she and Krypto flew off.

-New Justice-

The young Rae of this new world sat on the couch, looking at the people around her. Her biological mother Joan had greeted her with a hug, but it had been awkward, while her grandparents were something else – her grandmother was yelling at maids and the cooks for the dinner to be done tonight. Rae bit her lip as she wasn't even allowed to help the cooks here and she loved to cook the Thanksgiving dinner back home. Meanwhile, her grandfather had just been reading a paper and barely acknowledged her.

Then there was her twin: Rochelle William; Joan having changed their last name to her maiden name. She went by the nickname Rory, yet practically laughed when Rae corrected them on calling her Rachel.

"Rachel, doesn't dad go by Jay? You chose to rhyme your name with him? You're just a mini him!" Rory was saying with a derisive laugh.

Rae didn't know her sister anymore, but she knew right away for the way she dressed and talked she was a rich, spoiled, brat. Their grandparents had spoiled her apparently and all she could talk about was her boyfriend Tristin-something.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Joan interrupted, asking Rae.

"I er –" Rae started, but before she could say anymore, the group was shocked by two speedsters running in through the wall with a dog with them. Rae shot up with speed and then paused.

"No need to worry!" New Justice Rae said, taking off her helmet and goggle as Clarky barked. "We're from a different Earth."

"Multiverse?" This young Rae said, a smile on her face. "Is your Earth in the future or something?"

"No," Rae said. "You're just a lot younger than most of your alternates it seems."

"Although Earths being on different time frames are possible," Barry added in and the young Rae blinked, seeing her cousin. "Yes, I am a speedster."

"Okay, but wow that outfit is awesome!" The young Rae said of New Justice Rae's outfit. "The black in the background of the symbol? The slightly different coloring…" New Justice Rae smiled at the young her until she heard several people clearing their throats.

"Rachel, we have guests arriving soon. We can't have them," Emily said dismissively.

"Don't worry grandma and grandpa, I just need a word with my young alternate," New Justice Rae said without even thinking about her using the terms.

"We are not your grandparents," Emily said; and Rae had a moment of flashback to when she had first met her grandparents and they had been just as dismissive as these two.

"Biologically, you are but yes I am not your Rae," New Justice Rae said, Clarky giving a tiny growl and Rae putting a hand on her dog to keep him calm. "It's just a habit to call you that. I was actually meant to spend the day with my grandparents before I got called away. Grandpa and me were meant to go golfing."

"Golfing?" Richard said. "I don't golf. I play tennis."

New Justice Rae pilled a face at that. She didn't like these two.

"We just need a word with your Rae," Barry spoke up, feeling like he was on Old Justice again with the Rae-centric helping. It was interesting though, that only one world so far, they'd needed to help another him, while the others were Raes. He wondered if this was going to be a theme.

"I'll take them out by the pool," Young Rae said.

"Be quick about it," Joan said.

"Quick is what I do," Young Rae sighed, nodding her head and the three speedsters and one dog left the room, and went by the pool. "I don't know why you came here but let me just say first, thank you. I was going crazy in there! I actually was having thoughts of taking my twin on a wild ride…" New Justice Rae gave a laugh. "And what a beautiful dog. Is he Kryptonian like Krypto?" As if in response, Clarky let out a freeze breath.

"My earth's Krypto son actually," New Justice Rae said. "He was a gift from Kara."

"Clark and Kara let me play with their Kryptonian animals, but we don't have a lot," Young Rae said, bending down to hug the dog; Clarky agreeable to the mistress' alternate pets. "There are more meta animals around. I've been thinking of asking dad if I can go to meta shelters and take a look for one who could be a good partner."

"Well if you can't find a suitable meta animal my Earth has a ton of Kryptonian," New Justice Rae said and young Rae eyes widens.

"Mine has a whole meta sanctuary," Barry added, "although you may have a fight with my Kara on even getting a dog…" he added, laughing to himself.

"Well, Misty – my Krypto's mate – is pregnant again," New Justice Rae turned to Barry at this, who raised an eyebrow before she turned back to her younger alternate. "Kara would love to find real homes for them," Clarky had obviously found her, and Scooby had gotten Jason and Ellen, but Dizzy and Marble had never left the nest, so to speak – not even to join the other Kryptonan dogs in the Sanctuary. They were full grown dogs but still stayed near their mom like puppies, which annoyed all. Kara felt she made a mistake letting them stay with their mom so long and wanted to do things differently with this litter. If she couldn't find people to take them, she was planning on giving them to Karry's sanctuary.

"I'll… keep that in mind," Young Rae said with a smile.

"Anyway," Barry said, a little forcefully to bring his Rae back into the now. "We have a mission," the two Raes looked to him, and New Justice Rae nodded, this time she explaining what they were doing here.

"Yeah, we're here thanks to the Speed Force," New Justice Rae explained, "there's a Crisis coming and we need to get worlds ready – we need to get speedsters ready and apparently here, we have to get a speedster to accept something, and we…" New Justice Rae paused at this, "we think you have to accept your mom," she wasn't entirely sure about this, but decided to follow Barry lead – the Speed Force hadn't told them this quest was limited like Lantern Earth had been, so she hoped if Barry was wrong, they'd still have time to get it right.

"Joan is not my mom," Young Rae however said, extremely quickly.

"But she is," Barry stated, as New Justice Rae decided to take a step back and watch this exchange. "I lost my mom when I was young – she was killed by our Reverse Flash. I'd give anything to have her back, to be able to spend time with her – and not just multiverse versions of her. Can't you see what an opportunity this is?"

"I'm sorry for you," young Rae said, sympathetically, "truly, I am, but I am sure your mother was there for you before she died. Joan wasn't – by her own choice. Another woman was, and I am sure the only reason why we are sticking to this holiday exchange thing is because it was what they agreed to back when they divorced. None of us really want this."

"It's one holiday," Barry faltered. It was true, he would give anything to spend time with his true mom once more, but the way this Rae was saying and the looks New Justice Rae was now giving him, he was beginning to have his doubts. He knew Rae was a force to be reckoned with, that she may be a speedster, that she wasn't like Barry, so maybe…

"It's my favorite holiday," the young Rae countered. "Since I was young, I have helped Aunt Nora cook – and for a while now me and Aunt Nora have had a healthy competition. We choose one random dish not normally associated with Thanksgiving and both make it. Everyone chooses their favorite. I won the last few years."

"That sounds fun," New Justice Rae spoke up.

"It is," young Rae said, a smile on her face. "The first few times we stuck with American dishes but lately have expanded out – last year was Italian, this year was meant to be Chinese Egg Rolls. I have been studying Chinese cooking for months since it was chosen. It's really an interesting food."

"I never tried cooking Chinese," New Justice Rae said. "Lately my specialty is Kryptonian dishes."

"Really?" Young Rae said. "Can you show me?"

"Come to my world one day and yeah, I will. You show me these Egg Rolls," New Justice Rae said.

"Deal," Young Rae said with a smile, but that was when Rochelle appeared, and Barry took a moment to take her in – she wasn't identical to Rae but reminded him of someone. He shrugged it off.

"I thought you were fast," Rory droned, making the young Rae roll her eyes. "Mom wants you back."

"Ugh, seems you're not working as a distraction anymore," the young Rae sighed, backing up, a sad look on her face as she left the others alone by the pool.

"What was that?" Barry now rounded on New Justice Rae. "I thought you hated all your alternates?" Barry had seen her wanting to practically beat up two of them already – she had gotten pretty close on Old Justice Rae, after all.

"That's not actually true," Rae said calmly. "I tolerate my Amazonian counterpart. But I don't know… maybe it's her age? I like her. Anyway, honestly Barry, I don't think this is what we have to do, getting her to accept Joan. She's fine without her birth mom," Rae went on. "She was right Barry – you lost your mother, but you don't know what it's like for the person who is biologically your mother not to be your mother. I was raised by my Aunt Nora, she is my mom, so I have no interest in any version of Joan. I don't even know what I would feel if she abandoned me."

"You might have a point," Barry sighed. "But the Speed Force mission is to have a speedster accept something? This seemed so obvious."

"It did, but the Speed Force doesn't work that way," Rae frowned. "Maybe it's not my alternate? Maybe it's dad," Rae realized.

"The missions have always been about mine or yours alternate," Barry pointed out. "And from reactions, I am not a speedster here."

"Maybe you have become one and no one knows because you're hiding it," Rae thought. "Or maybe it's a twist this time. Barry, if we're so singled minded it's my alternate we might miss it altogether and fail again."

"Yeah you're right," Barry said, nodding and agreeing to that. "But I want to help this Rae anyway. I can pretend to be this Earth's Barry, coming here with Rae. Why don't you go check on alternate me and your dad again? I'll stay here."

"Okay," Rae said, agreeable to that, putting her goggles and helmet back on and telling Clarky to follow her. "You have my back – well, my alternates," she winked at that as she and Clarky left.

-New Justice-

Sara and Selina had brought their daughters to Watchtower with them, where Kara listened to the entirety of what happened with their fight against Tormack. Tommy, Laurel, and Thea had shown up soon after, Tommy kissing his wife and hugging his daughter.

"Well, you three did a good job," Kara finalized, nodding to Stephanie, Selina, and Sara. "And the nerds are going to make sure our anti-Kryptonite devices are easily available from now on," she added, glaring to Winn.

"No problem boss," Winn said, giving a fake salute.

"Sorry I didn't get there," Mon added; "I was interviewing a woman to work in the shop." Mon gave a smile at that. His little shop was making enough money he could afford hiring a worker to help out on a part-time basis, which would also help free him up to be able to run out more for hero work if needed.

"One thing I am confused about though," Kara added. "Why did she go after Gotham?" Eyes turned to Kara. "I'm not usually in Gotham. And everyone who goes after me usually goes to the Sanctuary."

"That's a good point," Chris said with a thoughtful nod.

Everyone looked at each other at this, not having an answer for that.

"Anyway, Selina," Kara said; this is what Selina had been waiting for. "I'm not the Flash, obviously, but I am leading the League right now and I think even my wife will agree. You're welcome to continue being Batwoman as long as no one connects you to Catwoman." Selina was shocked at that. "If you want that is?"

"Um…. Yeah!" Selina said. It had felt right to be in the suit and be on the right side of the law.

"Well Batwoman is only one letter off from Catwoman, but sure," Stephanie spoke up at this.

"Never saw it like that, but she has as much right to the Bat title as you do," Kara added to Stephanie, getting the girl was irritated someone else was playing on her name. "We can all work harmoniously in this game, but Selina, I can't give you a vote for Justice League membership right now," Selina nodded at this, as Kara elaborated. "I don't feel comfortable having a membership vote with Flash officially on away. Besides, you're new to the hero game anyway. Go and work with Black Arrow, Sideways, and White Canary for a while. When the Flash is done with her speed force missions, then we'll do a vote for Batwoman."

"What about Red Hood?" Thea asked. After the Injustice Alliance was defeated, both Chris/Superboy and Nora/Dark Witch had been added to the Justice League, but Red Hood had not been. Thea and JT's relationship was going well, after all – and so was their business together.

"We'll put him up for a vote then too," Kara said with a nod, knowing that was long overdue. The only reason he had not been given a vote after the Injustice Alliance defeat was due to most of the members not having known him, but since then members had went to work and meet him a little more, that was changing.

Thea gave a smile at that.

"Have there been any other Fort Rozz prisoners?" Kara asked, turning to the nerds.

"Some minor ones," Adam said. "Not anyone as big as Tormock." Kara gave a nod – not all aliens after all were superpowered monsters compared to humans, much like poor Poe under red lights. "We're sending Tormock's Fort Rozz files to the jail Superboy brought her to."

"How?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. As far as she knew they didn't have the Fort Rozz files.

"Well, Rafe knows how to open portals there," Jess pointed out.

"You went back?!" It was Caitlin, glaring at her former boyfriend. Rafe still had nightmares about that place.

"There could still be prisoners there," Kara pointed out, crossing her arms, and giving the nerds a look.

"Me and Winn went," Adam pointed out. "Jesse and Rafe stayed on this side of the portal. It was a quick in and out to get files."

"Next time, you run a mission like that by me, got it?" Kara said giving them her best Rae-is-upset-with-you look. It was something Rae did when a League member went out of line that struck worry in her League. Rae didn't even know she had this look and Kara decided not to tell her, since Kara herself found it cute.

"Yes ma'am," Winn, Adam, and Jess said together, looking embarrassed now.

Kara gave them a nod, glad her copy of Rae's face worked. She wouldn't admit to the nerds it was a good idea and they did a good job. Not now, anyway.

"Well that's it. Everyone can go home," Kara dismissed.

-New Justice-

Rae had checked on Barry of this new Earth quickly, to discover he was definitely just a normal human – five minutes of watching him confirmed that as he went about daily tasks the normal, human way.

She then ran back to the house they started in to find Diana and Aunt Nora cooking.

"Aunt Nora," Rae said with a smile, surprising the woman who gave her a look. Clarky gave a bark. "Oh, I'm from a different Earth – sorry," Rae realized the confusion.

"Done with your mission?" Diana asked. She was cutting carrots.

"If I was done, the Speed Force would be calling me back," Rae pointed out. "And please, give me that." Rae rolled her eyes at the way Diana was cutting as she took the carrots and cut them in seconds with speed.

"That always makes things easier," Nora said when Rae was done, she seeming to get used to the weirdness of an older version of her niece. "With our Rae not here, I roped Diana and Donna into helping me cook. Sad we can't do our tradition."

"She is missing it too," Rae said with a nod, knowing what Nora was talking about. "But I wanted to talk to dad… um… Jay, again."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling him dad, but he's down in his lab and no one is allowed to go down there," Diana said, and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"His lab?" Rae asked.

"The basement," Diana sighed, pointing at a nearby door.

Rae gave a nod as she looked at the door. There was some odd feeling now she looked at it, then looked back and to the oven where the turkey was cooking. That would take hours to cook.

"Big turkey. Who's coming?" Rae asked.

"Well, Henry is coming with his wife Annie and their daughter Amelia – although she likes to go by her middle name Ivy now," Nora said, making Rae raise an eyebrow.

"You and Uncle Henry are not married?" Rae said.

"Not for a long time," Nora said. "We both remarried."

"Who are you married to?" Rae asked.

"Harrison-Randolf Wells," Nora said. "Although he goes by HR."

"Oh, hell no," Rae groaned, making both women frown at that. Rae heard laughing and turned to see Barry there with a pot in his hands.

"At least someone agrees with me. The guy is an ass," Barry said, to get a look from his mother. "Caitlin made the potatoes. She'll be here later." Rae had checked on Barry earlier and he had been walking here, so not a speedster and now looking at him she noticed he had a gun and a badge on his hip – he was a cop here. A detective apparently. That was new. "At least HP and her son Jess are nice."

Before Nora could lecture her son, Rae shot up and turned to the door to the basement – she could sense an increase in speed force energy and even Clarky gave a growl, seeming to sense it as well, maybe because he had been inside the speed force.

"Something is wrong," Rae said, not letting Diana stop her as she moved to the basement door.

Moving down the stairs with Clarky, Rae instantly spotted Jay in a machine with speed force electricity was coming off him.

"Clarky duck!" Rae held out her helmet to block a lightning bolt that came to them. Clarky moved and Rae hadn't noticed this Earth Barry follow the two down as a large lightning bolt hit into him – it seemed to run around his body before he dropped to the floor, and Rae only realized when she heard the thud.

"Crap! Clarky, take Barry up the stairs. Don't let anyone else come down here," Rae ordered, thinking that should have been predictable as Clarky took the man and ran him up the stairs. Rae heard the dog's growls as he guarded the door and Diana complaining, but Rae didn't have time to think of that.

"What do I do?" Rae asked herself, using her helmet to block lightning strike. Jay was still conscious but was now screaming in pain.

"Pull the lever down!" Jay shouted. Rae saw a level on a table connected to the machine Jay was in and she pulled it down. The wild lightning stopped, but there was still lighting around Jay's body and he was vibrating. Rae figured the only thing keeping him from phasing through the floor was the machine around him, keeping him stable. "I can't come out…" Jay seemed concerned and Rae had to agree.

"Yeah, stay here," Rae said, putting her helmet back on and going up the stairs. "Calm down Clarky!" Clarky had his heat vision, ready to use but stopped it. Rae saw Donna had joined the group with a young boy in her arms.

"What happened to Barry?!" Nora seemed beside herself now as Rae noticed Barry's unconscious form on couch beyond.

"It seems dad here has been doing some experiments on himself," Rae sighed. "He's okay for the moment, but yes – first, Barry."

Rae moved to the couch, put her goggles on and used them to scan the man.

Barry's heart was racing faster than normal humans and Rae nodded. "Well he's not coming to dinner tonight. Might want to call HR and HP and tell them they have a coma patient for a while..." Nora eyes grew wide. "Oh, don't worry he'll wake up and be faster for it." Nora mouth opened in unspoken speech, realizing what Rae was saying. "Aunt Nora, the idiot in the basement is the concern."

"I need to…" Diana said, but Rae stopped her.

"He's under control right now, but he could start up again," Rae said. "I wouldn't let any non-speedsters down there. Not even Clarky." Clarky gave a bark.

"Can you fix him?" Diana asked.

"I am not a nerd," Rae said. "But I do know one who's on this Earth. Be right back. Clarky, guard the door. And really, STAR Labs for him." Rae pointed at the Barry on the bed as she said the last line and Clarky gave a bark and then Rae ran out.

"Why is the dog named after Superman?" Donna asked as Nora got on the phone to her husband. Diana gave her sister a look and Donna nodded figuring it was a question for later.

….

After spending approximately one minute in the presence of the Williams family, Barry knew there was no way in hell he was going to convince this young Rae to like her mother – or even her sister. The entire lot were spoiled idiots who looked down at anyone. They even looked down on superheroes as they called what Jay, Rae and even Barry himself did as a 'hobby'.

He was about ready to snap when he sensed someone near him and instinctively went into Flashtime. New Justice Rae was standing there.

"It's not here," New Justice Rae said.

"Wow, this is cool!" Barry heard the other Rae say before he could respond. She had apparently sensed it too and joined them in Flashtime. "Never done this one before."

"Just the surface of the tricks we can do," New Justice Rae said to her counterpart, knowing at that she didn't know about Flashtime. "But we've got to go. Dad is in trouble. He ran some type of experiment on himself. He's going crazy back at the house."

"What?!" Young Rae said, surprised.

"Oh, and you might want to learn the tricks to teach your Barry. Once he wakes up from his coma, you'll have some fun," New Justice Rae said confusing Young Rae more and even Prime's Barry.

"My alternate is in a speed force coma?" Barry asked.

"He got shocked by a lightning bolt that came off Jay," New Justice Rae sighed. "Come on, it's easier to show than tell. You better come too."

"I won't argue there," Young Rae said.

"Me neither. I was about to punch Rochelle," he glowered at the frozen non-identical twin of Rae's, as young Rae laughed at that and the three speedsters left. The rich family would have to just deal with their young Rae and Barry vanishing.

-New Justice-

When the two Raes and Barry got back to the house, Clarky was guarding the door, his eye lit up again – at Diana.

"You tried to get past a Kryptonian dog?" New Justice Rae said, telling her dog to heel. "I said no one but speedsters below."

"That is my husband down there!" Diana protested. "And I am Amazonian!"

"That may be, but I can't guarantee you'll survive like Barry did," New Justice Rae countered before noticing the couch and that Barry had already gone. "Oh, good, you've got Barry to STAR Labs," Nora was gone, as well as the unconscious man.

"Let us just sort this out," Barry stated before Diana could argue back, and without waiting, he moved passed Clarky and down to the basement. Diana gave the two Raes a look now.

"We've got this mom," the young Rae said, now following her counterpart down to the lab. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the machine and her barely conscious father. "Dad!"

"What were you trying to do?" Barry asked, looking over the machine.

"Rae… she's faster than me. I thought…" Jay whispered and trailed off.

"Of course, she's faster than you. She was always going to be faster than you. You don't have the potential to be able to be as fast as her," Barry groaned, getting what Jay had tried to do: he wanted to expand his connection to the speed force to keep up with his daughter.

"Can you fix him?" The young Rae asked, clearly upset.

"Look, I'm not a speed force expert and I am not a doctor, but he corrupted his connection to the speed force," Barry explained, now looking over the machines. "I could use these machines to copy something that happened on my Earth..." Barry thought of when Harry had taken away his powers – this machine could do the same thing. "I can disconnect him the speed force entirely."

"Good, then we can reconnect me," Jay said, thinking it was that simple.

"Actually… no," Barry said, standing back with a sigh. "Unlike me this would be a one-way trip. The speed force won't let you back in." Barry knew that in his heart. If Jay became human again, he would not ever be a speedster again – because the speed force had Rae here and now had Barry as well. This was what they had been sent here to do.

"I can't…" Jay said, but then screamed out. He was still in pain for what he had just done.

"You have no choice. The machines won't keep you stable for long. You'll die," New Justice Rae spoke up.

"You need to accept you're not the Flash anymore," Barry stated, knowing it as he said it – for once this wasn't about Rae, this was about her father, it was about Jay.

"Dad," the young Rae said, but before Jay could answer as he screamed out. "You have to! I can be the Flash. I have been a hero for years. But we can't have you die. Mom, Elliot, me... We'd rather have you alive and human than as a dead speedster."

Jay gave his daughter a look and then nodded to Barry.

"Just… be quick," Jay sighed.

"Quick is what we do," Barry stated, seeing Jay was about to get unstable again. He had to do this fast, so he didn't hesitate as he turned on the machine – and Jay was shocked for a moment as the electricity left his body.

After a moment, the lightening was gone and only Jay remained. No more spark. Barry was glad Jay didn't have to vanish into the speed force for this, as he had. Nevertheless, Barry unlocked the machine, Jay falling out and taking breaths. He was not used to being normal anymore. It would take time to adjust.

Young Rae went up to her father and hugged him.

"I'll be a good Flash," she said.

"I know you will be," Jay groaned. "I was stupid. I thought I needed to be faster to protect you. Now you're on your own."

"Clark and Kara are here," Young Rae said.

"And when your Barry wakes up, Rae has a trainee," New Justice Rae spoke making Jay look to her in confusion. "Oh, you kind of hit him with pure speed force energy." Jay looked shocked. "But he has a mentor with years of experience to give him advice." Jay looked at his alternate daughter and nodded. Knowing his role now.

With that, a blue portal opened.

"It seems we're done," Barry said, standing back.

"Clarky," New Justice Rae called up.

"You promised we would cook together," Young Rae pointed out.

"We'll send a multiverse system over," New Justice Rae promised as Clarky ran down the stairs. "You just plug it into a computer and go." Young Rae nodded at that.

"Any ideas on names for this world?" Barry asked.

"Well, both your parents and mine are divorced," New Justice Rae reasoned.

"So are Clark and Lana," Young Rae said making the two look at her. "It's a long story."

"Divorce World?" New Justice Rae asked.

"Sounds odd. How about Splitsville Earth?" Barry said with a smile and Rae had to give a laugh and nod

"Splitsville it is," Rae said as the two went through the portal.

-New Justice-

"Very well done," the speed force Nora chuckled as they entered the familiar place that seemed to be their norm now. "There were red herrings along the way, but you got there – quicker than I expected."

"Well, that Rae's mother's family was…" Barry started.

"Not the answer," Rae smirked at this. "I thought there was something else, and I was right."

"As usual," Barry chuckled at this. "Why couldn't you tell us it was Jay?" He added to the speed force.

"Because there's going to be more complicated and obscure adventures ahead," the speed force explained. "But, for the moment, its home time for you two." Clarky gave a bark at this. "Three," the speed force corrected, two portals appearing behind the speedsters.

"Until next time," Barry nodded to the speed force before turning to Rae, "and good luck with your grandparents… if they're anything like Splitsville's…"

"They're not," Rae smirked. "Not anymore, at least."

With that, the pair moved off to their respective portals.

-New Justice-

Rae and Clarky came out of the speed force in the Sanctuary to see Krypto chasing Dizzy and Marble away from the old barn. Rae rolled her eyes as Clarky gave his siblings a growl before going to get food.

Rae moved to the barn; Kara was inside with Misty.

"How's our girl?" Rae asked.

"You're back!" Rae grinned. "Well, these puppies will be coming a lot sooner than Leona," Rae smiled at this. "Probably within a month. I think we can expect another four puppies at least. Mon doesn't want one though." Rae noticed the old Injustice Alliance dog, who had been named Dragon, in the corner of the barn – he had chosen to stay in the barn by himself, except when his other dogs came by. He didn't seem to mind sharing with Misty though as he had been helping in keep Dizzy and Marble away too.

"My Splitsville alternate might want one," Rae said making Kara turn. "Long story. How was your day?"

"Not bad," Kara stated. "Another one of mother's inmates came searching for me. White Canary, Batgirl and Batwoman did well stopping her."

"Batwoman?" Rae frowned at that.

"Selina Kyle. Apparently, Alfred had the costume ready to go," Kara explained. "We held off on voting her into the League though – she may have been Catwoman once, but she has some time to go, plus, I didn't feel comfortable doing it without you there."

"Nice." Rae nodded at this. "And thanks for waiting for me to be done for any new votes."

"Of course," Kara said. "Oh, and your grandfather booked a tee time for you two for tomorrow. He says no skipping out." Rae smirked.

"I didn't have much choice this time," Rae said, getting up. "And you know, one thing this multiverse adventure has shown me..." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Blood is not everything." Kara nodded. Quex had been on Kara's mind a lot and this was a word of advice from Rae.

-New Justice-

Barry arrived to find himself in his own Beach House, Kara fussing over her grandparents, who were on the couch, looking at the remote control for the television – Nyssa and Seg-El had decided to leave Krypton for Earth to both 'recharge their batteries' as Nyssa had said, and find out more about their new granddaughter, having been very curious since their Binding ceremony last year.

As the pair hadn't any accommodation on Earth, they were currently using the second largest bedroom in Kara and Barry's Beach House and were already showing signs of cellular regeneration under the yellow sun – getting younger every day, much to their bemusement.

"You know, I'll never get used to that," Nyssa stated, pointing to the portal vanishing behind Barry.

"Forget that, how do you work this blasted thing?" Seg added to his wife, hitting the remote on the arm of the couch in frustration.

"It's quite simple," Kara sighed, moving quickly to take the remote from her grandfather and explain as Barry unsummoned his speed force outfit and sat on space on the couch next to Nyssa.

"Did you have a good mission?" Nyssa asked Barry as Kara turned on the TV for Seg. Barry had told them about his Speed Force missions, considering he didn't know when he'd be recruited or where he'd return to.

"Good as it can be," Barry told his grandmother-in-law, "I thought it was one thing, Rae thought it was another and she was right, as usual."

"Ah, women are always right though," Seg pointed out as Kara gave her grandfather a kiss before jumping up and heading to the kitchen, having explained the remote to him. Again.

"Don't I know it," Barry smirked, getting up too, to join Barry; Powie took his spot next to Nyssa now.

"Do you know where you'll go next? I find this multiverse thing very fascinating," Nyssa spoke up as Powie curled up next to the older woman, who fondly pet the dog.

"I never know," Barry stated with a shrug. "I hardly know when I'm there."

"Well, I hope it's a nice one next time. So sad what happened with that Lantern Earth, but you can't save everyone – we've learned that along the way," Nyssa explained.

"What is this programme?" Seg interrupted as he drew Nyssa attention.

"Press the button in the middle of the remote, it'll tell you," Kara instructed, sharing a look with Barry who knew she was getting frustrated with her grandfather.

"As Time Goes By it says here…" Seg stated.

"Then that's what it is," Kara stated.

"Looks fascinating," Nyssa added as she and Seg watched the show.

"You know, those actors look a lot like you," Barry mused, looking at the two older leads from his spot in the kitchen.

"Nonsense," Nyssa waved him off.

"I don't see it," Seg agreed with his wife as they laughed at a joke on the show. "Oh, this isn't bad."

"How long are they staying with us?" Kara suddenly hissed to Barry now.

"They're your grandparents," Barry pointed out. "Maybe you should look for a place for them?"

"Maybe I will," Kara sighed, pulling out her cell phone.

"Somewhere close though," Barry added quickly as Kara paused, they both chuckling at this as Barry suspected she wanted to send them far away, "you'll love them in time."

"Grandma's fine," Kara stated, "it's just grandpa…"

"You'll love them in time," Barry reiterated, remembering Rae now and her own grandparents. Hadn't she disliked them at the start, but now loved them? It should be the same with Kara and her own grandparents, he hoped. He liked them.

-New Justice-

It was the next day on New Justice and Rae and Richard were ready for their next round of golf.

"Rae?" Rae heard her name and turned around; she was entering the club with her grandfather and saw Barry.

"Prime, Karry, or SuperEarth?" Rae asked, almost automatically.

"Do you really have to ask?" Barry said. "Prime." Rae gave a nod. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Rae asked.

"Yesterday," Barry said. "I was blinded by the loss of my mother to see that yours wasn't the answer. Of course, five minutes with them proved it, in the end."

"Well, we completed the mission in the end," Rae said, shaking it off. "I can see why you thought it was my alternate."

"Are we ready," it was Richard coming up. He paused at seeing Barry. "Oh hi."

"Barry you remember my grandpa. Grandpa this is my cousin Barry," Rae said.

"We met at the wedding," Richard said with a smile. Barry faltered, remembering Richard of Splitsville, but knew this man wasn't the same.

"Hi," Barry said, holding out his hand now, which Richard took.

"We were going to play some golf," Rae said. "Want to join?"

"I don't play," Barry said as they dropped hands.

"Don't you run a multiple billion-dollar company?" Rae asked making Richard raise an eyebrow.

"Wrong Barry. That's Karry. I do run a company inside Palmer Tech," Barry said. "And have my meta animal Sanctuary with Kara."

"Well, all good deals are made on the golf course," Richard smirked. "Come on, son. We'll teach you." Barry blinked, getting it was not a suggestion.

"Better do as he says. Come on it's fun," Rae said.

"Okay, but you also have to do this to Karry Barry," Barry pointed out as he followed Rae, who gave a laugh at that. "I like your grandfather better than Splitsville," he added under his breath, and Rae gave a nod at that. Her grandparents were great. "By the way, they are on the system now." Rae gave a smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have a new Batwoman! Not Kate Kane, but she does not exist on New Justice, and not Ryan Wilder, who doesn't exist anywhere, so we thought this was fun. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. What’s Future is Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Speed Force has Barry go off on his own while on New Justice a new Fort Rozz prisoner causes trouble on Home Base

"The puppies will be coming soon. Another week or two," Kara said, coming into the house as Rae was shooing Marble and Dizzy away. "We really need to figure something else out for them."

"Before they drive us all nuts," Rae agreed as Clarky barked his agreement; he missed when he and Rae had lived out of the Sanctuary, away from other dogs. At least he had powers with his yellow sun collar and his siblings did not – and when she was at work at the Grants, he got away. Although she had prepared food for them now for almost the entire week since she wasn't sure when she would be called away by the speed force.

"They don't want to be with the other dogs in the…" Kara was cut off by a portal opening. She chuckled. "Ah, the Speed Force wants you."

"We'll figure this out later," Rae said with a smile. She kissed her wife and summoned her outfit, then put Clarky in his as they both went into the portal.

Kara looked around but remembered Chris was at school. He was a senior in High School and was preparing for college, wanting to go to Metropolis University for writing. Lois said she would give him an internship if he wanted as his food blogs had caught her eye. They reminded her of Clark's writing, it likely being something the clone had picked up from the memories of Clark's given to him.

"I'll go check on the kids," Kara said to the dogs; Leona was coming along nicely, and Kara was already predicting an end of January or beginning of February birth for her. Laurel and Oliver's child was in the same room for Kara to look after as well. Kara knew enough now to know they were having a boy, with Kara was predicting end of February or beginning of March for his birth.

Laurel kept changing her mind on names though.

-Speedforce-

Rae and Clarky smiled at Prime Barry as they entered the Speed Force. This time, they didn't get a moment to speak as Nora materialized before them.

"Hello, you three," the Speed Force Nora, said to them. Rae realized they weren't in the usual park this time. "Sit."

Instead of being outside, like they normally were, this time they were in a house. Clarky gave a bark as he jumped up on the couch, getting between Rae and Barry.

"It's time to finish something you have previously started," the Speed Force explained, pointing at Rae, who raised an eyebrow. "Max Mercury."

"Max," Rae groaned; Frankie and Mutant Cisco had not been able to understand what Max was doing from his journal and Different Power had reported no differences in the man.

"Who?" Barry looked between Rae and the Speed Force.

"A lost speedster I helped on Different Power," Rae explained quickly before looking back to the Speed Force. "What's wrong with him?"

"Max wanted to run into my energies, but he kept missing. For a while, the mishaps just had him teleporting through Earths and times, but then the worst happened – part of him got in while the rest of him was left behind," the Speed Force explained, surprising and confusing both of them. "His soul is in here. Unfortunately, I can't return it to his body myself. Barry, you must venture into the part of the Speed Force that his soul resides in, find him, and convince him to go into you so you can bring him to his body on Different Power."

"Me?" Barry asked.

"Yes you," the Speed Force said.

"Without Rae?" Barry asked. The Speed Force had never split them up before.

"Rae will go to Different Power to tell them to expect you and then she will use their system to go home," the Speed Force said confusing them both – even Clarky gave a bark.

"I could wait for…" Rae started as Barry frowned in confusion.

"No," the Speed Force said. "I purposely chose this one, and sat on it in thought, for this very day," Rae raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say, it's better for you be off your world until a certain moment when your world needs you."

"You're helping my world?" Rae asked, slightly annoyed at the Speed Force's riddles.

"The Fort Rozz prisoners are not just an accident," the Speed Force announced, surprising Rae. "Nothing that has happened to you all has ever been an accident. Kara's clone on Prime, the death of your former League on New Justice, your exploration of the multiverse all those years ago, Barry… I will take credit for some of this but, of course, other things must go to the Monitor. His tests," the Speed Force rolled her eyes at this. "You passed it already my children, when you defeated the Nazis, Rae, and when you faced the Dominator invasion that granted your world more metahumans, Barry. But Rae, your second hasn't faced this test."

"The Monitor did all this?" Rae asked her, now getting Karry Barry hatred of the man – the fact he had been the cause of the younger version of her self's death was unnerving for her as well and the pain it caused Karry made her mad. Karry held a special place in her heart after all, but now she was really pissed off.

"He was behind the Dominator invasion?" Barry added, shocked by this too.

"He pushes things in the directions he likes," the Speed Force explained. "So, go to Different Power with your dog. Prepare them…"

At this, a portal opened, and Rae gave sigh as she stood, Clarky jumping down from the sofa to join his mistress.

"Tell them what to expect, and then go home," the Speed Force told Rae, who nodded at this. At least this one would be easy for her.

"Good luck," Rae turned to Barry, giving him a hug as she glanced momentarily to the Speed Force before moving through the portal, Clarky jumping through with her.

"And Barry," the Speed Force turned to Barry at this, just as the portal closed, "the road won't be easy."

"When is it ever with you…?" Barry sighed as the Speed Force. "Wait, are you going to put me through trials like last time? My inferiority complex over Karry Barry, because I'm over that."

"Well…" the Speed Force started, Barry holding up a finger, causing the image of his mother to raise an eyebrow.

"And if you want to make me feel inferior over Rae because she's your Chosen One, or whatever, you can forget it. I'm here for Max's soul, not for another challenge," Barry folded his arms now as the Speed Force laughed now.

"Okay then, we'll skip the trial – for now, but go. Max Mercury's soul is waiting for you…" the Speed Force indicated behind herself as Barry, smug now he'd hopefully avoided a trial, moved off.

-New Justice-

Kara had finished checking on the fetuses when her communicator went off; a message saying for her come to Home Base but 'fly' there was written on it specifically.

"Fly?" Kara asked herself, as she headed to the zap tunnel – but when she got there, it didn't work. She tried to zap tunnel to Watchtower as well but couldn't.

"Supergirl," it was Red Tornado over the coms. "Is something wrong with the zap tunnel system? I can't leave Watchtower."

"I can't start it up either," Kara said, surprised. "Got a weird message to fly to Home Base."

"Everyone else is there," Red Tornado said. "Maybe they need help getting off? I'll try to figure out what is wrong with the zap tunnels from here."

"See if you can get Rafe in on it too," Kara said. "He might not be one of our normal nerds but he has a way with this tech," and indeed, he and Caitlin's relationship just got stronger since Rafe found out who she was – it was only a matter of time before he was an official Friend of the League.

"Will do," Red Tornado stated, the com going quiet as Kara sighed, heading toward her personal exit from the dome.

She met Chris on the way out. "Chris, finished with school?"

"Yeah, it's like 3," Chris said, smiling at his cousin.

"Come on, we need to head to Home Base by flight. Something is going on with the Zap Tunnels," Kara said, to the boy who nodded, changing into his outfit – which was under his school clothes – and followed his cousin out, Krypto running after them.

"Do you know exactly where Home Base is?" Chris hesitated as they reached outside. "I've only ever been there by Zap Tunnel."

"Coms have GPS," Kara turned to him as she took to the sky with Krypto, Chris smirking as he flew after her.

-New Justice-

It wasn't a short flight to the island – Home Base was considerably far out to sea, but it was doable for Kryptonians. The island itself was beautiful, since the Justice League owned it for years, the Island was largely untouched. They had made the beach area a little nicer, and inside the dead volcano was their base.

It was Mon running out of the base that caught their attention.

"No!" Mon was yelling, and Kara was surprised when Sara came out behind him with a weapon that clearly hurt Mon – it must have been made of lead.

"What in Rao…?" Kara asked, speeding up and getting in-between Sara and Mon before Sara could strike again, Krypto growling at Sara as Chris went to the injured Daxamite. "There better be a good reason for this White Canary!"

"You are the daughter of Alura," Sara spoke, but her voice lacked emotions. It didn't seem to be her.

A fireball hit into Kara and Kara saw Caitlin as Wild Fire coming at her – the fire hadn't hurt though.

"The daughter of Alura must die," Caitlin stated, but once again it was void of everything.

"Mind control," Mon whispered out. "All of them." Kara saw the rest of the League coming behind Caitlin.

"Get Mon," Kara instructed Chris, who was lifting him out already. "Superdog, come."

The three Kryptonian took the hurt Daxamite away – not because they were scared of their fellow League members, but they didn't want to hurt them. With the Zap Tunnels down, they couldn't leave the island, anyway. She and Chris needed to find out more from Mon and come back. But Mon was badly injured – they needed to go to the other side of the Island and hide for a bit while Mon healed.

-New Justice-

Barry found himself speeding into an unusual scene. There was a man there, alone. The other man looked like Barry, but he didn't look quite like Barry too. The lookalike was in a lab, testing various equipment while perusing what looked like a journal on the nearby desk.

"Max?" Barry tried, looking to the man, confused. But the man didn't look to him. "Can you hear…? Oh, I'm guessing this is some sort of flashback?" As Barry watched, the young man moved over to a machine, giving Barry the chance to glance at the journal the man had been using.

"Theories of the Speed Force…?" Barry muttered, as he turned to see the man step into the machine. "Oh, I get it. He's getting his speed…" Barry said to himself, just as the machine powered up. "I suppose it's different to being struck by lightning."

As Barry watched, the machine lit up, energy sparking from it, hitting into objects around him, setting off fires and causing liquids to spill. With Barry not really there, he wasn't affected but could feel that something had gone wrong. Then, the door to the room burst open and Barry recognized none other than Doctor Carla Tannhauser, Caitlin's mom, come running in.

"Max! What the hell?" She called, dodging a bolt of lightning as she switched off the machine. She tried the door to the machine Max was in. "Max!" She called as she got the door open.

Curious, Barry didn't notice the third person, who made him jump as he spoke, just behind Barry…

"Every time," Barry span on the spot, to see an older version of the young Max, watching the scene curiously, "I keep witnessing this every time."

"Max?" Barry asked.

"Yes. The proper one, not this… illusion," Max waved at the scene before them – Carla had just taken Max's unconscious, and somewhat burnt, body out of the machine. Barry figured the Speed Force must have healed the burns, given the Max before him looked undamaged.

"You know where you are?" Barry asked.

"I'm inside the Speed Force, yes," Max nodded. "It's curious – I've been both trapped in an illusion and free to roam at the same time. I don't feel quite connected to anything. Although I did spend quite a bit of time watching a poor man forced to run forever…"

"That would be Wally," Barry mused, "New Justice's Wally. He's Savitar."

"The so-called God of Speed," Max nodded. "I've done my research," he nodded to the journals scattered about as the scene reset itself, the younger Max about to step into the machine again. "I hope you're my rescue?"

"Yes. The Speed Force sent me," Barry stated. "Barry Allen," Barry held out his hand, which Max tried to take, but it seemed to pass through Barry's own.

"Ah," Max stated. "Like I said, I'm not quite connected."

"Oh, that might be because you're not in your body," Barry chuckled. "According to the speed force herself, your body is trapped on a different world, while your soul is… well, here," Barry clarified.

"That explains a lot," Max nodded. "Wait, you said herself? The speed force is a woman?"

"Yes and no," Barry stated, thinking now. "She normally takes the form of my mother, so we tend to call her 'she'."

"And how exactly do I get out?" Max asked.

"That I'm not so sure about, but I've been sent to collect you so I'm hoping that something will show up soon," Barry stated, looking around now as the scene reset once more, wondering what would happen next.

-New Justice-

Kara and Chris had brought Mon to a small cave on the other side of the Island and had Krypto on watch. Kara had used her heat vision to help close Mon's wound faster than his alien healing as she afraid just waiting for the yellow sun to heal would not be fast enough.

"What happened?" Kara asked Mon once she'd helped him.

"An alien," Mon said, a little pale, "one of Fort Rozz prisoners – called himself Jemm. Took control of Tantu and Buddy's mind and got them to bring him to Home Base, then called all the others there. One by one everyone was mind-controlled – except me. It didn't work on me. I pretended to go along with the mind control until I knew you were coming. You were too fast. I almost had them."

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Sara and Tommy had Kathleen and Helen with them. They are in Home Base right now," Mon said. "I am sure Jemm will use them…" Kara's communicator went off at that.

"As hostages," Kara finished for him. "Come back or the kids die." Kara read off the communicator.

"Wait what, happen to the zap tunnels?" Kara asked Mon after a moment.

"Jemm can't control Red Tornado so he had the nerds take down the zap tunnel system," Mon said. "Luckily Jemm didn't realized Daxamite and Kryptonians have immunity to his power."

"Well, I got to go back," Kara said.

"Not without me," Chris said and Krypto barked as if agreeing.

"Me too," Mon said, standing up and making both look at him. "My wound will heal in minutes. I'm not Kryptonian but still have that ability."

"Look, we need to protect the kids. I'll go in the normal way with Krypto," Kara said. Krypto gave a bark at that.

"And us?" Chris asked.

"Well, this is a volcano," Kara said, and Chris blinked. "And you can fly. Wait for me to give a single and then you two come down." Chris nodded, understanding what Kara wanted.

-New Justice-

Rae had come to Different Power through the portal directly into their STAR Labs. The group of heroes here – Roland Garrick, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco – were present and all looked at her as she arrived.

The only thing she had to say was "Max Mercury" for their Cisco to lead her directly to get the man and they had still strapped to a table in the medical wing of STAR Labs – this was a lot easier than it was with other worlds. She knew what she had to do.

"How can you help him?" It was Different Power's Barry who came up to this, liking being around his cousin.

"Your Prime Earth alternative is in the Speed Force right now, you just need to wait for him," Rae explained, looking at the man and frowning. "I'm literally here as messenger… you know, I thought he looked familiar before…" Rae added, more to herself as she looked at the unconscious man. She swear she knew Max Mercury, but still couldn't figure it out.

"So, we just wait for my alternate?" Barry asked Rae.

"Hm? Oh yeah. He'll be coming with Max's soul apparently," Rae said with a nod.

"His soul?" Different Power Barry stated at this.

"Yeah, his soul is what's in the Speed Force. I think that's what Frankie said originally. He was missing something somehow. Now we know where it is and how," Rae explained, realizing she'd left this out. "Oh, and when he wakes… make sure he has something to protect his eyes." Rae had completely forgotten the blue sun, but her goggles were on her and she was fast in getting them on, not that there was any direct sunlight in here, so she was fine. Clarky was also fine but, he was accidentally blowing things down with every breath he made due to the enhanced radiation on this world. He moved over to Rae, whimpering a little.

"On it already," Caitlin stated, having followed Rae and Different Power Barry. "We did figure out through Max that speedster healing would heal the eyes from damage from our sun, so I think Max is starting to adjust."

"Yeah, well I've got to go home," Rae said, her mind still on the Speed Force's warning she was needed there and that all their problems were because of the Monitor. "But Prime Barry will take care of you."

"Yeah might want to get the dog out of here before he burns something down," Barry added, as Clarky's heat vision started a fire in the corner, and then his freeze breath to blow it out practically left snow on the floor.

"Mind using the system to send us home?" Rae asked, picking up Clarky now and moving to a spot Cisco indicated. Cisco typing into the computer and a portal opened for Rae and her dog to her home world.

-New Justice-

Barry and Max Mercury were still inside the speed force, both were curious as to what was to come as the Speed Force had explained that, once Barry had got to Max, they would be let out. Currently, they were watching when Max first was connected to the SpeedFforce, waiting to be let go.

"You know, I went into a coma after this," Max sighed as Doctor Carla Tannhauser tried to wake the unconscious younger Max. "It took me –"

"Nine months?" Barry asked, realizing something.

"Yeah," Max frowned, "how did you…?"

"How old were you?" Barry interrupted the Max next to him. "When this happened to you, how old were you?"

"Early twenties," Max stated with a shrug. "I'd known about the Speed Force for a wh–"

"How old are you now?" Barry had to know.

"Late forties, why?" Max asked.

"What year did this happen?" Barry countered, indicating the scene.

"2014…" Max frowned at Barry now.

"So, you're from a world in the future," Barry realized. "At least 20 years ahead of most."

"I guess so?" Max looked at Barry, a curious expression on his face.

"Are you adopted?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. My birth mom died giving birth, I never knew my father," Max shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. I had a great childhood. Why?"

"Because you're me," Barry smirked. "Literally me." Barry looked back at the younger version of him and gave a nod. It was him. His face looking back at him.

"Indeed, he is," a new voice spoke, and both speedsters turned to see that Doctor Tannhauser was no longer helping out in the repeated scene but was walking toward them.

"Carla?" Max frowned.

"No, the Speed Force," Barry corrected before the Speed Force could speak, "I told you she prefers the forms of females."

"I take the form most appropriate to whomever needs it. You saw Rae normally sees her father," the Speed Force stated and Barry had to nod at that. It was the one form he had seen the Speed Force in that was not female. "This makes this next thing easier to explain," she looked directly at Max. "Your world is gone, Max, all those that you knew, but there is hope for you – that is why I kept your soul, preserved in here."

"What hope?" Max asked, looking worried now.

"Different Power. The world where I sent your body, where Rachel Garrick helped save it," the Speed Force explained.

"Why wait until now to get us?" Barry had to ask. "I found Max easily enough."

"Actually, I found you," Max stated, Barry ignoring this.

"Because you had to know, Barry Allen," the Speed Force stated. "You had to know who Max was, what he means to you. So he can connect to you and you can take him home."

"That he's me," Barry nodded. "Not quite a trial but still a bit of a cheat," Barry waved his hand in dismissal as the Speed Force chuckled.

"Why though?" Max spoke up.

"Why what?" The Speed Force looked back to the older Barry.

"Why was I saved? If my world is gone, I obviously left at the precise moment. Why did I not die with everyone else?" Max asked.

"He's clever," Barry remarked to the Speed Force, nodding his approval.

"Because there's a Crisis coming," the Speed Force stated, giving Barry the side-eye, "and speedsters are the only hope in saving the multiverse from this threat." Max seemed stunned at this. "That world, it needs a speedster. It's uniqueness made it impossible for me to make a Speedster of those there," the Speed Force continued, "The speedster they need is you, Max."

-New Justice-

When Rae and Clarky appeared on Home Base, the beacon point of their system, the first thing she heard was children crying – her eyes found Kathleen laying abandoned on a cot and Helen, Selina Kyle's daughter, next to her. Both were crying.

"Oh Rao…" Rae said, that having become a habit to use the Kryptonian god name. Rae took a step closer but was blocked off by the Aquas. "Aquas, move aside."

The two didn't move and in a moment, Rae was surrounded by her entire League – minus Kara, Mon, and Chris. It seemed weird and somehow threatening; even Clarky gave a growl at Nora, who had fire in her hands.

"Dark Witch," Rae stated warningly, unsure why Nora looked ready to use her magic on them. "White Canary, Black Arrow, why are you not taking care of your daughter or Helen?" She knew Helen must have come with the two, since Selina had moved into Wayne Manor the three had become sort of co-parents with each other and even Alfred.

"You," Rae didn't recognize the voice, but Adam and Jess moved from their circle to let a clear alien man, who had red skin and some type of crystal on his head, though. "You will help me. Get me the daughter of Alura."

"Like hell, I will. Besides, last I checked, I am in charge here," Rae said back, seeming to surprise the alien, realizing what must have been going on here. Somehow, the alien had her human League members mind controlled. She made a mental note to get the nerds and Red Tornado to make an anti-mind-control device for them all once this was one.

"Attack her," Jemm sighed to his mind-controlled Justice League members, and Rae caught an arrow that Tommy and Thea sent out. Phasing through fire from Nora and putting it out, Clarky taking shots from the nerds' guns, Rae ran, phasing right through White Canary to get to the kids. Donna surprised her with her sword, Rae barely dodged.

-New Justice-

Roland, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco remained in Different Power's STAR Labs Cortex – with Rae gone, there was nothing else to do but wait – and given there were no threats to the city, it was a little boring.

They didn't need to wait long as a portal suddenly opened next to Max Mercury's body, a familiar man jumping through it as the portal snapped closed behind him.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult," Roland spoke up, looking between his Barry and Primes, but Prime Barry ignored them, moving over to Max as he placed his hand over the man's head. A white glow emanated from Prime Barry's hand, which lasted a moment before he took a step back and looked at everyone gathered.

"Hi," Barry stated, cautiously waving at the other. "Sorry, I was… his soul," Barry tried to explain, nodding down to Max, whose eyes opened slowly at this. Max groaned at this point. "The Speed Force kept him on ice, so to speak. I was a perfect conduit for his soul as… well, he's me," Barry explained.

"Yeah, we know," Different Power's Barry spoke up, causing Prime Barry to pause.

"You did?" Prime Barry asked.

"Well, we've had him long enough to run a DNA scan and analyze. Given we have our own Barry, it wasn't hard to find the connection," Caitlin explained.

"We probably should have told Rae that," Cisco pointed out. "She did save him after all…"

"I'll tell her," Prime Barry chuckled. "And while we're on it, there's something you guys should know. He's yours."

"Ours?" Different Power's Barry asked.

"Your speedster," Barry explained. "He lost his home world, apparently he's been jumping from world to world since, but the speed force wants him here. Did Rae explain about Crisis?"

"No?" Cisco spoke up for his colleagues.

"She was in a bit of a rush," Roland added.

"When isn't she?" Barry chuckled to himself. "Okay, so remember when the Monitor took us to his weird no-place a while back?" He asked Roland, who frowned.

"That didn't happen," Roland pointed out.

"It did. Oh, wait, that wasn't you – it was another you. Okay, now I see why Rae has that problem," Prime Barry realized. "Anyway, there's this all-powerful being and his alter-ego. They're testing the multiverse with one wanting to destroy it entirely."

"Why?" Cisco asked, amazed.

"Not a clue. The Speed Force will tell me and Rae more soon, so once we know, we'll let you know," Barry explained. "The thing is speedsters are the one thing that could theoretically stop this Crisis. Or at least fight it better than others. This world lacked speedsters, until Max here," he glanced to Max, who was awake, but not speaking – he had to acclimatize to being back in his body. "He is your only hope."

"Star Wars," Cisco chuckled, as Barry rolled his eyes, getting the reference though.

"Help him get used to this world, help him train. The fact that he's me – you," he nodded to Different Power's Barry, "is inconsequential. Just get him prepared."

"We will," Different Power's Barry nodded.

At that moment, a portal opened behind Prime's Barry.

"And that's my calling card," he felt weird doing this without Rae, but he supposed there was a reason for that. "Good luck," he nodded, stepping back into the portal.

-New Justice-

Rae was dodging attacks from her own Justice League, wondering what the plan was when Kara called out, forcing attention away from Rae.

"Stop!" Kara yelled, she and Krypto coming in as everyone stopped. "Rae?" Kara looked to Rae at that. "But you…"

"Tell you later," Rae said to Kara, cutting her off.

"The daughter of Alura!" Jemm almost cheered, moving forward. Krypto gave a growl as the mind-controlled Justice League moved too, some of them going near the kids with Donna holding her sword to Helen. "Your life for the children and your wife."

"Why?" Kara asked, still not understanding the anger toward her. "I was a child when you went to jail. I didn't send you. My mother is dead. Why do you feel you need to kill a child to get to me? You could have gone anywhere! You chose Earth. You chose to come after me to get revenge on someone who is long dead."

"She destroyed my life, so now I will destroy yours," Jemm said.

"You might want to look above," Kara said, and that was when Mon came jumping down, grabbing hold of Laurel, and putting a hand over her mouth so she could not use her canary cry.

Jemm seemed startled, and with the Justice League mind controlled they did not react like they normally would. Rae ran fast and grabbed both kids.

"Superboy!" Rae said as Chris appeared, and Rae was fast getting both kids in his arms. "Get these two to Gotham now!" Chris nodded and flew straight up from where he had come.

"Jem has them mind controlled," Kara said, using her freeze breath but not so strongly to knock back her League members – the last thing she wanted was to hurt the other members, of the League, but her mind-controlled friends were going for death blows.

"I figured," Rae replied, trying to get to Jemm.

Jemm sent an energy blast at them, using the crystal on his head.

"I will kill them!" Jemm suddenly announced and turned to Thea. The brainwashed girl moved in front of the alien, but before Jemm could attack, a zap tunnel opened up and Red Tornado came, out firing at Jem. It just knocking him back.

"Kara!" Rae said, avoiding Sara's attack. "We have to knock him out or kill him!"

Kara nodded and gave Rae a smirk as Rae nodded, getting it.

"Clarky," Rae called, and the dog ran over to take Sara away from Rae. Rae ran to Kara, letting her dog take care of the fighting with his father, Mon, and Red Tornado. With that, Rae grabbed hold of Kara and ran right through Jemm and then stopped.

Kara turned around and punched the man, hard, sending him flying as he crashed to the floor, his head suddenly at an awkward angle.

There was a moment of silence as Kara realized she'd sent a death blow, but she didn't need to think on that as, with Jemm dead, the rest of their League was waking.

"What… what happened?" Stephanie asked, being closest to Rae and Kara now.

"Long story," Kara sighed as Rae moved over to Jemm's body, checking him over.

"Yup, definitely dead," Rae stated to Kara, who bit her lip.

"Where's Katie?" Sara suddenly asked, looking for her daughter.

"Superboy got her," Rae said, "he's taken her back to Gotham with Helen."

"Oh, thank god," Sara stated, as she and Tommy didn't waste a moment in heading to the Zap Tunnel to head back home – it seemed Red Tornado and Rafe had fixed the technology.

Rae though, was mentally thanking the Speed Force – if she hadn't been sent back here she didn't know what would happen to the kids, and having her come back through the system was more helpful than if she had been here the whole time. The Speed Force was really on their side – although she had mentioned this whole Kryptonian army was a test for Kara from the Monitor, was her interference a help, or a hindrance, when the Monitor was concerned?

-New Justice-

Barry had stepped through the portal into his Beach House on Prime, surprised not to be inside the Speed Force this time.

"Hey! How'd it go this time?" Kara asked Barry, who frowned to her.

"Wait, no Speed Force?" Barry asked, looking around – Colin, the teenage clone of Kal-El, was sitting at the kitchen table with Seg and Nyssa, finishing food, while Kara was sitting on a stool by the counter, looking at her laptop. Skylar was playing with Powie and Polly in a pen by the couch.

"We're not the Speed Force," Kara pointed out, moving over to give Barry a kiss.

"No, it's just… normally we go back to the Speed Force for some conclusion, but not this time it seems," Barry shrugged to himself as he reciprocated the kiss.

"Obviously not," Kara stated, Barry sitting next to her on the other stool, moving the laptop to face Barry. "So, what do you think?"

"It's a townhouse?" Barry stated, frowning at the image on the computer, trying to get himself in the moment – it was disconcerting not having the Speed Force tell him the whats and whys, but he knew the force was anything but a creature of habit.

"Yeah, for Grandma and Grandpa," Kara stated, nodding to Seg and Nyssa who smiled at Barry – Colin was talking to them too, having finished his food so was distracting the grandparents enough.

"Downtown Central City, opposite a park," Barry looked at the location.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, comfortable living area," Kara explained. "We have enough."

"More than enough," Barry agreed. "Do they like it?"

"We love it," Nyssa spoke up, having been listening in while Colin had asked Seg something.

"Then do it," Barry smirked. "I mean, what's a third house to our finances?"

"Third house?" Kara frowned, then laughed. "Oh, the dog's house next door. We didn't buy that, remember? It was left to us in poor old Francis' will," the old lady who lived next door had grown fond of Kara and Barry in the year they had known her since they'd moved in, and with her only son having sadly disowned her due to family drama, Francis had left them her house in her will – Kara had since given it to the meta dogs their Sanctuary couldn't home.

"Well, go and get the grandparents their townhouse," Barry smirked. "I've got to text Rae and find out what was happening on New Justice that I had to do this alone."

"You did it alone?" Kara paused. "You did good?"

"Very good," Barry smirked, as he moved off to the lounge to grab his cell, Skylar crying out to him as he reached her. He picked up his daughter as he started the message.

-New Justice-

Rae, Kara, Chris, and the dogs were back in the Sanctuary, everyone having been debriefed on what Jemm had done before sending them home for some R and R.

"Well that was Prime," Rae said, hanging up her cell, "and I knew Max was familiar – I just knew it! He's an older version of Barry! Adopted, with a different name, like Ray Palmer and our Adam Cray, and..." Kara was sitting there though, not looking up as Rae spoke. "Kara…?" Rae asked, coming to sit next to her wife. "What's wrong?"

"This is a Monitor test," Kara said. "Helen and Kathleen could have just died today because he is testing me."

"But they didn't," Rae reassured her, having told Kara what the Speed Force had told her. "Look, we all trust you, and we have the Speed Force on our side. What better ally can you have?"

"You?" Kara said, looking to her, and Rae smiled at that as Kara kissed Rae's cheek. "Does this mean I should accept Quex or not? Does this mean he is evil? Or is it a test to see if I can get by his past and…."

"Kara," Rae said, stopping her wife mid-rant. "I think you should let the Monitor test-thing not get to you. Pretend you don't know it and continue what you are doing. Rafe accidentally breached to Fort Rozz and this is the consequences, no Monitor involved."

"That works for me," Kara smiled weakly, but Rae could see she was still thinking about it.

"How about I take your mind off it?" Rae said kissing Kara again and Kara smiled, letting Rae bring them up to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we always planned Max Mercury to be a future Barry for the Millma Verse. We hope you liked!


	8. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to babysit all the kids which is harder when there is a surprise visit from Quex. Meanwhile Rae and Barry go to a world where that Earth Barry needs to learn a lesson about forgiveness.

Rae ran into the Sanctuary and the house with two young boys in her arms.

Her aunt and uncle had decided they need a little getaway, so Rae was babysitting Richie and Ryan for the weekend.

"Hey Kori," Rae said, seeing the red headed girl in the house too; Emma had dropped her off the night before. There was some religious ceremony going on Themyscira that the males and females were doing together, and Kori didn't want to be involved so was with Rae and Kara. "You remember my little brothers, right?"

"Yeah," Kori said. She had Dizzy and Marble with her, and Richie and Ryan were fast in going over to her and the dogs.

"So…" Rae paused when she saw Scooby coming passed her with Jason and Ellen. "Oh, hi." Rae was surprised and turned to Kara who was standing in the doorway. Rae moving back. "What are they doing here?"

"Lois is doing some research on a story this weekend," Kara explained. "So, I have the kids."

"I thought Lois didn't write anymore as editor?" Rae queried, blinking.

"Only important stories," Kara stated, with a nod as Rae heard a cry. "Oh, and Sara and Selina dropped off Helen and Kathleen. Don't ask me why."

"When exactly did we become a daycare?" Rae asked and Kara shrugged. Somehow, they had ended up with all the kids except Arthur. "Okay, maybe we'll take them into town, go to a movie or the park… or maybe find a place to train them with their powers. Richie and Ryan need some help with flying. Oh, I can make homemade pasta tonight!"

"You just want to play around with that new pasta machine," Kara joked, and Rae gave a smile. Her wife knew her well.

Before she could answer though a blue portal opened up.

"No," Kara moaned, knowing the speed force wanted Rae. "No, you can't…."

"Urgh, I'm sorry," Rae said, summoning her Flash outfit. "I'll leave you Clarky…." Rae couldn't finish the sentence as Clarky jumped through the portal before Rae did – both women looking at the portal for a second. "Or not," Rae sighed. "But hey, you have Chris."

"Yeah, he's a lot of help with kids," Kara said, rolling he eyes as the portal closed.

"Is Aunt Rae coming back?" It was Ellen who asked. The portal had grabbed the kids' attention away from the dogs.

"Eventually," Kara sighed, going to pick up Kathleen. Helen, who was almost three, was walking on her own and followed Kara; the little girl going to the other kids. "Do you want to stay in the Sanctuary today or go out?" She hoped they would want to stay in the Sanctuary – it would be easier for her overall.

"Can we go see a movie?" Kori asked. She didn't spend a lot of time in the world of man, as Themyscira called it, and loved movies when she came. "Can I see my sister?"

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow," Kara stated, knowing she had too big a-crowd to take Kori to see her sister in the specialist Juvenile Detention Centre in which she was being held in.

"Can we fly?" Richie asked

"No," Jason said, he and Ella having no ability to fly after all.

"Can I not be here?" It was Chris. "I can go…" Kara, though, grabbed hold of the boy's arm. "Okay no."

"Let's bring them to the little training field outside town. You can help Jason and Ellen with their powers while I can teach Kori, Richie, and Ryan some flying. Helen and Kathleen can be with you on the side," Kara decided, and Chris gave a nod.

"Can Marble and Dizzy come?" Ryan asked and both Kryptonians groaned.

"And Scooby!" Jason and Ellen added.

"Fine," Kara stated. "Krypto…" Kara looked around for her dog but didn't see him. "Get them ready," Kara told Chris, moving to the barn to find her Krypto with Misty there.

"Ah yes, puppies are coming soon." Kara nodded to the dog; Krypto wasn't leaving his mate anytime soon, but Dragon was there. "Hey Dragon, want to come? Get out a bit? You can pretend to be Superdog." The one good thing about his time with the League of Assassins was that Dragon knew how to use his powers. It helped that he looked exactly like Krypto, being the same breed – and the true alternate of Karry's Krypto. Dragon gave a happy bark and stood up to follow Kara, his tail wagging.

-New Justice-

"Kara will not be happy with us," Rae said to her dog as they entered the Speed Force. Clarky gave a bark as Rae bent to pet him.

"Bad timing?" Barry asked as he walked up to the two.

"You have no idea," Rae chuckled.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you away from the kids," the Speed Force said as she appeared, looking like Nora as usual. "But unfortunately, there was no choice. I couldn't delay this mission any longer."

"Kids? But Leona not born yet," Barry frowned, turning to Rae.

"Me and Kara ended up with a lot of babysitting duty this weekend," Rae said, waving her hand. "So, what's up?"

"There is a world you know, I believe you call it Blue," the speed force said. Rae remembered the world from looking over the system, but had never been there before. "The Barry there needs to learn how to forgive."

"So, does Amazonian Rachel. Why don't we go there too?" Barry pointed out, wondering.

"Amazonian Rachel's anger at her biological family is not weakening the world. Amazonian is a strong world. She doesn't need the family she rejects. And that Barry has learned for himself, even if his connection to me is weak. If Barry on Blue doesn't learn to forgive, his anger could lead him down a dark path – especially with all his friends and even his husband wanting to walk down a different path," the Speed Force explained.

"Forgive… I guess this is about my dad never coming back for him," Rae thought aloud, remembering that from the little summary on the system, but the Speed Force didn't give anything away as the portal opened for the three.

-New Justice-

Kara and Chris had brought the kids and dogs to the field. Kara was with Kori, Ryan, and Richie along with Dragon – the dog comfortable enough to help with flying lessons. Chris had Jason and Ellen helping them with super strength by having them lift weights. Helen and Kathleen were near him in a stroller. Scooby, Dizzy, and Marble sitting near them.

"It's not that hard Kori," Kara was saying to the girl. Ryan and Richie were already in the air – both had had their powers for a while and loved when they could use them. "All you need to do is relax. You can fly. Gravity has no hold on you. Just believe it."

"It's honestly easy," Kara heard a voice and Dragon started to growl. Kara turned to see Quex, floating near Ryan and Richie. Kara was fast to jump into the air and drag them both down, putting them behind her when she hit the floor, stepping in front of Kori as well.

Chris jumped up to stand in front of Ella and Jason. Scooby, Marble, and Dizzy started to growl as well at the man.

"What are you doing here?" Kara snapped to Quex.

"Not in the Sanctuary," Quex reasoned, stepping down. "I wanted to see if you had thought."

"I haven't decided anything yet," Kara said truthfully.

"So many kids you have here. Are they yours?" Quex asked, looking around. "Or the other Superman, who was here."

"No," Kara said quickly before Jason and Ellen could say anything; Chris putting a hand on them. They understood at that moment they were not to say they were Clark's kids. "They are my wife's brothers, nieces, and nephews."

"Big family," Quex said.

"Her parents adopted Ryan and Richie. Her brother adopted Kori," Kara decided it wasn't much of a lie. Ryan and Richie were Rae's aunt and uncle adopted sons and Rae was their daughter by adoption as well. As for Kori, she might not be Barry's daughter, but her alternate was. "The others are all kids of her former League members. They are her family. She is their aunt. So am I." That really wasn't a lie either. Helen, Ellen, and Jason were all kids of former League members. It was only Kathleen, who was a kid of a current League member, who didn't quite fit the lie.

"And they all have powers?" Quex asked.

"All of them but Kori are meta humans," Kara decided. "Kori a Tamaran."

"Well, how about you let me help train them?" Quex said, and Kara stepped forward, defensively and Dragon gave another growl. He was ready to bite on Kara's order. "I want to show you my good side. Let me show you I am not the evil man you think I am."

Kara paused.

If she was considering giving Quex a chance she had to see him out on this.

"You try anything – one hair on any kids head gets hurt – and Superdog here rips your throat out," Kara said, and Dragon gave another growl, just waiting for the order.

-New Justice-

On Blue Earth, Barry was sitting in STAR Labs with his husband, Mon, both observing Caitlin as she moved distractedly around the Labs.

"What exactly are you doing, Caitlin?" Barry asked.

"Trying to find an answer," Caitlin explained. "Rachel can't touch anyone with her bare skin without possibly killing them. Isn't that wrong?" Barry groaned. Since the year before, when he was put on trial for Clifford DeVoe's murder, his cousin had been around a lot. At first, they had all decided against joining Legion – the superhero task force that Rachel worked for – but Rachel had offered no strings attached training, so several people had taken it and now Barry was getting annoyed.

Cisco had met Legion's own Vibes, Gypsy and Breacher, and fallen in love in the former. So, he had officially requested to join Legion to be with the two and help them. Ralph recently had met another Legion agent named Sue Dearbon – she wasn't a meta, but an experienced agent nonetheless and Ralph too was starting to fall in love.

One thing that annoyed Barry a lot was Caitlin and her alter ego Killer Frost, who seemed to have a thing for his own cousin, Rachel Garrick, or Rouge as she went by. Sometimes the old nickname of Rae came up and Rachel did not argue over it. Barry hadn't gotten over that his uncle never came for him – even with the explanation that Jay did not know. It was an old anger he couldn't let go of.

"Rachel is not our problem," Barry spoke, and Mon put an arm around his husband.

"Barry," Mon said. "Caitlin and Rachel are close. Let her do what she wants."

"Thank you, Mon," Caitlin said. "And Rachel is…"

"Here," Rachel spoke, walking in. She had gloves on her hands, and her skin almost entirely covered. "And I have some news," Rachel looked to Barry as she said this. "My father, mother, and Roland are in town. They came to see me and Elliot." Elliot was Rachel's little brother who Barry had met briefly. "He's going to be coming by."

"I really don't want to see…" Barry was cut off by a portal opening, and out of it came another version of him, Rachel, and a dog dressed like this Rachel. "Just great. Hi, multiverse," Blue Earth's Barry groaned.

"Hello," Prime Barry said, holding up a hand in greeting; and Clarky gave a bark. He knew his alternate was their mission here, but he didn't know much else about this world – he had never been to Blue or really heard of it. He turned to Rae, who seemed to know more.

"The Speed Force sent us here," Rae explained. Blue Barry sat up a little straighter at that.

"Now that's something to listen to," a new voice spoke, and Jay Garrick walked into the room in his Flash outfit. "Hello Barry. Barrys…" he corrected himself at the two Barrys in the room. "It's been a while."

-New Justice-

Kara had let Quex help her teach flying to Richie and Ryan. Dragon kept close to the male Kryptonian and, every once in a while, gave a tiny growl to let the man know he was watching. Kori knew this man wasn't a friend, so had attached herself to Kara's arm in the air.

Kara didn't tell the girl to let go though, more than happy to keep her close. Ryan and Richie were just having fun flying and doing tricks in the air, though, showing off. Quex kept up with the two, doing flips as Kara kept her eyes on them.

Chris had whispered to Jason and Ella only to use their strength, as super strength was a common meta power, after all. Their other Kryptonian powers would give them away as half-Kryptonian and not meta humans.

"How fast can you two go?" Quex now asked the boys, and Kara was suspicious.

Before either could answer, heat vision came out of nowhere. Kara had to use all her speed to get between the heat vision and Ryan and Richie. Dragon came a growl and started attacking when two Kryptonian who appeared in the air, grabbing one of them by the throat fast.

Kara got all three kids in her arms and to the floor.

"Chris, Scooby! Get all the kids out of here," Kara ordered. Chris had already picked the stroller up with one arm and grabbed Ella with the other. Scooby picked up Jason with his teeth. "Hold onto the three dogs!" Kara told them as she moved to attack the newcomers.

Ryan took hold of Scooby back using his powers to float behind him, while Kori and Richie did the same with Marble and Dizzy.

Kara turned to see Dragon was still fighting both the Kryptonians, while Quex seemed stunned as Kara went into the air, her heat vision blazing.

-New Justice-

On Blue Earth, Rae and Prime Barry had explained about the upcoming Crisis and their Speed Force missions – they had done this enough times they were starting to sound automatic on their explanation. This time, though, they decided not to say the actual mission here was going to be to be Barry himself, feeling that might just cause the opposite reaction.

"Are you the Rae who defeated Savitar?" It was Jay who asked it once the discussion of the missions were over.

"How did this get around?" Rae asked, surprised. So many speedsters seemed to know about this now.

"Whispers in the speed force. When you're old enough, you hear them," Jay said. "Well welcome. But as for your mission here, I can't think of anything. Barry and me are the only speedsters."

"I can think of something," Blue Barry spoke up, making all look to him. "The fact your government Legion-thing is taking all my team."

"I merely gave them some training. They are the ones who decided," Rachel spoke up.

Blue Barry opened his mouth, seeming to want to say something, but had no respond. So, he stood up and stomped out.

"Barry!" Mon called. "Sorry about my husband. He's a little… over the top when it comes to this. I'll go…"

"No, I'll go," Prime Barry spoke, and gave Rae a nod. Rae nodded back, understanding that Prime Barry wanted a word with his counterpart so stayed there as Prime Barry walked out.

"So, what is with you?" Rae asked, turning to her counterpart. It was odd for a version of her not to be a speedster. The Speed Force didn't like not having her, from what Rae understood. There must have been some type of mutation before she was born for the Speed Force to lose her. "And why are you so intense? You've got to smile. Come on." Before anyone could stop her, Rae went and touched her counterpart face. "Come on." Rae using her fingers to make a smile. "What…?"

She noticed the confusion on everyone.

"No," Rachel said taking off her gloves and touching Rae's skin. "How are you not in pain?"

"Should I be?" Rae asked, confused.

"My daughter's power is sort of an energy transfer. Contact with her skin leads to her sucking a sort of life force from people. We have discovered recently it doesn't work on aliens, but it should work on you," Jay said, confused.

"Unless…" Caitlin said stepping forward. "They are alternates. The power can't tell them apart. It's like Rachel is touching herself. This is an area of study along with the alien thing. I'm on it!" Caitlin moved off, confusing Rae as her own alternate followed, putting her gloves back on.

"Okay," Rae said, blinking with a shrug and pet her dog who remained quiet.

….

Meanwhile, Prime Barry had followed Blue Barry and stopped him in the hall by the elevator.

"We need to chat," Prime Barry said as his alternate scowled at him. "What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?" Blue's Barry snapped.

"That attitude," Prime Barry simply pointed at his double, liking him less and less.

"Look," Blue's Barry sighed, "I don't know what your relationship with your uncle is," Prime Barry decided not to say he didn't have one, "but Uncle Jay left with his family when I was young – and then when my dad was falsely arrested, he never came back. He had the connections to get my dad out of jail. They say he didn't know, but what kind of an excuse is that. How could you not know?!"

"Family loses touch," Prime Barry said, not sure what else to say. Blue Barry's reasons for hating Jay and his family were almost as good as Amazonian Rae's, besides the fact Amazonian Rae's uncle and aunt knowingly abandoned her. This was an accidental abandonment. He didn't quite know how to tackle this, as he'd never experienced that – his mom had died, his dad imprisoned, and he'd been taken in by Joe. Despite it all, he had been loved. "But what was that with your Rae? Legion…?" He tried a different tact.

"It' a top-secret government organization, Legion. Rouge… Rachel… whatever you want to call her offered us to join. As a team we decided not to but then she offered some training regardless. Well, Cisco found Gypsy and now he's a member. Ralph found Sue and he's becoming an official member. Caitlin is falling in love with Rachel herself…" Prime Barry raised an eyebrow at that but let his counterpart continued. "They are taking away my team!"

"Sounds like your team is choosing for themselves," Prime Barry pointed out. "And I know that has got to hurt, but you're with Mon, right?" Blue Barry nodded. "You love him?" Blue Barry nodded again. "Now think if he was in Legion and you wanted to join to be with him. What would you think of a friend who acted like you are because of it?"

"I would be pretty…. Mad at them," Blue Barry said, a little coyly now.

Before either could saying anything there was a noise from outside. Without waiting a moment, both speedster sped outside, to find Rae already there with Jay.

"What is that?!" Jay was looking up. The sky had turned red and there was definitely a familiar energy swirl in it. Prime Barry and Rae looked at each other. They had seen this before on Lantern.

-New Justice-

Kara had jumped up and went to fight the Kryptonian; Quex seemed to move and grabbed hold of one of the two to bring him close before throwing him down. Kara wished she had heard what was said – the other Kryptonian going to run away. Dragon had at the other down on the floor and Kara landed next to him.

"Good boy," Kara said. "Down!" A human would be dead but the Kryptonian could live. "What was this?!" She rounded on Quex now.

"I don't know," Quex said holding up his hand defensively.

"I have it on good authority the Kryptonians from Fort Rozz are organized under you," Kara pointed out, remembering her mother's assistant.

"I have gotten several under order, but not all of them," Quex countered, and Kara was unsure if she trusted him on that point. "I'll go and find out. Please, let me take him," Kara looked at Quex. "There are so few of us left. "

"No," Kara said moving between the injured Kryptonian and Quex. Dragon getting it and stepping forward to growl. "I will bring him to a jail." Kara crossed her arms, daring Quex to question her.

Quex stared for a moment and then nodded.

"This did not go as planned, but know I had nothing to do with it," Quex said and then flew up into the air.

"Let's go home," Kara sighed to Dragon. This really didn't go as planned.

-New Justice-

On Blue Earth, Barry held his breath as he looked to the red sky above himself, Rae, Clarky and the others

"We have seen this before," Rae said to the group; Clarky was growling at the red sky.

"It destroyed the last world we were on," Prime Barry added.

"A speedster of this world can stop it if they can run fast enough," Rae spoke. "The fastest could even survive but…"

"Is more likely to die," Jay said. "I shall do it."

"You're not fast enough," Rae said, surprising them. "Barry might be." Rae turned to Blue's Barry. This didn't make sense. Why ask them to get Barry to forgive if he was more likely going to die?

Blue Earth's Barry took a step forward looking up.

"Okay," Blue's Barry sighed.

"Barry," Mon said reaching for his husband.

"I have to," Blue Barry said to his husband. "I'm sorry, Mon." Blue Barry kissed his husband and turned to look at everyone. "Join Legion. It's the only way to protect this world. I see this now."

"Barry…" Jay said stepping in front of his nephew and then to everyone's surprise grabbed hold of him. Putting one hand on his stomach, lightning came out of Blue's Barry and onto Jay.

"What are you doing?!" Prime Barry asked.

"Borrowing his speed," Jay said. "Don't worry, it will come back." Jay removed his hand from Blue Barry, who collapsed, weakened. "I didn't come through for you once Barry, I'm not letting you die now."

"Dad!" Rachel said.

"You're in charge now Rachel," Jay said. "Tell your mother and brothers I love them." Jay gave his daughter a nod and then ran. He ran faster than he ever did before – he could feel Barry's speed. The pair from the multiverse were right. Barry's speed was faster than Jay's. Fast enough for him to end this.

They didn't know exactly how he did it, and Jay himself probably didn't know what he was doing, but they watched as the red sky turned back to blue, and in a flash of lightning Jay was gone, recalled into the Speed Force and to his own, special, afterlife.

Rachel dropped to her knees to cry at this as silence followed, Prime Barry feeling a hollow in his heart as he remembered something similar happening on his world: A wormhole above the city, Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein going to close it with their Firestorm powers, and only one of them making it back alive…

"Why did he do that?" Blue Barry groaned from the floor. "It was mine. I should…"

"He saved everyone," Rae stated, putting a hand on her alternative, Clarky too whining for his alternate mistress, knowing she had suffered a great loss.

"Don't you get it?" Prime Barry asked, helping his double off the floor now – he was still greatly weak. "He just gave you your life. He died for you. He loved you, Barry. Now you need to do what you just said. Forgive the man who gave his life for you. That anger is no longer needed. For him or for your family – be there for your cousins and for your aunt."

"I…" Blue's Barry stated.

"Come on," it was Mon, who came over and took Blue's Barry from Prime's shoulder. "You should rest."

"No," Blue's Barry stated. "I… I need to help Rachel," he moved to his cousin, as best he could given how weak Jay had made him. "She just lost her dad."

Rachel looked around at that, as Caitlin put an arm around her, without touching skin of course.

"Barry, I…" Rachel stated.

"I'm sorry," Blue's Barry cut her off. Rae and Prime's Barry smirked to one another – this seemed to have gone well, in the end.

-New Justice-

Rae, Clarky and Barry re-entered the Speed Force, their mission complete.

"Good job," the Speed Force said, a smirk on her face now "And don't worry about Jay. He's safe here."

"What about my alternate's speed?" Barry asked. Clarky gave a bark as if agreeing, wanted to know.

"Jay did not remove our connection. It will replenish in time, which is what Jay gave that world," the Speed Force said.

"The anti-matter," Rae spoke up. "How did Jay get rid of it? Is that how we're to stop Crisis itself?"

"I will explain more when you're ready, but I can confirm that what Jay did only prevented the inevitable for a while – he pushed the anti-matter far enough away from the Earth that it bought time."

"He died in vain?" Barry asked, surprised. "He didn't stop it."

"No," the Speed Force looked to Barry now, "he didn't die in vain. He made sure that his world had time to get ready, to prepare. But now, it's time for you two to go home – Rae, you have a very flustered Kara to return back to, and Barry, I believe your Kara has some good news," the speed force raise her arms and two portals appeared behind her.

They knew the drill.

-New Justice-

Rae came out of her portal in the house and saw the long faces.

"Damn. What's going on?" Rae asked. "What happened?"

"Quex," Kara sighed. "He came and ruined a good day of training with the kids."

"He entered the Sanctuary?" Rae moved forward, quickly.

"No, we were out of it, in Smallville itself," Chris spoke up. "You know, I don't trust that guy."

"Me neither," Rae agreed.

"I had to pretend the kids weren't Kryptonian, just in case," Kara stated, more to herself than Rae at this. "Said they were from your side of the family."

"It was a clever idea," Chris agreed.

"Definitely. But is everyone okay?" Rae had to ask.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "They just need some TV time," she nodded to the living area, where all the kids were watching a kids' program.

Kara hugged Rae and Rae hugged back.

"So, you told Quex they were all my family?" Rae asked.

"I didn't want him to know Jason and Ellen were House of El," Kara reasoned.

Rae nodded, getting it herself as she watched Richie and Ryan now playing with Marble and Dizzy. "You know, Kori is protected on Themyscira. Jason and Ellen get protection from Clark's paranoia and Scooby. Helen and Kathleen have Tommy, Sara, and Selina to protect them. Ryan and Richie are defenseless."

"Okay?" Kara said, not jumping on Rae's train of thought and then looked over where Rae was looking. She then smiled. "Oh! I think Marble and Dizzy would be perfect for them." Rae gave a smirk.

When she returned Ryan and Richie to her aunt and uncle after the weekend, she would bring the dogs as well.

"Now let me go make that homemade pasta," Rae said, and then heard a bark. Krypto had run from the house. He gave Dragon a bark, who returned it before running off to the barn, excitedly, while Krypto continued to bark at Kara's feet.

"I think we have puppies coming," Kara laughed. "You get dinner. I got puppies." Kara ran off with Krypto and Rae chuckled.

-New Justice-

Barry exited into STAR Labs this time, finding it surprisingly empty – except for one person. Kara was on her cell, pacing up and down and smiling when she saw him. He raised his eyebrow but waited until she was done on her phone to speak.

"We got the house!" Kara stated, moving over to kiss her husband. "The townhouse for grandma and grandpa!"

"Brilliant!" Barry grinned. "And fast."

"We had the highest offer," Kara smirked now.

"Dare I ask how much that was?" Barry chuckled.

"Nothing we will miss. Besides, mom wants to see the place too, I think we'll be having a big family get-together there, soon," Kara was too excited to realize Barry wasn't as into this conversation as she.

"Where's Skye?" Barry countered, realizing the toddler wasn't here.

"Back home with Grandma and Grandpa, and Powie and Polly. She's good… why?" Kara frowned now.

"I just wanted to make sure she was safe," Barry smiled weakly.

"Wait. You didn't lose another world…?" Kara's happiness was quickly deflating.

"No, no, we saved it – well the Jay of that world did," Barry stated quickly. "But he died in saving it. I think the Monitor was right. Speedsters will die for Crisis. We lost one today."

"Well, it's not going to be you," Kara stated defiantly. "Now come on, let's go home and tell Seg and Nyssa the good news."

"I'm right behind you," Barry smiled as Kara left the room; he running after her.

-New Justice-

Quex came into the bas he had set up with the rest of the Fort Rozz prisoners.

"Weg!" Quex yelled, finding the man sitting on a chair, casually thumbing through an old CatCo Newspaper. "You sent them!" Quex knew those Kryptonians would only go after Kara on Quex's or Weg's order.

"I did," Weg said, putting down the paper. "Because you have gone off mission. This House of El thing is crap! We don't need the House of El."

"Yes, we do," Quex countered.

"You have always wanted to be accepted by them," Weg sighed.

"And once I get accepted by them, their guard is down. The Justice League's guard is down, and the people of this planet trust me. I can use that to make this planet ours. And my niece and nephew will understand," Quex said.

"They will not," Weg stood at this. "And those kids. Are they half. They are an abomination. They have the House of El diluted in their bloodline – with human blood!"

"She says it's her wife's siblings," Quex said.

"They have the artificial wombs," Weg said. "They can make a half-human/half-Kryptonian between the two of them."

"I know, and it sickens me," Quex said. "But once her wife is dead, Kara will get a full Kryptonian." Quex gave a smirk. "No one lays a hand on them until I say so."

"As you wish brother," Weg said sighed, raising his hands, and walking away from his sibling.


	9. Family Doesn’t End with Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Barry find out more about their Random Barry while Kara finds out more about Quex

Rae grinned as she looked at the puppies. It had been a few weeks since Krypto and Misty's six puppies had been born, with Kara checking on them every day and measuring their growth. It had also helped that Marble and Dizzy had officially moved in with Rae's aunt and uncle as their protection animals, which made Ryan and Richie happy.

"So, how long before they can be separated from Misty?" Rae asked Kara. Krypto and Misty were being good parents to their six, while Dragon had moved into the house, or on the porch to be away from them and not liking the puppies, reminding Rae of his real alternate in Karry's Krypto who was jokingly called a deadbeat dad. Maybe it was in the dog's genes?

"Ten weeks usually, so about when Leona is born," Kara said as she looked over one of the pips. "Have you gone to see Leona recently?"

"She's starting to look like a person," Rae said with a smile. "So, did Laurel decide yet on name?"

"Nope," Kara said.

"I'm just going to call him Oliver Junior until she does," Rae said, and Kara laughed.

"I think that's actually an option," Kara reasoned, and Rae smiled at that. "The girls of the Justice League want to throw us and Laurel a joint baby shower and a first birthday party for Kathleen. Can't believe it's been a year? Seems like yesterday we were defending them against Malcolm."

"You were – I was out cold, after all," Rae reminded Kara.

"True," Kara mused. "Anyway, the girls are decorating Home Base. We've been forbidden from going there."

"The leaders of the Justice League are forbidden from our own base?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow and Kara laughed. Rae decided to change tact. "I've been thinking of Thanksgiving," the special holiday was the next week, after all. "I want to have a big get-together here. We can set up a giant table outside – my Splitsville alternate is willing to help me cook since her Thanksgiving was last month and that didn't go as planned for her."

"It's still amazing you have an alternate you like," Kara remarked, and Rae rolled her eyes at that. "One problem is the Speed Force missions. You can be called away at any time."

"Well then, the next time the Speed Force calls me I'll just…" Rae didn't finish her sentence as a portal opened up. "…have a word with her now." Rae changed her sentence mid-speech as she turned to her dog now, who had been playing with his younger siblings. "Clarky, if you want to come with me…" Rae didn't finish that sentence as Clarky looked up and then ran into the portal.

"That dog is refusing to be left behind," Kara chuckled as Rae laughed, summoning her outfit, and putting on her helmet before walking into the portal.

-New Justice-

Inside the Speed Force, Rae spotted Prime Barry who was sitting waiting for her, he already petting Clarky who had jumped in ahead of Rae.

"Hey, Barry," Rae said, waving at him.

Before Barry could wave back though, the Speed Force in her Nora appearance appeared between them.

"Hello again, you three," she started, but Rae held up a hand, causing the Speed Force to raise an eyebrow.

"Hold on one second," Rae said. "I wanted to ask…"

"I won't call you on Thanksgiving," the Speed Force chuckled, and Rae paused. "I am connected to you. I know what you were talking about. You can have the Holiday."

"Oh good," Barry spoke up. "With Kara's grandparents – Kryptonian grandparents – around, we're planning on a big gettogether on Thanksgiving at their place."

"Her grandparents?" Rae paused at this, remembering her Kara mentioning her grandparents once. "Seg and Nyssa? Yeah you mentioned they were on your Earth before."

"The very same," Barry grinned. "They're lovely."

"Back on track!" The Speed Force stated, a little forcefully and causing Clarky to growl at this, but the Speed Force ignore him. "I need you to fix a Barry who is so unhappy on his world he leaves it constantly to look for fun – you both have met him."

"Random Barry," Rae said instantly, and Barry turned to her, confused. "He just shows up while we're in the middle of a fight somehow. I don't know how he knows and comes to help. Did it on my world twice and once on Karry that I know of."

"Oh yeah, I think I know who you mean – he helped with our Cyborg last year," Barry nodded in thought.

"Yes, well remember when I said the worst Barrys are the ones who end up with Iris?" Speed Force said and the two nodded. "You're about to see how off a world where Barry and Iris are together turns out. Fix it."

"You don't need to tell us twice," Barry chuckled, as Rae nodded in agreement.

"There's also one more thing," the Speed Force added as a portal appeared behind her, "there's a girl on that world, out of her time. I can force her to stay in her own time, but only if she's returned to it. She's reluctant."

"I think I know who you're talking about," Rae stated as Barry moved through the portal with Clarky. "We'll get this done."

"Good," Nora smirked to Rae, as the speedster moved through the portal.

-New Justice-

Selena and Kaldur were in Metropolis, fighting a human-like creature that was on a rampage. Selena was using her trident as she fought and Kaldur used water to throw her back.

"What creature is this exactly?" Selena asked Kaldur.

"Revenge on House of El!" The creature yelled, now running at them.

"Alien," Kaldur sighed – this was a Fort Rozz prisoner. They had a couple of encounters with Fort Rozz aliens now, besides the one who had attacked Gotham and the brainwashing one. They seemed to go after League members demanding Supergirl show up. The one place they had not touched since Alura's assistant and the other alien that killed him was the Sanctuary – or even the Kryptonian Island. It confused everyone. The Sanctuary was very publicly advertised and all other villains had seemed to get to go after the Sanctuary to get to the supers before.

"Probably should call on Supergirl," Selena stated, dodging an attack as Kaldur used his communicator to give a quick message out to her. "By the way you never said what you thought of my plan."

"To use the wombs to have a kid of our own?" Kaldur said as both he and Selena momentarily entombed the alien in a water-shell, which it broke out from seconds later.

"Of course," Selena said. They had long ago found that it would be dangerous for them to have a kid on land, due to their natural abilities underwater, but now with Rae and Kara having a kid using the wombs and Laurel having a kid with Oliver, it had given Selena the idea that might be safer for them that way. "We'd have to ask Wild Fire."

"How about we wait until the other two kids are born and then see," Kaldur said as he charged at the attacking alien as Selena used her trident to stab at the alien – electrocuting it as well. The alien went flying back, hitting into a building and falling unconscious. As they watched, the larger form of the alien seemed to shrink, becoming more smaller and less dangerous.

"I think she's dead," Selena muttered, going over to the body, "but let's get her to a hos–" she never finished her sentence as another woman with red hair came running over.

"No!" The woman called out. "That was my sister!" The new woman's body changed to a similar creature the sister had been as she rushed for the two. Selena was taken by surprise at the change of scenario and wasn't fast enough to dodge and got thrown back.

Kaldur groaned as he jumped in to fight the newcomer.

-New Justice-

Rae and Barry arrived on Random Barry's world in what seemed to be a rooftop apartment, which was empty.

"That's weird," Rae stated, "normally the Speed Force –"

There was a flash of light, and a girl appeared in a black and white outfit with black face mask. Rae groaned at her appearance, but Barry paused. There was something… off about this girl, but he couldn't place it.

"Dad and… I remember you!" The girl pointed at Rae, who rolled her eyes. "You were on that other world where I followed dad to."

"Where are your parents, kid?" Rae asked.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked instead.

"Looking for your parents," Rae shrugged.

"What exactly do they call you?" Barry had to ask.

"Nora," the girl stated, smiling a little.

"I prefer Karry's Nora," Barry muttered, looking away as this Nora frowned at the comment. "And she's still a toddler."

"Me too," Rae pointed out. "Now, where are your parents?" Rae asked once more, Barry now remaining silent as he looked Nora over, confused about her. He didn't know what it was, but she didn't feel right to him – and it wasn't the fact that she was displaced in time, as the Speed Force had stated.

"They're… they're in STAR Labs," Nora stated, a little reluctantly as Rae nodded, grabbing Clarky and running off. "Are you not going to follow… dad?".

"Don't call me that," Barry stated, running after Rae now, headed to STAR Labs. He didn't know why, but he instantly didn't like this alternative daughter of his.

He arrived to find Iris and his double in the middle of an argument; Iris shouting down his alternative. He didn't find out what they were arguing about though, as Rae flashed in, separating the two instantly by taking Iris out of the room, surprising everyone else.

"Thank you," it was Cisco who spoke up. "She was…"

"Don't," this world's Barry glared at Cisco as Nora appeared.

"Where's mom?" Nora asked, just as Rae reappeared.

"I put her in a room with no door," Rae stated, shrugging, Clarky barking at his mistress, who bent down to pet her dog.

"The Gideon Room," the new Barry sighed, running off before anyone could stop him.

"What did we exactly run into?" Rae had to ask, standing back up.

"Iris's pregnancy," Caitlin spoke up, sighing as the girl.

"Why?" Prime Barry frowned.

"Because Barry doesn't remember the night that he… you know, to get me," Nora spoke up, Barry turning back to her.

"Why exactly are you here?" Prime Barry asked.

"I followed you back here…?" Nora pointed out.

"No, I mean here-here, in the present instead of your future," Barry asked, sharing a look with Rae.

"Oh, how did you know…?" Nora asked.

"If we hadn't known already, you pretty much gave it away just now," Rae muttered, not liking Nora herself now.

"Ah, I just wanted to know my dad," Nora stated, just as this world's Barry walked back into the room.

"All good?" Cisco asked his Barry in false friendliness, to which this Barry raised an eyebrow.

"She's gone back to see Joe," Barry shrugged. "We haven't slept together in months, but she's convinced we…" his eyes fell on Nora, and then on the newcomers. "Anyway, what do we owe the pleasure of the multiverse?" He smiled falsely at Rae and Prime Barry, who sighed in unison.

"Well you pay us visits all the time," Rae said and this Barry raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"We're actually here for you," Prime Barry stated, chuckling at the man.

"Firstly, we need to establish names!" It was Cisco who spoke as everyone looked to him.

"Names?" This Barry asked, frowning.

"You have to know by now they tend to call you Random Barry," Cisco pointed out to his Barry, pointing at Rae, Barry and Clarky.

"I… didn't?" Random Barry stated.

"Well with all the times you randomly pop up on their worlds," Cisco said.

"I didn't even know you knew about that," Random Barry said seeming surprising. He thought his visits were a secret to all.

"Come on Barry," Cisco said tilting his head. "Although I will say I am now embarrassed about that we're Earth 1 and the Supergirl we know is Earth 38 thing."

"Ciscos really do like to spy, don't they?" Prime Barry pointed out to Cisco, who reddened. "Don't worry, it's a nice trait."

"Well, you two can call me Random Barry if you like," Random Barry shrugged, not really caring at this point.

"Cool. I'm Prime Barry and this is Rae," Prime Barry pointed out.

"Nice to meet you again. But first…" Rae stated, turning to Nora – and before the girl could complain, Rae had sped off with her.

"What…?" Random Barry asked as Clarky whined at his mistress's disappearance.

"I believe Rae took her back to her time," Prime Barry stated, bending down to calm Clarky down. "Urm, the Speed Force asked us."

"Well you can thank the Speed Force for me," Random Barry sighed. "She's been driving me nuts lately, and what with her mother and then her…"

"What is up with you and Iris?" Prime Barry had to ask.

"What isn't up with them," Cisco spoke up, to a slap from Caitlin.

"We haven't been good for a while. Not since she started saying we're the Flash," Random Barry shrugged and Prime Barry raised an eyebrow at that. "This weird pregnancy is the last straw."

"And you haven't slept with her in months?" Prime Barry had to ask as Caitlin and Cisco looked on.

"Urm, no," Random Barry stated, going red a little himself. "I dunno, I've just…"

"It's Kara," Caitlin voiced as everyone turned to look at her. "What? Ever since you ran to her world you've been smitten. You've been over Iris for ages – it was only when Nora turned up claiming she was yours and Iris's kid that you fell back into the old Barry role of following her around."

"Except now she can't be yours," Prime Barry pointed out. "I mean, if you haven't slept with Iris in months, and now she's pregnant with Nora, it figured you can't be her father, Barry."

"That's a good point!" Cisco spoke up. "Which begs the question, who is her real dad?"

"Too late we couldn't ask her," Prime Barry pointed out, Nora no longer there, chuckling at Rae's impulsiveness.

"She thought I was her dad," Random Barry stated.

-New Justice-

Selena and Kaldur hadn't fought for long when Kara joined them - with Mon as back up.

"Okay, calm down!" Kara called to alien, but the alien turned on her. She was strong, but Mon and Kara were stronger. With Selena and Kaldur to help them they were taking the alien down fast.

"I don't want her dead!" Kara called to the group. The alien was hard to hurt; Selena and Kaldur had only got the other one after many different attacks, but Kara wanted to capture this escapee alive. So far, most of the Fort Rozz escapes had died – either by choice, or accident – even the Kryptonian that had attacked outside the Sanctuary, which Kara and Dragon had taken down, had died. Any others weren't talking.

She needed to see if this one would talk.

"Maybe I can help with that?" Winn said, running onto the scene.

"Hey honey, finally showing up," Mon said, catching the alien's hand when she tried to punch him.

"Stopwatch, freeze!" Kara said and a moment later the alien froze where she stood.

"Ah, I never get tired of that power," Kaldur sighed, wiping blood off his face as Kara made sure to punch hard enough to knock the alien out – the punch would knock her back into life, after all.

"Valor, see if that one is alive or dead. Take her, either way," Kara said, pointing at the body as Mon gave a nod and Kara lifted up the one she had just knocked out earlier.

-New Justice-

On Random Barry's world, Rae and Nora arrived in the future – or what Rae knew had to be the future. They were outside STAR Labs, that looked almost the same, except for an extra turret and a sign reading 'STAR Labs Museum'. Rae frowned at this for a fraction of a moment before Nora shouted at her.

"What the hell, lady?!" Rae's attention was drawn back to Nora as she sighed.

"You need to stay put," Rae stated, wanting to run back to the correct time now, but something was stopping her. A weird feeling telling her to stay.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Nora groaned as she vanished in a flash of light. Rae almost felt it; Nora trying to break the barrier of time, but the Speed Force was making sure she kept put. Rae chuckled as Nora reappeared in front of her.

"I can't go back. What did you do?" Nora asked, confused and angry.

"Only what the Speed Force told me to," Rae smirked. "I returned you to your time – it's the Speed Force that's now keeping you here."

"But…" Nora hesitated. "Frack this," she sped off, causing Rae to raise her eyebrow.

"I really should go back," Rae mused, but she wanted to check on Nora, to find out where the girl had gone. Smirking to herself, Rae sped off, following the girl's lightning trail all the way to a building on the outskirts of Central City. She knew instantly it was a prison.

"…now I can't go back," Nora was saying as Rae sped to a stop in a room. She paused as Nora turned to her, groaning. But it wasn't Nora that drew her attention – it was the man in the cell.

"HR?" Rae frowned, recognizing the face of HR Wells, her Harrison Wells.

"I wear so many faces I lose track," the man sighed. "Hey, I know you."

"I don't know you," Rae frowned, "and if you're not really Harrison Wells?"

"This is Eobard Thawne," Nora stated casually, adding to Rae. "And why did you follow me?!"

"Eobard…?" Rae frowned at that, knowing the name somewhere as she ignored the girl's demand. "Wait, Barry mentioned… no way!" Rae's eyes went wide as she realized, remembering Prime Barry and even Karry Barry mentioning the man in the past. "Reverse Flash!?" Her fists clenched at this, knowing who this man was. He was the Reverse Flash to other worlds.

"If you wish," Eobard sighed, waving Rae off. "Why did you follow Nora here?"

"I think the more important question is why are you here?" Rae snapped. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Should I?" Eobard smirked. "I've died a thousand times and still find a way to come back. Why, if it wasn't for Nora here…"

"Get away from him," Rae snapped to Nora, moving forward, but Nora held up her hand.

"No, he's not the bad guy anymore," Nora stated. "Besides, he's locked up. He's been teaching me…"

"Teaching you?!" Rae snapped. "You mean Barry wasn't enough to teach you your speed? Wait, you had to have been born with your speed, like me, so why would you need to be taught?"

"I was born a speedster, yes, but my mom took away my speed," Nora sighed.

"I'm liking Iris less and less," Rae groaned, unable to imagine herself not connected to the Speed Force. "Wait that should have killed you." She remembered the alternate of her dad on Splitsville telling children born to the Speed Force cannot live without it.

"My theory is the device placed inside her allowed enough Speed Force energy into her letting her live but not enough she noticed," Eobard said and Rae rolled her eyes but that made sense. "When darling Nora came to me, a first-time speedster, without Mr. Allen in the picture, she needed to know how to use her speed, and I was there for her," Eobard smirked, but there was something in the way he spoke that unnerved Rae as she looked between Nora and Eobard.

"No," Rae muttered, the penny suddenly dropping. Barry hadn't slept with Iris in months, but Iris was pregnant with Nora; while Eobard admitted to wearing many faces, and having died many times… both were speedsters, and Nora was clearly a born speedster too. "Barry's not Nora's father, is he?" Rae pointed to Eobard at this.

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked.

"You're a smart one, Rachel Garrick," Eobard smirked through the glass of his cell.

"How do you know my name?" Rae asked, confused at this.

"You're famous throughout the multiverse – probably more famous than Barry himself," Eobard smirked. "I've been around," he winked at this. "And how can I not know about the Speed Force first born. The mighty defeater of Savitar."

"Shut up," Rae said rolling her eyes but she knew Eobard was right about her being the first born. She was the first person born speedster with all her alternates being younger than her. Even the ones the same age were younger than her since she was pre mature.

"Erm, hello, can we get back on the fact that Barry isn't my dad?" Nora spoke, looking between Rae and Eobard now.

"Fine, you got me," Eobard took a step back, his hands in the air, "long ago now, in one of my last acts of revenge, I changed my appearance to my worst enemy – hit him hard, by siring a child with his own fiancée."

"But you're in here, you've been in here for years!" Nora protested. "How could you…?"

"Oh, you sweet, simple girl," Eobard glared at Nora now, "I wasn't locked up back before you were born, was I?"

"No, you were dead," Nora pointed out.

"Or so everyone thought," Eobard smirked.

"I'm out," Rae groaned, grabbing Nora now, and speeding them out of the place and back into STAR Labs this time.

"Rae!" Nora complained, but Rae held up her hand.

"Stay away from the Reverse Flash, okay?" Rae stated, and before Nora could complain, Rae ran, speeding back to her present and Nora's past.

-New Justice-

Kara flew into Watchtower, wanting news, she was getting impatient.

"Nerds? Is she contained?" Kara asked about the new alien.

"She is now," Adam responded coming out of a side room. "Turns out her powers are from the yellow sun as well. We have some red sunlight emitters on her so she's good."

Kara gave a nod as Adam lead her back into room the alien was in. Selena, Kaldur, Winn, Mon and Jess were present, as was the new alien. She was conscious but strapped down to a chair with red sunlight emitters on her. She didn't look like a creature anymore and instead looked just as normal as a human. She was maybe in her late-50s.

"So, what species are you?" Kara asked the woman, frowning. She seemed quite calm.

"Byrnian," the woman said. "The name is Caren."

"Byrnian? Byrnia's from a neighboring system to Krypton and Daxam," Kara mused, knowing of the planet. It didn't share the same sun as Krypton and Daxam but was close enough to be a trading partner.

"And I know who you are, Kara Zor-El. The daughter of Alura," Caren said. "If it means anything, I didn't want revenge on you. My sister did. I came to try to control her, but… I don't know what we become when angry."

"It happens under this sun," Kara said.

"What happened to my sister?" Caren asked.

"She is in recovery in our League hospital," Kara explained, having gone there before here to check up on the alien – it was good both had survived this time. "But I want some information."

"I'll tell you anything you want for a price," Caren said quickly, and Kara raised an eyebrow. "I want off this planet – with my sister. Somewhere where we won't transform into that beast anymore."

"You were in jail for a reason," Kara pointed out.

"My sister and I poisoned our father. A 50-year sentence. I think we served our time," Caren said, and Kara looked over at the nerds who were listening.

"Caren Falqnerr?" Winn said and got confirmation that was her name. "She's right. Caren and Moyer's time is served. Over-served, in fact."

"Please," Caren said.

"Fine, I will get you transport off this planet," Kara said agreeing to it.

"And Moyer?" Caren asked.

"She did damage to a city, hurt my League members and claimed revenge against my family," Kara pointed out.

"She was also transformed due to your sun," Caren pointed out.

"I will consider it, so long as you answer every question to your best ability," Kara decided.

"Agreed," Caren nodded.

"Why don't your prisoners attack me directly? Why go after my team? Why not attack the Sanctuary?" Kara asked. Kara saw the nerds, Selena and Kaldur watching on now, curious themselves.

"No one wants to piss off the Zod brothers," Caren said.

"Quex, told you to stay away from the Sanctuary?" Kara asked.

"He said we could go after the daughter of Alura if we wanted and we could kill her team. He said he would reward us for killing her wife, but not to touch the Sanctuary," Caren said. "He needs it when he wants to make this planet New Krypton."

Kara closed her eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath in to calm herself. She knew something was up with Quex, but she hadn't really wanted to believe. She wanted him to be what he advertised – because deep down she wanted more family, more Kryptonians, but it was all a lie.

"Do you know his plans?" Kara finally asked.

"Everyone does," Caren said. "His father was a member of the House of El. He needs the House of El to accept him into it and then he uses that position to take over. Rule the planet as king and enslave the humans."

Kara took a step back at this, looking over at her League who were just as shocked.

"He's been a manipulative assh–" Kara started.

"How does being an El get him all that?" It was Selena who interrupted, Kara turning to.

"The Els, the symbol, it's trusted on this planet," it was Winn who said it. "If he had Kara accept him and tell the people he is family, guards against him would be down. It would be too late to stop his army of Kryptonians by the time we all realized he was false. He would get inside and betray us. Sort of like the Reverse Flash."

"Worse than that," Kara said. "The animals in the Sanctuary are attached to the House of El. They are members just like Chris and me. They know it. They know who protects them, who feeds them. They are loyal to us – to the house of El. If I accepted Quex and he could wear the symbol, be a member, it would make the animals loyal to him. If me and Chris were taken out of the picture they could get confused."

"Natus, dogs, cats, everything being used as attack dogs," Mon muttered, getting it.

"Nerds get Caren off this planet. A deal is a deal," Kara said, getting into leadership mode as she left the room, heading towards the Zap Tunnels. "Once her sister is healed, let her follow. Winn tell Ha and Chris I need him. I also either need Krypto or Dragon as Superdog. I'm going to go get Cat Grant in this as well." Kara opened a zap tunnel and left.

"Did she say Cat Grant?" Jess asked as they started with Kara's instructions.

-New Justice-

Back in the present on Random Barry's world, Rae sped back into STAR Labs, barely a minute after she'd left, surprising all but Prime Barry and Clarky – the latter of who jumped up and licked Rae, but she had other things to think about.

"Eobard Thawne is Nora's dad," Rae stated, to dead silence from everyone. "I met him in the future, and he admitted it."

"Eobard…?" Random Barry muttered, as Rae looked to Prime Barry, who's face had darkened at this new information.

"He wanted to do the ultimate revenge," Rae explained.

"So, he knocked up Iris pretending to be me and she fell for it?" Random Barry growled.

"Seems like it," Prime Barry spoke up.

"Man, that's a tough one," Cisco spoke up.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlin added, her voice barely above a whisper now.

"I have to end things," Random Barry decided. "Even if she didn't realize Eobard wasn't me, we've been unsteady for ages. I mean, when the Rogue's interrupted our first wedding, I was glad – actually glad – I didn't have to get married then. And after, when Felicity and Oliver hijacked our second wedding, I talked Iris into waiting… I was never ready. No, it's over. It has to be," Random Barry shook his head at this.

"Eobard was the final nail in the coffin," Prime Barry pointed out, somewhat sympathetically as he put a hand on his double's shoulder.

"Now I've got to tell her… and tell her who she really slept with," Random Barry added, a sudden steely look in his eye. But before he could speed off to confront Iris, a portal opened.

"Oh, it looks like we're done," Prime Barry pointed out, surprised. "That was a quick one."

"Not for me," Rae stated darkly as she gave Cisco, Caitlin, and Random Barry a nod before moving through the portal, Clarky at her heels.

"If you need any help, you know where to find me," Prime Barry stated, holding out his hand to his double, who took it with a smile.

"Wish me luck," Random Barry stated.

"I do," Prime Barry grimaced as he let go of his double's hand, turned, and sped through the portal himself.

"Right then, time to break up with Iris," Random Barry told his friends, speeding from the room.

"I hope he goes after Kara next," Caitlin smirked as Cisco raised an eyebrow. "What? A girl can dream."

-New Justice-

Cat Grant was sitting in the Penthouse as Joel went through everything in the refrigerator; Rae had told them of her missions and how she could be called away at any time, so she had made food for refrigeration so they could easily reheat. It was working fine, and she still came in and made them fresh food on certain days if she could. Cat was more than happy to keep her around like this. It was much better than hiring someone new – they'd done that when Rae had been stuck in the Speed Force and didn't like it.

They were surprised as Kara came in from the balcony.

"Kiera?" Cat said, as Dawn waved hi and Ember gave a bark and ran to rub against Kara's legs. "Something wrong?"

"I need you to grab your camera equipment and come with me to do a live from a park," Kara said, and Cat raised an eyebrow. "Remember the Kryptonians who took you hostage? I need to get a message out."

"And why me and not your foster mother?" Cat asked. The Daily Planet had as much power to get a message out as CatCo.

"They already know you," Kara smirked, and Cat nodded, getting it. She didn't want the Kryptonians to know to be able to go after Lois.

"I'll get my stuff," Cat said with a nod.

-New Justice-

Kara arrived at the park in Central-National with Cat and her equipment. Ha, Chris, and Dragon were already there – Dragon was dressed as Superdog, as Krypto didn't want to leave Misty yet, but Kara had figured out how to tell the two dogs apart so she knew which was Krypto and which was Dragon anyway.

"Winn filled us in," Chris said with a nod, seeming as angry as Kara.

"I know why you want me here," Ha was also present with Chis.

"Krypton's very legacy is at stake," Kara nodded as Cat set up the camera, turning to Kara now. "But we need to get Quex and his brother here. Ha, will you help summon them?"

"Of course," Ha smirked, knowing what needed to be done.

"Ha?" Cat asked, "What an unusual name… never mind, speak the words to the camera," Cat instructed.

"Remember not to use my real name," Kara spoke up. Ha nodded.

"Ready?" Cat asked Ha, who nodded again. "Okay, go."

"Quex-Zod of the House of Zod," Ha spoke to the camera. "I am Ha-Pri from the house of Pri, acting as witness for the daughter of Zor and Alura of the House of El. We invite you in peace to this park. **Come with Rao's countenance so the daughter of Alura can hear your testimony,** " Ha finished in the words of Krypton itself.

"Done," Kara whispered to Cat, who shut off the camera.

"I will loop the footage as usual," Cat stated, uploading it via her phone.

"So now we wait," Ha said with a nod.

-New Justice-

Kara, Cat, Ha and the others didn't have to wait for long as Quex was fast in getting there – he even wore the El symbol.

"You don't have the right to wear that," Kara said, stepping forward and indicating the symbol on Quex's chest.

"I believed there was only one reason you would call me here. So, why wait?" Quex said. Cat had her camera on them, recording the meeting now.

"I had a very interesting conversation today with a Brynann named Caren. Maybe you know her?" Kara said and Quex took a step back.

"She lies," Quex snapped.

"I didn't even tell you what she said, but I know it's the truth. Because deep down I always knew you had some bad endgame," Kara stated. "You want to use my family's name to take over this planet, trick my animals and use them as your own personal attack force. Militaristic. Dictatorship. That is not an El. The Els have always been the champion of the people, the protectors."

"These are not our people," Quex responded coolly.

"These are my people!" Kara snapped. "This is my planet! I will protect them from any harm. From anyone. Even you." Dragon gave a growl.

"So then, there's nothing more to say," Quex sighed, his eyes cold.

"No, there is, because I want all the T's crossed and I's dotted. For me and for everyone on this planet," Kara said. "I am the daughter of Zor and Alura Zor-El. The matriarch of the House of El and I reject you! I refuse your claim to my family name. My family's symbol," at that moment she flew forward and ripped the symbol off Quex's shirt. "You have no right to it. You have no right to the name El. You are not the son of Seg El. A great man and hero of our people. You will not bring him or my family's name down. You are a Zod. The son of Dru. A member of a disgraced house. With the house of Pri as my witness, you are and will never be an El."

"You make a human a member of the House of El," Quex muttered, glaring at Kara. "You would dilute your bloodline with hers, but you will not take your uncle?"

"You are not my uncle," Kara said simply. "And my wife is my bonded." Quex faltered at this, not knowing they were bonded. "She represents the House of El's values more than you ever will. I am going to go to every animal in the Sanctuary and on the Island and make sure they know you and your people are enemies. I will make sure if you ever get near them, they will rip you apart."

"You're going to regret this, daughter of Alura!" Quex stated, his eyes now glowing in anger, but Dragon beat him to it, striking him with his own laser vision. Quex gave the dog a glare, but then shot into the air, not looking back as Kara bent to pet Dragon, sighing to herself though.

"Good job," Ha spoke up as Kara signaled for Cat to stop recording.

"Well, that's over," Chris said, still looking at the sky where Quex had shot off.

"It's far from over," Kara sighed.

She knew Quex and the Kryptonian danger had just begun.

-New Justice-

Arriving inside the speed force, Rae and Barry found the Speed Force waiting for them with a smirk on her face.

"Well done," she stated, addressing Rae who paused. "You figured it out."

"How is Eobard even…? I mean… Iris!" It was Barry who snapped at that; he had kept his cool while on the other world, but now was angry. He was glad he'd split from Iris back home, but for her to sleep with Eobard, even if he were using Barry's face, was the ultimate betrayal.

"Eobard may not be directly connected to me, but I know enough to know he did a good impression of your double," the Speed Force stated simply, Barry growling at this.

"Know your enemy," Rae voiced thoughtfully as Barry looked to his cousin.

"My Reverse Flash, my Barry, he knew everything about me, it was why he was able to go after my old League so easily and kill them," Rae stated. "This is no different, in a way. Eobard knows you like you know yourself. He must have done a great impression of you for Iris to believe it was you."

"Even so!" Barry spluttered. "How is Nora connected to you though?" He looked to the speed force at this. "I thought Eobard ran on the negative speed force, or something."

"The Negative Speed Force is still a part of me," the speed force stated. "I have limited access, but I was able to save Nora WestAllen from Eobard long before she was born."

"Will she still be born though?" Barry asked, "I mean, knowing who she slept with, Iris could…"

"I never let my children be taken from me," the Speed Force snapped at this. "No matter who Nora WestAllen's father is, she's still a child of mine. Iris will not terminate her."

"Okay," Barry nodded. "But being his daughter…"

"Is something you don't need to worry about," the Speed Force stated, a little more calmly. "You did what needed to be done. You separated Iris and Barry, and also kept Nora WestAllen in the future, her present."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Rae was the one to ask this. "WestAllen?"

"Because that is what she's called. Even without Barry as her father, Iris still names her Nora WestAllen," the speed force stated. "She tells her daughter Barry is her father, benevolently at times."

"Wait, she hides this secret from young Nora?" Barry had to ask.

"And subdued her powers until it was time," the speed force nodded. "The circle of time cannot be broken."

"Urgh, not another one," Rae stated, rolling her eyes at this reference as Barry frowned at her. "A circle of time. Unbreakable paradox."

"Anyway, it's time for you to leave," the speed force interrupted Rae. "Thanksgiving awaits you both," she smirked, opening two portals behind her.

"Until next time, them," Barry nodded to the speed force, taking his portal out of here; Rae eyed the speed force for a moment before leaving too, Clarky at her heels.

-New Justice-

"I told you," Weg said to Quex in their headquarters as Quex festered in his rejection. "It was a bad idea."

"A good idea if people could keep their mouth shut! I almost had her trust. The animals... The house of El could have given us everything," Quex muttered.

"Let's be honest here, you always had a thing for the House of El wanting them to accept you. Now you know they never will," Weg said. "Accept who you are, and let's go kill her."

"It won't be that easy," Quex said, shaking his head. "We need a new plan. Something cleverer than simply kill her with no plan. No, give me time…" Quex muttered, deep in thought as Weg rolled his remarkably blue eyes as he walked away from his brother, muttering darkly to himself.

-New Justice-

Kara entered the house to find Rae watching the television, petting her dog with one hand, and eating with the other.

"Well, that was a nice speech," Rae spoke looking up at Kara with a grin. "Almost as good as mine to Timmy Drake." They both remembered Rae's speech to Dinah's cousin after he'd gone on his own instead of waiting for League backup. It was what caused the vigilante Robin to be removed from the League, after all.

"Thanks," Kara said grinned. "He had a plan – a bad plan. This is only the start of what's to come," Kara sighed as she sat next to Kara, Dragon jumping up next to Kara for pets, which Kara gave happily.

"Oh, I invited the entire League for Thanksgiving…" Kara stated, Rae turning to her in shock, "plus Leonard, Mick, and Lisa. Moira and Arthur of course. I told Donna to get Kori here along with Emma and Jace. And Ha. Selina, Helen, and Alfred."

"Damn. Thank Rao we have the nice kitchen now – more than enough to cater for all," Rae stated, getting over this shock quickly enough. "We should invite the Grants as well – since I have to cook for them anyway," Rae said, and Kara gave a chuckle at that. "And since my Splitsville alternate is helping cook, she's coming too. Our personal families. That north of, what, 30 people? Maybe even over 40?"

"We're going to need a lot of Turkey," Kara whistled.

"At least 3 but 4 to be safe. Going to have to use our oven, my aunts, the Grants, and home base, come to think of it. Oh, and sides, appetizers, and dessert… I got to start planning and cooking now," Rae jumped up, taking out her cellphone using it to connect to MIA so to call her Splitsville alternate.

-New Justice-

On Prime Earth, Kara was waiting in STAR Labs.

Since Seg and Nyssa had moved into their downtown townhouse, the invite to celebrate Thanksgiving was too good to pass up – even if Seg and Nyssa didn't know a thing about Thanksgiving. But they had decided to invite the entire family over regardless, which was why Kara was waiting patiently for her family to arrive.

A flash of green announced the arrival of Kal-El, holding on to Alura, both grinning as they saw Kara, but neither had time to speak as a flash of blue announced the arrival of the other family members – through Kryptonian teleportation, now they had colonized Ceres in the asteroid belt, it was easy to get to and from Krypton to Earth.

"Where's my older double?" Kara voiced as she only saw Jor-El, his wife Lara, their youngest son, Gal, and her own alternative's daughter, Az, who moved over to give her younger mother a hug.

"Dealing with some trouble at home," Alura supplied, moving over to hug Kara herself now. "How are you? How are your grandparents settling in?"

"Trouble at home? What trouble?" Kara didn't let the small talk get in the way.

"Quex," Jor-El supplied with an eyeroll. "Kara decided to stay to sort him out, her husband stayed to help."

"And you know how anti-social my brother is," Az supplied, rolling her eyes as Kara gave a small chuckle.

"Who's Quex?" Kara had to ask.

"Later," Alura waved this off. "I want to see this new place of Seg and Nyssa's."

…

It only took Kara, Az, Kal, Jor, Lara, Gal and Alura a minute to teleport over to the new townhouse that Seg and Nyssa occupied – it was part of a row of houses, but covered about four levels, and was spacious enough for what it was.

Inside, Kara was greeted to the smell of turkey cooking and had to smile – Barry had elected to take on the Thanksgiving dinner and seemed to be doing well, with Colin by his side, of course. Ivy, Barry's half-sister, was back with her adoptive family, celebrating Thanksgiving there.

Seg and Nyssa were on the sofa talking to Lois, whose son must have been with his father, given that he wasn't present. Kara noted Lois was looking bigger than usual; Kara hadn't seen Lois in a while, but she and Kal were going strong. Kal moved over to give his girlfriend a kiss, before giving Kara a death-stare, as if daring her not to mention the change to Lois, or use her X-Ray vision to see if she was right in what she immediately suspected. She simply nodded to him and smiled at Lois.

"This place is small," Jor-El spoke, shaking his father's hand before hugging his mother.

"I know the house of El is used to grandeur," Seg was the one to speak, "but at our time of life, we just want to enjoy what we have. Let the next generation enjoy in that splendour," he nodded to Alura at this.

"Skylar!" Az was the one to call this, the toddler having been playing in the corner with Powie and Polly.

"Azzie!" Skye replied, knowing Az and happy to see, who was in effect, her older half-sister.

"How's the dinner going?" Lara was the one to ask this, looking around pleasantly.

"Smells like it's doing good," Kara stated – at that moment there was a flash of light and Barry appeared before them.

"Hi all," he grinned, wearing an apron, and smiling all around. "You're all in plenty of time. Turkey should be ready in, ooh, about half an hour?"

"What exactly is this tradition?" Alura was the one to ask this as Colin appeared from the kitchen, instantly grabbing some chairs from the hall to help seat everyone.

"It's a celebration, apparently," Nyssa was the one to explain this. "It's all quite fascinating… where's Kara and Da-Ver?" she only just noticed that Kara's older alternative and husband weren't there.

"Quex," Kal and Jor chorused as one.

"Damn that boy," Seg muttered, angrily now.

"Who's Quex?" Barry asked, frowning between the men.

"I want to know too, as it seems like I should know," Kara pointed out.

"Seg," Nyssa stated, sighing to man as if to tell him to explain and get it over with.

"Quex is my son," Seg stated, surprising Barry, Kara and even Colin.

"I didn't meet a Quex when I spent my time on Krypton," Colin was the one to point this out.

"Because he was away at that point," Seg stated. "You see, before I met Nyssa here, I knew another woman, Lyta. It was a deep and passionate summer love, which ended in her pregnancy."

"This was before children were conceived in what you'd consider the normal way, so this was a big deal on Krypton," Nyssa spoke up.

"And why Lyta died during childbirth," Seg sighed, a little sadly. "With no mother, I took it upon myself to raise the child, named Quex on his mother's behalf. I then met Nyssa here and, as you would phrase, the rest was history. Quex-El," he sighed a little at this, "he's always been a rebellious boy, a thrill-seeker and a trouble-maker."

"Not exactly the best big brother," Jor spoke up. "I protected your father, Zor, from his madder ideas."

"He was always angry at being passed over as the head of El," Seg added in. "As an illegitimate son I had not choice though. Jor-El's rightful place was at the head of the house."

"Sounds like quite the character," Barry spoke up, looking at Kara in surprise.

"It doesn't help he's constantly trying to drag Gal into his schemes now," Lara spoke up.

"It's fine, mom," Gal sighed quickly at this.

"It's not," both Lara and Jor said in unison, causing the young man to go quiet.

"What's Quex up to now?" Seg addressed his son.

"He was caught in the catacombs," Jor sighed, "searching for some sort of treasure down there… mobile, or mobius, or something like that. Began with an M."

"He won't find much beside old relics," Seg sighed. "I guess Kara is trying to get him out of a hard sentence?"

"Considering the catacombs are out of bounds to all, yes," Lara stated.

"I should have a word with that boy," Seg stood, as if he were about to do something right now.

"Oh no, Seg, wait until tomorrow," Nyssa was the one say this as Seg deflated. "Besides, we need to get the table ready for the family."

"Let me do that that, grandma," Kal and Gal chorused, smirking at one another for the same thought.

"You know, I won't argue on that," Nyssa stated, sitting back down.

"I'll get the tablecloths and cutlery," Colin spoke up.

"I'll check on the turkeys," Barry sped from the room at this.

"What exactly is a turkey?" Nyssa spoke up at this as Kara chuckled.

-New Justice -

On New Justice, Kara had taken care of getting enough tables and chairs outside the house for everyone while Rae and her young alternate took care of the food. Kara had also made sure Misty, Krypto, and the six puppies were locked in the barn, safe.

Rae and Splitsville's Rae were not the only one making food as others brought over certain things as well, but the majority of the food came from those two. They even made chicken and fish to cover everyone.

Now there was as many people as they had at their wedding in front of the house – even Jace, Timeos, and Nisos came along. Splitsville's Rae had given Emily and Richard a weird look, but New Justice Rae whispered to her they meant no harm on this world.

Appetizers were on the table and all were eaten before the speedsters got all the food for the actual dinner on the table.

"Okay everyone, dinner time!" New Justice Rae called out.

"Oh, first off," Splitsville Rae said, standing up before people could ear. "On my world Thanksgiving was last month, but me and my aunt didn't get to do our annual tradition, so when we realized this was happening here, we decided to do it here. So, the eggrolls on the red plate were made by me, the ones on the blue by my Aunt Nora. There should be more than enough for everyone so have one of each and tell us which one you like better."

"Hold on a second," New Justice's Rae said running off and returning with another plate filled with eggrolls. "Three-way race this year."

"You figured out how to make them on your own?" Spiltsville Rae grinned.

"Of course, I did," New Justice Rae smirked. "And of course, I knew you were going to do this and there cannot be a cooking competition taking place here without me taking part."

"So that was what was with all the cooking Chinese books," Kara mumbled, and Rae kissed her wife as she took a seat.

"Well, dig in," New Justice Rae called out and everyone started grabbing food to ear. "This is perfect."

"This is family," Kara agreed, looking around. "This is the House of El. Official members or not." Rae smiled at that as they stared grabbing their own food as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked - that's it for New Justice for now, too. Next week KARRY UNIVERSE RETURNS!
> 
> Karry Master and Beta OUT!


	10. The Timeless Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Barry head to Broken where they get a visitor from the future. Meanwhile Mon on New Justice gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Karry's return, now we're on the final straight before our Crisis event!

"Okay, the nursery is officially completely ready," Rae said. She and Chris were standing in the room they were making into Leona nursery; it was where both artificial wombs were with Leona and Laurel's baby. Rae and Chris had also been working on the fancy crib they bought.

"You sure you got everything?" Chris said with a laugh.

"Well crib, changing station, room is painted," Rae said with a smile, looking round the room. They had got a local artist from town in and had her father as the Flash painted on a wall as well as Clark as Superman on another one. "Well..."

"Rae, I was joking," Chris said. "The only thing you have not bought yet was diapers and formula, which you don't need yet."

"Not for another two ish months," Kara said, coming into the room. "Nice job on the crib."

"How's Santa's village going?" Rae asked. Kara had been getting a Christmas celebration at the Sanctuary ready. It was the first time the Sanctuary was doing meet and greets with Santa and they were hoping for an influx in visitors from it.

"Getting there," Kara said with a nod.

"Too bad Leona isn't going to be ready until at least a month after Christmas. It would be cute to get a picture of her with Santa," Rae mused.

"Next year," Kara said, kissing Rae. It was then that a portal opened. "I swear to Rao that the Speed Force does that on purpose," Kara groaned.

"Clarky," Rae barely raised her voice, and the dog was running into the room and through the portal.

"I think she does too," Rae sighed, "I'll be back soon." She summoned her speedster outfit and put on her helmet as she kissed Kara's cheek before going through the portal.

-New Justice-

Rae was not surprised to see Barry of Prime ahead of her in the Speed Force park that they always seemed to enter these day.

"Barry," Rae chuckled, putting an arm around Barry. "You're always here first."

"Actually, we got here at around the same time," Barry dismissed. "Where do you think…?" Barry paused as the familiar form of his mother, Nora, appeared some way off. The Speed Force in her usual form. "…let's just ask." Barry changed tact.

"Hello, I trust your Thanksgiving was pleasant," the Speed Force said as they reached her, but the smirk made the two realize she knew it was. She was a part of them, after all. "Glad you get along with your Splitsville counterpart. She could use you." The Speed Force addressed Rae, "And those family matters on Kara's side… they may be important soon," the Speed Force added to Barry, causing both speedsters to raise an eyebrow. "But onto more important matters and a version of Rachel Garrick that you will not get along with, but who needs you."

"Another Rae?" Barry chuckled. "We should do bets on what the missions will be." Rae gave a giggle at that as Clarky barked.

"Well, this Rae started off well, but once she got the one thing she wanted, she settled down and lost confidence in a way," the Speed Force explained. "She needs a boost – and fast."

A portal opened up at that, and the two knew it was time to go. Clarky ran through it first followed by Barry.

"Oh, and Rae," Rae paused, turning back to look at the Speed Force. "Remember everything you know of time travel. It could come in handy."

Rae frowned at this before giving a nod and going through the portal.

-New Justice-

Back on New Justice, Mon was in his little office in his shop, looking over paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Ramona – she was an Asian woman who Mon had hired to help in the shop.

"Something wrong Ramona?" Mon asked.

"Yeah, well, I was sorting through the boxes that came from the estate sale," Ramona explained. "And found this..." she held out a necklace. "It looks like it could be valuable. Wasn't sure what to price it as."

Mon took the object and started looking over it.

"Well, these are real rubies," Mon said after a moment as he examined the necklace. "Definitely valuable… I'll have to do some research." Mon put the necklace on his desk. "If there is anything that you're unsure about, place in a box for me to inspect. Anything that needs to be fixed, place in a different box."

Ramona gave a nod and then there was a ringing heard. Mon paused.

"What's that?" Ramona asked.

"Nothing," Mon dismissed. "Actually, Ramona, can you go to the pizza polar on the corner and get me two slices of pizza. A baked ziti for Madam Abbot and whatever you want." Mon took money out of his pocket and tossed it into Ramona hand. "Keep whatever change for yourself."

"Sure," Ramona said with a smile and walked out of the office.

Mon waited until he heard her leave the store before going into a desk drawer and taking out a small device – it was the device his brother, Mik had to keep in contact with his parents and home. After arresting Mik they had found his ship and all his devices. Mon had sent a message that Mik was gone and then told the Justice League he had destroyed this device. He hadn't though as part of him could not.

Mon answered the device to see his younger brother, Mor, on the small screen.

"Mor?" Mon said raising an eyebrow. "What do you…?"

"I needed to talk to you brother," Mor said.

"Well," Mon said after a moment of no one saying anything.

"Your rebellion," Mor said.

"Mon's rebellion," Mon corrected. "The original Mon. I am not him."

"Well, that's a shame," a new voice spoke, and a woman came walking into frame. Mon tilted his head as he looked at her. She was older but hit into some memory Mon had. "You don't remember me?"

"Vaguely," Mon said. "Original Mon's memories were not perfect… but… De'nna?"

"That would be me," De'nna said with a smile. De'nna had been Mon trusted advisor in the rebellion and also his girlfriend; Mon had planned on marrying her before leaving Daxam and ending up on Earth. He had assumed she had been dead. "You look exactly the same."

"I'm not…" Mon started.

"Yes," De'nna said holding up a hand. "I get it."

"What are you two doing together?" Mon asked confused.

"After you left, Mor took up the rebellion," De'nna said, surprising Mon. "For so long we had no hope. All just hiding. People lost hope when we heard you… well he, original Mon, was dead. Then we heard tale of Earth and the Justice League and Valor, that Mon was alive. We used that to regain and rebuild. That's why the King and Queen sent Mik out to kill Mon. But when you took Mik and we got word it, charged the rebellion even more."

"I did a variation of Mon's original, plan only better," Mor continued. "We took the palace. We won, Mon. The people of Daxam and the original inhabitants of this planet are free of our parents. We're going to be making a council to live together peacefully."

"That's great!" Mon said. "But Earth is my home…"

"We're not calling you to ask you back here. Even if the people would love it," De'nna said. "The Royal Family got out. The King and Queen took their daughter and any loyal militants with them. They are heading for Earth."

"To get Mik, kill you, and we believe take control of Earth to use it to get back New Daxam," Mor said as Mon groaned. "We don't have the ability to go after them at the moment. For our rebellion to stand, you need to take care of it. Earth needs to destroy them."

Mon took a deep breath as he heard this last line. He had to call a Justice League meeting.

-New Justice-

It was on Broken Earth, the world where Rae was with Clark at Kent Farm, where that world's Rae was sitting in the living room, looking out of the window.

"Man, it's snowy out there," Rae said, watching the snow come down.

"That's Kansas for you," Clark said, coming up with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "You've been here for a while now though; you have to be used to it now…"

"Hah. I'll never get used to it," Rae said, taking the cup and putting it down.

"Regret the move?" Clark asked.

"Never," Rae said, moving to kiss Clark, not seeing the portal open as Clarky, Prime Barry, and New Justice Rae came out.

"Okay, now that is just wrong," New Justice Rae spoke making the couple jump.

"More multiverse," Clark sighed, shaking his head.

"Why does everyone from the multiverse say that about me and Clark?" Broken Rae asked, seeming upset over it.

"Because Clark was my mentor. Like my big brother," New Justice Rae said and Clarky gave a bark out. "And I was the first Rae the multiverse knew… Seriously, Clarky you got to stop doing that?" Clarky gave another bark out. "Seriously putting the 'y' at the end of your name was pointless if you're going to react to the name each time." Clarky gave a whine at this and Rae give him a pet.

"Clarky?" Clark asked with a laugh.

"Her Clark is dead. Long story," Barry said. "Rae, we need to have a word with you." Barry nodded to Broken Rae as he said it who gave a reluctant nod.

"I'll go see if we have more hot chocolate," Clark said. "And maybe some ham…. Want some ham?" Clark was looking down at Clarky at that who gave a bark out, wagged his tail and followed his namesake.

"Long story short, there's a multiverse-ending event coming, and to get more information to stop it, the Speed Force has recruited us to help other speedsters," Barry explained simple, Broken Rae raising both eyebrows at shock on this.

"So, we're here to help you out," New Justice Rae continued. "As you must have lost your way or stopped being a hero now that you're with… with…"

"With Clark," Barry finished for New Justice Rae, who couldn't quite finish that sentence, finding it too weird to think about.

To this though, Broken Rae rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous," Broken Rae sighed. "I never stopped being a hero. I found Clark; got Superman back into his outfit. We are heroes together."

"Have you made a team of heroes?" New Justice Rae asked. "Have you been training? Or are you just sitting in this farm?"

"I don't need this from you or the Speed Force," Broken Rae said, standing now. The non-answer being an answer in of itself to New Justice Rae. "The Speed Force doesn't know everything," with that, Broken Rae got up and left the room.

"But she literally does…" New Justice Rae snapped, holding out her hand, clearly getting angry as she was going to follow, but Barry stopped her.

"How about you let me talk to her?" Barry said. "I might be…" but before Barry could finish, there was a flash of light as another speedster entered and grabbed New Justice Rae. The two gone in seconds. "Oh damn..." Barry groaned.

-New Justice-

Rae had been shocked when she had been grabbed by another speedster, but the person running was a lot slower than she normally was, and she could easily get out of this, but she decided to see what was happening. Where she was being taken.

When they stopped, Rae noticed they were in some type of abandoned warehouse.

The speedster before her was a man wearing an outfit similar to Rae's own – clearly based on her father's outfit. He even had his own helmet on his head. The face was unfamiliar though. "Bet you didn't think you would see me like this!" The man smirked.

"Who exactly are you?" Rae asked.

"Come on. I know I traveled back in time ten years, but you don't recognize your little brother?" The man retorted.

"I don't have a little brother," Rae countered.

"Wait, what?" The man said, finally taking Rae in fully. "Why are you wearing that? That's not your outfit!"

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else," Rae said.

"Multiverse," the speedster groaned as he realized.

"Yeah, you got the wrong Rae," Rae said with a nod. The man sitting down on a box seeming upset.

"Why do I always mess things up?" He groaned.

"Hey, if it helps this isn't the first time this happened. Savitar made the same mistake as well," Rae said, remembering when this happened between her and Paranormal Rach. "So, little bro, why travel back in time and kidnap big sister?"

"It's a long story," he muttered.

"Well," Rae said, running out and returning back second later with fast food. "I think we have some time." Rae put the food on the floor. "First off, what do I call you?"

"Johnny," Johnny said, picking up a burger. "Johnny Quick."

-New Justice-

"What other speedsters are here?" Barry asked as he ran into the kitchen. Broken Rae and her Clark were getting snacks together. Clark was feeding Clarky ham and other cold cuts. The dog happily eating them up.

"You, me, and her?" Rae said confused.

"No, I mean on this Earth," Barry said.

"None," Rae said. "I am the only speedster. My dad lost his powers." Rae was putting a brownie on a plate. "Why?"

"Cause a speedster just ran in and took Rae," Barry said, and Clarky gave a moan out turning his head, obviously mentally kicking himself for not being there for his mistress. "So, now you have another speedster here. We need to go find her."

"Can't she handle herself?" Rae countered.

"Normally, yes," Barry said, a little worried his Rae hadn't beaten up this other speedster right away and threw him or her to the ground. She had done it pretty easily to him and his SuperEarth counterparts before. "She's the fastest speedster in the multiverse, which means this person must really be strong for her not to be here. We're going to need all of us."

"I'll call Jesse and Belle," Rae said. "See if we can find a location."

Clarky gave a bark out.

"He can find her," Barry said. "I just need to know you're going to fight this speedster." Barry took a step forward. "Come on, let's have a cousin team up on this ass."

"I don't have a cousin," Rae said.

"Neither do I, but nowadays I do," Barry countered. "So, Flash Dog." Clarky gave a growl out. "What? That's not your superhero name," Clarky gave another growl. "Um…" Barry tried to remember what Rae called him besides Clarky. "No, Flash Pup?" Clarky gave a bark out. "You still go by Flash Pup? You're a full-grown dog! Even Polly now goes by Power Dog… although Powie doesn't do hero work much," Clarky barked at this, "Fine, Flash Pup, find your mistress."

Clarky gave a bark and ran out with Barry following him. Rae summoned her suit.

"I love that dog," Clark said. "Wish we had a Kryptonian dog." With that, Clark put on his own outfit and followed.

-New Justice-

Mon had called everyone to Watchtower before explaining the entire conversation he had with Mor and D'enna.

"Someone has got to be playing a joke," It was Tommy who said this; he was holding Katie in his arms, the 1-year-old was sleeping. "We have Kryptonians trying to make this New Krypton and now Daxamites want to make this New Daxam?"

"Nerds, what are our options for orbital defenses?" Kara asked, ignoring the outburst from Tommy, but thinking he was right. It was ironic.

"With knowing an invading force is coming," Winn said. "A lot." Winn, Jess, and Adam all turned to the computers.

"The Old Justice League added a wide array of defenses," Adam continued. "The most obvious defense being Watchtower. It is singlehandedly the best defensive system the Earth has."

"But if we get to the point Watchtower defenses are activated, they are too close for comfort," Jess added. "The moon also has a great defense system. Plus, they added smaller defensive systems on other moons and planets in the solar system. Let's just say the Earth is covered. We should really have these weapons on more."

"And if all that fails, we have those ships," Winn added. "To do space battle Star Wars-style," they had only used their armed space ships a few times, but they were docked to both Watchtower and on the moon.

"Get everything to scan and defend for Daxamites," Kara instructed, and the three nerds gave a nod. "And if that is all, everyone can go home."

"Kara," Mon said as the League started to leave. "I'm sorry I lied about breaking the device. It's just… well…."

"Mon." Kara said. "If anyone gets wanting to keep a connection to their home it's me. I created an entire Sanctuary for Krpyton, but you have nothing. That device was like a little connection to home, even if you never were going to use it."

"Thank you," Mon said, relieved she understood as Kara moved to hug Mon before heading off back home herself.

"Do you understand Winn?" Mon turned to his boyfriend, concerned Winn would be annoyed Mon kept the device too.

"Not really," Winn mused as he stopped typing and turned around. "But maybe I can't. The important thing is keeping that worked out for us. We don't need another Galactic Conquest sneaking up on us before we can get our defenses up." Winn smiled at his boyfriend. "It's honestly okay." Winn turned back to the computer and Mon gave a nod, deciding to stay. Ramona was running the shop in his absence, even if she thought he had various appointments keeping him away, not a Justice League meeting.

-New Justice-

Johnny Quick had been telling New Justice Rae his life story while he ate fries; Rae was intrigued as she too, ate, albeit slowly.

"So, my whole life Rae was the golden child – the only child with speed. Dad was obsessed with her and paid her complete attention. To make her the Flash. To have her follow in his footsteps. What does she do?" Johnny asked.

"Tell him to back off, let her live her own life, and went and found Superman," Rae concluded, surprising Johnny. "Read it on the system. Plus, I'd probably do similar. There's a time in every hero's life you have to walk your own path. Besides, I might not get along with my alternates but we're not scientist. Trust me on that."

"Well, dad never healed from that. And Rae, she never tried. She had her new life. Clark and her kids," Johnny said, and Rae choked on a French fry. "Right, sorry, they're not born yet. But here I am, and I decide speed is my birth right too. Just because I wasn't born with it doesn't mean I can't get it the same way dad did. But I get speed and I am still nothing compared to them! I mean her kids are only 8 and 6 and they can run circles around me. She barely gives me a look."

"There's nothing like being born with the speed," Rae mused. "And even then you don't know your full potential."

"You know, I even looked through the multiverse for my own alternates. See if I could get any tips but I don't exist. Seems after having you, mom or dad either died or split up… because of the Speed Force," Johnny said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "The Speed Force forced them together because it wanted you. And once she got you, well, she didn't care about me. But look at this, I am holding you hostage. And once she gets here… well I will prove to all I am the Flash this world needs."

"I ran out and got us food and you think you're holding me hostage?" Rae asked, deciding to ignore the Speed Force reference. She'd ask the Speed Force at a later point about this. "I could kick your ass in two seconds if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you?" Jonny asked.

"Not my world. You're not my problems," Rae said, just as Clarky ran in as a blurry dog jumped on her, licking her. "Oh, hey there boy." Rae pet her dog, surprising Johnny as Barry, Clark, and Rae's own alternate ran in. "Took you longer than I thought to get here. I mean we went through a lot of burgers and fries." New Justice Rae said, feeding Clarky one of the burgers.

"You're eating with him? He kidnapped you," Barry paused, surprised.

"Technically, he was going for her," New Justice Rae said nodding at her alternate. "I was just waiting for you guys to catch up." Barry sighed and almost laughed.

With that though, Johnny stood up to face Broken Rae.

"You seem… familiar," Broken Rae said.

"I should. I'm your little brother," Johnny stated.

"Johnny?" Broken Rae gasped. "But… you're not a speedster and time travel... seriously?" It seemed to dawn on Broken Rae what was going on. "Why are you here?"

"Because I will kill you now and then, when I get back to my time, I will be the Flash," Johnny said as lightning went around him as he jumped at Broken Rae, who easily dodged.

"You know, no one thinks through the flaws in that plan," New Justice Rae sighed, remembering her Barry having a similar plan at one point. "Bet you my alternate kicks his ass in two minutes."

"She's not you, I give her four," Barry said, grabbing a fry.

"You're on," Rae said, holding out her hand and Barry shook it.

"Are you two not going to help?" Clark asked. "You said you'd take this on together."

"That was before I knew Rae wasn't in trouble and it's her little brother," Barry pointed out as the fighting continued. "Family issues. She has to handle this one without multiverse help."

"No rule says you can't jump in," New Justice Rae pointed out, and Clark paused before going to help his Rae.

"Now that's cheating on the bet," Barry said. "It's off."

New Justice Rae laughed at that as she held Clarky back from helping. She decided to watch her counterpart and Clark work – they were a good team, reminding New Justice Rae of her and Kara. The fight was over within minutes. Broken Rae getting the upping hand, slowing Johnny down and Clark grabbed hold of him. They all heard a crack as Jonny struggled in Clark's arms.

"Ouch. Apparently, he didn't know how to phase well," New Justice Rae said sadly as Johnny went limp and fell down. He might have been misguided but he wasn't downright evil. She sort of liked him.

"I'm sorry Rae," Clark said, shocked as he let go of the body. He hadn't meant to do that. Sometimes his strength did get the better of him.

"He was trying to kill me," Broken Rae said, putting a hand on Clark, indicating she wasn't mad. Broken Rae looked down at the body. "My little brother… but… how?"

"He felt overshadowed," New Justice Rae said, stepping forward. "You're not the first person whose brother tried to kill them. My Barry was like my big brother to me and he was downright evil. He tried to kill everyone I loved." New Justice Rae moved closer as Prime Barry nodded, having met New Justice Rae's Barry once. "But you have a chance I didn't have. Your little brother is still alive."

"But he will become him," Broken Rae said, frowning.

"You're thinking time loops," New Justice Rae said, understanding now why the Speed Force had told her to remember everything she knew of time traveling. "Time loops are when decisions made in the past affect decisions already happening and about to happen. For example, I had a villain known as Savitar. He kept making mentions of me trapping him in the Speed Force – something I had not done. I learned he was my friend Wally but by the time I did it was too late. My present Wally was already with the League of Assassins and had made the decisions that led him to being Savitar. I had no choice but to follow through and complete the loop; trapped him in the Speed Force. But there is another form of time travel."

"Time remnants," Barry spoke up, getting what New Justice Rae was thinking. "When the action of time traveling causes a new timeline to be made and the person who time traveled is just an echo of the former timeline."

"Are you saying he's a time remnant?" Broken Rae looking between the two speedsters and her brother on the floor.

"No," New Justice Rae said. "This is neither yet. The way it goes it up to you and young Johnny. If you can get him off the path, stop him from becoming that guy, from making the choices that led him here, then he's a remnant. If you, can't then it's a time loop. Good thing you have time on your side. He was from ten years in the future."

"We can do it," Clark said, putting an arm around his wife. "Maybe kick into more of a gear with superheroes." Broken Rae smiled and gave a determined nod. She was going to save her brother.

"Maybe give him his own superhero identity if he really wants that path," Rae mused.

"Good idea," New Justice Rae spoke. "He was jealous that you were the speedster and didn't use your speed the way dad wanted you to."

"Ah," Clark nodded, understanding as Rae groaned.

"I'll see what we can do," Broken Rae smiled a little at this. "We all have to feel important in our own right."

With that, a blue portal opened up.

"Oh. That's our ride," Barry said.

"Nice meeting you… I think," Broken Rae frowned as she said this, Rae and Clarky already moving through the portal as Barry gave the pair from Broken a nod before moving through the porta himself.

-New Justice-

"Very nice job," Speed Force Nora spoke as they arrived. "I knew with Johnny showing up, sending my time travel experts would be a good idea."

"Oh, we're time travel experts now?" Barry asked, surprised at this.

"You two do time travel more than a lot of my other children. Rae usually keeping things the same and you messing things up," Speed Force said.

"I think I should feel insulted," Barry said, but knew it was true. He had messed up time traveling before but he was learning. "But I like it."

Rae laughed as Clarky gave a bark out.

"Hey," Rae asked thinking. "Johnny mentioned something while we spoke… Did you force my parents together to have me?"

"In a way," the Speed Force admitted. "I also put Nora and Henry together," Barry raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't force them to do anything. I pushed them in certain ways. Sometimes to have a child of mine help they needed a physical push as well. I told you I created your lines, made everything perfect, got the perfect people together, to get to you two. I need you. The multiverse needs you and your alternates."

"Speaking of the multiverse needing us, how many more missions before we get to know more of Crisis?" Barry asked. "Mutant Cisco told me it's happening; worlds are dying even now and we've even seen Lantern go…"

"You're right, Crisis is happening, but it's barely begun. We still have time. There are only a few more speedsters that need your help before I reveal all," the Speed Force confirmed as Barry nodded.

"As long as –" Rae began.

"It will be over by the time Leona is born, yes," the Speed Force chuckled.

"Good," Rae smirked as two portals opened. The speedsters knew it was time to go home.

-New Justice-

When Rae and Clarky came out of the portal, they were in their living room. Kara was sitting there sorting through baby clothes.

"We got more baby clothes?" Rae asked.

"Couldn't resist," Kara said, turning the onesies around, revealing it was a Flash product. Rae smiled at her symbol. "Besides, I needed to distract my mind from a new threat."

"Oh?" Rae asked, taking a seat next to her wife.

"Daxamites," Kara groaned. "The rebels on Daxam were successful but the Royal Family evacuated – they're heading to Earth to want to take us over." There was silence as Kara finished this explanation. After a moment Rae started laughing. "Hey! Not helpful," Kara said, tossing a baby shirt at Rae.

"Sorry, but both Kryptonians and Daxamites want Earth?" Rae said. "It just seems… I mean, the two are even enemies with each other." Rae got up and went into the kitchen as Kara took Rae's words in.

"You're right," Kara said, getting up and moving over to Rae.

"Of course, I am," Rae said as she started to prepare something to cook. "Wait… about what exactly?"

"It's weird. Daxamites and Kryptonian hated each other and we have two armies of them coming here. I wonder if I can use that somehow," Kara mused, and Rae shrugged.

"If you can, you'll find it," Rae said, having a smirk on her face, but Kara figured Rae would not give any more information. Kara had to figure it out on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, New Justice / Prime is back, and we hope you liked that one. A more simply plot to get you all back into the swing of thing…


	11. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas coming up both Prime and New Justice are decorating and having similar conversations.

"I can't believe we got the entire Sanctuary decorated and didn't do our house yet," Rae commented as she and Kara took out boxes of Christmas decorations; Kara having the lights out.

"This will take all day," Kara stated as she started untangling the lights.

"Sweetie… where have you been?" Rae laughed and Kara raised an eyebrow before Rae ran off. Kara blinked as Clarky gave a bark out and in mere seconds the house was decorated. Lighting was all over the house and the tree was up and ready. "All we need is to decorate the tree. The fun part."

"That is helpful," Kara chuckled. The box she has been looking through was now empty as they moved to the decoration box. Kara started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Rae asked.

"The Speed Force portal," Kara said and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"She's not going to interrupt," Rae said with a laugh.

"I just thought…" Kara remarked, but was cut off as Chris entered the room.

"You know," Chris spoke, "why don't we have a pool?" The two women turned to look at the boy, confused. "We could easily fit one here."

"We have tanks, go swim in them," Kara remarked, speaking of the tanks that housed the marine life.

"My grandparents have a pool," Rae said. "I am sure they will welcome you there anytime. Or there's a creek outside town, you could swim in there. Now, help us decorate the tree, would you?" Rae tossed a Christmas ball at Chris who laughed as he caught it. "You seem distracted?" Rae noticed Kara didn't seem that into the decorating and had been on a short fuse today.

"There are Daxamites heading for us and Quex still somewhere," Kara sighed. "Christmas just seems…"

"Complicated," Chris filled in for his adopted mother.

"Well, can't let the enemies ruin the fun," Rae said, kissing Kara's cheek and smiling to Chris. "Trust me on that."

"Says the girl who hates her birthday," Chris pointed out as he continued putting decorations on the tree.

"That's different," Rae said, raising a finger to him. "Besides, I've been rethinking that for this year." Rae took out and ornament that had the House of El symbol it and held it up to Kara. "Put it in a place of honor."

Kara smiled as she took the ornament and went and put it in the center of the tree. She seemed to contemplate it for a long moment before she spoke. "It's just hard to believe, still…"

"Believe what?" Rae asked as she looked through the ornaments. It seemed that over the years Kara had collected a lot of Justice League ornaments. She had found the Flash symbol and went to put it next to the House of El symbol.

"That that man, that evil man, is biologically my grandfather's son," Kara stated.

"Oh, we're still on this," Rae said, having thought discussions about the Kryptonian and Daxamites were over.

"Yes, we are," Kara turned to frown at her wife for that remark.

-New Justice-

On Prime Earth, Seg and Nyssa were in their townhouse. Seg was sitting on the couch reading as Nyssa came in.

"What's that?" Nyssa asked, frowning at the papers in his hands.

"It's called a newspaper," Seg explained, closing the paper to turn in his seat to look at his wife. "It's fascinating. It's dedicated to daily news that the world needs to know. This one is from CatCo., Kara's old boss' place, but I also got one from the Daily Planet and the Metropolis Times."

"How quaint," Nyssa chuckled, moving over to sit next to her husband. "Oh, look at this," she stated, pointing to the front cover of CatCo's newspaper.

"Oh yes, Raymond Palmer is getting married," Seg stated cheerfully, looking at the photo on the cover and the caption that headed it. "Palmer Tech tycoon to marry sweetheart," Seg quoted.

"It's been long enough," Nyssa chuckled. "He and Caitlin already have a child together."

"A shapeshifting child," Seg pointed out. "Those darn Dominators and their meta bomb."

"At least Caitlin and Ray are used to powers," Nyssa stated thoughtfully.

"I'm just glad it's not like my barmy brother," Seg sighed. "Bonding for a second time after an eight-year affair."

"Oh, that was different though," Nyssa dismissed. "Besides, it's not an affair, Roc-El and Mage were just dating."

"But to re-bond? I mean _really_?" Seg sighed as Nyssa chuckled, leaning in to kiss her husband.

"You old timer, you," she stated, getting up, just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh blast, now who could that be?" Seg sighed, looking over to the door that led back to the entrance hall.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't answer the door," Nyssa stated, moving out to the entrance hall. "It's not like we have Kara's powers here… Oh, hello," she opened the door to see some familiar faces.

"Hello grandma," Kara Allen grinned at her grandma as Nyssa brought the girl into a hug, before moving on to hug both Barry and Colin, then bending down to kiss Skylar in Barry's arm and to pet both Polly and Powie. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Nyssa now asked, stepping aside to allow the group into the house.

"Well, we just wanted to see how you were settling in," Kara stated.

"And we brought Christmas decorations," Colin added, indicating the bags all three were holding.

"Crwis-mas!" Skylar stated, excitedly

"What-mas decorations?" Seg was the one to speak, appearing at the door now to smile at the family.

"Christmas," Barry stated. "It's a mass celebration. You decorate your house, you give out gifts, have dinner…"

"It's a bit like Thanksgiving, only more decorations and presents," Colin smirked.

"Presents!" Skylar added from Barry's arms, the man chuckling to kiss his daughter.

"You Earth people do like your winter holidays," Nyssa giggled as they moved back into the family room.

"Oh, you got the CatCo newspaper," Kara noticed the paper on the coffee table.

"And the Daily Planet, and the Metropolis Times…" Barry added, seeing the others and he put Skylar down; she instantly going over to Polly who was wagging her tail happily.

"I was just catching up on the local news and gossip," Seg dismissed.

"Including Raymond's engagement," Nyssa added, nodding to the CatCo paper.

"Ah yeah, Cat wanted that as headline news, apparently," Kara stated. "Ivy's been having some late nights with Ms. Grant, so I can sympathise."

"Oh, how is your little sister?" Nyssa asked, looking to Barry now, knowing Ivy was his younger half-sister.

"Eh, not bad. She got tired of living in the guest house, so she has one of the attic rooms at the beach house now," Barry stated, raising an eyebrow at his daughter who had managed to get onto Polly's back so she could ride around on the dog's back. Polly seemed to enjoy being a horse for the child, although Powie was keeping a close eye on the girls.

"Very good," Nyssa smiled. "You like to take in people, what with Colin here too."

"Well, Colin is Kal's clone," Kara dismissed as the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Back to this Christmas thing," Seg spoke up, eyes turning to him. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kara asked.

"Just… why?" Seg asked.

"Oh, it's a bit of fun," Nyssa dismissed. "Thinksgiving was nice, after all."

" _Thanks_ giving," Barry spoke up, correcting his grandmother-in-law.

"Yes, that," Nyssa waved him off.

"I think that's the seal of approval we needed," Kara laughed, nodding to Barry who suddenly vanished in a flash of speed, the three bags they had brought with them disappearing as, in seconds, the house was decorated – with fairy lights over the doorways, garland going up the stairs, and Barry had also acquired a six-foot fake Christmas tree, which was instantly decorated, save for the tree topper.

"I never get used to that," Seg breathed as he took a seat, Skye clapping at her dad's speed. Barry stopped before Kara and Nyssa now, holding the final ornament: the tree topper in the shape of the House of El symbol.

"Ah, that is nice," Nyssa commented on decoration.

"We commissioned them last year," Barry explained. "There was a big market in superhero logos, and since we own the rights to those in the JSA, we agreed." Barry paused as he suddenly started looking around.

"Did you forget something?" Nyssa asked.

"No, I was looking for the Speed Force portal. She always seems to interrupt these things," Barry said.

"She didn't interrupt Thanksgivings," Nyssa pointed out.

"Because Rae asked her not to and Rae is her favorite," Barry countered.

"I don't think you've got a Speed Force mission this time," Kara pointed out to her husband who shrugged, although remained wary. "Grandpa, want to put it on the tree?" Kara changed the topic back to Christmas as she turned to Seg, who smiled politely.

"I don't get all this," Seg waved it off.

"Oh, come on, Seg, it's nice. It's Earth custom," Nyssa pointed out.

"Well, the tree topper is nice," Seg commented, looking over it. "Why don't you put it on, Kara? You can fly, after all."

"I thought you had powers here?" Colin spoke up, confused by this statement.

"We never told you," Barry spoke at this as Kara lifted off to put the ornament on top of the tree, "because of their age and life-long exposure to the red sun of Krypton, your grandparents don't get the added benefits of being superheroes."

"But your yellow sun has done wonders for our age," Nyssa spoke up.

"Indeed. I don't creak so much these days," Seg chuckled.

"Well, that's something," Colin stated, now moving to the back doors to look out at the garden, "You know, you could get a small pool out there…"

"Colin, it's December," Kara pointed out with a groan, landing back on the floor as Polly and Skye followed Colin to the back door, the girl hugging onto the dog, still on Polly's back.

"And our swimming days are over," Nyssa dismissed.

"Besides, bits of me that used to ripple tend to wobble these days," Seg joked, to a chuckle from all.

"Speak for yourself, dear," Nyssa remarked, giving her husband a sly grin regardless.

"Maybe in the summer…" Colin mused.

"We have a pool back home, Col," Kara sighed.

"Not to mention a whole ocean on our doorstep," Barry added in, Colin giving a reluctant sigh at this.

"So, this Christmas," Nyssa spoke, bringing the conversation back on track yet again. "What exactly do we do for it?"

"You do nothing," Barry pointed out. "On Christmas Day – December 25th – you come to ours and we host a big party, like Thanksgiving. I'm making lasagne as well as turkey for the big day."

"But you cooked for Thanksgiving," Nyssa complained.

"Nyssa's one hell of a good cook," Seg added for his wife.

"We've got everything ordered," Kara dismissed her grandparents and noticed the disappointed look from Nyssa. "You can do New Years' if you want? We celebrate the coming of a new year," that seemed to cheer up her grandmother.

"Rao's Day," Nyssa grinned. "I can think up a menu for that. See if some family can come."

"How have you got everything ordered?" Seg, however, asked Barry curiously.

"They have Christmas being delivered in a big truck tomorrow," Colin laughed. "Massive tree, new ornaments, food… the whole shebang."

"Well, we have the money for it now," Barry dismissed. "What with owning STAR's shares in Palmer Tech, the Meta Animal Sanctuary, the logo rights… and more to come in when Monday's Daily Planet comes out."

"Oh? More news?" Seg asked, intrigued as he waved off the money side of things.

"Mars. It'll be open for business in January," Barry smirked. "Thanks to the atmospheric shell provided by Krypton two years ago the planet is habitable. We're sorting out scientists to go there and volunteers for Earth's first ever colony world."

"That is exciting," Nyssa smiled. "I'm extremely glad Krypton could help with that. It's a shame we never got Mars, but Ceres is doing wonders already."

"What do the Kryptonians call it?" Colin asked, knowing that it was only informally Ceres now for Earth continuity.

"Cerise Ten," Seg explained for his grandson.

"Why Ten?" Barry frowned at this.

"Tenth Colony world," Nyssa stated. "We're not very creative when it comes to new names."

"Well, Cerise is close enough to Ceres it hardly matters," Kara shrugged. "Besides, you are good at naming cities," Kara smirked at this, nodding to her grandpa.

"The City of Val-El," Seg couldn't help but grin at this. "Named after my own late grandfather," Seg added as Nyssa moved to put a hand on his shoulder. It was the highest Kryptonian honor to have a city named after you.

"The population is growing every day," Nyssa added. "Jor-El keeps us informed. Our Kara's daughter, Astra Da-Ver, is planning a move there soon."

"Wow, go Az," Kara chuckled at this.

"Along with Alura, of course. Our Kara wouldn't have agreed otherwise," Nyssa chuckled.

"Speaking of family, how is Uncle Jor doing?" Colin asked now, genuinely curious as he took a seat once more, Polly coming to his heel with Skye still on her back.

"Oh, not bad. Still trying to talk Quex down on his latest endeavour," Seg sighed at this.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him," Kara spoke up as she picked up her daughter, who complained about 'polly-back rides' being over.

"I wish we could," Nyssa sighed at this.

"Now, now, Nyssa, he's part of the family," Seg pointed out.

"And been on the fringe of Fort Rozz imprisonment his whole life," Nyssa countered. "If it wasn't for Alura and now our Kara…"

"I didn't want to start an argument!" Kara interrupted, a little upset her grandparents seemed to be in a debate over Seg's eldest son.

"Argument?" Seg questioned, genuinely curious by this.

"We're just talking," Nyssa dismissed. "We have this debate at least once a week over Quex."

"Who exactly was his mother?" Barry spoke up now; he had been curious about this since Thanksgiving but didn't want to pry until now. "You said Lyta before, but what House was she in?"

"Zod," Seg sighed at this as both Barry and Kara paused. "She was Lyta-Zod."

"A Zod?" Kara asked, seeming concerned now.

"Yes," Seg confirmed. "Her House died with her though. She had no siblings and her parents had died a year before her. Tragic really."

"So, he's Quex-Zod…?" Kara muttered.

"No, he's Quex-El," Nyssa spoke up. "Quex may be the last biological Zod, but he was raised by us, so House Zod is considered gone."

"What exactly is the problem with the House of Zod?" Seg, however asked, catching on to the Zod of it all – since Zod had been mentioned the pair had been acting strange.

"On a lot of worlds in the multiverse, the Zods have proved… troublesome," Kara explained. "The memories I got from my Alien Earth double prove that enough. General Dru-Zod tried to take over the planet and was stopped by Kal's counterpart who was Superman," Kara sighed.

"Dru-Zod?" Nyssa and Seg chorused, looking at each other.

"Never heard of him," Seg shrugged at this.

"Looks like he doesn't exist on this world," Barry told Kara, although still concerned.

"Should we be worried about Quex?" Colin spoke up, voicing what Kara and Barry were both thinking about.

"No, he means no harm," Seg replied. "He's an adventurer."

"Didn't he pull Gal into his shenanigans?" Colin countered, remembering this from their Thanksgiving gathering.

"He's always getting Gal into trouble. There's a bit of resentment there between Jor, Lara and Kal, in fact, due to Kal being a Green Lantern and not wanting to take over as patriarch of House El – Gal doesn't exactly want the job, but there's no one else now."

"Family drama," Seg dismissed. "One of the positives of moving here, to not have to deal with all that. We're too old and we've done our time."

"Quite right," Nyssa smirked at this.

"Now, about this gathering on Christmas Day," Seg added, moving the conversation firmly away from Krypton talk. "Do we need to bring anything?"

-New Justice-

On New Justice, Kara, Rae, and Chris were still decorating the tree – although at normal speed now.

"You know, parents being good doesn't mean anything towards the kid. Hell, look at my Barry against multiverse of Barrys," Rae voiced as she took the Wonder Woman ornament out of the box. She was creating a Justice League section of the tree she was pretty proud of.

"The Barry comparison is getting old," Kara moaned as she took the Batman ornament out and helped Rae with her Justice League section. "It's just… my grandfather was so righteous. Such a great a man. It's a shame as his older brother, Roc-El, died when they were kids. He was forced into the head of the House. A big responsibility, a hero to the people."

"You have mentioned this," Rae said as she took out another Justice League ornament. "This is for the Canaries. You really have the entire set here!"

"I did," Kara said with a nod. "I wonder what my grandfather would think about his elder son, though? The man who would be king. The man who tried to take over the House of El and use it against everything El stood for."

"You could ask him," Rae said as they continued hanging ornaments.

"Think Amelia would be willing to summon his ghost?" Kara asked, wondering if a call into Karry was needed. Talking to her grandfather was tempting.

"I am sure you could convince her," Rae said. "But I was talking about a world where the two are still alive."

"Krypton is dead everywhere except…" Kara paused and looked at Rae. "Prime. My grandfather is still alive on Prime?"

"And grandmother. They live on Earth now," Rae said, glad Kara as caught on to this as she saw the look Kara was giving her. "I'll send Barry a text." Rae went and grabbed her cell phone and laughed. "Adam sending everyone selfies of him and Nora. The pair are on Themyscira."

"Is he going to marry her?" Chris asked coming out of the kitchen with a thing of jam and crackers.

"Probably," Rae said as she went to go text Barry.

-New Justice-

On Prime, Barry heard his cell phone bing and looked to the message.

"Oh, it's Rae," Barry smiled. "She just told her Kara that Seg and Nyssa are alive here."

"Oh, that's sweet," Nyssa said with a smile. "Our family is getting bigger."

"It was big enough before," Seg chuckled, not unkindly.

"What's she saying?" Kara asked, looking over Barry's shoulder now.

"She's wondering what Seg would think of your evil son, Quex," Barry muttered, making everyone look at him.

"How do they know Quex?" Seg asked.

"I'll… ask," Barry paused as he texted back; the whole room seemed to wait with bated breath as even Skye and the dogs remained quiet.

"Quex-Zod is leading an army of Kryptonians to try to enslave humanity and make Earth his New Krypton," Barry read off the phone and everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Clearly that version is not the same as my son," Seg said with a frown.

"Now it makes sense…" Barry muttered. "When we were taken by the Monitor, she mentioned an army of Kryptonians and then dismissed it. I never went back to question her."

"Quex may be a little questionable in his choices," Nyssa voiced. "But he would never do something like that."

"I'll tell Rae neither of you approve of their Quex," Barry nodded at this, before chuckling a moment later. "That pleased her Kara – she already rejected him to the House of El."

"Quite right too," Seg stated, folding his arms, and frowning now. "The shame that would bring to our House."

"Suddenly our Quex doesn't sound so bad," Nyssa voiced, Seg raising an eyebrow at his wife for this remark.

"I'll hold you on that next time we debate him," Seg chuckled.

-New Justice-

On Prime's Krypton, Kal-El's younger brother, Gal-El, entered the chamber, curious as to his summons.

"Ah, my favorite nephew!" The familiar form of Quex-El appeared from a side room as Gal rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you came! I can't do this without you. Well, I could, but you have higher rank than your own nephew, Ty-Ver…"

"Is this about the catacombs?" Gal asked, leaning against the wall, and folding his arms in exasperation. "Because mom and dad –"

"Forget about your parents," Quex dismissed. "You don't need them. And you're here with me. I'm good."

"We'll see," Gal muttered. "What is all this?" He waved to the pile of books on the desk, the drawn images scattered the floor.

"Research," Quex smirked. "Last time we went into the catacombs was out of naivety, this time I want to make sure we know everything."

"Everything like…?" Gal asked, frowning now as he picked up one of the books. "Wait, this comes from the Monastery, the Daughters of Night! You shouldn't have this."

"Oh, those old witches won't miss a few books," Quex dismissed. "They have too many if you ask me."

"What are you getting yourself into now?" Gal sighed, glancing at the other volumes.

"Mobius," Quex stated, taking the book from Gal's hands, and opening it to an earmarked page. The language written was in Old Kryptonese though, and Gal couldn't understand it as he looked up at his uncle. "The Trap," Quex continued. "Everything is moving as written."

"You have completely lost me, Uncle," Gal shook his head.

"Urgh, fine," Quex stated, throwing the book down. "Well, you know I spent some time with the Daughters of Night?"

"Yes," Quex stated, "much to everyone in the family's amusement. A Son of Night they called you."

"Well, they spoke of an ancient treasure buried in the depths of Krypton itself," Quex dismissed Gal's remark as he pointed to one of his crudely drawn images. "Well, that's what I thought it was, what I dragged you into last time. But, after the drama of last month, I snuck back into the monastery to grab some books and I realized how mistaken I was."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have gone down there to begin with. The idea of gold beyond all account…" Gal sighed.

"It's not gold," Quex spoke. "It's… well, it's a god."

"What…?" Gal opened his mouth at this.

"The God, Mobius," Quex explained, opening the book again to a new page and reading: "'At the beginning there was nothing, and then there was good and evil. Evil prevailed and God was locked up'," Quex read as Gal frowned. Quex kept on translating, "'But God set in motion key events to his eventual freedom – the planet he was trapped in would find great hardship, it eventually exists alone in a void, but free. It will face war which will only be won when the Alliance is formed, and powers are unlocked…'"

"I'm confused?" Gal muttered.

"The planet is Krypton," Quex sighed, as if this were obvious. "'exists in a void but free' – we know all other Kryptons in the multiverse died somehow. We're alone when it comes to the multiverse."

"Oh," Gal didn't know what else to say to this.

"'It will face a war which will only be won when the Alliance is formed' – that's Young Kara and her Bonded. They came here to help with the Harvesters, they gave Kryptonians powers. See, 'powers are unlocked'," Quex explained.

"'The Alliance will prove Evil's downfall when God is freed by a Believer. Two members of the same tribe, loyal to one another'," Quex continued. "That's you and me, Gal. Two members of the same tribe, two from the House of El."

"If you say so," Gal dismissed. "Wait, is that why you mentioned Ty?" he was a little protective of his first-born cousin.

"I'm sure I could convince him…" Quex started.

"Quex, no. You leave him out of this," Gal stated, annoyed now as Quex raised an eyebrow at this. "Anyway, who exactly wrote this book? What is it?" Gal tried to keep cool at this.

"The Book of Mobius. It's old," Quex stated, eyeing his nephew now. "It was written by the ancestors of the Daughters of Night."

"And you believe it tells the truth?" Gal reasoned. "That a god is locked up within this planet and we're meant to release him or her?"

"Yes!" Quex stated, glad Gal was getting it.

"And what about this?" Gal sighed, pointing to the line Quex hadn't transcribed for him.

"Oh yeah." Quex grinned. "This is a bit harder to decipher, but a rough translation reads: 'The true believer will be witness to the God's release and all the God does after'."

"That's all very convenient," Gal pointed out.

"There's a whole sect of the Daughter of Night who believe in this. I choose to believe it. Time has passed long enough that Mobius needs to be released," Quex stated. "Besides, the events are all unfolding as foretold."

"But… This god is called Mobius," Gal stated. "It doesn't sound that godly to me. Not like Rao."

"Look, kid. I need your help. I know you're resilient, I know what the rest of the family think of me and my endeavours, but this is when I can prove them all wrong – when _we_ can all prove them wrong." Quex stated, earnestly. "Please tell me you're in."

"I…" Gal bit his lip at this. He liked his uncle Quex; he had been Gal's favorite uncle growing up, but as Gal got older, he did see how strange his uncle could get. But he didn't want to let his uncle down, despite what the rest of the family thought of him, and he sure as hell wasn't letting Quex manipulate Ty-Ver into helping him. "Okay, I'm in," Gal decided.

"Yes!" Quex patted Gal on the back at this. "And hey, if there's no God down there, then at least we'll have some fun. Like old times."

"Just… no being arrested like last time," Gal mused. "I don't think Cousin Kara has much patience left for us."

"Well, just give your cousin the puppy-dog eyes and she goes gooey for you, Gal. Come on, I've got some more research to show you," Quex stated happily.

And with that, Quex pulled out some more books as Gal sat down, about to get a crash course on everything Quex had learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. A little different to normal but fun regardless. Everything really is in motion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prime Barry and New Justice Rae go to a familiar world. Ew Justice Rae has to leave to take care of an emergency back home. Leaving Barry to face an alternate of one of his worst enemies ever.

Kara listened as Rae and Chris laughed in the kitchen, the two bonding over their shared interest in food – especially lately with Chris' food blog and Rae's cooking.

"I know this summer we'll have Leona," Chris was saying, "but I was wondering if before I head to college, we could hit some places in Europe together?"

"Are we not the Flash and Superboy?" Rae countered back to that.

"Good point," Chris said with a smile.

"Mind running these over to the Grants?" Rae said, piling the containers of food she had prepared. She could sense Kara needed to chat.

"Sure thing," Chris said, taking the containers and running out fast.

Rae turned to Kara as she took one of the rolls she had made.

"So?" Rae asked as she ate the roll, waiting for Kara to let out what was on her mind. Rae had sensed it for a while; Kara's mind turning as she worked.

"Quex," Kara said. "He's been way too quiet since I told him off. I expected all hell breaking loose after that."

"All hell breaking loose would have been easy," Rae pointed out, taking a glass full of soda, and drinking from it. "Cause when it comes down to it," Rae continued after she swallowed, "we work good when the threat is right in front of us – when we have something that we can run at or hit at. When things go quiet though, the villains are planning, and we can only react to what they have planned."

"Well, I'm starting to think maybe I reacted too impulsively. Maybe I should have let him think I was falling for it to keep an eye on him," Kara mused. "But let the animals know he is not to be trusted."

"Kara, don't," Rae sighed. "Don't start doubting yourself. You made a choice. Now you have to go with the choice made. Don't start rethinking. You made your move. Let Quex make his."

"Sounds like we're playing a game of chess," Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Because we are," Rae said with a nod, grabbing another roll off the table.

"At least the Daxamites are not here yet and we have defenses on high for that," Kara said.

"About that…" but before Rae could finish a blue portal opened. "…would be my cue," Rae changed tact, grabbing a couple more rolls as Clarky jumped into the portal. Rae summoned her outfit and put her helmet on as she entered the portal.

"Always great timing," Kara groaned, rolling her eyes as she went to take some of the food Rae didn't give to the Grants. That was when she heard barking.

"What is going on?" Kara got up and moved outside, to the side of the house where both Dragon and Krypto were barking intensely. "Boys what…?" Kara never finished the sentence as a giant parasite jumped onto her and she fell to the floor.

-New Justice-

Not knowing what had just happened to her wife, Rae grinned as she saw Prime Earth's Barry.

"For you," Rae said, tossing a roll at Barry who caught it. "Homemade."

"Thanks," Barry said, taking a bite. "Oh, these are nice!"

"Thanks," Rae smirked, turning to the Speed Force who she finally acknowledged. "I'd offer you one, but I don't think you eat…?" Rae said to Speed Force Nora.

"That would be correct," Speed Force Nora said. "Now, I have a job for you on a world you know…. Well, Prime Barry knows better. You call it Twin Earth," Barry cocked his head at that. "My Barry of that world…. is a bit of a reluctant hero. He helps when something big happens but overall he is more interested exploring the world with his wife."

"Yeah, what is up with him?" Barry asked, knowing of Twin Earth's Barry, and always curious as to why the man never really wanted to help out unless forced.

"He was too young," the Speed Force explained. "Damn that Eobard – he threw one of my own lightning bolts right at Barry that night. Well, it was either let Barry die or make him a speedster... I choose to make him a speedster but his mind, well, it couldn't take the power that young. It wiped his memories. A clean slate. That would have seemed nice but most Barrys are inspired to do good by their mother's death, as you do, Barry," she nodded to the Barry present. "Others do by what they learned when they were young. When Twin Barry woke with no connection to anything, he started experimenting with the powers. His dad wanted him to stop using them while his sister tried to get Barry to use them to solve their mother's murder. Barry rebelled against both of them and choose to do with his life as he wanted. The moment he could, he left and didn't come back."

The Speed Force paused at this while Rae and Prime Barry glanced to one another.

"It worked for the most part," the Speed Force continued, "as it got him to Kayla, and the two are a good team when they want to be, but for this Crisis I need an extra speedster, someone to take some of the heat and to take the fall if need be. I thought of making Barry's sister, Bailey, a speedster. You remember Gender Earth's version who the Monitor also took to give his wonderful warning," the Speed Force nodded to the two, who nodded back. "But your female alternate is not as good as you. The bigger problem is Eobard killed himself with that Accelerator explosion. With no revenge, I fear the only thing making Bailey a speedster would accomplish is more fights between her and Barry, which was a no-go. So, I made someone else a speedster. He is genetically alright, not as good as you two, but he will do for what he needs to do. He will need guidance and training."

"I guess that's where we come in," Barry said, as the portal opened for them.

"Indeed. And Barry, remember, not all alternates are the same," the Speed Force stated cryptically.

Barry gave a nod and frown, as he and Clarky ran through the portal first.

"And, Rae," the Speed Force said stopping Rae. "Should you be needed elsewhere, you should go. I can always send someone else to complete this if needed." Rae raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged and walked through the portal.

-New Justice-

Back on New Justice, Chris had found Kara on the floor with a large creature on her, the dogs running around her and barking at it. Chris had tried to pull the large thing off, but that had not worked. So, he did the only other logical thing: he picked her up and brought her to the Justice Hospital, having MIA contact the rest of the League.

"Well, whatever this is it's connected to her body's system and her brain," Caitlin said, having done some scans. "Pulling it off would send her into shock."

"Yeah, I tried that," Chris said. "I tried all the dumb stuff. I'm here for the smart people stuff. What is it?"

"Maybe I can magic it off?" Nora said, looking at Kara on the bed. She holding onto a ring on her finger. "The Amazonians have given me copies of their spell books and SuperEarth's Constantine, formerly Karry's Constantine, led me to John's stock here on this Earth. There might be something."

"Go," Sara said – she had been called in to take lead with Rae gone and Kara being unconscious.

"We know what this is," Adam called, running up with Winn, Jess, and Rafe.

"When did we get a fourth nerd?" Sara asked, giving some a chuckle as Caitlin put a hand on Rafe. "What is it?"

"Black Mercy," Adam explained. "It's an alien parasite. Diana fell to this once and Clark used the same device Jade and Jon used to get into Jessica's brain to get her out a few years ago. See, it's creating the perfect life for Kara in her mind while it slowly kills her."

"How did this get into the Sanctuary?" Chris asked, shocked by this.

"We have the answer there too." Jess said. "Well, took the answer from Dragon's mouth. There was blood there, Kryptonian blood. He must of bite the Kryptonian who brought it."

"Quex," multiple people said it together.

"The point is, Kara has to reject the perfect life," Jess added. "Someone needs to go into her mind and give her a jolt of reality."

"I will," Chris said.

"Might not be that easy," Adam responded. "See, from the Justice League reports, the only reason why Clark was able to get through to Diana was because Diana's perfect life took place on Themyscira. A male on Themyscira getting in without anyone noticing was enough and Clark reasonings was able to get through to Diana head. But I don't know if you would be enough, alone, Chris."

"Rae would be," Winn finished, making eyes go to him. "She's bonded to Kara. No one can deny that bond."

"Rae is not on this Earth and we don't know when she will come back," Chris groaned.

"So, we don't wait," Sara said. "Nerds; get Premo and Gypsy on the line. They are being drafted."

-New Justice-

On Twin Earth, Rae, Clarky, and Barry came out of the portal on a street.

"This time our outfits might be more an eyesore than a help," Barry said as they ducked into an alley, both ready to unsummon their outfits and Rae going to take the outfit off Clarky. Then, there was a flash of lightning. A speedster running pass them and into garbage cans, knocking them over and landing in a pile of garbage bags. "Well… that feels familiar."

"Trust the Speed Force's timing," Rae chuckled as she moved forward. "You okay?" Rae moved one of the garbage bags and Clarky another.

"Yeah," a voice said, and Barry paused at the voice as Rae held out a hand and helped the speedster up. Barry was stunned when he saw the face. "Who are you two?"

"We're speedsters, like you," Rae said, not noticing Barry seemed frozen in place.

"Like the Flash?" The man asked.

"Yes," Rae said. "But we're not from around here. We're from different Earths in the multiverse. See there is…"

"Parallel realities separated by different vibrations," the man filled in, and noticed the raised eyebrow. "I'm a scientist."

"Makes sense. Makes this easy. We were sent to help you," Rae said. "I'm Rae. This is Barry and that's my dog Clarky." Clarky gave a bark out.

"I'm…" the man started.

"Hunter," Barry said quietly, surprising this world's Hunter and Rae, who turned to look at him. "Hunter Zolomon." Barry ran forward and pinned Hunter against a wall, much to the man's surprise "I don't know what the Speed Force is thinking but I should…!" Barry started.

Barry sentence wasn't finished as he was pushed off Hunter with force, Rae now holding him back as she demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"He's Zoom!" Barry said, pointing at Hunter, ignoring Rae's interruption. "The one who destroyed hundreds of worlds in the multiverse! The one who killed my father right before my eyes. I held him as he died. I trusted my Hunter and he betrayed me. You don't know what that's like."

Rae paused and looked to the left of her and then the right.

"You do remembered who you're talking to, right?" Rae asked as she looked around. "Because if we're going to do parallels here, remember my Earth's Barry? The Reverse Flash, killer of 28 people I loved dearly."

Barry took a breath.

"Sorry, I did forget," Barry said, with a nod, now glaring at the surprised Hunter "But that's different…"

"How exactly?" Rae asked.

"Your Barry was an anomaly," Barry said. "The one that was bad. The Speed Force showed me that when we first met. On most worlds we're heroes, but you know your Karry alternate? The Monitor might have led to her death, but it was him who did the deed." Barry pointed at Hunter again. The man unsure what was going on now.

"But he's not him. He can be the good guy here," Rae pointed out, just as a blue portal opened, turning everyone's attention to the source. "What now?" Rae mumbled as a familiar face came out. "Premo?"

"We need you Rae," New Justice's Frankie said. "The Justice League needs you."

"Kind of in the middle of something for the Speed Force," Rae said. "Kara's got the League –"

"Kara's out of commission," Frankie said, making Rae turn completely around to face him. "She needs you."

"Right. Barry, I'm going to have to go," Rae said, remembering the Speed Force's warning. "Don't kill Hunter. Clarky, stay here and make sure they play nice. He's our mission Barry, and remember what happened to Lantern Earth when we failed? He doesn't have to be his alternates."

"Go," Barry dismissed, not wanting to see a Kara in danger.

"Premo, take me to my wife," Rae said and Frankie opened a portal. Rae and Frankie moving through but Clarky following orders and staying with Barry.

Clarky giving a bark as Barry stepped towards Hunter, as if reminding Barry to play nice.

"What… what are you going to do?" Hunter asked, seeming afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was sent here to train you, so I'll train you," Barry sighed as Clarky gave Barry a small bark. "Yeah, I know Clarky, I'll play nice."

-New Justice-

Rae came out of the portal into the Justice Hospital, seeing Sara first and giving her third in command of the Justice League a nod that Sara knew meant Rae was in charge again. Rae moved to the door and saw her wife with a large creature on top of her, Chris nearby.

"Wild Fire, report?" Rae said, getting right into leadership mode.

"It's Black Mercy," Caitlin said.

"Sounds familiar," Rae said.

"Same thing used on Diana back in the day," Adam spoke up. "It's sent Kara into a fantasy world and we need to get you into her head to get her out."

"Get me into her head?" Rae asked. "We don't have a Full Kryptonian Bond…"

"But we do have a device that was used three years ago to get into Jessica's head," Adam added. "We never returned that device to the Fortress of Solitude after we used it on her. We have it here. You can go into Kara's mind and get her out."

"Who managed to put it onto her?" Rae asked, looking over Kara, but guessing the answer.

"Quex," the present League chorused as Rae groaned.

"How did Quex even get away? Krypto and Dragon are always on alert," Rae mused.

"Dogs got distracted by Black Mercy," Christ explained. "They were barking and growling at it but didn't want to use their powers for fear of harming Kara."

"Where are the dogs?" Rae asked, looking around for them.

"They let us take the blood from their teeth and then ran off," Winn said.

"With their mistress in danger," Rae muttered. "The only reason why they do that is because they are defending their home." The understanding went over everyone, that the dogs were back at the Sanctuary, protecting the place. "Sara, take Laurel, Nora, and any League members not necessary for this and search the Sanctuary. If there is one Kryptonian not the House of El inside I want him or her."

"Got it," Sara said, calling out for members to join them.

"Nerds and Wild Fire, you're the only ones I need to do this," Rae said.

"What about me?" Chris asked.

"If I remember correctly, two people can use this device to go into Kara's mind," Rae said, making a last-minute decision. "You're coming with me." Chris gave a small smile at this.

-New Justice-

On Twin Earth, Prime Barry had brought Hunter Zoloman to the wasteland, showing him the basics on how to run and stop – Hunter seemed not to get it and Barry couldn't blame him. He wasn't being a good teacher as he just couldn't get over the hate every time he saw the man. Barry wished Rae had stayed and he had left instead.

"Take a break," Barry called out, wondering what was going on with Rae as he pet Clarky, the dog whining a little at being absent from his mistress.

That was when a portal opened. Barry was hopeful that Rae had finished whatever she needed to do in record time and came back but was surprised when out of the portal came a Rachel Garrick – but it was not New Justice's Rachel Garrick.

This Rachel was dressed in armor with a helmet over her head and a sword on her hip. She took the helmet off to reveal the familiar face of Rae.

"Amazonian right?" Barry asked, frowning as he remembered this Rae from the Monitor warning.

"That would be me," Rachel said. "That Speed Force is very demanding."

"The Speed Force sent you?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently your partner in these missions had a family emergency," Rachel said and Barry almost chuckled at the wording. "I have been sent as a replacement. What are we doing?"

"Training him on how to use speed," Barry said, pointing at Hunter. The man was exhausted and laying on the floor.

"He does not look like much," Rachel said, sitting on the floor with Barry and giving Clarky a pet; the dog seemed to like having an alternate of his mistress as he put his head on her lap. "What has you so angry?" Barry raised an eyebrow. "I know how anger looks. I see it in the mirror when my Barry is around."

"I'd like the full story too," Hunter said, moving over and seeming bold to ask as well.

"Fine," Barry said. "I knew you once. Well, not you but…" he waved at Hunter at this, "he came from another world with the goal of stealing my speed. Before that though, he played some mind games with me and my team and only when he was discovered did he let his full colors show. He was pure evil. He took my speed, although I got it back, and then he killed my father in front of my eyes, then went ahead to try and destroy the multiverse. He was partially successful – I was only able to stop him by creating a time duplicate and even getting help from the Speed Force herself," Barry explained.

"Wow," Hunter paused. "But I'm not…"

"You, shut up," Rachel said.

"But…" Hunter said but stopped when Rachel pointed her sword at him. "I miss the other one. She seemed nicer."

"I get it," Rachel said, ignoring Hunter but surprising Barry. "On my Earth your mom and dad abandoned me. Threw me away as if I was not their blood. If it weren't for the Amazonians who knew what would happen to me, I would be very different. When I came back, all I wanted from them was something from my dad and biological mom. Something to remember them by, but your alternate tried to be family again. He wanted me to train him in speed and I just couldn't forgive the family. I know he had nothing to do with it but… well, forgiveness is not easy and not always necessary."

"So, your Barry is still running around untrained?" Barry frowned at this.

"I would not know how to train him anyway. I run and it works," Rachel said and Barry had to laugh at that. It was true of most. "But he got trained. He went to another world. Something with a K that was a weird name."

"Karry," Barry suggested.

"That's the one," Rachel said, snapping her fingers and pointing at Barry. "They found out his connection to the Speed Force was faulty or something and made a machine to help him. He's getting there now."

"Someone else trained him," Barry mused and then jumped up, surprising the group. "The Speed Force said he needs to be trained… she never said we needed to train him! There's someone else who can." Barry ran off, making Clarky turn his head and bark.

"Should we follow him?" Hunter asked.

"I think so," Rachel said, standing up and running; Clarky right behind her and Hunter deciding to try to keep up.

-New Justice-

On New Justice, Rae and Chris had gone under the machine that would allow them to connect to Kara. Now they had appeared in a room in an unusual looking house.

"Where are we?" Chris asked, glancing around.

"I recognize this place from a visit to Kryptonite Earth," Rae said – a while ago, the earth called Kryptonite had called them asking for Kryptonian DNA samples as their Argo city had survived and was making a New Krypton on Earth's moon. They were looking for Kryptonian animals to bring back from the dead, using DNA samples from New Justice to begin with. Kara had been curious, so she and Rae had hand delivered the samples and gone to see the city. When they got back to their Earth, they used their tech to see if Argo survived here as well, but they found no trace or sign of it.

"Well?" Chris asked, Rae having fallen into silence.

"It's the House of El's ancestral home," Rae stated.

"We're on Krypton?" Chris asked.

"We're in Kara's mind and who knows what her perfect world is," Rae dismissed, the two creeping nearby and looking into a sitting room. Rae put a hand on Chris to stop him from running in. She wanted some information; Kara was there and so was a version of her. There was Chris but there was also Clark. Lois was present as well with Jason and Ellen, along with Alura and Kara's dad Zor, but also one Rae knew as Astra. "Seems Kara's perfect world is having everyone."

"How?" Chris asked.

"Does a perfect world have to make sense?" Rae whispered, and Chris gave a nod to that. "Come on," the two stepped into a room and all the eyes turned to them. "Kara, it's time to come home," Rae spoke.

"Who are you?" Kara said, standing up.

"I'm your wife," Rae said.

"And I'm Chris," Chris said.

"My wife and Chris are right here," Kara said, pointing at the ones already here, as that Rae and Chris also stood.

"They are shapeshifters," it was Clark.

"They are here to confuse you," it was Lois. The Black Mercy was trying to keep its hold on Kara, trying to make her believe the fantasy with the truth in front of her eyes. It was the only chance it had to survive. To keep Kara here.

"They must be killed," the other Chris said, and it was in a split second the alternate attacked, and Chris took the fight, joined by Clark and the others. He was outnumbered and outmanned, but he was fighting well on his own.

"Kara," Rae said as Kara turned to the fighting. She paused seeming unsure and Rae concentrated on their bond. "Kara there is something between us you cannot deny. That the Black Mercy cannot block. And you know I speak the truth." Rae stepped forward. "So, listen to some truth. Astra is dead. Died long before Krypton blew up." The two had never shared memories before but Rae was inside Kara's mind. The bond seemed stronger and, on a wall, projected was the memory of Kara and Rae floating over Homebase as Kara told Rae the story. "You wear her bracelet every day," Rae projected Kara's own pain Rae had felt through the bond about her aunt's death back at her.

The Astra fighting Chris disappeared letting Chris get the upper hand. "Krypton blew up with your mom and dad on it. There's no trace of it anywhere in our universe. They are dead. This place is dead. It went up in a giant explosion. Krypton blowing up is like a constant of the multiverse on everywhere but Prime, and on our Earth only the Sanctuary is a reminder of it," Rae said, using the bond to give Kara her own sadness at her planet's loss.

As Kara felt it Alura and Zor disappeared and the place suddenly changed to the Sanctuary.

"Stop," Kara said.

"I can't Kara," Rae said. "You have to remember the pain. The real pain. Clark."

"No," Kara said tears in her eyes.

"Clark," Rae said, concentrating on a memory burnt into her mind no matter long she had spent in the Speed Force. Her memory appearing before them – the younger Rae crying over Clark as he died, begging him not to leave her alone. Her own pain of the loss and the pain she felt from Kara. "He died in my arms Kara. A very long time ago. He is gone."

The other Clark disappeared, leaving only the people who were alive in the real-world fighting Chris.

"She's trying to confuse you," the other Rae said. "I'm the real Rae."

"No, I'm the real Rae," Rae said. "And you know that." Rae sent her love through the bond as she took Kara's hand. "The Justice League needs you Kara. Earth needs you. I need you. Our daughter, Leona, needs you. Chris, our son, needs you." At that the other Chris got a hit in on the real Chris, turning both heads.

Kara ran fast before Chris could be hit again and got in front of him. Blocking the attack.

"Stay away from my son," Kara said throwing him back. "You're not real. This world is not real!"

-New Justice-

Back on Twin, Prime Barry had easily found the boat his alternate and Kayla lived on. He knew it well from the Hitchhiking Kayla, who liked to spend time on this boat too.

"A boat?" Rachel asked as she got on with Clarky, Hunter taking deep breath as he finally showed up.

"You know you need captain permission to come aboard," it was a voice from below and up the stairs came Kayla Allen. "Get under here before someone sees you."

The living area of the boat was a lot roomier than Barry expected – it was actually nice, and Barry noticed something he hadn't expected.

"Is that an artificial womb?" Barry asked, recognizing it from New Justice where Leona was being grown inside it. There was a baby almost ready to come out.

"Well, when we went to Karry we realized we wanted kids, but do you think I would really carry them?" Kayla pointed out.

"Wouldn't be very fun if she did," it was Twin Barry coming out of a room.

"Well, if she's anything like Kara, mood swings would be the worst," Prime Barry pointed out, remembering when his Kara had been pregnant with Skye – she'd spent a lot of time crying for no reason or shouting everyone down. It had been fun, or hell depending on if you weren't the person being shouted at. His Twin double chuckled at this.

"So, what's up for the multiverse?" Twin Barry asked, glancing at all three of them now.

"Might want to sit down. I got to tell you of the Crisis," Prime Barry started.

"You mean that thing where the multiverse is in danger, red skies and speedsters dying?" Twin Barry asked, surprising Prime Barry – and even Rachel.

"We get the Hitchhiking Kayla here a lot, she's done some stuff for Crisis," Kayla stated to a shrug.

"Oh," Prime Barry paused at this, wondering if he should ask that Kayla and Mutant Cisco what their part in preparing for Crisis had been. "Well, anyway, the Speed Force sent Rachel and me here for a mission to help out; our mission here was about training a new speedster. Hunter here. But I think it wasn't about us training him, but getting you to."

"Little Debbie is about to be born and Kayla and I have new jobs," Twin Barry pointed out. "To start once Debbie is 6 months old. We can't."

"What type of job gives you 6 months off?" Rachel spoke up at this.

"Leading museum tours and handyman was all well and good to make money but our hearts were in exploring," Kayla said. "Cat Grant thinks we would make a great nature and adventure blogger for CatCo Online. Good money. Good time. And we get to bring our daughter with us."

Prime Barry paused at this. "Becoming the Wild Thornberries aside, look at it this way: If you train Hunter here, he can take the small stuff so you two are not needed as much as heroes," Prime Barry reasoned, knowing being heroes wasn't that big a deal for them.

"Wild Thornberries?" Kayla frowned at Prime Barry at this.

"A cartoon," Twin Barry waved this aside, "but you know he makes a good point," Twin Barry voiced, turning to his wife. "I know you sometimes like being by Kara's side and I help when I can but training him would give us some leeway."

"And we got a lot of time before we start our adventures," Kayla said.

"Okay," Twin Barry said. "Hunter, I'll train you to run, fight, throw lightning, phase… name the Speed Force trick and I know it. Only rule is you do what I say when I say it."

"Deal," Hunter said, holding out a hand and Twin Barry took it. Clarky gave a happy bark as the blue portal opened.

"Please tell me we're not being joined by others from the multiverse?" Kayla asked.

"No. That would be for us," Prime Barry said, grabbing Rachel and pushing through as Clarky jumped in. Prime Barry gave a wave to the Twin speedsters and Kryptonian before jumping in.

-New Justice-

Prime Barry was surprised when the Speed Force appeared, looking like Kara instead of his mom, but he figured it had something to do with Amazonian Rachel being here instead of New Justice Rae. He knew Rachel didn't like her extended biological family.

"Good job you two," the Speed Force Kara said. "I knew Amazonian Rachel would spark the right answer in you."

"How is New Justice Rae and Kara?" Barry asked and Clark gave a low moan.

"I'll send you to New Justice if you want," Speed Force said, and Clarky gave a bark out.

"Yes," Barry agreed with the dog as a portal opened.

"I'd like to go home," Rachel said, holding up a hand. The Speed Force nodded at her as a second portal appeared for Rachel.

"Thanks for the help Rae," Barry said, before correcting himself, "Rachel," as he and Clarky took the portal to New Justice.

-New Justice-

On New Justice, Rae sat up on the bed.

"That took longer than we thought it would," Adam said, and Rae gave him an eye roll.

"Sara," Rae said, noticing she was back. "So?"

"We found two Kryptonians in the Sanctuary," Sara said, and Kara looked up. Chris had easily taken the Black Mercy off Kara now, throwing it into a corner before going to hug Kara, who kept an arm around him. "They were hiding out in one of the employee areas. One was mauled very badly by Krypto or Dragon. I mean who can tell those two apart? He died but the female is alive with minor injuries and an eye poked out."

"Where is she?" Rae asked.

"We gave her a little yellow sun to heal the injuries so she would not die and then put red sun light blocks on her. Brought her to Alcatraz ourselves," Sara said.

"Alcatraz? We don't send aliens to Alcatraz. How many times do I have to say that?" Rae groaned as a portal opened and Clarky jumped out and right to Rae, who put an arm around her dog as Barry came out.

"Well, where else can we…?" Sara asked in reply but was cut off by an alarm.

"Uh oh… alert from Alcatraz," Winn spoke up.

"Jax-Ur escaped," Jess said and eyes went to him. "That was the Kryptonian."

"Barry, you're with me," Rae said. "You too Clarky. Premo, you still here? Open up a portal to Alcatraz."

Frankie had been hanging around and opened a portal for them. Barry didn't question as he, Rae, and Clarky went through it.

-New Justice-

Appearing at Alcatraz, Rae was right into business.

"What happened?" Rae asked the warden – she had already put on her goggles and helmet, while Barry has summoned his outfit in transit.

"The power blockers malfunctioned," the warden explained, unfazed by two Flashes appearing. "Officer Thawne was with her when she escaped."

"Officer Thawne?" Rae asked, blinking as a man with blonde hair and scars came up to them.

"That's me," the man breathed.

"And… you're alive?" Barry asked.

"Only just," he chuckled at this. "But I have a way of getting out of tricky situations. Thaddeus Thawne at your service."

"Tell me exactly what happened?" Rae asked.

"I was going to put her in a cell and suddenly her powers were back. She broke the cuffs and flew off," Thaddeus said and Rae tilted her head. There was something about this man – he seemed familiar. She also thought he was holding something back. He wasn't telling the full truth but without proof she couldn't do anything but take his word.

"Well… thanks," Rae instead said and signaled for Barry to follow her as they left the prison.

"So, everything go okay on Twin?" Rae asked once they were out of the prison and looking over the island.

"Turns out I just needed to get Twin Barry to train Hunter," Barry explained. "It was kind of easy," Rae gave a smile at that. "If you need time to deal with whatever mess is going on here, I can take missions alone for a while. Or bring Amazonian Rachel with me – she was the inspiration I needed."

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "I'm in with the Speed Force missions. Besides, this isn't my test. Kara is the one who has to deal with this." Barry put an arm around Rae and Rae gave him a hug. "Until next time. Let's send you home."

-New Justice-

Kara was sitting in their living room when Rae got back. She had left soon after Rae had gone to to check out Alcatraz. Chris was with her, but Rae told him to go – the boy looked like he was about to argue but then nodded with the look Rae gave him and left.

"Seems things become a mess without me," Rae joked.

"I couldn't agree more," Kara said.

"Kara, I was joking," Rae said. "Things happen. I got stuck in the Speed Force, remember?"

"I need you back Rae. I can't do this without you," Kara muttered, and Rae could feel the self-doubt and sadness.

"Yes, you can," Rae said, sitting down and taking Kara's hand.

"Why, when you got your perfect world, you came out so happy and peaceful? I feel like I went through a blender," Kara said.

"It was different," Rae said, putting an arm around Kara. "The Speed Force was not trying to be cruel; she was trying to help me both mentally and physically. That thing just wanted to kill you. Besides, my perfect life was possible. Yours was, sadly, just a dream. You had to re-live all the pain in your life, but not in a good way. Cry. Hold me. Do what you need to and then use the pain Quex cause to kick his ass when he comes back. Come out of this with a fire in your heart."

Kara put her head on her wife's chest, letting Rae hold her as she cried.

"I did give one more order before giving control of the League back to you completely," Rae said after a while and Kara looked up. "An equipment malfunction can happen at any prison and with Kryptonians it can be deadly. We need a better prison made for them."

"You didn't…?" Kara said.

"I ordered the nerds to install MIA in Fort Rozz and claim the prison for Earth," Rae said. "Sent a statement about it to CatCo, the Daily Planet, and the world governments. The governments will supply the guards, Rafe will install portals for them to get to work. The prison will be considered Justice League, though."

"It's a good idea," Kara said with a nod, not being able to argue that they needed a better place for prisoners.

"And now I am going to go make waffles for dinner," Rae said with a smile.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Would I ever lie about waffles and bacon?" Rae asked back taking Kara's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of my remake of Black Mercy and a good Hunter Zoloman? More on him during Crisis…


	13. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets and unpleasant surprise and tries to make a deal. Meanwhile Rae and Barry go to a new world where a new speedster is born.

Rae was at work; she had schedule with Cat to be super flexible as she had sent food over with Chris a lot because of her Speed Force missions. However, she came in every once in a while, and today Cat had asked her to come make her annual Christmas cookies a few days before Christmas.

"Careful there," Rae called as Dawn grabbed a cookie off a plate. "Those are hot."

"I like them hot," Dawn said. "Thanks for coming over to make Christmas Cookies. I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Rae said. "Everything's been crazy lately with the Speed Force missions and preparing for Leona."

"Will you bring her here when she's born?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, and will you stop eating the gingerbread men?" Rae said, swatting Dawn's hand away from the cookies. "Why not go help Captain Grant and Carter with the butter cookies? I mean Carter is blind and he's the only one decorating."

Rae had made the dough for butter cookies and Annie Grant was rolling it out and cutting shapes out of the dough. Carter was sitting with sprinkles, throwing them on and making a mess, since he could not even see the cookies. Ember was sitting next to her master, licking up anything that fell on the floor.

"Good point," Dawn said, rushing over to the table and grabbing things to decorate the cookies with.

"Rain, do you…?" Cat's sentence was cut off as a blue portal opened in the living room. Clarky barked from his spot.

"Ah. That's for us," Rae said, summoning her outfit as she put on her helmet. "Sorry, but the Speed Force calls." Clarky had already jumped in and Rae took two gingerbread men. "I'll come back tomorrow to finish."

"We'll see if we can do some without you," Annie said with a nod as Rae moved into the portal.

-New Justice-

"Please tell me one of those are for me," Barry said when he came out of his own portal, meeting Rae and seeing the cookies.

"Of course," Rae said, handing one of them over, Barry taking the gingerbread man.

"Oh," Barry said after he finished eating a bite. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you," Rae said with a smile as Clarky barked, and she broke off the legs of her gingerbread man to give to her dog. "So where is our Speed Force mother."

"I'm here," Nora's voice was heard, and the Speed Force appeared, looking like Nora once more. She was sitting on a chair this time that appeared with her. "I have been monitoring a situation on a world, hoping it would go well, but it will not. I need to send you two there now to provide advice and help."

"Okay," Barry said with a nod. "Is it a world we know?"

"No," Nora said as a portal open. "This is brand new."

"Interesting," Rae raised her eyebrow at this.

"Now, to the only speedster of this world… currently," the Speed Force smirked.

"Currently?" Barry asked with a raise eyebrow picking up on the wording. Whatever was about to happen here would be another speedster on this world before they were done.

The Speed Force said no more as they left.

-New Justice-

On New Justice, Kara came into the Watchtower, and she was not amused.

"This better be important nerds," Kara said impatiently – Christmas season was in full swing at the Sanctuary and she was all over the place doing her normal vet duties and making sure Christmas Celebrations were going as planed – especially since the holiday was only a few days away now.

"Do you three always get called that?" It was Rafe who was there with Caitlin, Winn, Adam, Jess, and Mon. Sara had also showed up, apparently being called by the nerds as well. With Rae gone, Sara was technically acting as second in command.

"Yeah," the three said together, unfazed.

"Nerds," Kara and Sara said together with a chuckle from Mon and Caitlin.

"Rafe had an idea," Jess said, although he seemed to be frowning – his ex-girlfriend having a new boyfriend didn't seem to sit well with the man. He and Rafe did not get along well. "And using the technology here and some things from STAR, we managed to put it into action."

"It's based on Star Trek," Winn said, causing both Kara and Sara to groan. "Oh, calm down, we made a probe and sent it out, and here is what we got." Winn pushed some buttons and, on the screen, came an image of a large ship. "Mon has confirmed. It's a Daxamite ship."

"How far out are they?" Sara asked.

"Three weeks, give or take," Winn said.

"The end of January," Kara mumbled. "Right before Leona's birth." The Speed Force had told Rae she would be done with all her tasks before Leona was born and it seemed Kara's side of things was shaping out the same – the Daxamite were scheduled to come at the same time. Meanwhile, other Fort Rozz prisoners had been captured and transferred back to the newly Earth-run Fort Rozz.

There was no word from Quex or the other Kryptonians in his army since the Black Mercy incident, but she figured they would not be quiet for long.

"Can we talk to them?" Kara asked, suddenly surprising everyone with this request.

"You want to have a conversation with them?" Sara asked.

"I have an idea," Kara said. "Nerds?"

"Um… yeah," Adam said. "We can bounce the communication single off the probe. I'll set it up." Adam looked towards the computer and started typing. "Okay, when I push this, they will be able to hear you. For face-to-face communications though, they will have to respond as well."

Kara nodded, understanding as Adam pushed the button.

"Daxamite ship, this is Kara Zor-El daughter of Alura, Matriarch of the House of El. I am also Supergirl current leader of the Justice League, defenders of Earth. You are heading towards Earth. Please respond."

Kara paused and waited a bit, but Adam shook his head.

"No response Captain," Adam said, and Kara decided not to comment on the Star Trek reference. "They are receiving it though."

"Daxamite ship, I know you are receiving this communication and understand English," Kara said, remembering when Mik had them on the phone. All were speaking English. "But if we must do this the Kryptonian and Daxamite way, then so be it." When Ha had heard of the Daxamites heading towards Earth, he had given Kara a history lesson of Krypton and Daxam, including the last war between the sister planets and the treaty that came from it signed in Krypton's Kandor City. Switching to Kryptonese she spoke. **"By the treaty of Kandor, the Matriarch of the Noble House of El requests an audience with the ruling family of Daxam. By Rao's light may our meeting bring peace."**

At that, a picture of Rhea and Lar, Mon's parents, appeared on the screens.

"You activate the Treaty of Kandor?" Rhea said. "That died with Krypton and Daxam." Kara noticed in Rhea hand a familiar green rock, Kryptonite.

"I believe the treaty said that as long as a member of a noble family of Krypton was alive and a member of the royal family of Daxam were alive it would remain intact. If you forget, El is one of the highest houses and there are several on this planet. We also have the head of the house of Pri here," Kara said. Pri might be a lower house than El but was still considered noble, regardless. "Earth is now our home. You are approaching it aggressively. I ask you to leave it alone under the clause of the Treaty of Kandor regarding Kryptonian colonies."

"Earth is the human's planet. Not a Kryptonian colony," Lar spoke up.

"Earth has taken us and our animals in. The last life of Krypton is on this planet," Kara replied. "If that does not define a colony, I don't know what does."

"Our son is also imprisoned there," Rhea said angrily.

"Your son invaded our planet, tried to kill a member of the Justice League, teamed up with super villains who committed many crimes including thief, murder, and the attempt of destroying an entire city. He is no longer protected by the treaty and bound to punishment by our laws, in this case, life in prison," Kara said.

Lar put a hand on his wife, clearly stating for her to be quiet.

"You claim Earth as property of Krypton, yet we do not consider it so under the current treaty. How about we renegotiate?" Lar asked.

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked.

"We will consider Earth and this solar system New Krypton and therefore off limits to us," Lar said. "If you will return both our sons to us."

"Mon is not on the table," Kara said instantly. She didn't even have to see Winn or Mon face for this. "He is not your son anymore. Our Mon is a clone created by us. He was born here."

"By Daxam laws he is a Prince and still ours," Lar said back.

"I think I can settle this," Mon said moving forward, having come up with an idea on the spot. "I Mon-El reject my claim to the throne of Daxam and request the asylum of Krypton and the House of El."

Kara smirked, deciding to go a step forward and switch to Kryptonese again. **"For his service to Krypton and the House of El, I Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura, Matriarch of the House of El, welcome Mon-El as an honorary member to the Noble House of El. From this day forward, all the love and protection the House of El has to offer goes to Mon-El."**

Mon was stunned at this, knowing the Kryptonian language. He had not been expecting to be welcomed into the House of El as a member.

"Mon is now a member of my house by Kryptonian Law," Kara smirked back to the screen.

"That's a loophole," Rhea pointed out.

"Legally, none the least and therefore he is protected. But in the spirit of compromise, we will pardon Mik and release him to you in exchange for listing Earth and this solar system as Kryptonian property," Kara said. "And just so you know, Earth has a lot of defenses. I am giving you a gift here not deciding to fire on you the minute you get closer. It's either peace with the terms mentioned, or war."

Mon stepped forward and whispered into Kara's ear: "Tell them if they don't take peace, we'll execute Mik," Mon whispered.

"And know if you decide war, we'll execute Mik," Kara spoke up at this. It was a bluff as Mik wasn't up for the death penalty and Kara herself could not decide to execute him, but she trusted Mon.

Lar and Rhea talked for a moment among themselves.

"We will choose peace. By the God Dax, let it last," Lar said. "May we come to your planet to pick up our son?"

"No," Kara said. "We will put him in a ship headed for you. You may travel towards us until you pick him up and then back off. In that case, you should get him in about a week."

"Terms accepted," Lar said. "And may I say I knew your mother," Kara raised an eyebrow at this, "and she would be proud of you." Rhea seemed to frown at her husband at this, but then, the communication ended.

"Can we trust them?" It was Rafe who asked that.

"Deals have bitten the Justice League in the ass before," Caitlin pointed out. "League of Assassins, for one."

"We could make Mik a Trojan horse," it was Winn's suggestion. "Set the ship we send him on to blow up when it enters the bigger ship."

"My parents are a lot, but my dad is true to his word," Mon said. "He invoked our God, Dax's, names. He won't betray that."

"And I invoked the name of my house and my honor," Kara said. "I can't go back on that. No, we will go through with the deal."

"Do we have the authority to release Mik?" Sara asked and Kara paused at this.

"I'll make some phone calls," Kara said, figuring she could use Justice League systems to get some people on the phone. "Nerds, send a message to the Daxamites that it will take several hours to get Mik and prepare his ship. Then get the ship ready."

"Yes captain," Winn, Jess, and Adam said together and started running towards it.

"They are really into Star Trek," Rafe said, making the eyes look at him. "I've watched some but not as much as them it seems. I mean, when I mentioned a probe, they said Star Trek," he shrugged at this.

The girls and Mon laughed as they went to start their own preparations.

-New Justice-

On Earth 37, the Rae of the world was petting an old golden retriever, giving her some pieces of bacon, which the dog accepted happily.

"There you go girl," Rae said, petting the dog pleasantly.

"Careful there with Tile," an older woman, known, throughout the multiverse as Martha Kent said, walking into the room. "She's getting up there in years. We need to watch her diet."

"I know grandma," Rae said as she pet the dog; Clark, Diana, Kara, and her little brother, Elliot, came out of the kitchen. "But it is Christmas."

"Two days until Christmas," Clark reminded the girl; Rae stuck out her tongue. "Have you two received your college grades in yet?" Clark looked between Kara and Rae at that- they were 20 and in college together' Kara learning to be a vet while Rae had been uncertain as yet.

"Rae," Kara said giving her a look. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Diana asked.

"I dropped out," Rae said, not making eye contact. "College, school, it's not for me. I like doing, not learning."

"Seriously?!" Clark looked annoyed at this.

"And what are you going to do?" Diana asked, interrupting Clark.

"For now, Grandma said I could help her around the Sanctuary," Rae said, as Kent Farm had been turned into a Sanctuary for meta-animals that Rae and Kara had saved. Martha had used her own political connections from the time she was a senator to help set it up. They also did adoptions of certain animals to good homes.

"You knew?" Clark turned to Martha.

"Yes," Martha said. "And I think it's the right choice for Rae to find herself. College is always there in the future if she wants. For now, I could always use extra help here. Mon and Mor are great…"

"Yes, we are," Martha was cut off by the two boys walking into the house; Mor had a few boxes in his arms and Mon was carrying a large Christmas teee by himself. "We got the tree!"

"Where do you want it?" Mor asked, and Martha pointed to a corner.

"Come on everyone, time to decorate," Martha said. "Elliot, sweetie, switch on the Christmas music." The teenager grabbed a remote and turned on the music. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas started to play as people started grabbing decorations to put up.

It was Tile who noticed the blue portal first, giving a bark and causing the group to turn to it. A dog dressed in a Flash-like outfit came out, followed by another Rae who seemed older than the Rae in the room and then Rae's cousin, Barry dressed in a white speedster's outfit. The young dog started to bark at Tile, who was now growling at the newcomers.

"Clarky," the new Rae said. "Down." Clarky stopped barking at this.

"Clarky?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow, not sure what else to say about the two randomly showing up.

"That question gets annoying," the new Rae sighed.

"You're the one who named your dog after Clark," the new Barry pointed out.

"Well naming my dog after my dead mentor and the man who was like a big brother to me seemed like a good idea at the time," Rae said with a smile. She didn't regret the name, but the constant questions on new Earths annoyed her.

"Who are you?" This Earth's Rae asked, seeming confused.

"We're from another Earth," New Justice Rae said, causing the room to pause in thought.

"The multiverse," Diana nodded, "that makes sense."

"Well, that's new," Prime Barry said. "Someone knowing about the multiverse."

"ARGUS has been looking into it," Diana explained, and Prime Barry gave a nod – on his Earth, Diana did run ARGUS now, after all. "We suspect your cousin's power is connected to it, Rae."

"Oh," this Earth's Rae said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Speed Force actually sent us," New Justice Rae said. "There's a Crisis coming – a Crisis of the entire multiverse and we are working on mission for the Speed Force to help."

"Help in what respect?" Clark ask.

"Speedster," Barry provided, turning to Rae now. "Is anything going on with you?"

"This one dropped out of college," Clark spoke up instantly, and this Earth's Rae rolled her eyes.

"Wait… why are you here?" New Justice Rae asked, looking around. A calendar on the wall said 2015 which made her raise an eyebrow, but she decided not to comment. This wouldn't be the first Earth in the past and this Rae seemed a bit younger than her after all.

"This is my family," this Earth's Rae stated, confused.

"Diana raised you," New Justice Rae said instantly, and Rae nodded. "And I am guessing from who's in this room." New Justice Rae did not know Martha Kent but had seen photos and knew this was a much older version of Clark's adopted mom. "Kara as well… Like Amazonian. Sister Earth."

"Seriously? We're going to name it that?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I would have named Amazonian that, but Donna jumped in too soon," New Justice Rae shrugged.

Before anyone could comment, another blue portal opened and out came a much younger version of Amelia Allen.

"Rae!" This Amelia called, and then blinked at the two of them in the room.

"Oh no, not another Accord," New Justice Rae moaned.

"Accord's not so bad," Prime Barry smirked.

"Amelia?" This Earth's Rae asked her cousin, ignoring her double and Prime Barry.

"I messed up," this Amelia, or Accord, ignored the two. "I tried to make Barry a speedster like you and something is wrong."

"Bet you 50 dollars that is why we're here," Barry said, pointing at the alternate of his little sister.

"Yeah, you think?" New Justice Rae smirked, putting her goggles on. "Come on, you two, mini me, let's go see Barry."

"Mini-me?" Sister Earth's Rae frowned at that.

"Just go with it," Prime Barry laughed, following after New Justice Rae.

-New Justice-

Back on New Justice, it had taken a couple of phone calls and a bit of explanation but Mik was finally released to Kara.

The man had a smirk on his face as he and Kara walked into Watchtower. He was still handcuffed.

"Hello brother," Mik said upon seeing Mon. "I hear I am going –" He didn't get another word in as Mon punched him.

"Mon!" Kara berated. "Let's not beat him up too badly…" she smirked as she said it – from the moment Mik had been told they made a deal with his parents; he had been nothing but ego-centric. "Where are the nerds?"

"This way," Sara said, leading Kara and Mik down to where the small spaceships were, near the bottom of their Watchtower. After the defeat of the Injustice Alliance, they had found Mik's ship, thanks to Kuasa and Blackfire, and had brought it into Watchtower. The three nerds were by it.

"Mik," Winn explained. "We have disabled all the weapons – permanently this time."

"And set the autopilot," Adam added.

"And we found your little way around our defenses," Jess provided. "If you move off course, even a little, we will know and fire on you."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it," Mik said as Kara took off the handcuffs and Mik moved to his ship. "You going to open the doors and let me out?" he added, once in the cockpit.

"We don't take orders from you," the three nerds said together.

"Nerds," Kara said.

"We do from her," Winn said, pointing at Kara. The nerds, Kara and Sara moved into the control room, protected so they will not get sucked out into the vacuum space.

With that, Mik's ship started and leaded out into open space, the launch bay doors closing behind the ship.

"What do we do now?" It was Rafe. He and Caitlin had stayed to help in case needed.

"We hope this deal works out better than the one with the League of Assassins," Sara said. There was a moment of silence as everyone remembered what had happened there. "Only time will tell."

"Well, I have to get going," Rafe said.

"Are you still coming over for Christmas Eve?" Caitlin asked. Rafe was Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas, but had agreed to come to Caitlin's for both days.

"Of course," Rafe said with a smile and kissed her. Caitlin took his arm as the two left.

"Hey Winn," Kara said. "Put an S on Mon's outfit. He's an El now, after all. He cannot fight without our symbol." Mon was stunned as Kara went to leave.

"You're an El now," Winn smirked, kissing his cheek. "I got an El."

-New Justice-

Back on the newly named Sister Earth, the two Raes, Barry, and Amelia went into the familiar house of Henry and Nora Allen. Henry and Nora were waiting, and so was a male who looked exactly like Amelia; New Justice Rae assumed this was a twin brother she had not seen before.

"Rae?" Henry asked as the newcomers eyes went to the Barry on the floor.

"Don't ask," this Earth's Rae said, bending down next to her cousin. "Barry?" Barry was unconscious and seemed to be sparking randomly with Speed Force energy. "Do you know how to help him?" She turned to her double.

"Can we disconnect him from the Speed Force?" New Justice Rae asked Prime Barry at this.

"I don't know how that would work considering he's not completely connected yet," Prime Barry mused, knowing that as fact as he bent down next to his double. "He's been made wrong… he needs to be stabilized. I am not sure how to do that."

"The Speed Force could," New Justice Rae said, and Barry paused.

"You're right," Prime Barry said with a nod. "If we were to get him into the Speed Force then she could fix him." Prime Barry looked around, as if expecting one of those portals to open, but of course it did not. The Speed Force needed them to be able to do it. "You, Accord, or Amelia or whatever you go by, you could vibe him inside."

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Barry," New Justice Rae said. "That's not going to work. Frankie and Cisco have had trouble with it. No, he needs to be run in."

"It's possible we could reach the speeds needed to break open a portal to the Speed Force," Prime Barry said, his mind working overtime as he figured it out. "But it would be a lot easier for this Earth's Rae to do it. Same vibrations."

"I'll do it," this Earth Rae didn't even pause as she said so. "But… how?"

"Pick him up," New Justice Rae said, and her alternate did as said, struggling to get the bigger man in her arms. "And now we run…." New Justice Rae started vibrating and her alternate followed. Both running out of the house and brought a wall. Clarky, who had been quiet, gave a bark.

"Come on Flash Pup," Barry said. "We'll run after them." Barry ran and Clarky followed him.

…

"Faster," New Justice Rae said, yelling at her younger self. "Faster! You're not going to break off this world at this speed."

"This as fast as I can go," Sister Rae said, and New Justice Rae sped up to get right in front of her. "Why is your speed trail silver?" Sister Rae asked.

"You can go faster," New Justice Rae said. "You were born a speedster. It's a connection like no other. Faster. Feel the Force inside you. Run." Lightning came into Sister Rae's eyes as she sped up.

"Feel the Force?" Barry called, running up behind them. "Star Wars much?"

"Shut up!" New Justice Rae retorted, not unkindly.

"Never mind. You have to push her!" Barry told Rae, still slightly behind them, knowing Rae was the one who had to push her Sister double over the edge.

New Justice Rae remembered Flashpoint when they did something similar – New Justice Rae moving right behind her alternate and giving her a little push, transferring some speed into her so Sister Rae really sped up. A portal opened and sister Rae, with her Barry in her arms, were through it. The portal disappeared before New Justice Rae could follow. Barry and Clarky came up behind, a little out of breath.

"What now?" Barry asked. A portal did not open for them.

"Go back to Kent Farm and wait?" Rae suggested. She wanted to find out more about this world anyway.

…

Since pushing this world's Rae and Barry into the Speed Force, New Justice Rae had been helping Martha make dinner, having listened to the history of her alternate.

Sister's Rae's father, Jay Garrick obviously, had been married to Diana before he died, and then Diana and Clark had married after that. Then, Rae and Barry found out about, Rae and her sister, Kara, saving meta-animals and making a Sanctuary here. Rae had to smile at the similarity to her world, even if it wasn't Kryptonian, while Barry had to smirk at the use of a meta-Sanctuary – something he and his Kara had set up on their world to financial success.

"You're a good cook," Martha was now saying as Clarky played with his namesake in the next room.

"Well considering it's what I do," Rae said, making Diana and Clark pause at this. "I am a chef."

"Really?" Clark asked, looking over.

"Trust me, there is no one better," Barry said with a smile at that. "Her gingerbread cookies are to die for – literally," he smirked.

"Never mind that. Your Rae is not a chef?" Rae said, frowning at that.

"Ha-ha, you don't like this version of you," Barry said, having wondered if they found another version of Rae that New Justice Rae could tolerate.

"I didn't say anything," Rae said with a chuckle as a portal opened and out walked Rae and another Barry.

"The Speed Force says you can return," Sister Rae said, a small smile on her face.

"It worked then?" Prime Barry asked, looking over his double.

"I don't know why Amelia wanted to make me a speedster…" Sister's Barry spoke up at this – he did look exhausted though.

"Well, you rest here for a bit before you return home," Martha stated, moving forward to direct this Barry to a couch. He didn't complain.

"I'll go tell my aunt and uncle Barry is safe," Sister Rae remarked, giving her New Justice counterpart a nod as she ran off.

"And someone needs to berate Amelia for doing what she did," Clark added.

"She needed to do it," New Justice Rae was the one to say this as Clark frowned at her.

"Yeah, my alternate was our mission here. He needed to become a speedster," Prime Barry nodded.

"For Crisis," Rae muttered, biting her lip. "Make sure Rae trains him good, will you?" She added to Clark.

"Well, she's not got anything else since quitting college," Clark remarked, this still a sour spot for him.

"We better get going," Barry stated now, the portal still open and he could sense annoyance coming from it – it was taking energy to keep the portal open.

"Yeah, this was an easy one," New Justice Rae nodded at this. "It was nice to finally meet the woman who raised Clark." She turned to Martha at this. "We'll be coming with that phone line we told you about. Clarky." The dog was already through the portal as the two went after him.

"That dog is keen," Clark remarked as the portal closed.

-New Justice-

Rae and Barry arrived in the familiar park where the Speed Force, in Nora's form, was waiting for them.

"Very good job," the Speed Force said. "Even if you could have said goodbye a little quicker."

"It would be rude to just abandon them," Barry shrugged at this.

"Besides, that wasn't a hard one," Rae added.

"Yeah, definitely not as hard as others," Barry agreed. "Besides, you did most of the work," he nodded to Nora.

"True, but you used your incentive to bring Sister Earth's Barry to me," the Speed Force said as two portals opened. "Now, have a Merry Christmas. I'll see you in the New Year."

"Rao, I hope it's a better year than 2020," Barry muttered at this.

"With Crisis coming? I highly doubt it," Rae said, giving Clarky a pet as they went through their own portals.

-New Justice -

It was Christmas Eve and Lois's family were spending Christmas in the Sanctuary with family.

"The kids are in bed," Lois said as she came down the stairs. "I'm going to get the presents under the tree."

"Hold on," Rae said, giving Clarky, who had reindeer antlers on, a pet before running and getting the presents and putting them under the tree. "Done."

"That was helpful," Lois said, giving her daughter-in-law a smile as she took the TV remote. Chris was sitting on the couch watching TV and said "hey" as Lois turned off the Christmas movie he had on. "Sorry Chris, I want to see what's going on in the Justice Museum Christmas Celebration," Lois explained; Tommy was having a Christmas party at his Justice Museum which was still sometimes called Samsons.

Kara, however, seemed distracted as Chris folded his arms and complained darkly about the distraction.

"What's wrong?" Rae asked Kara.

"I am worrying about the deal I made," Kara voiced; Rae said been told all about the deal when she had returned from Sister Earth. "Was it the right move?"

"Sounds like it to me," Rae said. "Look, what will be, will be," Rae kissed her wife, then she heard barking and saw Krypto grabbing an escaped puppy in the yard, going to bring it back to the barn. "And when are we finding those six new homes?" Dragon was sleeping in the house, away from the puppies now, as Krypto, Misty, and their new litter took the old barn.

"A couple of more weeks. Before Leona is born," Kara said.

"Hey, you two," Lois called, interrupting them and the two turned to the TV.

"This one is for all our heroes," the presenter was saying. "The ones in the military, our first responders, and our Justice League – especially the ones who never made it home," the announcer said, as music started, and a soloist began singing the song 'Christmas Where You Are'. On the screen pictures of military members, police officers, and the heroes appeared.

"This is great," Kara whispered, kissing Rae as they watched.

-New Justice-

It was after New Year when Mik's ship came to his parents', having docked his own.

"My son," Rhea said, moving forward and hugging him. Romana was by her father.

"Well?" Lar said. "Turn the ship around. Let's find a new planet."

"Lar…" Rhea said, turning to her husband. "We can still go to Earth…"

"We made a deal and I will; stand by it," Lar said. "Mon, our original Mon, was right so long ago. We should not have taken a planet of someone else's. If we did, this whole rebellion might have never happened. Now we'll do the right thing with the followers we have left. Find a new planet and terraform it."

Rhea and Mik shared a look before Rhea taking out a blade, unseen by Lar.

"My husband, don't you see? It was all foil," Rhea stated, moving over to him. "Earth will be ours, whether you want it or not," before Lar could comment, she stabbed her husband in the back, to a scream from Romana. "I'm in charge now," Rhea said, as her people seemed scared. "Now, get us to Earth." Romana was crying over her father as people moved. "And take the body away. Get the girl somewhere I can't see her," Rhea added as Lar's body was taken away and Romana was forced away from her family.

"Time to destroy this Justice League," Mik said, unfazed by his father's murder or sister's cries. "For real this time…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked! Sigma was going to include a scene on Prime's Krypton too, with Gal and Quex, but with this cliffhanger it felt redundant. Expect that in the next chapter instead.


	14. One Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rae and Barry are on their last mission Kara has a problem with the Kryptonian army invaded Chicago.

"Thanks for the breakfast Rae," Chris said as he took the eggs Rae had made – having cooked it in a piece of bread, taking out the middle and putting the egg in the middle and olive oil on the bread. She had also made bacon and sausages, which Chris grabbed. "Any jam?"

"In the refrigerator," Rae said. "Why do you need jam?"

"Jam goes with everything," Chris said, grabbing what was left of the bottle of jam and dumping it on his food, eating everything fast before grabbing his bag. He had to head to school. "Better make more jam, Rae."

"That boy," Rae sighed, putting food on a plate for Kara. "You were up early."

"Checking over the animals," Kara said. "Checking the growth of those Natu cubs that were born last year." Rae had known the newest litter had been born last year and had been a little disappointed that Jay had not mated on this go around. Now it would be another year before Jay mated for the first time. They had ended up with another red cub from Simba and his mate, however.

"Well might want to make sure to get sleep now though. We're only a couple of weeks out from Leona birth," Rae said.

"I was thinking. How about February 1st?" Kara said.

"Love it," Rae said with a smile as Kara's communicator rang. "Something wrong?"

"Mik's ship met up with the Daxamite ship but the Daxamites have not turned around," Kara groaned. "I better go to Watchtower. The nerds and Mon will be meeting me there."

"Better call in Sara too," Rae reminded Kara; since Kara was current leader, that made Sara second. They should both be in Watchtower in case something went wrong. Kara gave a nod, sending Sara a message as she changed into her Supergirl outfit.

There was a bark and Dragon came running up next to Kara.

"Want to come?" Kara asked the dog, who gave another bark. Kara smiled as put him in Krypto's Superdog outfit and brought him along.

"When are we going to find homes for those puppies?" Rae asked Clarky, tossing him a sausage. The dog gave a bark. His younger siblings were interesting, but it was crowded when they choose to run to the house. Krypto and Misty were doing their best to keep them in control – the puppies were almost two months old so it was getting close to the time they could be separated from their mother.

Rae ate her own breakfast.

"Maybe I should…" Rae didn't finish her sentence as a portal opened in front of her. Clarky gave an excited bark as he jumped through. "I get it. Kara will handle it." Rae summoned her own outfit as she left her Earth in Kara's capable hands.

-New Justice-

Rae arrived in the familiar park, with Prime's Barry already waiting for her.

"What, no gingerbread men?" Barry asked, a small smirk on his face as he bent down to pet Clarky.

"I don't bring food with me all the time," Rae pointed out.

"Well, next time bring popcorn," Barry remarked, and Rae laughed at this.

"Depends on the world," she shrugged, just as the Speed Force's form of Nora Allen appeared before them again.

"There won't be a next world," Nora stated, surprising the pair. "This is the last Earth."

"Seriously?" Rae asked, sharing a look with Barry at this.

"Indeed. There may be many worlds out there, but you have helped as many as you can – well, yourselves and Karry Universe have. Besides, Leona is due soon, after all, and Crisis will happen after her birth," Rae stiffened at this. She knew Crisis wouldn't happen until after Leona was born, but to think it was so soon, unnerved her.

"Okay then, so what world now?" Barry asked, dismissing the timing of it all. "Do we know it?"

"You know it, Barry," the Speed Force nodded, "or, should I say, you know of it. I believe your Cisco has mentioned Arrow Earth a few times."

"Urm…" Barry paused at this, glancing to Rae, hoping she'd know too, but she shrugged.

"It is the world where many teams are named after the Arrow," the Speed Force added, "your team, for instance, is call the Central Arrows."

"Oh yeah," Barry laughed now, the penny dropping. "Mutant Cisco and Hitchhiking Kayla first visited there last year. My Cisco was intrigued so he keeps an eye on it. Yeah, Oliver started as a hero there, much like on other worlds, and grew Team Arrow." Barry remembered. "When other hero teams came about, the media started calling them after the Arrow –"

"Hold up," Rae spoke up. "Teams without an archer are called the Arrow?"

"Yes," the Speed Force stated. "As I mentioned previously, team Flash there are called the Central Arrows."

"Well, that's just stupid," Rae rolled her eyes. "If our mission is to change those names, consider it done."

"It is not," the Speed Force stated. "The media has chosen those names anyway. It's not so easy to rebrand. The names will stay."

"Oh," Rae frowned at this but shrugged it off.

"You have helped many different speedsters recently, so now it's time for you to help a Barry once more," the Speed Force stated, a portal opening behind Rae, Barry and Clarky.

"Well, I look forward to it, I think," Barry stated as he summoned his Speed Force outfit, turned and moved through the portal, Clarky following after him. Rae, with nothing else to say, nodded to the Speed Force before jumping through after Barry and her dog.

-New Justice-

In Watchtower, Kara came in a few moments after Sara, Dragon by her side. The nerds were already there, along with Mon.

"Alright, open up a channel to the Daxamite ship," Kara instructed, and Adam gave a nod.

"Connected, Captain," Adam said as Kara rolled her eyes to the Star Trek reference once more.

"King Lar," Kara started now, "you have not changed the course of your ship even though you have received Mik. I urge you to turn around now."

Queen Rhea and Mik appeared on the screen at this; Romana was there as well, tears in her eyes and that broke Kara's heart – she knew of Romana doppelganger on Karry, the sweet girl she was, and she hated to see Romana like this. "My husband is no longer in charge here," Rhea stated. "I have decided not to honor the deal he made."

"Where's my father?" Mon asked so confused.

"I don't know," Rhea stated smugly. "Last I knew you were a clone, a member of the House of El, and not related to Lar or myself." Rhea was using Mon's words against him.

"She killed him," it was Romana, giving a yell out shocking Mon. "Daddy…."

"Guards take the princess away," Rhea groaned, and a guard came up and picked up the struggling girl. "We will be at Earth in two of your weeks and when we get there, we will dominate your planet, kill the Justice League and make your world New Daxam. Then, we will take our Mon's body and reconquer our other home world…"

"Nerds!" Kara said giving a signal to cut Rhea off; Dragon had been growling at the screen.

"I did not expect her to kill my father," Mon said in total shock. His outfit did now have the House of El symbol on it.

"Nerds put all our defenses on high alert. Attack the minute they get within range," Kara said.

"Already on that," Jess said, and Kara turned her head. "But hey we might be able to add some more defenses in. Update the system."

"Kara, Romana?" Mon said and Kara knew what Mon meant. If they destroyed the ship, they killed the girl, but at the moment Kara could not see how to get Romana out without endangering Earth.

"I don't know Mon," Kara sighed. "Maybe we can get Premo to get her. We'll have to think. Someone give me some good news." Ironically, at that moment, the systems started flashing red. "I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Red in Chicago," Sara said, closest to the map of the world that showed current crimes. "Oh… yeah you're not going to like this."

Sara pushed a button and Kara saw Quex on the screen floating over Chicago. He was making some type of speech: "…from this moment this on, city will now be New Kandor," Quex was saying, "the center of New Krypton, where we will conquer this planet from. If humans resist, you will be killed. All humans in the city will now be slaves to the New Krypton…."

"Seriously? Just… seriously?" Kara groaned.

"Code Dominate?" Sara asked. Since Rae was on away, Kara could activate Code Dominate with Sara's help.

"No, there's no way the military can help here," Kara said, really not wanting to be President of Earth, anyway. Besides, that was for global worries – this was something else. "Send a message to the military to surround the city and tell them that we're on our way. Tell everyone to just go to Chicago straight away. Tell Chris he has my permission to skip school. I need all the Kryptonians we have. On that note, Sara go to the Sanctuary get Kal and Beppo."

"Oh, we made Kryptonite weapons and red sunlight handcuffs," Winn said, making Kara turn her head. "Figured it was needed."

"Well then, grab them and pass them to people who need it," Kara said. "And give our Kryptonians the anti-kryptonite devices." Kara took one for herself and Dragon.

"What about Batwoman and Red Hood?" Adam asked.

"Get them too," Kara said. The non-members of the League could be useful.

Kara opened a zap tunnel to Chicago, she and Dragon leaving as the nerds started sending messages and collecting the weapons they'd made while Sara headed for the Sanctuary.

-New Justice-

When Kara arrived in Chicago it was to chaos everywhere. Kryptonians were flying all around using heat vision while people were running scared. Dragon gave a low bark at the terror.

"Remember, they are as powerful as us," Kara reminded the dog. Dragon now gave a growl and then jumped into the air to bit one of the Kryptonians. Kara jumped up to follow.

Kara and Dragon moved to fight two-on-one with this Kryptonian, pulling punches and using heat vision and freeze breath before eventually crash landing in front of a building that was in full blaze and had several fire trucks in front of it.

"Supergirl!" It was black man who was Chief of the Fire Department, it seemed, from his uniform. He was pointing at the fire.

"Superdog," Kara said. "Put out the flames." Dragon gave a bark and ran for the fire.

"Your mother ruined my life!" The Kryptonian now shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I have heard it before," Kara said, rolling her eyes. "Since when is it the judge's fault that the criminal went to jail?" The Kryptonian gave out a scream at that and ran at Kara, who grabbed hold of him when he came in closer and beat him to the floor. She then did a close-range freeze breath right to his face; the Kryptonian screaming as Kara punched him, knocking him out.

"I've been using these powers far longer than you," Kara said to the unconscious form. She stood to address the black man. "Chief…?"

"Boden," the man said. "Wallace Boden. And we're glad to see you. The Kryptonians are setting everything they can on fire."

"Quex-Zod probably wants to rebuild," Kara said, seeing Dragon walking out of the fire with several firefighters behind him along with several civilians.

"Chief?" A new blonde said. "Supergirl? Thanks for sending in Superdog!"

"No problem," Kara said. "But we got a lot more Kryptonians to fight." Kara grabbed the one she had knocked out and flew up.

"We're going to need to end it here. Too many fires and not enough trucks," Boden said. "We're going to need to spilt up. Herrmann take Engine 51 to a fire several blocks down. Casey, take truck to the fire the other way. Severide, Squad is needed for a building collapse."

"We have injuries here," Severide said, several of the fire fighters helping the injured and getting them into ambulances.

"Unless anyone is dying, they will have to wait for more ambulances to arrive," Boden said. "Get seriously injured into the ambulances."

"Where are Brett and Foster?" Herrmann asked.

"Got rerouted to a different emergency," Boden said. "Now move. This will be a busy day."

-New Justice-

On Arrow Earth, Rae, Barry and Clarky exited the portal on the familiar street in Central City.

"Unusual," Rae commented, "usually the Speed Force leads us directly to –" she was cut off by the whistling of an arrow that just missed her ear, surprised she had missed it to begin with as she nevertheless caught it in mid-air, much to Barry's bemusement. Clarky started growling. He didn't like his mistress being attacked.

"I guess she did lead us directly to the action," Barry vocalized, confirming Rae's thoughts, as a woman in an aquamarine Amazonian-like outfit, complete with mask, landed beside them.

"Who are you?" The Amazonian-like woman asked, a voice modulator on.

Clarky though jumped up at the woman, about to bite her, but Rae called him off, resulting in the dog remaining growling on the floor instead.

"Clarky!" Rae hissed at her dog to calm him down. They didn't need to start a fight with someone who was clearly a hero of this world.

"Clarky?" The woman paused at this as Clarky now lit his eyes up instead. "Wait, your dog is Kryptonian?" The new woman asked, shocked by this.

"Yes," Rae stated, "and he doesn't like you."

"It's been a long time since I saw another full-time Kryptonian," the woman stated, a little sombrely. Possibly upset she had gotten on the wrong side of this dog.

"Who exactly are you?" Barry asked.

"You can call me Andromeda, I'm part of the Central Arrows," Andromeda stated, Rae groaning at the name of 'Central Arrows', but otherwise intrigued.

"Well, we're here to help," Barry stated, deciding to unsummon his cowl, to see if this woman recognised him – they were here to help a Barry after all, and if she was on the team, she would know him. She did.

"Barry?" Her face lit up before she frowned. "What's with the dark hair?"

"I've always had dark hair," Barry frowned now.

"Oh, the multiverse. Like that Kayla and Cisco last year," Andromeda stated.

"We are," Rae nodded. "And we're here to help your Barry."

"What's different between me and him though?" Prime Barry had to ask. "Lighter hair?"

"Blonde hair, like mine," Andromeda stated – indeed, while she had a mask on, she let her own blonde hair flow. "If you're multiverse, you mean no harm. Come on, I'll take you back to base." With that, she removed what Barry recognised to be an extrapolator, a multiverse hopping device – Powie had one to go to Karry to visit Krypto, and visa versa for Krypto to visit Powie.

Andromeda pressed the button on the extrapolator and a small green portal opened.

"Unusual color," Rae stated, used to the blue portals that Vibes made, and the Speed Force of late.

"Ours have always been green," Andromeda paused. "Although this just goes to other locations on this world, so that may be why? Anyway, come on," Andromeda jumped through the portal first. After a moment of hesitation, Rae, Barry and Clarky followed her through.

-New Justice-

On the street in another part of the New Justice's Chicago, a blonde paramedic and their darker coworker were helping a man on the floor. They had been on their way to the fire with the other members of House 51 but had been stopped when they saw many injured a different disaster.

A Kryptonian female flew towards them and hovered over them, heat vision in her eyes. Before it hit though, the heat was interpreted but a stream of fire. The paramedics turned to see Wild Fire standing there and then Angel was flying above, attacking the Kryptonian with a weapon that had a green tint.

"You got that?" Caitlin called to Jess but didn't wait for an answer as she joined the paramedics. "He's going to bleed out," Caitlin diagnosed the patient immediately, removing her gloves.

"What are you doing?" The blonde said, seeing Caitlin operating on the wound. "A doctor has to do that."

"I am a doctor," Caitlin said, surprising the two. "Trauma surgeon, to be technical." Caitlin had put her hand inside the wound. "You two have names?"

"Sylvie Brett," the blonde said. "And she's Emily Foster."

"Okay, right now the only thing keeping this man alive is my finger," Caitlin said, having been able to find the problem and hold it together. "Normally I would get someone to bring us to a hospital fast, but everyone is a little busy. You're going to have to bring us. And take my gloves as well."

"On it," Foster said as she and Sylvie helped Wild Fire move the man into the ambulance. Foster had taken the gloves for Caitlin. Sylvie Brett got in the driver's seat. "Med is closest," the ambulance started to drive – and fast – as Foster kept an eye on the patient's pulse. "So, you have a name?"

"Wild Fire," Caitlin said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Foster said as the ambulance moved and they soon arrived at Chicago Med.

Brett, Foster, and Caitlin took the patient out of the ambulance. "What do we have?" It was Maggie, the head nurse, and then paused seeing the superhero. "Wild Fire?"

"He needs to get into surgery now," Caitlin said, giving Maggie a run down on the man condition.

"Hybrid O.R.," Maggie said. "Rhodes, you have a patient."

The doctor who came running out made Caitlin paused for a moment – only for a moment though as another Kryptonian burst into the room. Caitlin couldn't react, but she didn't have to. A portal opened and Black Arrow and his sidekick Sideways came out. Tommy fired and the Kryptonite arrow went right into the Kryptonian; Sideways moved, putting the cuff on him fast as the Kryptonian went down.

"Sideways get him out of here," Tommy said and Sideways was fast with a portal. "Wild Fire, Supergirl sent me to get you. Quex has ordered his army to kill us. We're targets now."

"If I leave now, he dies," Caitlin said indicating the man.

"We can do this fast," Doctor Rhode spoke up.

"Fine, I'll guard you," Tommy said as Caitlin nodded to Rhodes.

"Is Wild Fire really a doctor?" Foster asked, giving Caitlin's gloves to the hero.

"The best," Tommy said as he kept guard out for another Kryptonian, but he didn't have to wait long.

"We got to go," Brett said. "But more than likely we'll be back soon." Doctors were running around at the influx of patients. Nurses handing out cards to indicate who was majorly important and who could wait.

Caitlin was fast out of the hybrid OR, Rhodes having worked to get her to be able to remove her finger. "We have to go," Tommy said to Caitlin, the two heading for the entrance as Caitlin put back on her gloves.

"You know that Doctor Rhodes looked a lot like you," Caitlin said.

"Really? I didn't see it," Tommy shrugged back as the two left.

-New Justice-

On Arrow Earth, Rae, Barry and Clarky found themselves in an unfamiliar base of operations for that world's Team Flash, aka the Central Arrows. Rae looking around figuring at least it wasn't STAR Labs like a ton of Earths used. It was nice to have some variety.

"This is a warehouse, right?" Prime Barry asked their host, the Amazonian-like hero called Andromeda.

"Yeah, it is," Andromeda stated, pressing a button on the side of her mask so that it seemed to melt away to reveal a familiar face. Clarky whined at seeing the face though, realizing his mistake earlier in attacking her.

"I should have known," Rae chuckled. "Kara," she smiled at the familiar face, but was surprised at the chuckle she got in return.

"Close, I'm Kayla. Kara is my sister – she part of the Starling Arrows. I was until… well, the Central Arrows needed help, so I offered up my skills," Kayla explained.

"Well at least having you on the team makes the group being called Central Arrows make some sense," Rae pointed out, and Kayla gave a laugh at that. This wasn't the first Kryptonian Rae had run across to use arrows. Bounty Earth's Kara used arrows and went by Super Blue Arrow, after all. She wondered if this Kayla had a similar problem with her powers as Super Blue Arrow did.

"I'm guessing it's to do with my counterpart?" Barry asked, looking around before Rae could question Kayla on her powers. This base was similar to Mutant Earth's warehouse base, from what Barry knew from his Cisco – a similar layout to STAR Labs Cortex, but larger, with a much higher ceiling.

"Yeah," Kayla sighed, grabbing a chair. "After Wally died…"

"Wally died?" Barry spoke up.

"Yes. Killed by Cicada," Kayla stated sadly. "Barry blames himself. So soon after getting Luna too…"

"Luna?" Rae now asked, a little lost.

"His daughter," Kayla stated, surprising the pair. "Luna's mother died last year, and Barry got custody. She's a gorgeous girl and Barry is committed, but with death so recent…" she let this sentence hang.

"Damn," Barry sighed. He understood what this Barry felt, losing someone close and wanting to protect his kid. This had to be why the Speed Force had sent them here.

"That sucks," Rae agreed, "but we need to get him out of his funk."

"If anyone knows how to get over death, it's you," Barry pointed out, nodding to Rae. Clarky barked. Rae gave a nod at that. She was the most experience with death, unfortunately.

"Who else is on Team Flash – I mean, the Central Arrows?" Rae asked, curious now. It was remarkably empty, the warehouse base, for a full-on team.

"Jesse and Ralph now," Kayla stated. "And Cisco on coms. With just them, and Barry taking time off, I had to come over to help. I'm Barry's fiancée after all."

"Oh, congrats," Rae smiled at this; Kayla and her Barry being engaged.

"Speedsters and Kryptonians," Barry chuckled. "A super couple," but Kayla frowned at this.

"Do you not know?" Kayla asked.

"Know what?" Barry asked.

"You lost your powers," Rae voiced her thoughts from earlier, confirming her suspicion "Just like Bounty Earth. It's the reason for the arrows," Rae pointed at the arrows Kayla still had on her.

"Yes, I don't have full Kryptonian powers. Kara and I were poisoned when we were younger, thus the Arrow moniker. We were trained by Oliver," Kayla confirmed, giving Rae a smile.

"And thus Andromeda, and not Supergirl or Superwoman or…" Rae started.

"Or Super Sister," Barry confirmed, knowing this name from Twin Earth. Rae laughed at this one.

"Super Sister. I like it," Kayla smirked.

"Bounty Earth Kara goes by Super Blue Arrow, but from my understand she was Supergirl before she lost her powers. I guess you never got there," Rae said.

"Never did. Never even met Clark," Kayla said sadly, and Clarky rubbed Kayla legs at that, making Kayla smile.

"So, no powers at all?" Barry asked. While Rae seemed to have some familiarity with something like this happening it was a first for him. He wished his Cisco had told him this part. Maybe he did, but Barry just hasn't been listening.

"Some powers, but it's why I use this to get around," Kayla stated, waving the extrapolator at the pair. "As for the team here, well, Jesse and Ralph are on a case, while Cisco… I don't actually know where he is. I got the alert you guy showed up on the computers when I was here, so I went and followed. I assume he might be off with Bette."

"Bette?" Rae asked.

"Bette Souci," Kayla explained. "Former Military, currently Cisco's girlfriend and now a cop."

"Right," Rae nodded, not sure where to go here. She had never heard of a Bette Souci at all. Her Frankie, Cisco's counterpart, dating history was simple. First her and then his now-wife Gypsy.

"She also goes by Plastique," Kayla added.

"Wait, I remember her," Barry spoke up, remembering Plastique from his early days as the Flash – she and Cisco had had a thing there too. "She died on my world."

"Not on this," Kayla shrugged.

"Well, if there's nothing going on for your team, perhaps we can visit your Barry?" Rae cut in.

"Always love an excuse to see him," Kayla chuckled. "Come on. Again," and once more she used her extrapolator to open a green portal. They followed her through.

-New Justice-

On New Justice, two detectives were trying to get people into a building and off the street as Kryptonians flew above them.

"Halstead!" The female called out as a Kryptonian came up behind him. She grabbed her gun and fired, but the bullet bounced off the skin.

The Kryptonian grabbed Halstead and lifting him off his feet. "This will be fun…" the Kryptonian didn't finish his sentence as there was a noise and Sara came riding up on the Kryptonian horse, Kal. She had Beppo with her as well and her bo staff was outfitted with a green top – she used that to hit into the Kryptonian arm, forcing the Kryptonian to drop Halstead. Kal blew a freeze breath into his face as then Beppo jumped on him.

"Burgess you okay?" Jay Halstead asked Kim Burgess.

"You two should know bullets don't have an effect on Kryptonians," Sara said, hopping off Kal and taking a box out of a pack on Kal's side before patting the horse, telling the horse to go help Beppo. "Well… normally." Sara opened the box for the two to show it was full of green bullets.

"What is this?" Jay Halstead asked, taking one out.

"These bullets are coated with Kryptonite which will let them go through Kryptonian skin and affect them just like normal bullets would a human. These will work on all Kryptonians including ours," Sara said – all their Kryptonians were wearing the anti-Kryptonite devices but those did not stop weapons made of Kryptonite from hurting them. "So, aim carefully."

"We will," Burgess said, taking the box.

Sara gave out a whistle and Kal returned to her. "Super Monkey get off him," Sara said, seeing Beppo was not leaving the aggressive Kryptonian and bouncing around the head. He was unconscious anyway. "Come on Super Horse. Let's rescue the monkey before he gets killed." The pair turned around and left, leaving the two police detectives standing there loading their guns with the new bullets.

-New Justice-

Since Quex had ordered to kill the Justice League the fighting had gotten more intense. Kara found herself surrounded on all sides, she and Chris fighting back-to-back with Dragon as well. Soon Sara was with them flying on Kal with Beppo.

"How is everyone?" Kara asked, wondering if there were injuries. Sara was a little freer to go around where everyone was fighting.

"So far alive," Sara said. "But there are too many of them. I didn't realize how many Kryptonians there actually were."

"Quex was keeping this on the downlow," Kara said with a nod as the three continued to fight the enemy.

"We need something to give us an edge," Chris said as he too punched and fought.

"Oh…" Kara said, an idea occurring to her – something Rae had suggested once upon a time and it had worked perfectly then. "I got an idea. I need someone to cover me though so they don't follow me."

"On it," it was Adam flying up in his suit. "Let's see if this works well." Adam took out a handheld device and threw it in the air by Kara and then shot it. Out from the device came a very thick smoke – so thick even Kryptonians would have problem seeing through it.

By the time it dissipated, Kara had already used the distraction to speed away.

"Any idea what she is doing?" Adam asked.

"Hopefully pulling a rabbit out of her hat," Sara said as the Kryptonians moved back for the fight.

-New Justice-

Kara flew as fast as she could to the Sanctuary, glad she was still wearing her device to keep her powers inside the red sun dome.

"Supergirl?" An employee asked as she came to the Natu habit and jumped in.

"I'll bring him back," Kara said as she grabbed Simba – the Natu not complaining but Jay gave out a moan. "You want to come too?" Kara asked, thinking two were better than one as Jay had grown into a fine young and powerful male and was as loyal to Kara as his father. Jay gave a roar and Kara grabbed him as well. "I'll bring them both back soon."

The employees of the Sanctuary couldn't complain as Kara was out fast, taking the two into the yellow sun where they got power. "Follow me you two," Kara then ordered, putting them down as they gained power and the animals willingly followed Kara to Chicago.

-New Justice-

Selina Kyle's Batwoman and Stephanie Brown-Snart's Batgirl were fighting together, both using Kryptonite versions of their normal weapons. The two new Bats made a good team – with the orders to kill the Justice League, the Justice League had decided to start grouping together, bringing the large army to them, so to get a real idea about how large this army was.

Laurel was using her scream to the max – the Canary Cry being useful in harming the Kryptonian with their super-hearing, while Red Hood and Red Arrow shot at the ones Laurel distracted. Donna was fighting with her own strength, sword, and lasso. Tommy was on top of a building shooting arrows above and down at the enemy, while Sideways helped to get red sun handcuffs on any Kryptonians who fell and to teleport them away. Rafe was at a Fort Rozz transport center and was transferring them back there as the Justice League captured them.

Winn was on his motorcycle tossing out weapons since his power to freeze was useless against Kryptonians. Mon was fighting two on one keeping his own. Kaldur and Selena were using their water to the maximum to make it hard for the Kryptonians to engage in battle.

Angel, Atom, and Red Tornado were fighting in the air with Chris, Dragon, and Super Monkey – the latter Kryptonian happily jumping from Kryptonian to Kryptonian, hitting them on the head before jumping away. Sara was still on top of Kal in the air using her bo staff as Kal flew, Sara hitting everyone she could from the back.

Jessica was using her energy-based powers to protect any civilians nearby, while Tantu and Buddy, aka Animal Man, used their animal-powers to get civilians to safety. Caitlin also helped with this endeavor, using her fire as a shield and to block eyesight.

It was the roar that made everyone stop. All turned to the end of the street where Kara had appeared with a white Natu and red Natu beside her. Some of the League turned back to their battling opponents, to see fear in their eyes – just two of these creatures made Kryptonians shake.

"Simba, Jay," Kara said slowly. "Any Kryptonian not of the House of El is fair game. Sick 'em." Simba and Jay gave a roar again and their tails lit up with a special power only these Kryptonian had: a larger laser beam, like a normal heat vision, came out of their tails. And the two animals ran, attacking the Kryptonians with everything they had. The Kryptonian army didn't even think to fight as they all turned to run as fast as they could, knocking each other out of the way.

"She can control those things?" Batwoman asked.

"Yes, she can," Donna said, remembering when they used Simba against the Reverse Flash.

"I think she's the only person who has ever trained a Natu to be obedient," Laurel added, knowing a lot about these animals as part-owner of the Sanctuary.

-New Justice-

Back on Arrow Earth, Kayla, Barry, Rae and Clarky appeared through a portal in an unfamiliar apartment. The trio from the multiverse took in the place for a moment before a little girl, no older than six, came running at Kayla.

"Momma Kaye!" The girl stated happily, Kayla bending down to hug the little girl.

"Where's dad, Lu-Lu?" Kayla asked, but the girl was saved answering when the familiar form of Barry appeared from another room too. He was identical to Prime Barry, with the exception of his bright blonde hair, which gave Rae and Prime Barry pause for thought; even Clarky whined in confusion. The two shook it off soon though as this was the second blonde Barry they had come across on their missions, after all; Blue Earth's Barry having been blonde as well.

"Doggy!" Luna removed herself from Kayla to bend down and pet Clarky, who moaned affectionately at the attention.

"Who…?" Arrow's Barry asked, looking at his brown-haired double and Rae.

"Multiverse," Kayla supplied. "They're here to help."

"To help?" Arrow's Barry asked, frowning.

"The Speed Force sent us," Rae spoke up.

"Oh?" Arrow's Barry raised a quizzical eyebrow as Kayla ushered Luna from the room, allowing the speedsters to talk. Luna moaned about leaving the dog behind.

"There's an event coming," Prime Barry now spoke. "A colossal event which will affect the entire multiverse, and the Speed Force wants all her children ready."

"It's called Crisis," Rae supplied. "And we've been sent here to help you get back on your feet."

"I don't need help," Arrow's Barry retorted. "I'm fine."

"Oh yeah?" Rae remarked. "Haven't you given up being the Flash?"

"I never was 'The Flash'," Arrow's Barry pointed out. "But if you mean my hero title, I was the Scarlet Speedster. I'm not anymore."

"But you need to be again," Prime Barry pointed out, ignoring the hero name change. "I get it though, you lost Wally, you blame yourself for that and –"

"You don't get it!" Arrow's Barry snapped at this. "Wally died because of me! Cicada killed him. And then I got Luna and I just… I don't want her without a father."

"But that won't happen," Prime Barry spoke up simply. "The Speed Force won't let you die."

"It let Wally die, didn't it?" Arrow's Barry retorted.

"Wallys aren't true speedsters," Rae spoke up at this. "They make good speedsters, yes, but the Speed Force chose you, Barry, to be her hero. She always choses you. And me…"

"Who exactly are you?" Arrow's Barry asked, turning to Rae at this.

"Your cousin," Rae explained.

"I don't…" Arrow's Earth Barry started

"…have a cousin, I know," Rae sighed. That line was getting more annoying than the questions on Clarky's name these days, but it was expected. "It's not unusual. Just trust me. My father is your father's twin brother, I was born with speed while you – Barrys that is – are gifted with speed. We're the Speed Force's chosen ones, and while we're on the topic," an idea came to Rae as she spoke. "I lost all my friends. They were killed by my Reverse Flash – Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, you name them. You know why he killed them?"

"Um… they were heroes," Arrow Barry guessed, not really into this but listening regardless.

"No, he killed them because I loved them. because they were my friends, my family. No other reason but he hated me. You know what I did?" Rae asked, noticing Prime Barry was being quiet. She did have the most experience with friends dying after all. He didn't want to interrupt her flow.

"Cried?" Arrow Barry guessed with a shrug.

"No, well yes, but not for long. I defeated the Reverse Flash and I didn't mope around in misery and give up being the Flash. I rose to the occasion and led my new Justice League to a new future. A brighter future. And you can too with your… Central Arrows," she didn't pull a face this time at the name, "but only if you can pull yourself out of your own misery. You're not the first hero in the multiverse to lose someone on this job. I think everyone has."

"That's true," Prime Barry said thinking of some of his own loses. "I've lost friends, family...'

"But if you give up completely you would be the first to let it get the better of you. Part of being a hero is accepting you can't save everyone. That sometimes people will die," Rae said.

"I…" Arrow's Barry started.

"I think she's right," it was Kayla, back in the room now. Luna wasn't with her, so the girl was likely in another room, probably watching TV. "The team is broken, it has been since you left, Barry. They need you. I know I've been filling in for you, but I'm no Scarlet Speedster. The Central Arrows need you Barry."

"But Luna…" Arrow's Barry started.

"Won't be alone. You heard what they said – the Speed Force won't let you die. And even if, Rao forbid, you do, I have Luna," Kayla kissed her Barry on the cheek.

"Technically you don't have legal ground until we're married…" Arrow's Barry pointed out.

"Then let's do it, we've been engaged for long enough," Kayla pointed out. "What do you say? Get the Scarlet Speedster back, and become my husband?"

"I wouldn't want anything more," Arrow's Barry smiled weakly as he moved to kiss Kayla. Prime Barry and Rae smirked at one another – these missions seemed to be getting easier. "But I haven't run in ages," Arrow's Barry added, worriedly.

"No worries," Rae stated brightly giving a smirk. "Race?"

"What?" Arrow's Barry blinked first.

"I warn you, she'll win," Prime Barry smirked as Rae vanished in a flash of light. Arrow's Barry blinked. "Well, go on! If you give her a head start you'll never catch up." Prime Barry laughed as his blonde double vanished too in a flash of light. Prime Barry was reminded of their first mission to Red Daughter Earth; that Barry had stopped being the Flash and had ended up racing Rae too. "He's never going to win."

"She's really that fast?" Kayla asked.

"The fastest," Barry said with a nod. "Second only to me now, me-me, not another worlds me," he had to clarify on that.

"You know, the two of you are invited to the wedding," Kayla said after a moment's hesitation. "For everything you've done. You too," she added as Clarky gave a small bark at this.

"We didn't do much though," Prime Barry pointed out. "We only gave a push," He added, realizing that that was all the Speed Force needed of them, after all. "But I won't ever say no to a wedding. You're on the system. I'm Prime Earth, she's New Justice."

"Got it," Kayla said with a nod.

-New Justice-

In a different part of Chicago, Weg-Zod flew up to his brother. "Brother, your niece," Weg said, but Quex gave a glare at that. "Whatever you want to call her now. She has released two Natus onto the city."

"What?!" Quex asked. "She couldn't do that. Those things would kill humans and her Justice League too."

"They are only going after our people," Weg said. "She has them trained."

"Impossible," Quex dismissed, but then he saw his people fleeing the city as fast as they could and saw Kara with the two Natus.

"Simba, Jay," Kara said when she saw the Zod brothers, making the two Natus stop. "Well, it seems your army has fled." Kara gave a smirk at that as Simba and Jay gave a roar at the two.

"I notice the former Prince of Daxam is wearing your symbol now," Quex said.

"That's because I have made him an honorary El," Kara said. "I brought him into my house."

"You would bring a Daxamite into your house but not your own uncle?" Quex asked, not amused; Kara's rejection clearly still sore with him.

"You are not my uncle," Kara said. "The Prince of Daxam has proven he is more an El than you ever were. Now, unless you want to go back to Fort Rozz, or die, I think you better follow your army..." Simba and Jay gave a roar at this, seeming to want the two to choose death.

"Brother," Weg said, stopping Quex from trying to take out his anger and the two gave a nod. Both flying away at this.

"Why did you let them go?" Sara asked, now coming up.

"Because if I had taken them then, that army of Kryptonian who escaped would need a new leader who we would not know. It would chance the status quo too much," Kara said. "No, we defended Chicago. We won, but right now, better the enemy I know than the one I don't."

-New Justice-

Rae, Barry and Clarky re-entered the Speed Force, Clarky wagging his tail happily – before they'd left, he'd been allowed to play a little with Luna, and liked it. He liked playing with kids.

"You know, why don't you ever bring Polly with you?" Rae asked before the Speed Force could appear as Nora.

"I never get the chance," Barry shrugged. "Unlike you, I don't have a dedicated dog. They're all Kara's… or Colin's… and it seemed the Speed Force times her appearances when I'm not around the dogs," he turned to the form of his mother at this, as if this were a question as much as a statement.

"When I pull you from your worlds is irrelevant," the Speed Force stated airily, a knowing look in her eyes. "But I allowed room for Clarky, I would allow room for Polly."

"Sure," Barry nodded, unconvinced as Rae chuckled. "But still, that world was easy enough."

"You knew what to do and how to do it," the Speed Force stated simply. "Many times, a speedster just needs a push in the right direction; a reminder of what they've left behind and what they can have again."

"It helped we promised you wouldn't put that Barry in harm's way," Rae pointed out.

"And I won't, trust me," the Speed Force nodded simply. "I never put my children in harm's way intentionally. Not even Wally or Jesse. But when their race is over, their race is over. And they come home to me."

"But Crisis…?" Barry pointed out.

"Has little to do with me. Hopefully, we've pushed these speedsters far enough that they can defend their worlds when the time comes," the Speed Force stated simply.

"Our deal. Information about Crisis...?" Rae started.

"I will hold my end of the deal, but not now. That is for next time," the Speed Force stated simply. "Now, it's time for you to return – Rae, your League has been busy while you've been gone; and Barry, I would stop your Kara from adopting another dog before it's too late if I were you."

"Damn," Barry muttered. "That girl is obsessed."

Rae chuckled at this, but said no more as two portals appeared behind them, both – plus Clarky – heading back to their worlds.

-New Justice-

Kara sat on the couch at home. Chris was laying there as well, both exhausted. After the Kryptonian army fled all of them had spent a lot of time in Chicago helping put out fires and rescue people - working side by side with the fire department and police force of Chicago. Caitlin had even gone back to Med to help out in the hospital.

A blue portal opened up and Rae and Clarky came out.

Rae paused, seeing Kara and Chris looking exhausted. She could even feel it through her bond with Kara. "What happened here?" Rae asked.

"Kryptonians invaded Chicago," Chris said. "There were a lot of them."

"How did you take care of that?" Rae asked, not needing more information.

"I took a play from your playbook," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. She didn't have a play for defeating an army of Kryptonian she knew of. "I released the Natus." Rae actually laughed at that, remembering when she had Simba go after Barry.

"Wait Natus? As in more than one?" Rae asked.

"Simba and Jay," Kara said, surprising Rae that the Natu named after her dad had helped. It also felt right in a way for him to be a hero, even just for a day. "They are both back in their habitat now."

"Well, the Flash was there in spirit with Jay helping out," Rae mused.

"Chicago might be making a statue of them," Chris spoke up, joking though.

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't here," Rae said, honestly sorry she hadn't been able to help. Not being the hero on her world was hard as she did her mission – at least they had given an excuse for the Flash again to the public. Cat being a lot of help with that.

"Well, we had some extra help," Kara said, making Rae tilt her head. "The first responders of Chicago. Sara gave some cops Kryptonite bullets, and they had good aim from what I heard. And the firefighters were rushing from fire to fire, to collapsed buildings, all to rescue people – not even caring about their own safety. Paramedics racing through the streets to get injured to the hospital. The hospital running around crazy."

"Well, they are heroes too," Rae mused.

"You know, you're right," Kara said, something coming over her and she jumped up. In a second, she was in her Supergirl outfit again. "I'll be back before you're done with dinner."

"What?" Rae asked, not having even thought of cooking as Kara raced out but then shrugged. The two deserved a nice dinner after today from what she'd heard. She'd let Kara know about Arrow Earth and what the Speed Force had planned next, tomorrow.

-New Justice-

In Chicago, in a bar known as Molly's, several first responders were inside, having a drink. The bar was owned by Christopher Herrmann, one of the firefighters of House 51. He was behind the bar with another fire fighter colleague.

"All that and Molly's didn't end up with a scratch," Herrmann said happily.

"Well, if it did, it wouldn't be the first time we put a fire out here," Casey replied.

"Or the second time," Severide added, the two laughing about that.

They were sitting with some of the cops of the Intelligence Unit, even Voight was there along with Boden. Several doctors from med were also at the bar, talking about Wild Fire having joined them.

"She is a good surgeon," it was Rhodes saying this.

"Another drink," Mouch called out from his spot at the bar.

"Have it on me," the voice surprised everyone as they turned to see Kara in her Supergirl outfit standing at the front door. She walked up to the bar and held out cash in her hand – when she realized where the firefighters, police, and doctors they interacted with had been, she grabbed it from a Justice League account. She placed the cash on the bar in front of Herrmann. "Tonight, all cops, firefighters, and doctors drink on the Justice League. That should cover the bill," there were several hundred dollars on the bar now from her.

"The Justice League has this kind of money?" Herrmann asked, shocked and he took the cash. He didn't count it but it was obviously a lot.

"It's complicated," Kara said, deciding not to get into it.

"You don't have to do this," Casey said. "We just did our jobs. You and the Justice League saved the city. You've saved the world. We should be buying you a drink."

"It's true we fought the Kryptonian Army," Kara said. "But while we fought, you were on the street going above and beyond, doing what we couldn't. You are all heroes and for one night, let us celebrate you."

"At least have a drink with us," Stella Kidd said, going and pouring a glass of wine right away.

"I won't take no for an answer," Herrmann said, taking the glass from Kidd and putting it in front of Kara.

"Okay," Kara said, taking the glass and raising it; everyone raising their own glasses, expecting a toast. "To the all the heroes of the worlds, especially all those here today."

"I'll drink to that," Boden said and they all drank.

Kara finished her drink fast. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get home. My wife is making dinner," Kara said.

"Oh wife?" It was Foster who said it. "You and the Flash are married."

"Of course," Kara said, giving a smirk as she ran out of the bar at super speed.

"Seems all drinks are paid for," Herrmann said and there was a cheer to that…

In the back of the bar, at a table hidden from view of the front was a dark man in purple armor. The Monitor had decided to watch this.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked, and the Monitor was about to comment back but stopped when he saw the green cloak and Oliver Queen's face.

"Spectre?" the Monitor said as Oliver sat down. "I didn't expect you to be an Oliver Queen. What are you doing here?"

"In case you forget, this is my world," Oliver said.

"Shouldn't you still be in Purgatory?" The Monitor commented. "Watching the souls there."

"Purgatory can live without me for a moment," Oliver said. "Are you watching your test play out?"

"Supergirl isn't impressing me," the Monitor sighed. "At least this Supergirl. She has broken down twice now for her wife to take over, but this time she showed a little of what I am looking for. We shall see if she can actually prove herself. The time is coming soon."

"Don't count Supergirl out," Oliver said and then laughed as he realized something. "You realize you're making the same mistake as your pawn Echo?" Oliver commented. "The one you had recruit the multiverse for one of your first ever tests?"

"He was not a pawn," the Monitor dismissed. "He willingly wanted to do it. He just needed a push in the right direction. I needed to see if these worlds could work together and they did brilliantly. Well, the one they call SuperEarth had a misstep but have since proved themselves," the Monitor then frowned at Specter. "What exactly do you mean though, the same mistakes?"

"You're giving them no reason to trust you. Just like Echo gave them no reason to trust him," Oliver said. "When Crisis comes, you have a lot of bad blood on your hands for them. Especially what happened to that young Rae."

"It's irrelevant. They will need to trust me," the Monitor dismissed.

"Do they though?" Oliver asked. "You had Karry Universe's Rae killed, had Prime invaded by Dominators, set Enchantress upon SuperEarth, openly admitted this Kryptonian army is your doing," Spectre got up. "Besides, my path in this Crisis is clear and so are the paths of the paragons." The Monitor paused at the words. "But what exactly is your part? That, I am unsure of." Oliver didn't wait for an answer as he faded from view, going back to Purgatory.

The Monitor leaned against his chair, thinking over Oliver's words before shaking his head, dismissing it, then leaving as well.

-New Justice-

On Prime's Krypton, Quex-El and Gal-El were in the catacombs, deep below Kandor City. Quex was leading the way, a flaming torch in his hand to provide them with light.

"You're sure it's this way?" Gal asked, following at a little distance behind his uncle and somewhat creeped out by the place.

"The text indicated this place," Quex stated simply. "See?" He leaned his faming torch to a wall. There was an unusual symbol on it. "It was in the book. Follow these symbols."

"Right," Gal stated. "The Sign of Mobius."

"The Sign of Mobius," Quex repeated; Gal biting his lip. He didn't want to be on this journey, but if it was choice between him, or his nephew, he'd take the bullet every time. "Wait…" Quex reached what seemed to be a plain stretch of wall.

"A dead end," Gal stated, trying to hide the hope from his voice.

"No, not a dead end… a way forward," Quex stated, confusing his own nephew. "Here…" he tossed the lit torch to Gal and pulled the ancient book he obtained from the Kryptonian Witches, opening it to a bookmarked page. "Blank wall… plain wall… dead… ah, here we go. Speak 'Friend' and enter," he looked up at Gal at this.

"What exactly does that mean?" Gal asked.

"That the next part of our journey is beyond this wall," Quex explained.

"And you have to speak as a friend?" Gal asked.

"No, you have to speak the word friend in the ancient tongue," Quex turned to the wall, frowning. " ** _Friend_** **,** " he spoke, his ancient Kryptonese sounding strange to Gal's ears, but as he spoke the wall faded from view and Quex smiled. "Brilliant! Come, Gal," he moved forward.

"Yeah… brilliant…" Gal sighed, moving after his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this intense chapter. If you're a fan of the Chicago series you noticed a few characters who are no longer on the shows show up here. One of them I obviously wanted Rhodes for the comment to Tommy that they look alike, plus I loved his character. As for Foster, I actually wrote this before the new season started and didn't know who was going to replace her so just went with her. Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Speed Force hold up her end of the deal with Rae and Barry. Meanwhile Kara has a plan to stop both the Daxamites and Kryptonian, but will it blow up in her face?

Rae was in the kitchen taking bag of popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it into an already full bowl of popcorn. Chris came over and took a handful.

"Hey, that's for the movie!" Rae said with a laugh.

"Why do we need so much popcorn for one movie?" Chris asked as Rae tilted her head. "Two Kryptonians and a speedster. You're right. Let's make more."

"Movie might have to wait," Kara said coming in, Dragon was besides her. She looked worn out – since the failed attempt at taking over Chicago, the Fort Rozz Kryptonians had decided it was hunting season on the Justice League; everyone in the League had to be on high alert as they fought Kryptonians almost nonstop. The army was still avoiding the Sanctuary and the Island though, especially with Kara showing off she could control the Natus.

"Everything okay?" Rae asked, worried at Kara's word and emotions. Sadly, even Rae had not escaped all the Kryptonian attacks, The Flash having to get involved every once in a while.

"Not Kryptonians this time," Kara said. "The Daxamite ship has entered our weapons range. We're holding them off so far but Mon is concerned for Romana. I haven't given the order to destroy the ship yet." Rae gave a nod, understanding that, thinking of the young girl she knew on Karry Universe. "Can I run some ideas by you?"

"I'm always here," Rae said with a smile to her wife. "What are you thinking?"

"Premo and Gypsy can get us on that ship," Kara said and Rae nodded. "We could invade the ship, save Romana, and take them all."

"You could," Rae said, agreeing with the plan. "The Justice League is more than capable of doing that."

"I mean, I can't lead an army of Daxamites here when we're dealing with an army of Kryptonians," Kara added. "We're having enough trouble with them. I mean the best people to deal with them are me, Chris, and Mon. Red Tornado is okay, and the other members of the League can hold their own – especially with kryptonite weapons. Nora's magic comes in handy."

"Sucks Quex stole those anti-Kryptonite devices from STAR," Chris spoke up; STAR had helped the Justice League make the devices in the first place and the Kryptonians had robbed the place the other day. Kara assumed they were looking for a way around Kryptonite being their weakness.

"Yeah," Rae said, having gone to that robbery herself. "Sucks we don't have an army with similar abilities."

"Justice League is holding their own," Kara said. "I'd love an army who could take them on."

"Yeah," Rae said shaking her head. "What's up with the Daxamites again?"

"Got to contact Frankie and…" Kara paused, a light suddenly in her eyes. "Wait… Rhea has Kryptonite herself and Daxamite in the yellow sun have similar abilities. Daxamites and Kryptonians hate each other, both wanting to make this their new planet… They could defeat each other." Kara looked at Rae at this. "Is that possible?"

"You'd have to get them in the same place at the same time," Rae said.

"I got an idea," Kara said taking out her communicator. "League meeting. Come on, Chris."

Kara ran out with Dragon following her and Chris looked at Rae.

"How long have you had that idea?" Chris asked, having been curious with the way Rae had worded having an 'army with similar abilities.'

"I don't know what you mean," Rae said, popping some popcorn in her mouth as Chris gave a chuckle and went to go catch up to his cousin. "You know Clarky, I am good." Clarky gave a bark out as a blue portal opened.

"Oh interesting. The Speed Force has timing. Well we can't let this popcorn go to waste." Rae had grabbed the bowl as Clarky jumped into the portal.

-New Justice-

Rae arrived in the Speed Force to see Barry standing there, already petting Clarky.

"I wasn't serious when I said to bring popcorn next time," Prime Barry stated as he saw the popcorn but took a handful.

"Well, do you not want the food?" Rae asked and Barry gave a smile, deciding not to say anything.

"Hello you two," it was their Speed Force Nora arrived.

"Last time we were here was our last mission, Arrow Earth," Barry stated to the Speed Force.

"Which means, now it's time for us to find out the truth," Rae added, smirking to Barry as the Speed Force nodded.

"Indeed. I did state this will all be ready before Leona is born. February 1st, right Rae?" Rae gave a nod at that – it was nearly the end of January now. "So, you two are done. And it's time to tell you the truth."

"Will you tell us about the Monitor's warning?" Barry asked.

"I will tell you everything, but it is a long story," Speed Force Nora said, and three comfy reclining chairs movies appeared. "Sit." Clarky was fast jumping onto one of the chairs and Rae took the middle as Barry sat next to her. The Speed Force frowned as a fourth appeared in front of the three, the Speed Force taking this for her own.

"Well, it seems good thing I brought the popcorn," Rae said as the area around them changed from the park they were used to, to complete darkness. It was only them in the chairs. Clarky gave a little worried whine.

"Yeah," Barry agreed as he took a handful of the popcorn, moving his hand to pat Clarky.

"This… is the beginning of time," the Speed Force started, and around them the surrounding change to a something resembling a desert with an odd-looking sky. "First there was me, and then my siblings."

"Siblings?" Rae asked.

"Why does the beginning of time look like a desert?" Barry added.

"Please hold all questions until the end," the Speed Force said and the two gave a nod. "Right as the multiverse was being formed, the first world in creation starting to come into being." She pointed at the sky and Rae and Barry looked up – there was something forming there. "Two others beings were created, purely out of chance: Mar Novu, or as he goes by now the Monitor," The Monitor they had come to know appeared before them, "and Mobius, or let's call him, the Anti-Monitor."

Next to the form of the Monitor, a version of him appeared, only he looked decrepit, pale, and gaunt. He was not the same as his double.

-New Justice-

Kara stood in Watchtower, having gone over her plan. The eyes of the League were looking at her, plus Frankie and Gypsy, who she had asked to show up as well.

"Let me get this straight. You want the Daxamites and Kryptonians to fight each other?" It was Sara who finally said this.

"Yes," Kara said, wondering if this plan went too far for the League. The last time they gave looks like this was when Rae had said they were not calling in the multiverse for the war with the League of Assassins.

"What if they join forces instead?" It was Donna who asked this. "Then we have let the Daxamites come to Earth and made a more powerful enemy."

"They won't join forces," it was Mon who said this. "My mother just literally killed my father instead of obeying by the deal made with Kara; she's not allying with Kryptonians. When she hears of their plan, she would need to defeat them to take the planet too."

"And the prisoners are not going to ally with Daxamites," Kara said. "They would want to dominate them. Even Quex could not believe I took Mon into my house." Kara could still see some uncertainty still. "Look, you don't get how bad our relationship was. You're used to me and Mon, or Clark and the original Mon. We had put the past behind us, but they have not. Krypton and Daxam were not friends."

"We'd have to get them to the same place at the same time," it was Red Tornado.

"Well," Adam turned from his seat. "We could program our defensives systems to herd the Daxamites to a certain area."

"Even take those ships out and lead them there ourselves," Winn added, giving Mon a nod and Kara smiled. She could see it in the eyes. She had won the League over with her plan the same way Rae won the League over, back with the League of Assassins.

"How do we get the Kryptonians?" Laurel asked.

"I'm once again taking a play from Rae's playbook," Kara said with a smile. Rae might not have been here to lead the league but what she had taught them was coming in handy. "Think Savitar."

"You're going to piss Quex off," Jessica said, remembering when Rae had pissed off Savitar for the god of speed to chase her.

"Cat Grant's help and all," Kara said. "Me and Chris will lead them to where they need to be."

"Which is where?" Tommy asked.

"Well…" Kara said giving him a frown. "Sorry, but Samsons."

"No," Tommy stated quickly. "It's no longer an abandoned amusement park. It's a up and running museum. My museum."

"Technically, the Justice League museum," Sara corrected her husband.

"There is enough wasteland around the museum," Red Tornado suppled. "We can keep the fighting away from the buildings." Tommy groaned but gave a nod at that.

"Can I ask why we're here?" Frankie asked – he and Gypsy having remained quiet while the Justice League talked.

"We need you to get Romana," Kara said, making the pair pause. "Mon's little sister. She's on the ship. When the fighting starts, get her out of harm's way."

"That we can do that," Gypsy said with a nod.

-New Justice-

"Mar Novu," The Speed Force started. "Was a being created of Pure Matter, while Mobius was created of Anti-Matter. They came about as representations of the balance between matter and anti-matter. Unfortunately, they would become the opposite. Mobius…"

"Wait, I know we said no questions until the end but can we stick with Monitor and Anti-Monitor?" Rae asked, making the Speed Force frown at her. "These other names are confusing after thinking of them as the Monitor and Anti-Monitor for so long."

"Very well," the Speed Force said. "The Anti-Monitor saw the creation of the multiverse as a threat. He sought to stop it's forming. He only wanted Anti-Matter to exist. He launched an attack on the forming world." As the Speed Force talked, the scenes the Speed Force talked about played out before them – the Anti-Monitor launching an attack on the world around him.

Barry and Rae were munching on the popcorn as Clarky gave a bark out, watching the scenes.

"The Monitor went to defend the forming worlds," the Speed Force stated, showing them the Monitor fighting his alternate. "And a war started that could have destroyed everything and not let any world form ever. It nearly did." The Speed Force pointed towards the multiverse forming in the sky. "That was when I stepped up. I convinced my siblings to help and together we took the Anti-Monitor."

The Anti-Monitor was thrown back by an unseen force, vanishing before he hit the rocky wall he had been headed for. "Together, we formed a trap on one of the forming planets in the first universe," the Speed Force explained. "The trap formed near the very core of the world, deep below what would one day be a city of great interest. There, we placed him in it and locked the door. And, with the Anti-Monitor gone, the first universe in the multiverse was able to form and after it, in seconds all the others started taking shape too."

Rae and Barry watched as the multiverse form in the sky above, planets and stars popping into existence. It was quite beautiful.

"Species, such as yourself, were allowed to develop. Planets thrived," Speed Force continued. "But that war that started so long ago was not over – the Anti-Monitor was trapped, but not dead. He has been looking for the way out. From the moment we trapped him, my siblings and I knew it was temporary. That was when I started the long road to making my speedsters – to making you two. Because he is close to breaking out of the trap, and when he does, the war will start anew, and the fate of the multiverse is in the hands of the heroes."

"We know it can't be stopped now," the scene changed before them, to a familiar sight of Lanterns in the red sky, before being replaced by what Barry and Rae vaguely recognized as Nazi Earth, the red sky, the Anti-Matter wave that they knew, descending upon the world, "as it's already started…"

No one talked for a moment; Clarky only breaking them out of their reverie with a bark.

"So now we're in present day," the Speed Force spoke, and they returned to their parks. Rae and Barry having ate all the popcorn already. "So, you may ask your questions now."

-New Justice-

Kara and Chris flew over Central-National, waiting. Dragon as Superdog was with them as well as Beppo as Super Monkey.

They'd had Cat Grant send out a message on all CatCo media. Kara calling Quex and Weg a coward for the way they were attacking the League, asking them to meet the House of El here, unless they had no honor.

"Maybe they don't have any honor," Chris spoke, getting impatient.

"They may not have got the message yet," Kara reasoned.

"Still, this is getting infuriating. Constant attacks on the League up until now and now we want them, they're not here," Chris groaned.

"Just wait a…" Kara stopped when both Zod brothers flew up to meet them, surprising them both.

"You question our honor?" It was Quex who spoke, his arms crossed.

"Where's your army?" Kara countered, looking around.

"Waiting for my signal," Quex said. "Where is your Justice League?"

"The same," Kara said.

"You dare call into question the courage and honor of House of Zod?!" Weg now spoke, clearly angry.

"It's a disgraced house, unlike mine," Kara said with a smirk.

Quex put a hand on his brother to stop him acting out.

"When you two die, I will be the last El," Quex said giving a smirk himself. Kara though, gave a laugh.

"Besides the fact that we're not dying, that statement is far from true," Kara said, confusing the man. "My mate is a member of the House of El. Kal's mate is a member, and so are Kal's children and my child on the way." Quex's eye widen, remembering when he had met these children. Kara hadn't spoke of their heritage then. "I might have lied a little about the children… Half-human and half-Kryptonian. All El. The future of Krypton is them. Not you and not your little army."

"Besides, you've already been officially rejected by El," Chris spoke up, "you don't come back from that." Kara gave Chris a nod, but raised a hand so he didn't speak anymore.

"With Krypton gone, those rules hardly apply," Quex rolled his eyes at this. "After you're dead, I will make sure to kill all those abominations – and your wife!"

"Give it your best shot. Better men than you have tried," Kara said, lighting up her eyes and letting heat vision hit into Quex. Chris did the same thing to Weg, the two turning and flying away, sensing the two Kryptonians flying after them and then they saw more Kryptonians. "We got the army."

Kara and Chris were doing some fancy flying, sending out heat vision and freeze breath. Beppo and Dragon were helping as well. "Could use some help keeping them off us so we can get them to the wasteland," Chris added.

"On it," it was Sara who had Kal and was riding on the horse back in the air with her bo staff out – it being enhanced with Kryptonite so she could use it to attack the Kryptonians.

"This is only half the problem," Kara said. "How are the Daxamites coming?"

-New Justice-

"Right on schedule," Winn spoke.

Each of the nerds had taken a ship out, Jess having programed MIA to have the defensive system fire at the Daxamites in a way to direct the ship where the Justice League wanted them to go. Jess, Adam, and Winn were using their own ships to herd the Daxamites right where they wanted as well.

It was working so far as the Daxamites acted as predicted.

"Damn I got hit," Adam said. "Shields holding."

"Very Star Trek," Jess said.

"Feels more like Star Wars to me," Winn added.

"Ha-ha," Jess responded.

"Nerds, stop having fun with this and make sure not to get killed," Kara's voice said. "Mon are you and Nora in position?"

-New Justice'

"We're ready," Mon spoke, he and Nora already in a position in the wasteland. "You sure you can do this spell?"

"It's a large area," Nora said, having offered to make a spell to stop the fighting from spilling over into the cities or the museum, to keep them contained. Tommy had been very happy to hear that. The spell required them to place an enchanted object on the borders of the area, Nora having used several crystals to give them a very large battle ground in the wasteland. She, Mon, Tommy, and Tantu had placed the crystals around the area.

"But the hard part is over," Nora added, "we just need to get them in, us out, and then I will activate the crystals."

"Kryptonians are behind us," Kara said, flying up with Chris, Dragon, and Beppo. "Red Tornado, Sara, and Donna are keeping them amused, but we need the Daxamites here like now."

"Looks like your wish is granted," Chris said, looking up as a large ship appeared in the sky, with their three smaller ships.

"Patch me through to the Daxamites," Mon said, seeing the Daxamites firing now.

"You're in," Winn voice said, a blast hitting the ground.

"Mom, Mik, you want me, and I am down here, but you better bring an army," Mon said. "Mik knows how good the League is," It was barely a second before Rhea, Mik, and an army of Daxamites, all in armor teleported before them; Rhea having Kryptonite in her hands.

"And where is your League?" Mik asked.

Before anyone could answer, Quex and Weg had flown onto the scene, with their Kryptonian army.

"What is this?" Quex asked looking at the army.

"Took the words from me," Rhea said, indicating for her army not to attack yet.

"Quex meet Queen Rhea of Daxam. Rhea, meet Quex of the House of Zod. You have something in common. You both want to conquer this planet and enslave humanity," Kara said, landing too.

"This planet will be New Daxam," Rhea said.

"Over my dead body," Quex said. "This is New Krypton."

"That can be arranged," Rhea smirked, giving a nod so that her army could charge – but the Kryptonian army had arrived, and it was all they could do to start fighting back.

"Well… that was too easy," Chris mumbled as the group got pass the magical protection; Kara taking Nora with them.

"Okay Nora," Kara said, she and Chris flying back, outside of the area Nora had set up. "Do your thing!"

Nora gave a smirk and held up her hands, which now glowed, as did her eyes as the nearest crystals. The protection was up. The Kryptonians and Daxamites were fighting within.

"Is it me or was that a little too easy?" Chris asked again still shocked over how easy the two armies decided to fight each other.

"Not too hard for Kryptonians and Daxamites to fight each other," Mon said as the group watched the fighting.

-New Justice

Rae and Barry had looked at each other as the Speed Force asked them for questions.

"Okay then. First question. Siblings?" Rae once again asked.

"You're still on that?" Barry asked with a blink.

"Yes I am. Siblings? You have siblings," Rae said to the Speed Force, who gave a laugh.

"Yes, I do," the Speed Force said. "Six of them. But they are of no concern to you or Crisis."

"Can't they come and help then?" Rae asked, wondering what these siblings to the Speed Force were.

"Don't count on it," the Speed Force said making Rae blink. "Gem, or Sphere as she used to be called, has a vague interest these days, but that is all. Barry, do you have something to ask?" Rae was taken aback at how the Speed Force dismissed her siblings but was intrigued by the mention of this sister.

"You told us all we need to know about how this started," Barry spoke up. "But I can't help but wonder that if the Anti-Monitor is trapped can't you tell us where? We can make sure the trap is never broken."

"It's not that easy," the Speed Force sighed. "We trapped him within a forming planet in the first universe in the multiverse ever made. We don't know what planet that became and we also don't know which universe in the multiverse is the first."

"Isn't that a simple factor of finding the universe most in the future?" Rae now asked, thinking of the time differences between worlds. How there were worlds either in future years or years behind.

The Speed Force gave a chuckle. "That's not how it works. After the first universe was made, all others – billions of worlds – were made seconds after it; a copy of what was made in the first one. The reason some are not aligned in years is there are universes that spun faster for a while or slower before evening out with the rest of the multiverse."

"Oh," Barry now said, blinking.

"Besides, as I mentioned, Crisis has started; you saw it with Lantern, you know others have gone since. It's happened, it's happening," the Speed Force relayed.

"You didn't answer the big question," Rae said. "The Monitor said that Speedster will die."

"Ah," the Speed Force nodded. "You yourself have seen proof of speedsters having to die for Crisis. Yes, my children will give their lives for the multiverse, but not all of them. And not specifically the speedsters in that meeting with the Monitor. He just called who he thinks of as the best, who've passed his tests, who you get along with," Rae raised an eyebrow as the Speed Force nodded to her. "Why do you think it was only you and Amazonian Rachel? Before meeting younger, yous she was the only alternate you could stand."

"So, we're not definitely dying?" Barry asked, deciding not to comment on that.

"I can't guarantee you that. If we lose, everyone and everything is dead," the Speed Force said, and Barry gave a nod at that. "If we win and save everything, there will be those speedsters and worlds who don't make it. You two are unlikely to die in that circumstance. Some of the others in that meeting are more likely though. I can tell you 100 percent that Karry Barry would survive."

"Seriously?" It was Barry who said that as Rae laughed.

"Oh, Karry Universe seems like it will go on forever," the Speed Force said. "It's too popular. Are there any other questions?

"Paragons," Rae said and noticed the smirk. "I was told by Spectre that I was one."

"You are," The Speed Force said. "And so are you Barry," this caused Barry pause. "Well, at least, half of one, Barry. But I can't help you there. I did not create the Paragons. The universe itself created them as a defense to Crisis, a last resort against the Anti-Monitor. I did have a speedster explain them in an instruction guide a long time ago."

"Don't tell me we have to find this instruction guide?" Rae asked, and Clarky gave a bark.

"Karry already did that for you," the Speed Force said.

"Go Karry," Barry mumbled, rolling his eyes once more.

"Now, I can't possibly think of anything else to tell you," the Speed Force said. "I will see you again, when Crisis starts."

"When is that?" Barry asked.

"You'll know," the Speed Force said, and two portals opened. It was time to leave.

-New Justice-

Frankie and Gypsy portalled onto the ship – they had used their powers to see where Romana was and found her behind a forcefield. It seemed after she shouted out about Rhea killing Lar, the Queen had locked her daughter up.

"Hey, it's okay," Gypsy said, noticing the girl was frightened by their appearance. "Your brother sent us."

"Mik?" Romana asked, that not seeming to calm her.

"No," Gypsy said as Frankie was working on disabling the force field.

"Mor?" Romana asked, and seeming more hopeful.

"No, Mon," Gypsy said, and the girl took a breath in, seeming unsure. "He wants you safe." Gypsy remembered the girl had never known Mon. "He's a good man."

"Got it," Frankie suddenly said, and the force field went down. Romana tentatively came out and taking Gypsy hand as Frankie opened a portal. "Come on." The three went through the portal and off the ship.

-New Justice-

"We got Romana," Frankie said on the coms; Kara, Chris, Mon, Nora, Tommy, and Tantu were watching the fighting, Tommy having brought popcorn they sold at their museum to eat as they watched. Dragon and Beppo were sitting, watching the fighting themselves. Kara had checked on everyone who had helped her slow down the Kryptonian. There were no injuries.

"Good," Kara said. "Can someone blow that ship up?"

"On it," Adam's voice called; the nerds had taken their little ships back up to Watchtower and one large beam came out of the sky and hit into the Daxamite ship. The ship exploding into pieces.

"NO!" They heard Rhea scream on the battlefield, but couldn't see where she was.

"Nice," Mon said, not upset at all at the ship being blown up. "You know this is really good popcorn."

"I agree," Nora said. "Some of the best I have had."

"Where does the museum get this from?" Kara asked Tommy. "I might need to copy this for the Sanctuary."

"The popcorn is, indeed, very good," a voice spoke, and before Tommy could answer and they turned to see a dark man dressed in some type of blue armor with a bag of popcorn himself. "And that was a very amusing solution. Getting your enemies to fight each other. You passed." The man took the bag of popcorn and tilted it into his mouth to get out the rest.

"Passed what?" Chris asked, blinking.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"You call me The Monitor," The Monitor said.

"Oh," Kara said, and then faster than even the Monitor could react she had punched him in the face. Kara shaking her hand afterward. That had hurt. "That's for messing with our world and our friends! And for your death warning to the speedster and for Karry Rae."

"Ouch," the Monitor stated, rubbing his face. Despite Kara's super strength there had not been much damage. "Maybe Spectre had a point," the Monitor mumbled this before disappearing.

"Spectre?" Tantu asked.

"Not a clue," Kara mused. "Must remember to ask Rae."

"Guys, it seems the fighting is lessening," Chris said and the group turned back. The Daxamies and Kryptonians had slowed down. There were dead and injured all over the floor and it seemed the fighting was, in fact, over.

"Should I remove the border?" Nora asked.

"Hold on," Kara said. "Justice League. I want everyone here before we take down the barrier keeping them in." With that, it didn't take long for the Justice League to arrive. Sara still on Kal, Superhorse, was the first to arrive and slowly, one by one, everyone else. Winn was the last, on his motorcycle. "Now, Dark Witch."

Nora handed her popcorn to Chris and removed the spell, she turned back to Chris afterward to get her popcorn back to find Chris had already eaten it.

"Never give goods to Chris if you want it back," Kara chuckled as she moved into what had been a war zone. Dragon and Beppo with her as they explored. Everyone looked to see who was alive and dead, ready to transport the injured to get medical attention and then to Fort Rozz.

Mon was looking around too and found his mother crying over Mik body. She looked up as he reached her.

"You did this!" Rhea yelled at him. "You killed your brother and your sister!"

"Romana is fine," Mon said, knowing Rhea thought they had blown up Romana with the ship. "We've got her. And don't you get it, everything is your fault. You killed dad and, in that moment, you lost him and Romana," Mon knew that as true. "You lost my original a long time ago and you never had me. You lost Mor for the same reason as my original. And now Mik is gone because you chose to come here. You are alone Rhea, former Queen of Daxam." Mon took hold of his mother and took the crown off her head and destroyed it. "And now you will serve your punishment. Fort Rozz awaits."

Rhea didn't seem to have the strength to fight against Mon now.

-New Justice-

Kara walked the battlefield – so many Kryptonians were dead but these were not the right Kryptonians; these were the worst of Krypton, the ones who survived would live out their lives in Fort Rozz anyway.

That was when she found the Zod brother. Weg standing over Quex, who was obviously dead on the floor.

"You killed the last son of Seg," Weg said quietly, seeing her. He was badly beaten.

"He was not a son of Seg," Kara said. "And this is the result of the battle you chose." Weg had some fight left in him and ran at Kara, but Kara was completely refreshed, plus she had both Dragon and Beppo by her side. The three taking down Weg easily. "You are returning to Fort Rozz."

"Will you at least honor him?" Weg asked as Kara put the handcuffs, she had on him.

"Honor him?" Kara asked, surprised by this

"Say the rights, send him into Rao's light," Weg said.

"He doesn't deserve it," Kara said, looking at the body. "But I will. Premo, could you come get this?" Frankie was there in a moment and took Weg from Kara. Kara taking a breath as she looked around.

They still had a lot to do, injured and lost to sort out.

-New Justice-

Later that night, Kara and Chris walked into the house, tired but were greeted to a pleasant smell. Walking into the kitchen she found the large table and island was covered with food. Rae was there cooking some pasta.

"Figured you could use a nice large meal. I started cooking the minute I got back," Rae said. "There's a bit of everything."

"You're the best," Chris said, sitting down and taking a fork and just started eating.

"It's lucky you have that yellow sun watch," Rae laughed, knowing if he didn't, he'd wouldn't have been able to burn all the calories so easily. "Your favorite is there too," Rae said to Kara with a smirk. "Meats, fish, pasta, Kryptonian. I have it all."

Kara bent over and kissed Rae's cheek. "Thank you," Kara said.

"I like cooking," Rae said with a shrug.

"No, I mean for giving me the idea," Kara said. "I realized as we were cleaning things up you basically spoon fed me it. It was your idea."

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink," Rae shrugged at this. "I gave the hints but, in the end, you made the plan. You made it work. It was you Kara. Don't ever forget that. You successfully lead the League against an army of Kryptonians and Daxamites." Kara gave a smile. "And Barry and I successfully found out everything from the Speed Force."

"Wait, you're done?" Kara asked and Rae nodded. "You got to tell me everything."

"How about over dinner?" Rae asked, taking the pasta she was working with out and putting it in a bowl. She then took it to the table and put it in a free spot. She barely had it down before Chris had most of it on his plate.

"How about starting with who Spectre is?" Kara asked as Rae gave Chris a stern glare and removed some of the pasta from his bowl, putting it back in the serving bowl.

"How do you know about Spectre?" Rae asked. She had not told Kara about that yet.

"The Monitor paid us a visit," Kara said, and Rae groaned. "I punched him."

"Remind me award you for that later," Rae said, giving Kara a wink.

"Er, gross, I'm right here!" Chris said, even though he had food in his mouth. He knew what Rae meant by 'award'.

"Don't eat and talk," Kara snapped. "So, fill us in."

-New Justice-

Barry wasn't surprised to find himself exiting the portal into Seg and Nyssa's house – directly into their living room where Kara was present with Skye and Powie; he assumed Polly was with Colin.

"There he is," Nyssa stated, smiling at Barry who chuckled, unsummoning his Speed Force outfit at the same time.

"That wasn't too long," Seg added. He was eating some fancy British biscuits in his chair. Barry had no idea how or why his grandfather-in-law had got into this British delicacy.

"Well, it was just information on Crisis," Barry pointed out – he had told Kara, Seg and Nyssa all about his adventures with the Speed Force thus far, including his last escapade to Arrow Earth and the fact that this time around was going to be an information-only deal.

"Oh?" Nyssa spoke at this. "Is this classified, for-your-eyes-only, or can you share?" Barry laughed at this as Kara gave her grandmother a look.

"Well, the cliff-notes version," Barry started, thinking how to shrink all he'd learned down – he was still processing it too, after all. "The Monitor and Anti-Monitor were part of the deal when matter and anti-matter was created; Anti wanted things his way until the Speed Force and her siblings locked him away on a forming planet –"

"Siblings?" Kara asked at this.

"Yeah Rae was obsessed with that one too. It's a long story," Barry shrugged this off; he'd tell her a more in-depth version later, "but this prison was always temporary. He was going to get out eventually and in fact, we know he's going to get out because worlds are already dying due to Crisis."

"He was locked on a forming planet," Seg mused at this, frowning in thought. "Any idea which one?"

"Not a clue, but it was on the first universe created," Barry stated.

"This universe?" Nyssa asked.

"I… I don't know," Barry stopped at this. While they were called the 'Prime' universe, that was only because they had been the ones who'd started mapping the multiverse before anyone else, and their position in the multiverse on all holographic representation was based on this assumption – for all Barry knew, Prime Earth could have been created much further down the line.

"Well, we can get Vis, Karry's Gideon and the other A.I.'s on it," Kara spoke up at this.

"Good idea," Seg spoke before Barry could.

"Once you know, then you have some basis to find out what world this Anti-Monitor person is locked up on," Nyssa added.

"We can't do anything even if we knew," Barry pointed out. "It's too late."

"Ah, never say never," Seg waved a finger at Barry for this.

"If we'd have given up, the original Brainiac would have never been defeated all those years ago," Nyssa stated, sharing a look with Seg.

"Well… okay," Barry smiled weakly at them. "We'll find out the universe first, then work from there."

"Well, that's settled," Nyssa stood at this, as if they'd just decided on where to have their next Homeowners Association meeting or something. "So, who's for tea? Coffee? Cocoa?"

"Cocoa for me," Barry stated, deciding not to bring the topic back onto Crisis now.

"Oooh, another tea for me," Seg spoke up.

"Tea too," Kara stated. "And some milk for Skye," she added, holding onto Skye.

"And I'll get a bowl of water for Powie," Nyssa stated, smiling as she left the room.

-New Justice-

On Prime's Krypton's Quex threw the Old Kryptonian book across the room, frustrated. Gal-El rolled his eyes.

"Did that help?" Gal asked, moving to pick the book up – it was remarkably robust for such an ancient text.

"It made me feel better," Quex muttered. "I just don't get it. We got there, we went through the wall, to the door and then – woosh, we were sent back to the start," Quex groaned; indeed, they had gone through the vanished wall, figured out another puzzle and reached a wall with several different holes in it – after deciphering the clues to using these holes to open the door, Quex had done as instructed, but instead of going further, the pair of them had been teleported back to the start. They'd tried this three times already.

"Maybe we're just not meant to do it?" Gal shrugged, putting the book on the table, it fell open on a random page.

"Anyone should be able to do it, armed with the knowledge," Quex pointed out, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "so long as the time is right and it's two members of the same house – the time _is_ right and we are _both_ Els, members of the same house… I mean… I…" his eyes fell onto the book once more, on the page that it had fallen open to.

"Maybe you misinterpreted it? Maybe it's not time," Gal tried, "or maybe… what?" For Quex now had a grin on his face.

"Maybe it's the wrong person," Quex stated.

"I'm sorry?" Gal asked.

"Youth is the way forward," Quex stated, confusing Gal even more. "See, here… 'Youth is the way forward – the blood of the young will pave the way for a new future'," he quoted from the book. "I thought this was about… well, never mind, but maybe it's meant for this – for you."

"For me to open the door?" Gal asked, tentatively, worried. "And my blood?"

"Turn of phrase, but it's worth a shot," Quex stated eagerly. "You can open the door, nephew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we hope you liked. One more chapter left.
> 
> Karry Master and Beta OUT!


	16. Puppy Round Up 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Krypto and Misty's puppies now of age, Rae and Prime Barry help scatter them about the multiverse - especially to those worlds they've recently visited. On Prime's Krypton though, Quex convinces Gal to finish their quest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta (KarryBeta) is in charge of updating for the next week or so, so that is why this chapter is coming earlier than usual. Do enjoy!

Puppy Round Up 2.0

"Hey, Rae!" Prime Barry called out.

"Prime Barry!" Rae looked to him with a small smile. It had been a while since their Speed Force missions had ended – there had been phone calls between New Justice, Karry, and Prime since, with Karry confirming they had a book written in a Speed Force language. "What are you doing here?"

"It's February 1st," Barry stated. "I want to see Leona."

"We still need to take her out of the womb," Rae pointed with a smile. "But first we need to…" A tiny bark interrupted her and Rae paused. The six puppies had escaped the barn again. "We need to figure out where to put them."

"Yes, we do," it was Kara coming up. "I was going to see if I could transfer them into the dog population here, but it's too difficult. I got away with Dragon's siblings but if I add anymore from nowhere, people might start to suspect Krypto and Misty are not common dogs. I'm going to have to bring them to Karry."

"I did tell my Splitsville double she could have one," Rae reminded Kara as one of the puppies, an all-white one that looked a lot like Krypto, rubbed against Rae. The puppy was a male, Kara having been put blue collars on the three males and red on the females. "Maybe this one?"

"How about we find a place for all of them in the multiverse," Barry spoke up, making the couple look to him. "There are a lot of worlds with no meta or Kryptonian animals. Actually, a good way to add more strength to the worlds we helped would be giving them one. Kara and I gave away most of our Powie's first litter, after all."

"It's not a bad idea," Rae said with a nod.

"And let's do it before my Kara finds out there are free puppies available," Barry added. "We now have a house next door for dogs."

"What?" Kara frowned at this.

"Long story. Our neighbor died, gave us the house, and Kara overran it with dogs," Barry summed it up.

"Why for dogs?" Rae asked.

"Because I told her no more animals in the house after Max. I give her credit; she found a solution." Rae started giggling. "It's not funny. She has a ton of dogs and this one cat, although I think Powie got the cat… I don't even know where she got a Kryptonian cat."

"Black and grey stripes?" Kara asked and Barry nodded. "That's one of mine. She went missing a few days ago. I have been going crazy." Rae and Barry both laughed. "You can't just sneak into the Sanctuary and take my animals."

"This is Powie we're talking about," Barry stated, finding it hilarious, nonetheless.

"But giving out the puppies to the multiverse is not a bad idea," Rae said, bringing the topic back around. "What worlds did we visit?"

"Red Daughter, they do have a farm," Barry pointed out. "Mutant were thankful for El."

"Good point," Rae nodded. "What other worlds did we visit… besides Lantern?" Both made a frown at that.

"Old Justice," Barry stated.

"No," Rae said instantly at this. "Besides, she has Clarky's alternate." Clarky gave a bark. "And they have their own Sanctuary. Then it was Splitsville who is definitely getting one. Oh, Different Power."

"Blue sun," Barry countered, and Rae frowned. "Kryptonians are more powerful under the blue sun. Not a good idea."

"Okay. What about Blue Earth?" Rae voiced.

Barry frowned at that. "I think Blue is fine without," Barry mused. "Oh, WestAllen!"

"You're right. That Barry needs protection from Iris," Rae chuckled, and the two laughed as Kara stood there, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Your Broken alternate," Barry said, and Rae gave a frown. "Come on, they have a farm too and could use another Kryptonian to get them into the action." Rae gave a slow nod at that.

"Twin doesn't need one," Rae said.

"They have Grodd. They are good," Barry agreed. "Oh, we had Sister Earth, was it?"

"Yeah, but they have enough meta-animals," Rae pointed out. "So, we decided on Red Daughter, Splitsville, WestAllen, and Broken. That's only four earths. We still have two puppies remaining."

"Oh, we forgot A–" Barry was cut off when Rae's cellphone started ringing and she took it out.

"Sorry, it's our Justice League systems." Rae stated. "Must be the multiverse calling."

"Put it on speaker," Barry said, as Rae answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rae said, unsure.

"Gender and Betrayal," it was definitely a Cisco's voice.

"What?" Rae asked.

"For the last two dogs. Gender and Betrayal," Cisco said. "Kandar and Bailey on Gender could use a puppy. And Barry on Betrayal could use extra protection from his betrayers."

"Were you spying on us?" Rae asked, confused as Barry laughed.

"Hey there, Junior," Barry stated, making Rae blink. "Mutant Earth Cisco." Barry informed Rae. "Junior is the one Karry nickname that stuck outside of Karry."

"Yeah," Cisco sighed, sounding annoyed.

"We could use a Vibe to help us deliver puppies. Want to come?" Barry asked, and before he even got the word out of his mouth, a portal had opened, and Cisco came out with a phone still in his hands.

"Thought you'd never ask," Cisco grinned, hanging up his phone. "Round up those puppies, where to first?" Rae and Barry took two puppies each as the other two were grabbed by their parents.

"I guess Krypto and Misty are coming," Rae said. "Splitsville?" Cisco opened a portal for the group to go.

"Well, that takes care of the puppy problem," Kara said. "Leona next."

"Leona next," Rae smiled at her wife.

-New Justice-

On Splitsville, Jay was talking to his daughter, but he suspected it was a one-way conversation.

"Rae, are you listening?" Jay sighed.

"What?" Rae asked turning to him.

"Well, that answers that," Diana said with a laugh. "Still looking for your…?" Diana was cut off by a blue portal opening and three people with a lot of dogs.

"Puppy!" Elliot, Rae's toddler brother, yelled out.

"They are adorable," Rae said. "Hey Big Me."

"Hey Little Me," New Justice Rae said, and Barry raised an eyebrow to his Rae.

"How often do you two speak?" Barry asked.

"Not important," New Justice Rae waved this off, making Barry roll his eyes. "These are Misty and Krypto's puppies I was telling you about. We were wondering if you wanted one?"

Splitsville's Rae turned to her father and step-mother. "Please?" She said.

"As long as they get along with the…" Jay didn't even finish his sentence as Cisco called out – a black cat had jumped onto his head. "…cat."

"You have a cat?" New Justice Rae asked as Splitsville Rae grabbed her off Cisco's head.

"Sha're," Splitsville Rae said, giving the cat a kiss. "Meta cat. Can pop out of the shadows."

"Well, they get along with cats," New Justice Rae about the pups, whom were still being held by the adults. "They might need some power training but your Clark and Kara could take care of that."

"I could too," a new voice said spoke a blonde male teenager came walking in. "Zac-El."

"Kara's little brother," Splitsville Rae said with a coy smile to the boy that said everything.

"What is it with you and aliens?" Cisco said looking at New Justice Rae who shrugged,

"Sha're? That name sounds familiar," Barry changed tact in the conversation as the puppies in his hand yapped, causing his siblings with Rae and their parents to yap as well.

"Anyway, you have the pick of the litter," New Justice Rae said. "But I would suggest this one." Rae put the white puppy who had rubbed against her earlier in front of the younger her. "He grew attached to me in the last few weeks. Drives Clarky nuts. I think that attachment can get put to you. Especially if you give him bacon like I do."

"It worked for my Powie," Barry spoke up. "She was attached to another Kara but easily got to love my Kara."

The little white puppy gave a bark and little Rae bent down, Sha're still in her hands. The cat bopped the white dog on top of the head, the pup gave a bark out but headbutted the black cat back. "Seems Sha're likes him," Splitsville Rae said, giving him a pet with a smile. Elliot came running up and hugged the white dog. "Well that settles it. Does he have a name?"

"We numbered them for now so you can name him whatever you want," New Justice Rae explained. "As long as he agrees."

"How about Daniel?" Splitsville Rae asked, and the pup gave an approving bark back.

"Sha're and Daniel," Barry frowned. "You like Stargate SG1!" The name finally coming to Barry with the puppy being named.

Splitsville Rae gave a smile back. "Guilty," she said.

"Watch Beautiful's SG1," Cisco said with a wink, having remained silent up until now. "They have an entire SG universe and are still making new shows."

"Wow! Thanks," Splitsville Rae said, but was distracted by her new puppy and Zac.

"Where to now?" Cisco asked.

"Red Daughter," Barry said and Cisco nodded, opening a portal. Krypto and Misty were the first through and Barry followed.

"See you soon Little Me," New Justice Rae said.

"You too, Big Me," Splitsville Rae said. "Thanks." The group watched them leave.

-New Justice-

On Red Daughter, Barry and Kara were in their living room with their kids. Barry was in his newly made Flash outfit, a mix of reds and whites, and Barry smiled at the news – he had recently been getting back into the hero game, so his exploits were being covered on TV.

"That is awesome dad!" One of the boys said, grinning at the TV.

"I'm glad you approve, Sammy," Barry smiled at his boy.

"Yeah, not a bad outfit," the group jumped at the voice, turning to see Rae standing there, one puppy in her hand. Cisco and Barry were behind her along with Krypto and Misty with the rest of the puppies. "But you still need to work on not being surprised by your surroundings. We opened a large portal in your kitchen and you were nowhere to be found."

"Can we have rules against opening up portals in our house?" Kara asked, coming into the room holding a small boy in her arms.

"Don't count on it," Junior said back.

"What's with the dogs?" Red Daughter Barry asked, getting up to allow his daughter his seat while Kara put the small boy down.

"We're giving one to you," Rae said, indicating the dogs.

"Really?" It was Kara and Barry's daughter who looked up at this. Her older brother seemed interested too as he looked around to Rae and the others.

"They're all Kryptonian, all able to play with you," Prime Barry said with a smile as he put the two puppies he was carrying on the floor and Rae put the one she had on the floor. Krypto and Misty let go of their struggling puppies, who ran up; all five puppies ran to the kids who were more than happy to pick one.

"What just happened?" Kara asked her husband.

"I think we're getting a dog," Red Daughter Barry said, but neither seemed upset about it as their kids inspected the dogs.

"This one!" The three had been arguing between the five pups, but all seemed to agree on a light brown female. The daughter taking her into a hug.

"Good choice, Sophie," Red Daughter Barry chuckled, couching down to inspect the pup while his double, Rae and the two older dogs went to collect the rest of the litter.

"She needs a name," Rae added to them, which started a whole new argument between the kids – the pup herself giving disapproving barks at some of the names. Red Daughter Barry stood up again at this.

"How about Kit?" Kara suggested loudly, shutting up the three children, and the dog gave a bark and jumped onto Kara's arms.

"Seems that is the winner," Rae said, smiling.

"Kit?" Red Daughter Barry asked his wife.

"It suits her," Kara stated, stroking the pup who whined happily.

"We have a winner, then," Red Daughter Barry stated, smirking back to multiverse visitors. "Thank you… I think?"

"Okay Junior, time to go to WestAllen," Prime Barry said.

"On it," Junior said and opened the portal for the group, Kara dropping the pup so she could play with the excited children now.

"At least they'll sleep tonight," Red Daughter Barry sighed as the multiverse group left. "But we need a dog basket, food, toys…"

"You are the Flash," Kara pointed out to her husband, who chuckled at this.

-New Justice-

On WestAllen, that world's Barry was sitting on the couch in his apartment when he saw the portal and watched the group come out.

"Well, hello again," he said, not moving.

"This is your apartment?" Prime Barry asked, looking around and not impressed.

"It is now," WestAllen Barry said. "After you left things got awkward, but I decided you were right. And hey, I can still go have fun in the multiverse when I want. Iris is trying to get me to come home, trying to apologize."

"She slept with Eobard – she should know she can't come back from that, even if she didn't know," Prime Barry pointed out to his double, who nodded at that. Even with thinking Eobard was Barry himself it was too much.

"I went from having a clingy wife and adult daughter to… this," WestAllen Barry sighed. "She's even tried the whole 'We are the Flash' calling card."

"Urgh, seriously? If I hear that line one more time…" Rae groaned, shaking her head as one of the puppies in Prime Barry's arm jumped out and right on top of WestAllen Barry. This male pup sitting on top of him and licking his face, causing WestAllen Barry to laugh.

"Well, I would say you had the pick of all four but as my Kara once said to me the only thing that puppy could do more to claim you is pee on you," Rae said.

"What?" WestAllen Barry said, sitting up and taking the puppy in his arms. "You're giving me a Kryptonian puppy?"

"Yep," Rae said with a nod. "And he has an extra mission: to keep Iris away from you," Rae gave the puppy a stern look, but the pup gave a bark out and Krypto barked back at his son. The puppy standing up tall, at his given mission.

"Look at that, taking orders like a soldier," WestAllen Barry said. "I think me and you will get along well," the pup gave a bark out. "…and you just peed on me," WestAllen Barry moaned, holding the dog up who suddenly looked embarrassed. In a flash of light, WestAllen Barry ran out, to clean himself before returning in new clothes. His new puppy gave a small whine. "Ah, it's okay Sarge, we'll get you trained," he gave the pup a wink.

"Sarge?" Prime Barry asked, surprised.

"It just came to me while I was cleaning myself up," WestAllen Barry chuckled; Prime Barry giving a small smile at this.

"Next Earth, Broken?" Cisco spoke up at this.

"You got it," Prime Barry said back and the portal opened, leaving Sarge alone with WestAllen Barry

-New Justice-

Broken Earth's Rae was in her kitchen cooking when the portal opened. She sighed.

"Unless you're here to help, I can't right now. Got a big order," Broken Rae said, not looking up for a moment until they all had arrived but then paused. "What's with the dogs?"

"These puppies are up for adoption," Barry grinned. "The adults are the parents – I think they're making sure their puppies get good homes." Krypto and Misty gave a bark out, as if saying 'of course'.

"You're giving us a Kryptonian dog?" Broken Rae asked.

Before any of the world hoppers could respond, Clark came running in and grabbed hold of the last male puppy: an all brown one and hugged the dog close.

"No take backs!" Clark said as he smiled at the dog.

"Since when was Clark a ten-year-old?" New Justice Rae asked, laughing at his childish behavior, but shrugging it off.

Krypto gave a small bark at seeing the alternate to his former master though, cocking his head.

"Well then, welcome to the family," Broken Rae said with a laugh. "I'll make you a steak later." The puppy gave a bark out, seeming happy with his new home.

"How about we call you Minor?" Clark said, and the dog gave another happy bark. "Topar and Romana will be happy when they visit."

"Minor?" Barry asked, genuinely curious about this.

"Mom had a dog called Major," Clark explained, "Martha Kent, I mean. Why not call this one Minor? He's so sweet," the newly-named Minor gave Clark a lick at this.

"Minor it is," Broken Rae chuckled. "Now, like I said, unless you're here to help me, I've got this big order…"

"We'll get out of your hair," New Justice Rae stated, nodding to Cisco.

"I guess Gender next?" Cisco asked

"That sounds good to me," New Justice Rae nodded, as Cisco opened the portal.

-New Justice-

On Gender Earth, Kandar and Bailey, the gender-swapped alternatives – and sometimes-twins – of Kara and Barry were sitting in their tower block STAR Labs headquarters with Cain Snow, Cesca Ramon, and HP Wells going over a new meta they were having problems with.

"Bobby Souci," HP was explaining, "Bomb disposal expert –"

"Plasticity!" Cesca stated, HP pausing at this.

"How did you…?" But HP was saved the argument with the arrival of a portal in the middle of the floor. She sighed at it though.

"Oh Rao… What do they want?" Kandar groaned.

"Be nice," Bailey warned back to her fiancée as the multiverse group came out. "Oh puppies."

"Hi," Rae said with a smile.

"Is this more about that Monitor creep's warning?" Bailey asked, having been taken into the Monitor's place with Rae and Prime Barry last year.

"No," Prime Barry said with a shake of his head; both he and Rae had sent a message out to the entire multiverse explaining what they had learned since, and while some complained, it wasn't a lot it was enough to assure some and motivate others to take on this multiverse crisis.

"Krypto and Misty here had puppies," Rae explained. "And Cisco here thought you two might want one – and I still do owe you for helping out with Nazi." Gender had been there after all, and helped with the Nazi invasion.

"I forgot about that," Bailey frowned, as Kandar remained quiet.

"Still, do you want one?" Rae continued, indicating the remaining pups.

"You really don't need…" Kandar started, but was interrupted by his fiancée screaming a 'YES!'. "… never mind." Kandar finished; Cesca and Cain were laughing as Bailey looked over the two females before hugging one close to her. This girl was a mix of dark brown and light with a little white around her nose.

"It's okay Lana. You, me, and Kandar will be a family," Bailey named the puppy instantly, she yapped approvingly.

"Lana?" Rae asked as Kandar smirked at the name. "As in Lana Lang?" Lois had told Rae about Clark's ex-girlfriend during a dinner once. Something about her mentor she had not previously known.

"Who?" Kandar asked. "There is a Larry Lang. Claire's ex."

The three looked at each other. "I can see why Millie did not like this world," Cisco said.

"Oh, this is that world," Prime Barry stated, it suddenly dawning on him, knowing about Karry Amelia's year in hell before coming to Mutant. He'd never visited this place before though.

"Barry…" Cisco groaned as Barry raised an eyebrow at this.

"What? I've never been here before," Barry shrugged.

"Anyway. One world left," Cisco stated, opening a portal for the three humans and now-three dogs to leave through.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the multiverse," Kandar remarked.

"Perhaps we can get back to Bobby Souci?" HP stated.

"Plasticity," Cesca corrected, but she was already distracted by the puppy, who seemed to enjoy the attention.

-New Justice-

On Betrayal Earth, Barry and Kara were in Barry's office.

"Isn't getting married at the White House in the rose garden a little… much?" Barry pointed out.

"Lex will not take no for an answer," Kara said with a smile, Lex being the man who had adopted her when young – and also the current Present of the United States. "He has this all planned out. All you have to do is choose a Best Man and show up in a suit… actually all you have to do is show up and choose a best man. Lex has a suit."

"I don't really have many male friends," Barry pointed out. "Only Oliver, now."

"Hm, good point," Kara frowned at this, going back to her wedding planner.

"Doesn't the President have something better to do, anyway?" Barry asked.

"That's why he hired someone to get everything done," Kara countered. "Go along for the ride sweetie," Kara leaned in to kiss Barry's cheek as a portal opened. "Oh visitors. You're new," Kara frowned at Rae as she said it.

"Rachel Garrick," Rae said. "Call me Rae. I'm Barry's cousin."

"I don't have a cousin," Betrayal Barry said causing Prime Barry to laugh.

"You do in the multiverse," Prime Barry stated, knowing this line annoyed Rae these days.

"But not why we are here," Rae countered, bringing the last puppy closer to Betrayal Barry, and putting her in his arms surprising, the man. Rae was also surprised this dog was the last one left standing – she thought it was the pretties of Krypto and Misty's pups, being light brown with white mixed in and her tail had a white tip. "For you. Both of you."

"You're giving us a dog?" Kara asked and the puppy let out a small freeze breath. "A Kryptonian dog?" Kara's smile grew at that and Krypto and Misty gave a bark, happy at that.

"To help protect against those betrayers," Cisco said, since he had been the only one there in that instance.

"She needs a home," Rae pointed out.

"Absolutely," Betrayal Barry and Kara said together as Kara went to go pet the girl.

"You need a name?" Kara said looking at the puppy.

"How about Lady? Like Lady and the Tramp," Betrayal Barry said, and Lady gave a yap at that, seeming to like it.

"Works well for her," Rae said; this puppy being the most well-mannered of her siblings anyway.

"Thank you," Betrayal Barry stated, smiling.

"Consider it a wedding gift," Prime Barry countered, noticing the wedding plans scattered about the table.

"Ah yeah," Betrayal Barry stated.

"Change things up," Prime Barry stated, confusing the pair. "Ask Caitlin to be your Best Woman." He nodded to the paperwork again.

"Or Clark could be Best Man," Rae spoke up. "If Lex is walking you down the aisle that is, Clark should be a part of the ceremony as well."

"Options," Betrayal Barry nodded, just as Lady gave another yap, wanting attention.

"Well, with all puppies finding homes it's time for me to go greet my daughter to the world. Junior, take me back to my world now," Rae instructed.

"Wow, congrats!" Kara stated, happy for Rae as Cisco opened the portal back to New Justice for the three humans and two dogs.

Krypto and Misty gave their last pup one more look before heading home.

"Think Lex would yell if Lady were my best man instead?" Barry asked when the group was gone and Kara gave him a look. "I'll ask Caitlin..." Barry got the message from that look. "But Lady here can be ring bearer."

"That's an image too cute even I can't say no,' Kara replied, imagining her walking down the aisle with them, holding a red cushion in her mouth with two rings upon it.

-New Justice-

When Rae and Barry walked into the house it was to see Lois, Rae's Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry, her grandparents, and the kids there.

"Hey," Rae said with a smile. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to welcome our granddaughter into the world," Emily said to Rae.

"Couldn't do this without family," Kara said from the steps; Chris was behind her but came passed to join the family. "Come on, Rae. We'll take her out and bring her down here to meet everyone."

"Sounds good to me," Rae said, joining her wife and they went up to the nursery. Everyone else waited below, knowing how important it was for the parents to meet their child first.

In the nursery, there were two wombs inside: Leona and Laurel's son, Oliver Junior, who still had another month left, and Leona, who was ready.

Kara moved up to the machine containing Leona and pushed a button, the liquid containing the baby draining into the lower compartment; the artificial umbilical cord automatically cut as the top opened and Kara bent down to take the child out of the machine, while Rae rushed to get a blanket ready.

Leona starting to cry the minute she was out of the machine – the two pausing for a moment after she was in her blanket as they looked at their daughter.

"Hey there," Rae mumbled, rocking the girl.

"Guess we better bring her downstairs," Kara said.

"Before we do," Rae said, handing their daughter to Kara and then held out her hand. Lightning forming around her hands that seemed to calm the crying baby down – and in the lightning formed into an exact copy of Rae's helmet. "If anything were to happen to me, make sure she has this." It was something Rae had been thinking about for a while as she put the helmet on the top of a dresser. Her father's own helmet had got her through a lot, a connection to both him and the Speed Force.

"Your dad's helmet?" Kara asked, not understanding.

"No," Rae said, taking her father's helmet out of her pocket. "That one is made by me. Something for her to feel a connection to me should I not be here. Like I did with my father."

"Nothing will happen to you," Kara said, determination in that. "But we better bring Leona down." She could hear the others waiting, having heard the crying and Rae nodded. The two moving down the stairs.

"Well, we have a very healthy little girl," Kara addressed the others.

"Now that is a little Williams," Richard said with a smile – he had missed this with Rae and was so happy to be here for his great granddaughter.

"That's an Allen/Garrick for sure," Henry said back.

"I think that's an El," Lois said with a smile.

"What's her full name?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Leona Diana Garrick-Lane," Rae said. The two had been talking over middle name for a while and had decided to honor Diana with that.

"Speaking of El," Kara said, circling back to Lois's suggestion. "Chris!" The boy had a spoon in his mouth and jam. "Put the jam away. We need you," An El who was not a parent had to welcome the new member into the family.

"Oh yeah," Chris said, putting the spoon down and coming up, smiling at his niece.

"I need to welcome her to the House of El," Chris stated to those who didn't know as he proceeded to speak the traditional prayer in Kryptonese and then switched to English: "We give all the love and protection the House of El has to offer to Leona Kara-El, daughter of Kara Zor-El and Rae." Chris blinked. Rae name was not meant to be in the welcome since Kara was the Kryptonian parents and the person born of the House of El, but Chris had decided to add it.

"Kara-El, I like," Rae stated, smiling at her wife.

-New Justice-

Barry returned to STAR Labs on Prime to find his own Cisco sitting there, frowning at the computer.

"You've been busy," Cisco stated, not looking away from the computer as Barry raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell Kara you had several puppies on your hands."

"Thanks," Barry chuckled. "What are you up to?"

"What you asked me to do the other week – I got Karry's Gideon and our Mavis to calculate the center of the multiverse," Cisco stated.

"Oh yeah," Barry took a seat. "Anti-Monitor is trapped in that universe. Well?"

"It's us," Cisco looked around from the computer to Barry.

"What's us?" Barry paused.

"We're the center of the multiverse. Prime Earth," Barry stated. "It's obvious, when you think about it – I mean, Zoom chose this world as a marker to destroy the multiverse a while back. He must have known."

"Damn," Barry rubbed a hand to the back of his neck. "So, where's Anti trapped?"

"Not a damn clue," Cisco shrugged. "For all I know, he's locked up below STAR Labs itself."

"Well, that would be stupid," Barry remarked; Cisco chuckled at this.

"That would be an obvious plot device on a badly written TV show," Cisco agreed.

"Can you find out where Anti is?" Barry asked.

"Well, we can get the A.I.'s to find out the most likely places but it'll take a while," Cisco agreed.

"Make it so," Barry stated, pointing to the computer and imitating Star Trek's Captain Picard, to a laugh from his friend.

-New Justice-

It had been nearly a month since their last attempt. In all honesty, Gal had been putting it off for as long as possible, but he couldn't avoid his uncle anymore. Somehow, he knew Quex had been right, in that he, Gal, would be the one to unlock this god Mobius, but he didn't know how or why he knew.

Now, he and his uncle stood in front of the wall with the holes, Quex eagerly by his side. The last puzzle of the catacombs.

"You put both hands in these two," Quex stated, pointing, "and then reverse in those and then your left hand in that," Quex instructed his nephew eagerly.

"I know, I saw you do it last time," Gal stated, a little dully.

"And yet it took you this long to get back to me," Quex retorted, a little dryly.

"I had other things. Important things. Dad's still getting me to be the Patriarch after all," Gal stated, wincing as he said it – it was a sore spot to Quex, given he'd never had the chance of this role, being the illegitimate son of Seg-El. Kal-El, Gal's elder brother, being both a free spirit and Green Lantern, was no longer eligible for the role, after all.

"Yes, well… once Mobius is released you won't have to worry about that, will you?" Quex pointed out.

"And what exactly would Mobius do?" Gal countered.

"He'll right a lot of wrongs, I'm sure. He's the opposite of all that is wrong with this universe," Quex countered. "Now, please, put your hands in the holes."

"Fine," Gal stated, resigned as he did as instructed, leaning down to put his hands in two holes, swapping them over to put then in the next two and then his left hand in the last one.

Nothing happened.

Gal let out a breath of relief, but then…

There was a grinding of unseen gears as the outline of a door appeared around the holes. Quex let out a cheer.

"Finally! Thank you, Gal. I could nev–" but the sentence never finished leaving his lips as there was a flash of light and his body fell to the floor, at the exact same moment that Gal was sucked into the opening doorway and the ground started to tremble…

…

At the same time, across the universe and the multiverse, New Justice Rae had just finished making breakfast and heard the cry.

"I got it," Rae said to Kara. "It's my turn." Rae smiled as she went into the living room where Leona was in a playpen area. Laurel would be coming over later for the birth of Oliver Junior.

Rae picked up the month-old baby and rocked her. "It's okay…." Rae stopped as the entire room shook and Leona cried louder. "I think that was an Earthquake!" Rae frowned though – it didn't feel like any earthquake she had felt before. "It's okay. I'm here. Mamma's here," she continued cooing.

"She's beautiful," Rae was shocked by the voice and turned around fast. He had not been there a moment ago and she had heard no one enter.

"Oliver?" Rae recognized the man before he had put down the hood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Oliver said as both Kara and Chris came running out and paused at the sight.

"This isn't a personal visit," Rae said, knowing that as well. Her Oliver was not just popping out of Purgatory for no reason, for she knew this was her Oliver, and not one from the multiverse.

"No," Oliver said taking the remote off the couch and turning on the TV. The news was on about how the sky had turned red after the earthquake that shook the entire planet – being under the red dome, they wouldn't have known about the red skies.

"It's time," Oliver stated somberly. "The Crisis is here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Crisis of the League done. And no, sadly despite this chapter, Crisis won't be up yet. First, we have a special chapter for Karry's Anniversary, followed shortly by a special SuperEarth, a special Karry and then two special Bounties. Then it will be Crisis time. We're almost there. We promise.
> 
> As usual, please leave a comment or Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment or Kudos


End file.
